Renaissance
by AliceMissWillow
Summary: Mégane est une jeune vampire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale dans un monde surnaturel. Elle emménage à Forks avec ses amis humains pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle va faire la rencontre de Embry Call, un jeune loup et ensemble, ils devront traverser bien des épreuves...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! :) Voici le premier chapitre de cette FanFiction, j'espère que vous allez aimer! N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis et votre enthousiasme ! :)

Chapitre 1 : Départ pour une nouvelle vie.

Je perds mon regard dans le vague du paysage, à travers les vitres du monospace dans lequel je suis assise. Il m'est encore difficile de réaliser que j'ai quittée tout ce que j'avais en France pour commencer une nouvelle vie en Amérique. Mes amis et moi-même avons décidés qu'il est grand temps de prendre notre vie en main, et c'est bien ce que nous comptons faire en prenant un nouveau départ à Forks, dans l'état de Washington situé au Nord-Ouest des États-Unis. Nous ne regrettons pas notre petite vie en France, après tout elle n'est pas si mal , mais il nous manque ce petit quelque chose que seul le goût du risque peut nous apporté.

Le risque, voilà un domaine que je connais bien, mes petites ballades nocturnes me mettent parfois en danger; Du fait que je suis une vampire et que j'ai besoin de chasser pour me nourrir. Ma créatrice qui n'est autre que ma tante et moi-même, avons appris à ne chasser que les animaux afin de préserver les humains de notre soif de sang. Gloria m'a transformée il y a de cela deux années, lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans et depuis ce moment là je n'ai pas vieillie d'une ride; Bien sûr, aucun humain n'est au courant, pas même mes amis les plus proches, pas même le petit groupe que je forme avec Laura, Liam et Matt. Ces mêmes personnes qui sont dans la voiture actuellement et qui comme moi, ont tout abandonné pour commencer un nouveau départ ailleurs. Gloria insiste encore beaucoup sur le fait de ne parler à personne de ce que je suis. Elle dit que si un humain l'apprenait, les Volturi s'en mêlerait et tuerais tout ceux qui seraient au courant. Alors je ne cherche pas plus loin et je préfère lui faire confiance, d'autant plus que le portrait qu'elle m'avait faite de cette puissante famille de vampire royale ne m'inspirait pas la joie de les rencontrer. En faite, elle m'a surtout parler des trois frères – Aro, Caius et Marcus - qui régissent leur famille ainsi que des jumeaux Volturi, mais rien que ceux-là suffisait largement à me faire trembler de terreur. Sans compter qu'ils avaient toute une garde derrière eux avec des pouvoirs plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. Alors j'applique rigoureusement les conseils de ma tante, et ne parle à personne de ce que je suis ou du don qui est mien...

Je compte bien mettre en pratique tout ce que m'as appris ma tante, pour commencer ma nouvelle vie à Forks. Et oui, nous sommes comme cela. Prêt à « Partir à l'aventure » comme se plaît à dire ma meilleure amie Laura. Selon les indications du GPS, il ne nous reste que quelques dizaines de kilomètres pour atteindre Forks mais cela ne me dérange pas, car il faut reconnaître que le paysage est d'une magnifique beauté; Et puis il faut dire que nous sommes presque seuls sur cette longue route, nous serons donc bientôt à la ville de Forks.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres rosées. Étrangement, ce n'est pas le paysage forestier aux alentours qui me vole ce doux rictus. Non, c'est plutôt un sentiment de puissance. Mais pas dans le sens auquel on pourrait s'y attendre. Je sens que de grande choses vont nous arrivés. J'entrevois toutes les perspectives d'avenir qui s'offrent à moi, et c'est en cela que je me sens si forte. Soudain, La joyeuse voix de Laura à l'arrière du véhicule me tire de mes rêveries :

\- Mégane, mets la musique plus forte! _Me demande joyeusement celle-ci._

Je m'exécute et reste appuyée sur la touche permettant de monter le volume du son de la radio. Lorsque je reconnaît la chanson que passe la station, je lance un immense sourire à mon amie et ensemble nous commençons à chanter. Les garçons se moquent littéralement de nous! Sans doute parce que nous chantons totalement faux. Nous avons beaucoup de talents... Mais certainement pas celui de chanter! Après de longue minutes visiblement interminable pour les garçons, Matt qui conduit la voiture, baisse la radio pour obtenir un peu plus de calme, en raison du crépuscule qui commence à recouvrir le ciel. Il en profite pour glisser doucement sa main sur mon genou. Je sais que depuis quelques temps déjà il éprouve des sentiments pour moi, mais je ne veux pas lui laisser croire que c'est réciproque. Je vois Matt simplement comme mon ami et je ne veux pas que cela change, même si je sais que ça doit lui faire du mal. C'est peut être égoïste, mais c'est comme ça. C'est pourquoi je retire doucement sa main et la replace sur son genou. Dans ma vision périphérique, je sens son regard bleu océan se poser sur moi et je fais semblant de me concentrer sur la route, mais il me lance gêné :

\- Désolé...

Tout à coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, une énorme créature sort à toute vitesse du bois et traverse la route brusquement pour rejoindre l'autre rive! Tout le monde est sous le choc mais heureusement que Matt parvient à rester maître de sa peur et du véhicule.

\- Mon dieu! C'était quoi ça?! _Lance Laura apeurée._

\- J'en sais rien... mais je crois que c'était un loup! _Dis-je pour elle comme pour moi._

Mais je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue du fait que c'était plus gros encore que notre véhicule. Les quatre pattes de cette choses et sa fourrure orangé sont tout ce que je suis arrivée à discerner dans la précipitation générale, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans l'obscurité aveuglante de la forêt. J'en conclus donc que c'était un loup géant, malgré une imposante incertitude. Après tout, il y a bien des pieuvres géantes!

\- Il était un peu grand ton loup Mégane! _Me fait remarqué maladroitement Liam._

Puis on se concentre de nouveau sur la route, bien que je reste encore un peu brusquée de cette intervention mystique. Un bref instant plus tard, Matt informe notre petit groupe de sa voix rauque que nous sommes enfin arrivés à Forks. Une vague d'excitation et de joie indescriptible nous envahit, nous faisant oublier l'incident inopiné de tout à l'heure. De resplendissants sourires se dessinent sur nos visages.

Ça y est, nous y sommes enfin arrivés. Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une nuit agitée.

Je suis tellement heureuse, nous sommes enfin à Forks. Le voyage a été long, il y a eu tout d'abord le premier vol d'avion vers les États-Unis qui à durer plusieurs heures. Puis il y a eu la voiture qui, encore une fois, à durer plusieurs heures. Je n'en peux plus! Je ne ressens pas vraiment de fatigue physique, mais le voyage m'a épuisé mentalement. Je ne rêve que de me poser dans un lit bien douillet, même si je ne peux pas dormir, j'en aurai au moins la sensation.

Il commence à faire nuit, alors nos estimations résultent juste. On est arrivés pile au moment ou la nuit tombe sur Forks. C'est moi qui ai choisie cette endroit, enfin la décision est collective, mais j'ai beaucoup insisté pour venir emménager car je savais que le temps est humide par ici et que par conséquent, il fait toujours maussade. Au début ils étaient sceptiques, mais ils ont fini par accepter. Au moins, ici je jouirai d'une liberté de sortir bien plus grande que chez moi en France.

La seule chose qui me déprime un peu, c'est le fait que nous n'aurons le droit d'emménager dans la maison que nous avons loué que demain. La propriétaire ne veut pas d'un rendez-vous nocturne, elle a préférée fixer le rendez-vous pour nous remettre les clés demain matin à onze heures tapantes. Les gens d'ici ont l'air méfiant plus que de raison. Avec les autres on à décidés qu'une fois à Forks, on louerait des chambres dans un motel. Le « Forks Motel » pour être exacte. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée car je sais que les motels en Amérique sont synonyme de « Chambre miteuse à souhait ». Mais bon, je vais survivre, après tout ce n'est que pour une nuit. En revanche, je ne sais pas si il va en être de même pour Laura. Cette dernière est bien loin d'être quelqu'un de superficielle, mais elle apprécie tout de même d'être logée proprement, comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs. Une fois le véhicule garé devant le motel tant attendu, je descends de la voiture et m'étire avant de refermer doucement la porte du monospace. Les autres font de même et se chamaillent en déchargeant leurs bagages tandis que je regarde les alentours, il y a un restaurant un peu plus loin. Pratique pour les gens affamés comme Liam et Laura. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés de se plaindre dans la voiture qu'ils avaient faim!

Je me tourne vers le motel à présent. Il est assez large mais pas bien haut, deux étages pour ainsi dire. Il y a un panneau, illuminé maladroitement « Forks Motel » à coté de l'entrée de la bâtisse. Soudainement, la voix de Laura qui se veut en proie à la difficulté me sort de mes pensées :

\- Hey, Blanche neige! Tu m'aide à prendre mes valoches? _Me lance t-elle gentiment._

Je ne supporte pas quand elle m'appelle comme ça, même si je sais qu'elle dit cela uniquement parce que j'ai le teint pâle. Elle m'appelle comme ça de temps à autre depuis ma métamorphose. Mon blanchissement de peau soudain et ma coloration des yeux ont attirés les gens que je côtoies quotidiennement à se poser des questions mais fort heureusement, rien de plus n'en est résulté.

Je me retourne vers elle, et je ris à la vision qui s'offre à mes yeux. La pauvre Laura peine lamentablement à porter ses innombrables bagages toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Laura est une fille qui sait s'entretenir, c'est pourquoi selon elle et sa logique, elle a besoin d'absolument tout ce qu'a besoin une fille pour survivre : Trousse de maquillage en tout genre, vêtements diverses, ustensile de coiffure de toutes sortes, etc...C'est bien simple, on dirait un vieux chameau qu'on aurait trop chargé, après une traversée du désert! En cet instant, elle semble avoir perdue toute sa grâce. D'autant plus qu'elle beugle des mots incompréhensibles. Je me dirige vers elle, et lui prends un de ses sacs les plus légers. Elle me regarde interloquée par mon action tandis que ses sourcils restent froncés, comme si je lui faisais quelque chose d'ignoble.

\- Bah quoi? Je t'aide. _Je lui dis avec un grand sourire qui se voulait malicieux._

Elle plisse les yeux et je lui rends l'appareille, toujours en souriant.

Liam! Son homme vient enfin à sa rescousse pour l'aider à porter ses valises en bon gentleman qu'il est. Le pauvre, désormais c'est lui qui passe pour ce vieux chameau! Elle doit sûrement le trouver bien salvateur à cet instant :

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas te chargée autant ! _Je lui lance en souriant._

On aime bien se chamailler toutes les deux. Elle me sourit en grimaçant gentiment et je me décide enfin à prendre les bagages qui m'appartiennent dans le véhicule.

Je récupère mes deux valises à roulette chargées de vêtements et les poses au sol. Je m'affaire ensuite à récupérer mes quatre sacs à bandoulières que j'ai emportée avec moi, dans lesquelles se trouvait d'autres vêtements et d'autres affaires. Je passe délicatement les sacs autour de moi et je ferme doucement la porte du monospace, que Matt ne tarde pas à verrouiller de sa télécommande, accrochée à son porte-clés. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour suivre les autres à l'intérieur de la loge du motel, suivit de près par mes précieuses valises que je traîne avec conviction jusqu'au bureau du propriétaire.

Lorsque j'arrive au comptoir, Laura et les autres ont déjà réservés leurs chambres. Laura a réservée une chambre au premier étage pour elle et son fiancé. Quant à Matt, il a étonnement réservé une chambre pour lui seul. J'aurai pensée qu'il aurait pris une chambre pour lui et moi dans l'espoir de tenter sa chance. A mon avis, cela a du lui traversé l'esprit, mais sachant que je ne serais probablement pas d'accord, il a du se raviser et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Ça m'évite d'avoir à protester.

\- Bonjour, une chambre seule s'il vous plaît. _J'adresse au propriétaire._

Ce dernier me donne ma clé de chambre, et m'informe qu'elle se trouve au deuxième étage. C'est la chambre 24, celle tout au bout du couloir. Je traîne alors mes affaires jusqu'à ma chambre et enfonce la clés dans la serrure. J'ouvre la porte avec précaution et pénètre dans la pièce en pressant l'interrupteur à ma gauche pour allumer la lumière. La lumière est, et je me prends a aimer cette petite bulle qui me parais confortable. Finalement, les mythes drastiques que j'ai entendue quand à la salissure des chambres de motel se révèle n'être rien d'autre que des mythes. Je dépose mes affaires au pieds du lit et m'assoies sur ce dernier. Bon, ce n'est pas le grand luxe. Certes la chambre est petite ,mais au moins le lit est moelleux et en plus je dispose d'une petite salle de bain très simple mais néanmoins bien entretenue, visiblement.

Un lit, une lumière, une salle de bain et je suis la femme la plus heureuse sur terre.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et je réfléchie à la maison que nous avons loué. Normalement, elle devrait comprendre un étage, et un perron. J'ai tellement hâte d'emménager dans ce merveilleux paradis. J'espère tout de même que les meubles ont été livrés dans la maison comme nous l'avons demandé sur les commandes, car sinon il faudrait aller les chercher et ce serait la goutte de trop pour mon insatiable impatience. Je soupire longuement en regardant le plafond. Je marmonne quelque chose comme « Voilà ma nouvelle vie » avant de me lever et de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau glacée et passe mes mains dessous langoureusement. Cela me fait du bien. J'éteins le robinet d'eau froide et passe ma main sur le front, en me regardant dans le miroir qui est suspendu au dessus du lavabo.

Subitement, j'entends un bruit de valise jeter par terre, venant de la chambre. Je ne m'inquiète pas, croyant que ce ne sont que mes valises qui se sont écroulées et essuie soigneusement mes mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur familière ne vienne me titiller l'odorat. Je ne connais que trop bien cette odeur... Une odeur de vampire.

Ce n'est pas possible. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas en cet instant alors que tout va si bien!

Je jette à bas le chiffon que je tiens entre les mains et marche précipitamment vers la source de mes inquiétudes, la boule au ventre. Lorsque je me retrouve dans la pièce, il n'y a personne. Pas l'ombre d'un rat. Le vampire à sûrement du prendre la fuite en sentant ma présence. Quel lâche! La porte est grande ouverte et seule mes valises sont anormales. J'avais raison. Un vampire est venu ici et a saccagé mes valises comme un primitif. Dans quel but? Je reste sur mes gardes et referme rapidement la porte.

Alors que je range mes vêtements dans leur conteneur d'origine, Matt rentre dans la chambre, non sans avoir frappé au préalable.

\- Que s'est-il passé? _Me demande t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Oh ce n'est rien! C'est...euh... _J'hésite sur le mensonge que je vais formuler sous peu._ C'est moi, je suis tombée sur mes valises comme une imbécile.

Je tente de mettre le plus de crédibilité dans ce boniment, et cela porte ses fruits puisqu'il me sourit tendrement.

\- Toi alors, tu ne changeras jamais! On va au restos au bout de la rue, tu viens avec nous? _Me propose t-il affectueusement._

Je ne pouvais pas décemment accepter alors qu'un vampire s'est invité dans ma chambre. Je décline son invitation tandis qu'il acquiesce tristement, sûrement déçu. Il quitte ma chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je me retrouve enfin seule. Je tends l'oreille et écoute les bruits de pas de mes amis s'en aller assez loin pour que je ne les entendent plus. Je range mes vêtements à la hâte et tente de me focaliser sur l'odeur qu'a laissé le vampire. Je sors de ma chambre et descends du motel. Je la localise et cela me mènerait en ville si je me lance à sa poursuite. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque et abandonner le motel de la sorte. Je décide donc de ne pas me lancer à sa poursuite, surtout que ce dernier ne doit très certainement pas vivre au milieu des humains. Il doit être installer en dehors de la ville. Ou bien est-ce peut-être un vagabond de passage? Dans tout les cas, il serait trop risqué de me lancer à sa poursuite ce soir, surtout si il n'est pas seul. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre.

Alors que je ferme la porte, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. C'est ma tante, Gloria. Je décroche. Entendre le sons de sa voix me réconfortera, et puis peut-être aura t-elle des conseils à me donner quant à ma situation.

\- Allô! _Prononce la voix à l'autre bout du fil._

 _-_ Gloria? Oh ça me fait si plaisir de t'entendre. _Je lui dis, rassurée par sa douce voix mélodieuse._

 _-_ Ma chérie! Alors, comment se passe ta nouvelle vie? _Me demande t-elle d'une voix que je devine sûrement souriante._

Entendre le son de sa voix me réchauffe le cœur immédiatement. Elle est tout pour moi. Elle est la source de tout mes réconforts, elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Elle est en faite la mère que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Plutôt bien. _Je réponds sans conviction_. Mes amis se plaisent déjà ici et je reconnais que le coin est vraiment bien... _Continuai-je._

 _-_ Mais? _Insiste t-elle, de sa voix que je sens inquiète._

Elle sait quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Comme une mère sait quand sa fille va mal, elle sait que j'ai un problème.

Je lui raconte alors en détails ce qui m'est arrivée. Tout d'abord, l'histoire du loup anormalement gigantesque qui a subitement jaillit du bois. Ça ne sembla pas l'inquiéter outre mesure alors, je me dis que ce n'était qu'une anomalie de la nature. Puis je lui conte l'histoire du vampire qui est venue me rendre visite. Encore une fois, je lui raconte tout sans oublier un seul détail. Cela semble, en revanche, la pousser aux limites de l'angoisse. Elle réagit toujours comme ça dans ce genre de situation. Elle s'inquiète pour moi et je le sais car je ne la connais que trop bien.

Tandis qu'elle me parle, je l'imagine. Dans sa véranda, le combiné dans la main droite comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux lisses et soyeux coiffés en un splendide carré plongeant, et d'un rouge profondément acajou. J'imagine ses magnifique yeux d'un jaune étincelant et dont la beauté n'ont d'égale que son visage encore jeune et accusé par la trentaine d'année humaine qu'elle a vécu sur cette Terre. Elle me manque, tout simplement. Et en l'imaginant ainsi je la rends plus proche de moi. Mais elle finit par me tirer de mon fantasme et je me replonge alors corps et âmes dans la conversation pour tenter de la rassurer et lui soutirer quelques conseils bien avisés.

Finalement , ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que la discussion entre moi et ma tante ne se finie. Elle a bien insisté sur le fait que je dois rester sur mes gardes. A contre cœur, je raccroche et pose mon téléphone sur la table basse à coté du lit, après lui avoir dis au revoir et signalé tout mon amour pour elle. Avec elle, je peux parler librement, sans crainte d'être incomprise. D'ailleurs, je sens bien qu'en raccrochant le combiné, elle est inquiète. Angoissée je dirais même, mais elle n'a pas de raisons de s'en faire. Ce n'est pas un vampire sortit de nul part qui va venir gâcher mes plans et mon avenir. Je ne sais pas si Laura et les autres sont rentrés du restaurant mais, de toute façon, ils ne risquent rien. Entre ici et le restaurant il y a moins de cent mètres, je saurais s'il il leur est arrivés malheur. Cela m'a fait un bien fou de vider mon sac avec ma tante et je compte bien la rappeler demain, une fois que nous aurons emménager dans notre nouvelle maison.

Dans ma chambre, je remarque qu'il y a une fenêtre. Elle est petite mais il y a bien la place de s'accouder sur le rebord. J'entreprends donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de m'y accouder afin de respirer l'air forestier, qui se répand à présent dans tout mon être. La fenêtre offre une vue sur la forêt, dont les arbres touchent presque le bâtiment. Cette atmosphère est tellement agréable. La forêt est à porter de main de la ville, ce qui rend à l'endroit un côté sauvage. Tout me plais à Forks, si on omet les fauteurs de trouble surnaturel... Mais bon, tout ne peut pas être parfait dans une vie comme la mienne. J'aurais quand même du me douter que d'autres vampires auraient eu la bonne idée de venir dans cette ville, si tant est qu'ils sont plusieurs. Ils vont revenir et je le sais, mais à ce moment là, je négocierai avec eux pour qu'il nous laissent en paix mes amis et moi. Je ne veux pas d'affrontement, mais je me battrai si j'y suis obligée. Je protégerai mes amis quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je ferme doucement les yeux, profitant de l'agréable ambiance apaisante qui règne en ce moment. Je respire une grande bouffée d'air bien frais, et un savant mélange de bois mouillé, de châtaigne, de marron et de pommes de pins vient se mêler à ma respiration, pour former un délicieux parfum qui serait capable d'apprivoiser les esprits les plus agressifs. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne regrette pas d'être venue ici, ma vie dans les montagnes en France commençait à devenir fort lassante.

Soudainement, un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser dessus. Une odeur effroyable et repoussante vient provoquer mes narines. Une odeur désagréable de chien mouillé. Mon dieu c'est insupportable! A tel point que je suis obligée d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors qu'une silhouette inquiétante à l'orée d'un arbre vient perturber ma vision. Ce n'est pas humain, je le sens. Cela semble plutôt m'apparaître comme quelque chose de bestiale, même si j'ai du mal à discerner quoique ce soit à cause de l'ambiance nocturne. Puis de grand yeux couleurs ambres viennent perturber ma vision. Un frisson de peur me parcours, lorsque je reconnaît ces yeux menaçant me transpercer littéralement.

Je le reconnais, c'est le « loup » au pelage orangé de tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûr désormais... Me suit-il? A cet instant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Tout ça commence à devenir vraiment inquiétant. Des vampires et des loups géant au même endroit. Mais que cela veut-il dire?! J'ai vraiment le chic pour m'attirer des ennuies...

Il continue de m'observer avec des yeux que je devine haineux, à ma grande surprise. Je décide de fermer les yeux, espérant par la même occasion que cela n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

Lorsque je les ouvrent, il n'est plus là. Je ne suis pourtant pas folle, il était là il y a une seconde! Je fronce les sourcils dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, par rapport à cette créature mais aussi par rapport au vampire. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais si j'ai raison comme c'est souvent le cas, je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir...

Je ferme la fenêtre, toujours avec un sentiment de peur qui me serre le cœur et c'est alors que commence mon périple des cents pas.

Les secondes, les minutes, puis les heures défilent au cours desquelles je réfléchie, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le soleil ne se décide à montrer le bout de son nez, signant ainsi un sentiment d'assurance en moi. Une nouvelle journée commence, et je ne vais pas laisser les événements de cette nuit me perturber d'avantage.

Aujourd'hui commence véritablement ma nouvelle vie, et toutes mes craintes s'envolent les unes après les autres, laissant place au bonheur de retrouver mes amis pour découvrir ensemble notre nouvelle demeure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 en deux parties ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Installation et découverte. ( Partie 1 )

Enfin, le soleil vient éclairée de sa divine lumière, quoique couverte par les nuages grisâtres, la ville et son ensemble. Nous allons enfin découvrir l'objet de tout mes désirs : La maison.

L'idée de rejoindre l'habitacle m'enthousiasme plus que jamais. J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir notre maison qu'un sourire indélébile se forme sur mon visage, me faisant oublier les événements de cette nuit pesante.

J'entends des rires dans le couloir. Je devine aisément qu'il s'agit de Laura, Liam et Matt, certainement en proie à l'euphorie de rejoindre notre location. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs! En même temps, nous attendons ce moment depuis tant de temps que rien ne pourrait nous enlever ce plaisir.

Je jette un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur qui affiche dix heures et demi. Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage, si tant est qu'il le puisse, et j'entends frapper à la porte avec une certaine hardeur. Je rassemble mes affaires et saisis mes sacs, lorsque m'apparaisse mes amis, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Prête à découvrir la maison? _Me demande Laura un immense sourire au lèvres._

Pour seule réponse, nous éclatons de rires et nous prenons dans les bras dans l'euphorie du moment, tandis que les garçons rient de bon cœur. Décidément, Rien ne pourrait égayer cette journée d'avantage. Une fois l'étreinte finie, nous sortons de la pièce et nous dirigeons vers la loge du propriétaire afin de rendre les clés, non sans nous être munies de nos bagages auparavant. Les clés rendus au propriétaire, nous le saluons et nous dirigeons vers notre monospace. Armés de nos bagages, nous nous engouffrons dans ses entrailles, et nous partons joyeusement en direction de notre habitat.

Le trajet est court et quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés! Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque Matt gare la voiture devant la maison; Celle ci se trouvant d'ailleurs un peu à l'écart de la ville et un peu à l'orée du bois.

Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Non, elle est bien plus que cela. Pas trop grande, pas trop petite. Juste ce qu'il faut ou il faut. Je l'ai déjà vue sur les photos que nous avais envoyée la propriétaire, mais elle est mille fois plus belle en vraie, et à voir la tête des autres, ils pensent la même chose.

J'aperçois la propriétaire de la maison sous le perron. Je la reconnais à sa coiffure stricte et à son visage sévère. Elle essaie certainement de s'abriter de la fine pluie qui s'abat sur les environs.

Nous descendons du véhicule, récupérons nos effets, et allons précipitamment à la rencontre de madame la propriétaire, dénommée : Madame McPhiligan.

\- Bonjour! _Lance Matt avec un sourire_. Vous devez être Sarah McPhiligan?

\- En personne. _Répond cette dernière sur un ton amère._

Bah dis donc! Si une parole pouvait tuer, ce pauvre Matt serait mort sans aucun doute.

\- Voici les clés. S'enquit-elle en nous donnant celles-ci.

Matt les saisis et aussitôt, McPhiligan s'en va sans même dire au revoir.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle là? _Demande Laura dans l'incompréhension totale._

\- Je ne sais pas. _Je dis_. Mais aller on s'en fou, ouvres la porte! J'en peux plus d'attendre! _Je lance en souriant à Matt._

Ce dernier nous sourit à tous et ne tarde pas à enclencher la clés dans la porte. Lorsqu'on entre dans la maison, je suis totalement interdite. Comme les autres, d'ailleurs. Si d'extérieur elle paraît enchanteresse, d'intérieur elle l'est d'autant plus. Je croise le regard de Laura et ensemble, nous lançons : « Elle est magnifique! ».

Les meubles sont bien là, disposés dans la maison comme nous l'avons demandé. Encore émerveillée par ce petit paradis qui est désormais le nôtre, je monte la première à l'étage. Je jette un coup d'œil aux quatre chambres qui y sont disposées, et je suis immédiatement envoûtée par la chambre du fond. Elle est spacieuse et c'est la mieux arrangée de toutes, d'autant plus qu'il y a une fenêtre qui donne directement sur la forêt, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est cela qui m'a convaincue, en premier lieu. Je rentre dans la chambre que j'ai choisie et y dépose mes affaires lorsque j'entends Laura débarquer comme une furie dans le couloir.

\- Attends Mégane!... _Commence t-elle en se hâtant vers la chambre._

Quand elle arrive à hauteur de la porte avec ses bagages, je lui lance : « Désolée chérie! » avec un grand sourire, et lui claque la porte au nez. Je ries. Je sais qu'elle veut cette chambre uniquement parce que je la désire. Mais cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par son petit jeu. Je veux cette chambre et je compte bien la garder! Je l'entends brayer à travers la porte.

\- Tu payes rien pour attendre!

\- Causes toujours! _Je réponds, le sourire aux lèvres._

Je l'entends rire à travers la porte en s'en allant dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et expire longuement. Je réalise enfin. Je suis dans ma nouvelle maison. Ma nouvelle maison. Ces mots raisonnent dans ma tête. Après quelques instants à être rester inactive le temps de réaliser, je me décide enfin à ranger mes affaires. Je défais mes valises, et entame le rangement.

Après une heure laborieuse qui me semble une éternité, j'ai enfin finie de ranger comme il se doit l'ensemble du contenu de mes bagages. Je range alors mes valises dans mon placard et je décide de descendre dans le salon pour voir ce que font les autres. Après tout, ils doivent avoir finis de ranger, eux aussi. Je sors donc heureuse malgré tout de ce qui est ma nouvelle chambre, et me rends au salon. Quand j'arrive, je constate que Matt est déjà là, assit tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, apparemment confortable. Je vais m'asseoir à coté de lui, en veillant tout de même à rester à une distance raisonnable.

\- Déjà finit, la miss? _Me lance t-il en souriant._

\- Je n'aie pas eu beaucoup d'affaires à ranger. _Lui répondit-je simplement._ En tout cas, pas autant que Laura! _Je dis pour plaisanter._

Nous rions ensemble à ma petite pic qui n'a de cela que le nom.

\- Ça c'est claire! _Reprend t-il._ Avec tout ce qu'elle à emmener, elle y sera encore demain!

J'acquiesce d'une vague parole. Il a raison, Laura a emmener avec elle seulement la moitié de sa garde robe et je suis bien sûr qu'elle n'aura pas finie de tout ranger avant ce soir, c'est Laura malgré elle! Heureusement qu'à l'aéroport elle disait : « T'inquiètes pas, je prends juste ce dont j'ai besoin! »

Je relève la tête vers Matt, il me regarde de la tête au pieds en arborant son regard séducteur à souhait, comme si j'étais une proie qu'il venait d'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Je déteste quand il joue à ce jeu là, lui ou un autre d'ailleurs. Ça a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise, comme maintenant.

Sentant que la situation commence à devenir pesante, je me racle la gorge et tente d'aborder un sujet quelconque, quoiqu'un peu gênée :

\- T'as vu la télé, elle est jolie!

Ce n'est qu'en disant cette phrase à haute voix que je me rends compte de sa stupidité. Mon dieu, ce que je peux être bête parfois!

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il remarque ma tentative désespérée, puisqu'il sourit. Il doit me trouver bien ridicule et maintenant, il doit avoir bien honte d'être tombé amoureux de moi. Je fends mes lèvres d'un sourire gêné, et je baisse la tête pour triturer mes doigts. La proposition soudaine de Matt finit par me tirer de mes pensées :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille en ville? On pourrait faire un tour. _Me propose t-il en se revêtant de ses atouts les plus charmeurs._

\- Et les autres? _Je lui fais remarquer, un peu prise de court._ Ils sont encore en haut, ils n'ont pas finis.

\- C'est pas grave, on y va que tout les deux. _Me sourit-il._

La vérité c'est que j'hésite, je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule avec lui. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas, je le connais de longue date et j'adore plus que tout passer du temps avec lui, mais disons que depuis qu'il me fait des avances, je me suis toujours débrouillée pour ne pas me retrouver seule face à lui.

J'hésite un moment avant d'accepter :

\- Pourquoi pas. _En souriant._

Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami depuis mes cinq ans, je sais qu'il ne tentera rien sans ma permission. C'est un séducteur, certes, mais lui et moi on a toujours su s'apprivoiser l'un et l'autre. Il ne me traite pas comme n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes et je ne le traite pas comme n'importe lequel de mes ex, cela fonctionnait comme ça entre nous depuis toujours.

D'ailleurs, je réalise que je me voile la face. Dire que je n'aie pas envie de céder à ses avances est un de mes plus beau mensonge, autant pour moi que pour les autres. Matt est beau, très beau. Par ailleurs, chaque fois que je lui refuse un geste tendre de rapprochement, ça me brise le cœur. Matt est un garçon très gentil, facile à vivre, avec un tempérament peu en proie à la violence, il est tout ce que qu'une fille saine d'esprit rêve d'un homme. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le nombre de fille qui lui courent après qui lui manque. Cela me rend jalouse parfois, car je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais moi je lui refuse l'accès à mon cœur, alors que certaine seraient prêtes à tuer pour être à ma place.

J'y suis forcée, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par ma faute. Si je partageais ma vie avec lui comme le fait un couple, il découvrirait forcément mon secret et dans ce cas là il serait en danger de mort. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si il lui arrivait malheur par ma faute. C'est pourquoi même si ça nous fait mal à tout les deux, je ne peux pas me mettre avec lui.

J'enfile ma veste noire qui se trouve accrochée à l'entrée tandis qu'il revêt son blouson en cuir, et nous partons finalement souriants faire une ballade en ville par ce début d'après midi, comme nous en avons souvent l'habitude lui et moi.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Installation et découverte. ( Partie 2 )

Nous sommes partis nous balader en ville, à pieds. Le temps est couvert et la ville reste encore humide du aux pluies de la veille. Nous avons bien marché avec Matt, nous avons visiter une bonne partie de la ville. Maintenant nous nous dirigeons vers la grande avenue, là ou se trouvent le cinéma, les restaurants et toutes sortes de magasins. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette axe principale qu'il y a le plus de monde.

La ballade est très agréable, et Matt me fait souvent rire avec ses blagues. Nous n'avons pas partagé de moment comme ça depuis déjà quelques mois, et ça me réchauffe le cœur de me retrouver avec lui, à rire en marchant tranquillement; Tout en évoquant nos souvenirs d'enfance, comme lorsque nous jouions dans le jardin de ses parents avec Laura et que je suis tombée du trampoline sur lequel nous sautions depuis des heures. Nous rions en nous remémorant ce doux souvenir. Quand je suis avec lui j'oublie tout mes soucis.

Mais soudain, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, comme pour me contredire. Mon sourire s'estompe alors peu à peu et je perds mes yeux dans le tumulte de la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la miss? _Me demande Matt de sa voix doucereuse._

 _-_ Oh rien, je me rappelle juste un souvenir moins gaie... _Dis-je sans conviction._

\- Ah... _Prononce t-il faussement attristé._ Tu repenses peut être à la fois ou t'as glissée sur la marche du bus! _Reprend t-il en souriant._

Je rie, je l'avais oubliée celle là!

\- Hey, c'était pas de ma faute, il y avait du givre! _Me défendis-je en riant._

Encore une fois, nous rions de bon cœur. Après s'être un peu calmé, je ressens l'envie de lui dire que je tiens à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que cela fait trop longtemps que je ne lui ai pas dis, ou peut être est-ce parce que je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui.

\- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là, avec moi _. Je commence, sérieuse._ Je sais qu'il y a Laura et Liam... Mais si tu n'étais pas là, ce ne serait pas pareille... _Je marque un temps de pause et reprends._ Et je tenais à ce que tu saches, que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ces paroles semblent le toucher plus que je ne l'aurais voulue. Il me sert son plus beau sourire, mais également le plus sincère, celui pour lequel je donnerais absolument tout pour avoir la chance de l'admirer, comme à cet instant. Je lui donne également mon plus beau sourire. Doucement, il me prend la main. Je sens aussitôt son agréable chaleur se déposer dans le creux de ma main. Il resserre sa main autour de la mienne et je fais de même, comme pour nous garder en sécurité.

A ce moment, je l'entends me dire une phrase que nous nous disions souvent quand nous étions petits, celle qui nous est propre.

\- Je t'aime deux fois, Mégane. _Me dit-il de sa douce voix mélodieuse._

Aussitôt, je me rappelle de ce que je lui répondais autrefois, et je lui dis sur le même ton : « Tu sais bien que je t'aime trois fois plus »

Lentement, nous marchons vers notre nouveau foyer, profitant silencieusement de chaque secondes passées ensemble, main dans la main, comme lorsque nous étions enfants.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une chasse qui tourne mal...

Le crépuscule éclaire le ciel de ses lueurs ombragées tandis que je passe la porte de la maison, suivie de près par Matt. Je regarde Laura et Liam assis près de la cheminée du salon. Ils ont allumés un petit feu flamboyant et crépitant dans l'âtre. Cette ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante égaye tout de suite mes sens.

\- Enfin rentrés! _S'exclame Laura._

 _-_ Ouai! _Dis-je joyeusement._ On a visité toute la ville. Tu vas adorée le boulevard, il y a tout un tas de magasins!

\- J'en doute pas! _Ajoute t-elle en souriant._

Alors que je m'apprête à défaire ma veste, Laura se place rapidement devant moi.

\- Pas si vite! _Me lance t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Oh, je vois. Quand elle arbore cette mine, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle à dans l'idée un plan saugrenu. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarde pas à me donner raison.

\- Ce soir, on va tous au restaurant! Et après, on ira tous à la fête publique au bord du lac, à l'extérieur de la ville! _Impose t-elle avec enthousiasme._

J'avais raison! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle joue au marieuse avec moi?

Elle doit se dire que la petite ballade avec Matt nous a rapprochés et dans un sens, c'est vraie. Mais pas de la façon dont elle se l'imagine, nous avons juste retrouver notre complicité, c'est tout. Bien sûr dans son cerveau potentiellement sinistré, le scénario est tout autre. Ou bien alors peut être que je me trompe et qu'elle a juste envie d'aller à cette fête pour se faire des amis, mais dans tout les cas c'est saugrenu!

Alors que je m'apprête à répondre en faveur d'un « Oui » obligé, je sens mes pupilles se dilater. Mince! Ça n'arrive pas au meilleur moment. C'est alors que je me souviens : Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas chasser. Je baisse immédiatement la tête et tente au mieux de dissimuler mes yeux, mais ça n'échappe pas aux regards des autres, particulièrement à celui de Laura qui est en face de moi.

\- Mégane tes yeux, ils sont noirs! _M'affirme t-elle, très inquiète._

Les autres affichent désormais la même mine renfrognée et inquiète que cette chère Laura. C'est la première fois que mes yeux me jouent ce tour là en publique, c'est donc également la première fois qu'ils voient mes pupilles de cette couleur.

Ça tombe vraiment au mauvais moment, quoique je remercie le sort que ça me tombe dessus maintenant, car cela aurait pu arriver dans une situation bien plus difficile à dissimuler; Je pense notamment au cas ou j'aurais acceptée de les accompagner...

Ceci dit, je ne peux plus me joindre à eux pour la soirée, il me faut impérativement me nourrir ce soir. Il faut que je trouve une excuse qui puisse me permettre de rester à la maison toute seule, mais qui me permette également de les pousser dans cette fichue soirée.

Je réponds finalement hésitante à Laura que ce n'est que la fatigue. Je leur affirme que je vais monter me coucher et que ça ira mieux demain. Laura ne semble pas totalement convaincue.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, chérie? Les garçons peuvent y aller tous seuls. _Me propose affectueusement Laura._

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller! C'est juste un peu de fatigue. Je vais dormir et ça ira mieux. Je t'assure, allez y! _Je lui lance en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre._

Je ferme enfin la porte de ma chambre. Je n'entends que ses vagues protestations, puis finalement j'entends la porte de la maison claquer. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas résister à ce genre de fête étudiante, elle y voit toujours une occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis. Je n'entends pas de bruit dans la maison et les lumières semblent éteintes, j'en déduis qu'ils sont partis tout les trois, pour mon plus grand bien.

Je soupire. Ça ne m'étais encore jamais arrivée. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se poser trop de questions.

Je vais m'allonger sur mon lit dans l'espoir de me détendre, lorsque je sens une odeur qui m'est familière. Encore une fois, c'est l'odeur de chien mouillé qui vient perturber avec insistance mes narines désormais en peine. Je me redresse et dans un souffle inquiet, je lance :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui pue autant?

J'entends alors du bois craqué à l'extérieur. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre d'un pas déterminé et je cherche dehors quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais c'est alors que je vois au loin, le « Loup » géant qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Cette créature n'est pas normale, ou tout du moins elle n'agit pas comme un animal le ferait. Tout d'abord, cette chose se met à traverser la route sans raison, après elle m'espionne lorsque je suis au motel, et maintenant voilà qu'elle m'espionne chez moi! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec cette chose, je crois d'ailleurs que ça se voit sur l'expression de mon visage. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et petit à petit, je me dis que cette créature est tout sauf un loup.

Tout d'un coup, je me souviens du vampire. Je me dis soudain que je n'aurais pas du laisser mes amis seuls en pleine nuit alors qu'il rôde peut être dehors. Mais ils vont traîner uniquement dans des endroits peupler de gens, une attaque de vampire n'est pas envisageable si ils s'en tiennent à ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Cette pensée m'apaise l'esprit.

La nuit commence à tomber, c'est le moment idéale pour aller chasser. Je préfère chasser la nuit car il y a beaucoup moins de chance de tomber sur des braconniers en plein milieu de la forêt, quoique je ne sais pas si à Forks les gens ont le droit de pratiquer la chasse. Quoiqu'il en soit, je préfère attendre encore un peu, c'est plus prudent. Puis me vient alors à l'esprit l'image du loup géant. Si jamais je tombais dessus pendant ma chasse? Je le laisserai en paix, même si il m'attaque. Après tout, je crois bien avoir la force nécessaire pour le repousser. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux animaux, je ne tue que pour me nourrir et rien de plus.

Il est temps. La lune est assez haute dans le ciel, et l'obscurité de la nuit recouvre désormais entièrement la forêt.

Je décide de me changer, car la tenue que je porte ne me permet pas de me mouvoir à mon aise. Je me glisse dans mes bottes noirâtres, j'enfile une tunique blanche et un leggins en jean noir, puis je me dirige vers la porte de la maison. J'attrape ma veste accrochée à l'entrée et j'ouvre la porte avec une certaine appréhension, comme à chaque fois que je vais chasser. Je me dirige discrètement dans les bois et une fois à l'orée de la forêt, je cours à vitesse vampirique dans celle ci. Je me laisse aller au gré de la brise nocturne qui chatouille doucement mon visage. Les bruits d'animaux et de branches craquantes forment une douce mélodie agréable à écouter qui me détend petit à petit. Je cours à toute vitesse, à tel point que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'étais trop profondément enfouis dans la forêt. Après tout, je trouverais bien le chemin du retour.

Je m'arrête brusquement et me cache derrière une grande pierre surélevée lorsque j'entends un bruit d'animal qui mange. Je m'avance légèrement et remarque qu'une biche assez jeune est en train de se nourrir. Elle est visiblement toute seule et sans défense. Tant mieux, au moins la chasse aura eut le mérite d'être brève! A pas feutré, je m'avance d'avantage vers cette jeune biche égarée, mon instinct de chasseuse faisant surface. Mais lorsque je m'apprête à lui fondre dessus, l'odeur de chien mouillé vient m'irriter le nez. Peu après, j'entends une fine branche se craquée derrière moi sous le poids de quelque chose. Ce bruit est si fin et audible que même avec mes sens très développés, je peine à l'entendre.

J'entends un grognement bestiale que j'aurais jurer appartenir à un loup.

Serait-ce le loup de tout à l'heure qui revient me hanter?

Je me retourne brusquement et je tombe nez à nez face à une tête de loup noire aux yeux jaune menaçants. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger un doigt, que je sens l'énorme masse noire me sauter dessus de tout son être. Dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai le temps de repousser que l'énorme mâchoire qui tente de resserrer ses dents sur moi, avant de pousser un crie de douleur en m'écrasant contre un arbre. Le loup n'est plus sur moi. Je me relève avec difficulté. Je vois le loup noir qui vient de me sauter dessus à plusieurs mètre en face de moi, mais il n'est plus seul. On dirait que ses compagnons de meute sont venus l'aider à mettre fin à a mon existence.

Je les distingues parfaitement maintenant et c'est toute tremblante que je réalise enfin le danger : D'énormes loups veulent ma peau! C'est alors que la réalité me frappe. Ce sont des loups, des loups géants, il n' y a plus aucun doute là dessus.

Ils sont cinq, trois d'entre eux sont énormes et très agressifs, prêts à me sauter dessus pour me dévorer à la moindre occasion. Les deux autres ont l'air plus jeunes, c'est pourquoi ils paraissent moins gros et moins agressifs. Ils sont en face de moi et je tente de les garder tous à l'œil, malgré la peur qui me noue l'estomac. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, car je suis sûr qu'ils me rattraperaient; Étant donné avec quelle force et quelle vitesse le gros noir m'as sauté dessus. Ils sont là, en train de de me fixer sévèrement et de pousser des grognements bestiaux et des aboiements acrimonieux, comme pour me mettre en garde de ne pas bouger ou de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Je commence vraiment à paniquer, car je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais me sortir de cette situation épineuse. Mon sentiment qui me commande de me méfier d'eux comme si ce n'était pas de simple loups se renforcent profondément. Puis soudainement, je sens deux autres odeurs de chien mouillé, tout aussi désagréable que celles des loups déjà présent.

C'est alors qu'une troisième odeur me parvient. Il y a toujours ce coté désagréable de chien mouillé, mais dans celle ci, il y a aussi ce coté envoûtant de vanille fraîche, de bois d'hêtre et de sapin qui prend largement le dessus.

Subitement, je vois trois loups sortis de nulle part se mettre entre moi et leurs confrères, comme pour me protéger. Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie...

Je reconnais le loup qui se tient au milieu des deux autres, c'est le loup qui m'espionne depuis que je suis arrivée.

Ils ont l'air d'échanger quelque « mots » tout en se grognant dessus mutuellement.

Je ne comprends plus rien à la situation. Je reste malgré tout sur mes gardes et j'attends patiemment que tout cela prennent fin. Ces loups ne sont pas normale. Ils n'agissent pas comme ils le devraient. Peut être qu'ils sont humains? Non, ça ne tient même pas debout.

Je tente de calmer ma respiration tandis que je vois les loups qui m'ont sautés dessus s'en aller, une pointe de mépris dans leurs yeux. Je vois le loup au pelage obscur que je devine être le chef, me lancer un regard dédaigneux et remplis de haine.

Mais je ne baisse pas ma garde pour autant. Qui sait pourquoi les trois restants sont intervenus.

Ils se retournent vers moi tout les trois et je peux enfin les regarder vraiment. En face de moi se trouve le grand loup au pelage orange, il me fixe sans aucune expression, comme si je n'étais rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi est-il intervenu?

A sa gauche, je distingue un loup plus petit et plus mince, à la fourrure de couleur sable. Il n'en reste pas moins dangereux à mon avis! Mais celui ci me regarde avec une certaine compassion, comme si il me plaignait et s'excusait pour ce qui vient d'arriver.

Mon regard se pose brusquement sur le loup géant de droite. Il est plus mince que son confrère orangeâtre, mais il n'en reste pas moins grand. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, c'est alors que je réalise qu'il me fixe depuis déjà quelques instants. Je n'y crois pas, je suis en train d'échanger un regard passionné avec un loup!

Puis je me prends à apprécier d'avantage celui ci que les autres. C'est peut être sa magnifique couleur grise qui retiens mon regard, ou bien est-ce peut être alors ses yeux ambres merveilleusement sublime qui me pousse à m'attarder sur son air si tendre et admiratif... Admiratif?! Ce loup est en train de m'admirer? Pourquoi donc fait-il une chose pareille! Je réalise enfin cette scène et dans un élan de première instinct, je prends peur et me durcis. Les deux autres loups le voient sans doute et commence à faire demi tour, mais le loup de droite continue de me fixer.

Cependant, seuls les aboiements bruyants de ses compères parviennent à le sortir de sa léthargie passagère et ensemble, ils s'en vont, doucement mais sûrement.

Mais alors que j'expire longuement en évacuant toute la pression que j'ai accumulée ces derniers instants, le loup qui me fixait se retourne et me jette un dernier coup d'œil. Ses beaux yeux envoûtant me jetant un regard doux et remplis de tendresse. Il ne tarde pas à pousser un hurlement en regardant le ciel, comme à la façon de son espèce, et s'enfonce en courant dans la forêt.

Je reste là, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se produire...


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Lever le voile sur l'ombre.

Il fait sombre. L'obscurité règne sur toute la forêt et seuls les bruits de nos pas brisent le silence dévorant de la nuit. Je cours, perdu dans mes pensées, Jacob et Seth à mes côtés. Je cours à toute vitesse et je ne sais pas où je vais, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le dernier de mes soucis après ce que je viens de vivre.

Elle était là, debout en face de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux. Je croyais au début intervenir pour éviter que Sam ne tue une « innocente », comme me l'avait dit Jacob, qui l'a lui même appris par les Cullen. Mais lorsque je me suis tourné vers elle, lorsque j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux d'une indescriptible beauté, je crus mourir d'admiration, littéralement.

Je me suis imprégné. Ça m'est enfin arrivé. Je me suis imprégné d'une vampire et devoir la quitter comme ça, brusquement, a été pour moi une vraie souffrance. Jacob m'a raconté ce qu'il a ressentit quand il s'est imprégné de Renesmée. Il m'a décrit ce qu'il a ressentit quand il a vue Renesmée pour la première fois, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi fort. C'est comme si le monde s'était arrêter de tourner. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment là, il n'y avait qu'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle. D'ailleurs, une irrépressible envie de retourner auprès d'elle me ronge le corps et l'esprit, juste pour m'assurer de sa présence.

\- En tout cas tu déchires mec! C'était du tonnerre ton cris d'avertissement! _Me lance Seth par la pensée._

Avant de lancer un dernier regard à ma dulcinée pour immortaliser son image, j'ai lancé un cris d'avertissement à tous les loups-garous de la région : Si quelqu'un la touche, il aura à faire à moi!

Mais cette mise en garde s'adresse plus particulièrement à Sam et sa meute. Je tuerai n'importe qui osera lui faire du mal. Ceci dit, je dois trouver un moyen de la revoir, c'est une question de survie.

Mais comment faire? A coup sûr, si je vais la voir, elle reconnaîtra mon odeur de loup et elle prendra peur! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle ai peur de moi. Je veux juste pouvoir être avec elle. Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je m'imprègne d'une vampire! Ça rend les choses tellement plus compliqué. En même temps je ne devrais pas être étonné, ma vie a toujours été compliqué, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Certes elle est « végétarienne », mais ça n'en reste pas moins une buveuse de... Les mots restent bloqués dans ma tête, comme si ils ne voulaient pas sortir, comme si je m'interdisais de parler de cette façon de l'amour de ma vie. Non, ce n'est pas une buveuse de sang, pas à mes yeux en tout cas. Elle est tout sauf un monstre. Elle est mon âme sœur, et je l'aime à la folie. Peu importe si c'est une vampire. Cette pensée me transmet un frisson d'horreur. Mais pas pour ce qu'elle est, pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Le fait qu'elle soit vampire signifie qu'elle est déjà morte, et l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal me mets dans un état de colère et de panique que je ne peux pas décrire.

Les questions fusent dans ma tête, après ça.

Ou est-elle?

Que fait-elle?

Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Seule la voix désormais criarde de Jacob me ramène à la réalité :

\- Embry!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _Dis-je un peu frustré._

\- Je te signale qu'on est télépathe, on t'entends nous aussi! _Me fait remarquer Jacob._

Et nous courrons toujours sous notre forme lupine, pour tenter de me vider l'esprit de cette fille. Mais en vain, son doux visage angélique revient me hanter chaque secondes. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle.

Jacob me fait remarquer que nous avons atteins la lisière du bois. Je fais demi tour et je me remets à courir dans l'autre sens, suivit de près par Jacob et Seth qui semblent épuisés.

Elle me manque tellement, cela fait même pas une heure que je l'ai rencontré et elle me manque comme si je ne l'avais pas vue depuis cent ans. C'est alors que Seth m'informe que les Cullen ont décidé d'avoir une conversation avec elle pour mettre les choses au point sur nous, sur eux et tout ce qui nous concerne. Je ne m'en fais pas pour sa sécurité car je sais que les Cullen sont des gens bien, ils ne la chasseront pas et ne lui feront aucun mal; J'espère juste qu'une fois qu'elle saura la vérité sur moi elle ne me rejettera pas, car sinon je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre.

Me voilà imprégné d'une vampire dont je ne connais même pas le nom, mais qui représente déjà tout pour moi...

Je ne bouge pas, je ne parle pas et je reste fixe. Ces loups venaient-ils de me sauver la vie...De leurs confrères? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je réussie enfin à bouger mes membres, et sans tarder je m'enfuis en courant. Je ne sais même pas ou je vais, je suis complètement perdue dans cette forêt. De plus, les pensées qui me prennent la tête et m'empêche de me concentrer n'arrangent rien.

Et puis que signifiait cette échange de regard intense avec ce loup? Je commence à me dire que je n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds dans une telle bourgade!

Je suis en train de courir lorsque j'aperçois non très loin de moi quelques silhouettes apparemment humaines, quatre exactement. Mais je remarque vite que ce sont tous des vampires, alors je reste sur mes gardes. Visiblement ils m'attendent. Je décide de ne pas me dégonfler et je vais à leurs rencontres.

Je m'arrête à une certaine distance, tout de même méfiante, m'attendant à une embuscade ou quelque chose du genre. Mais cette hypothèse hallucinatoire est très vite mise à la renverse lorsque je vois les sourires accueillant que me lancent trois d'entre eux. Je peux distinguer un homme blond et une femme brune qui se tiennent en avant et qui me servent un magnifique sourire réconfortant. Derrière eux se tiennent un jeune homme brun, grand et très musclé qui me paraît un peu plus froid, et une jeune blonde magnifique qui est coller à lui. Je passe un rapide coup d'œil sur son visage angélique, mais je n'y trouve qu'une grande méfiance, à la limite du mépris. Je la comprend, après tout elle ne me connaît pas.

Mais qui sont ces vampires? Seraient-ce eux qui ont saccagé mes valises au motel?

A ma grande surprise, je remarque qu'ils ont les yeux jaunes, tout comme moi. Donc ils se nourrissent de sang animal. Cela me rassure un peu, mais je ne me décontracte pas pour autant. Pourquoi m'attendent t-ils?

Rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux blond ne tarde pas à faire connaître sa voix.

\- Bonjour. _Dit-il aimablement._ Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, ne t'en fais pas. _Continu t-il sur sa lancé._

Malgré moi, son sourire me paraît sincère et je me laisse finalement gagner par la confiance. Après tout, si ils avaient voulus me tuer ils auraient déjà essayer.

\- Je m'appelle Carlisle. _Reprend-il._ Et voici Esmée, ma femme. D _it-il en désignant la femme qui est à coté de lui._

Celle ci me sourit tendrement, comme pour renforcer mon sentiment de confiance.

\- Voici Emett et Rosalie. _Présente t-il en montrant les deux jeunes gens derrière lui._

Le dénommé Emett me répond d'un vague sourire, tandis que la fille à coté de lui que j'imagine être sa femme me répond d'un sourire qui se veut timide.

Je vois à leurs têtes qu'ils attendent de ma part que je fasse de même.

Je décide de me présenter après un petit moment d'hésitation. Finalement, ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux.

\- Je m'appelle Mégane. _Je dis d'une voix douce._

Je me décontracte finalement devant le chaleureux accueille qu'ils me dédicacent.

\- Bien Mégane, tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions... _Commence t-il._ Nous serons ravis d'y répondre, mais que dirais-tu de venir chez nous pour discuter? _Me propose t-il gentiment._

De toute évidence, il est courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter son invitation. Je ne les connais pas et je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils me veuillent du mal, je crois plutôt qu'ils sont sincères. Cette idée me rassure d'avantage et je dois reconnaître que cette invitation est la seule chance pour moi d'obtenir des réponses sur ce qui se passe.

Puis soudain, je me rappelle que mes amis sont sortis! Il est déjà vingts-trois heures, après tout ils sont peut être rentrés? Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette invitation dans les oubliettes. De toute façon, je serais rentrée avant demain matin. Je n'aurai cas trouver une excuse si ils s'aperçoivent que j'ai passer la nuit dehors.

Je leur demande si c'est loin, puis ils me répondent que non. C'est alors que nous nous dirigeons vers leur maison, en coupant à travers les bois. Sur la route, ils me posent tout un tas de questions sur ce que je suis venue faire ici avec des humains, sur l'age que j'ai acquis depuis ma transformation, sur mon mode de vie ou encore sur ma famille, mes amis, mes amours – Ce sujet là étant surtout explorer par Esmée- ou bien si je me plais à Forks.

Il est très facile de se mêler à ces personnes. Ils sont très agréables et ils savent mettre les gens à l'aise. Petit à petit je prends confiance. J'ai bien fait d'accepter, finalement.

Puis vient mon tour de poser les questions. Alors, je leurs demande depuis combien de temps ils vivent ici, si il y a d'autres vampires, d'où ils viennent, etc... Carlisle et Esmée m'expliquent alors qu'ils sont un petit clan de huit vampires au totale et ils me racontent brièvement par la même occasion l'histoire de la jeune Renesmée. Ils me résument également leur épique quête de témoins pour sauver Renesmée des Volturi. A cet instant je me sens ridicule. Ils ont tenus tête aux Volturi, alors que moi je vis dans la peur cette famille que je n'aie même jamais rencontrer.

On apprend à se connaître d'avantage et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir aborder le sujet qui m'intéresse le plus. C'est à dire les loups géants. Ils sont au courant, c'est sûr, ils sont établis à Forks de longue date à ce qu'ils me disent.

On arrive enfin chez ce qui semble être la résidence des Cullen.

J'appréhende un peu de me retrouver face à tout le monde, car à l'intérieur, leur famille sera au complet, sûrement en train de me fixer comme une bête en cage. Pour l'instant je m'entends très bien avec Carlisle Esmée et Emett, mais je n'ai presque pas parler à Rosalie. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas cherchée à discuter non plus.

Je suis sous le choc pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La stupeur me prend quand je vois l'étendue et la beauté de leur maison.

\- Et moi qui trouvais ma maison spacieuse... _Je lâche_ _admirative._

Ils m'ont entendus à coup sûr puisqu'ils esquissent un petit rire face à ma remarque. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, mais cette fois je ne prête pas trop attention au décors, quoique je distingue quand même un certain luxe au sein de leur mobilier. Ils me dirigent vers leur salon au deuxième étages.

Les autres vampires de la famille à Carlisle sont présents dans le salon.

Assis sur un canapé, je découvre une femme au long cheveux bruns qui porte une belle robe rouge, je la trouve très jolie; Et un homme à la coupe désordonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il vient de sourire. Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Il recommence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il sourit, je préfère laisser tombé.

Sous l'effet de surprise, une jeune fille aux cheveux court vient m'enlacer. Ne sachant que faire, je ne peux que lui rendre légèrement son étreinte, afin d'éviter de paraître malotrue. Eh bien! Décidément, cette famille est vraiment très amicale avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. A ses cotés se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux dorée, au visage dur et à l'expression froide. Il me fait un simple signe de tête, comme pour me saluer passablement. Je lui rend l'appareille et soudainement, une jeune fille apparaît, elle vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Physiquement, je ne lui donnerais pas plus de 17 ans. Elle me lance un magnifique sourire, et vient poser sa main sur ma joue précipitamment. Au début j'ai un geste de recule, car je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire, mais la jeune femme dans le canapé m'informe rapidement que ce n'est pas dangereux et que c'est comme cela qu'elle communique. Je me laisse donc faire.

Aussitôt, plusieurs images et plusieurs mots afflux dans mon esprit : « Bonjour », « Mon nom est Renesmée ».

Eh bien, je suis très agréablement surprise. Cette jeune fille est capable de communiquer aux autres ses pensées par le toucher, c'est enchanteur. Elle se recule légèrement en arborant toujours un sourire serein.

\- Wouaw! _Dis-je stupéfaite._ Tu es capables de communiquer avec les gens en les touchant? C'est incroyable! _Je continue_.

\- Oui, un peu comme papa. _Me dit-elle souriante._

L'homme à la coupe désordonné sourit tandis que la jeune fille va se blottir dans ses bras.

 _-_ Pas vraiment. Moi je ne fais que lire dans les pensées _. Sourit-il._

Ainsi donc il peut lire dans les pensées, c'est un télépathe. Je comprends enfin pourquoi il souriait tout à l'heure. Il a du m'entendre pensées lorsque je l'aie vue. Ce que je me sens bête et honteuse à cet instant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas _, me dit le télépathe_ , j'ai entendu des pensées bien pires.

Je lui souris timidement, comme pour acquiescer.

C'est alors que Carlisle nous présente. Alors la jeune fille qui vient de me montrer son don est Renesmée, à demi mortel et à demi immortelle.

Voilà qui est tout à fait troublant, je l'imaginais plus petite, vu la description que Carlisle m'a offert, mais bon. Le télépathe est donc Edward, le fils adoptif de Carlisle, et la jeune femme à ses cotés est donc sa femme, Bella.

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts et à l'allure très amicale est Alice si j'en crois Carlisle, et le blond qui est indifférent est son compagnon, Jasper. Bon et bien on dirait que j'ai fais la connaissance de tout le monde, nous allons donc pouvoir en venir à ce pourquoi j'ai été invitée. Apparemment du même avis que moi, Carlisle ne tarde pas à ouvrir l'interrogatoire, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors Mégane, par ou veux tu commencer?

A cet instant, un petit nœud du à l'appréhension me noue le ventre, j'ai tellement de question à poser. Mais je mets un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, et je commence par poser la question qui me taraude depuis que je suis arrivée en ville. Je croise alors les bras et je demande de façon très directe :

\- C'est quoi ces créatures dans les bois? Je sais que ce ne sont pas de simple loups géants alors dites moi ce qu'ils sont

Carlisle acquiesce d'un petit sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de tête, et me réponds de sa voix toujours aussi aimable et agréable.

\- Ces choses que tu as vus dans les bois... Ce ne sont pas de simples loups, en effet. _Il marque un petit temps d'arrêt, comme pour laisser le suspens prendre sa place._ Ce sont des Loups-garous. _Finit-il par dire._

Je suis sous le choc pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il a bien dit des Loups-garous?! D'ailleurs, je lui demande de répéter, sous l'effet du choc. Lorsqu'il le dit pour la deuxième fois, je réalise ce que cela implique. Les Loups-garous existent. Alors j'avais raison depuis le début, le sentiment qui me dictait que ces loups avaient quelque chose de surnaturel, est bel et bien fondé.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des Loups-garous, ce sont plutôt des modificateurs. _Ajoute Edward._

\- Des quoi? _Je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire._

\- Des modificateurs. Ce sont des humains capables de se changer en loups géants.

Oh mon dieux, j'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds dans ce coin pourri. Des loups-garous, ici à Forks et j'ai eu à faire à eux.

Au fil de la conversation, j'apprends que les loups-garous que j'ai rencontrée sont en faite des indiens qui vivent dans la réserve d'à coté, la Push. J'apprends également que les Cullen ont passés un pacte avec ces créatures, et qu'ainsi je dois à tout pris éviter de m'aventurer trop profondément dans les bois, sous peine de me retrouver sur le territoire des loups. J'apprends aussi que la dénommée Alice a le don de vision. Elle peut voir les choses avant même qu'elles ne se produisent. Cela explique pourquoi ils m'attendaient dans les bois, tout à l'heure.

Puis nous parlons encore et encore et de cette manière nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître et à sympathiser. En fin de compte, je crois que je les aimes bien!

Puis le soleil se lève et, petit à petit, il laisse apparaître une lumière couverte dans le ciel, comme à son habitude ici.

Nous avons parlés toute la nuit et je reconnais que ça a été agréable. Je me décide à rentrer chez moi, après tout il est plus que temps et j'ai appris tout ce que je voulais. Je les remercies gracieusement d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne sur la situation avec ces loups dont j'ignorais tout, puis je leurs promets de rester sur leur territoire et de ne pas m'aventurer trop loin dans la forêt. Ils me précisent avec un grand sourire que je suis la bienvenue chez eux, et je les remercies une nouvelle fois.

Je m'apprête à partir lorsque me revient en mémoire le moment ou j'ai retrouvée mes valises saccagé, au motel.

\- Lequel d'entre vous a saccagé mes valises au motel? _Je leur demande sur le ton de la rigolade._

\- C'est moi désolé, on voulait être sûr que tu sois un vampire. _Me lance Emett en souriant._

\- Enfin, la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de déranger mes vêtements... Fais le un peu moins violemment! _Je lui dis en riant._

\- Promis! _Me répond-il._

Sur ce, je m'en vais de leur maison. Je n'ai qu'à suivre la route pour rejoindre la ville, un peu plus loin. Une fois dans celle ci, je me débrouillerais pour rentrer.

Laura et les autres doivent être rentrés, cette nuit.

Je cogite dans ma tête sur une excuse pas trop plantureuse à leur trouvé. Je leur dirai que je me suis baladée dans la ville et que j'ai croisée un garçon avec qui j'ai passée la nuit à parler, ou quelque chose du genre. De toute façon je trouverai bien une idée.

Pendant que je marche, je me perds dans mes réflexions. Cette nuit à parler avec les Cullen m'a beaucoup instruite. Au moins, je sais ce que sont maintenant ces « loups géants » désormais. Puis soudain, une réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Dans les bois, lorsque les trois loups sont venus me sauver, j'ai vu ce loup gris qui n'a pas arrêté de me regarder. Cela veut-il dire que j'ai échangé un regard avec un humain? Ou peut être est-ce le coté lupin de l'homme qui a réagit à sa place? Oh, je n'en sais rien et puis je me suis assez prise la tête comme ça avec cette histoire!

J'y réfléchirai plus tard, pour l'instant je dois paraître assez convaincante auprès de mes amis pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, j'arrive enfin à apercevoir la maison, à l'écart de la ville. Je soupire langoureusement et je me dirige vers celle-ci.

Je marche tandis que j'aperçois ce qui semble être le chérif de Forks, de dos, sur le perron de ma maison.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire! ;) Le chapitre 7 en fin d'après-midi!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ils ne reviendront pas.

Je vois le shérif de Forks se tenir face à la porte d'entrée de la maison, sûrement pour s'abriter de la fine pluie qui commence à tomber. Mais pourquoi est-il ici? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arriver de grave aux autres. Peut être qu'il veut juste connaître les nouveaux arrivants, après tout ce n'est qu'une petite ville de trois mille habitants.

Je me dirige vers lui et lorsqu'il m'entend, il se retourne. Je découvre alors sur son visage une expression miséreuse et terriblement triste. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me place en face de lui avec incompréhension et le salut. Je le vois déglutir péniblement.

\- Mégane Harmany? _Me demande t-il d'une voix douteuse._

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. _Je lui confirme.._

Il baisse la tête profondément attristé par cette nouvelle, comme si j'étais la source de tout ses ennuis, en cet instant. C'est alors que je le vois relever la tête et me regarder dans les yeux. Je décerne dans son regard une immense tristesse et une compassion plus grande encore, puis je remarque rapidement qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement et mon mince sourire s'efface petit à petit de mon visage.

 _-_ Qu'y a t-il? Mes amis ne sont pas rentrés? _Je demande en commençant à m'inquiéter._

Il déglutit péniblement une deuxième fois. Visiblement, il a quelque chose à me dire mais il n'y arrive pas. J'appréhende grandement ce qu'il essaie de me dévoiler. Je redoute le pire, désormais. C'est enfin que la question se pose difficilement dans mon esprit : Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à Laura, Matt et Liam?

\- Vos amis... _hésite t-il,_ ne rentreront pas.

J'ai peur de comprendre. Non, je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne veux pas réaliser. Ca ne peut pas arriver, ce n'est pas possible! Dans un moment de lucidité et de nervosité, je lui réponds la larme à l'œil.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?! Expliquez-vous enfin!

Je le vois arborer une mine terriblement triste, si tant est qu'elle le puisse encore.

\- Vos amis... _Dit-il la voix tremblante,_ vos amis sont morts. _Lâche t-il péniblement d'un trait._

Je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible! Ils ne sont pas morts. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais cauchemard et je vais me réveiller dans peu de temps. Puis la réalité me bouscule violemment. Ils ne rentreront pas. Je ne les reverrais jamais, ils sont morts. Lorsque je réalise ces mots, les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes en silence sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit. J'entends vaguement la voix endolorie du shérif qui continue de parler, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, je n'en aie pas la force.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche sous l'effet du choc, et je m'effondre à genoux par terre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ils sont partis et m'ont abandonnés seule ici? Ils sont partis et je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Matt et Liam et je n'entendrai plus jamais les rires de Laura. Tout ceci est ma faute, je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais du les laisser seuls, j'aurais du les accompagner. Mais non, j'ai préférer ne penser qu'a moi en allant à la chasse et résultat, je les ai perdus pour toujours. Tout les souvenirs passés avec eux me reviennent en mémoire et je redouble de pleurs.

Le pauvre shérif ne sachant pas quoi faire, il m'informe qu'on m'attend demain matin à onze heure à la morgue pour identifier les... corps.

Les corps, a t-il dit. Le corps de Laura, le corps de Matt et le corps de Liam. Je ne réagis plus désormais, tellement le choc est violent. Demain, je vais identifier le corps de ceux avec qui j'ai partagée ma vie pendant plus de quinze ans.

Dire que je suis bouleversée serait se moquer de ma personne. Il n'existe pas de mots pour décrire ma souffrance et l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Je sens le shérif quitter le perron pour s'enfuir dans sa voiture.

Je reste ainsi de longues minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que mes nerfs n'acceptent enfin de m'obéir. Je me relève doucement en m'appuyant sur le rebord en bois de la rambarde, et je glisse lentement la clés sous la porte, privée de toute motivation. Je la referme, le regard dans le vague et emplis de larmes silencieuses. Je monte à l'étage sans conviction, tel un zombie. Je réfléchis et je m'accuse de la situation. C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'atteins la porte de ma chambre après ce qu'il semble être une éternité et je rentre doucement. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, recroquevillée sur moi même, les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement. Je n'entends rien dans la maison, un silence morbide et assourdissant y règne. Je n'entends que les gouttes de la pluie devenue torrentielle frapper la vitre de ma fenêtre de chambre.

Comment ai-je pu leur faire cela? Quel genre de monstre je suis pour laisser mes amis mourir?! Puis je me rappelle alors une nouvelle fois tout les souvenirs. Soudainement, je repense à Matt. Il n'est plus là et je n'aurai jamais plus l'occasion de sentir son agréable parfum, d'admirer son magnifique sourire, de lui avouer mes sentiments. Ce que je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aime. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, tant de choses aurait changer. Je ne veux pas vivre sans eux. Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel?

Je reste en position fœtal, sur mon lit, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le cas. Plus rien désormais n'a d'importance pour moi. Plus rien ne peut me faire souffrir d'avantage, à tel point que je n'ai plus envie de rien. Tout mes repaires se sont effondrés d'un seul coup, tout mes rêves de bâtir une nouvelle vie sont partis avec eux. A quoi bon? Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Après de longues heures à être rester allongée sans vie sur mon lit, j'entends frapper à la porte de la maison. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me demander qui est la personne qui est sur le perron et je me lève du lit avec une lenteur exagérée. Je me poste devant le miroir pour voir dans quel état je suis et je ne vois qu'une femme qui n'est pas moi. J'aie les yeux rouges et les pupilles dilatés, j'ai le nez et les joues également rouges, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en soucier d'avantage. Je me dirige maintenant vers la porte d'entrée. J'arrive enfin devant celle-ci. Je glisse lentement ma main sur la poignée et je reste là, à la fixer sans aucune émotions. Ce n'est que lorsque la personne frappe à la porte une deuxième fois, que je tourne lentement la poignée de la porte.

La porte s'ouvre désormais et elle me laisse apparaître une personne totalement étrangère. C'est un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, mince et musclé, au teint très mate, ayant les cheveux coupés relativement court et venant s'écraser sur son front à cause de la pluie. Il est habillé simplement en jean et en t-shirt, qui sont tout deux trempés.

Je croise ses yeux qui me paraissent inquiets. C'est alors que je remarque seulement le parfum qui flotte autour de lui. C'est lui. C'est le loup que j'ai croisée dans la forêt hier soir, j'en suis certaine. Je reconnais cette odeur enivrante de vanille, de bois d'hêtre et de chien mouillé légèrement désagréable.

Je baisse immédiatement la tête en essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient, il y a quelques instants. Lorsque je relève la tête vers lui, je ne prends pas peur et je ne me sens même pas gênée, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Lui en revanche semble inquiet plus que de raison, j'arrive à le lire dans son regard chocolat.

\- Qu'est-ce que... _Je commence la voix cassée._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _Je lâche maladroitement et sans conviction._

\- Je m'appelle Embry, on s'est vu dans la forêt. _Dit-il en souriant._

\- Je sais très bien qu'on s'est déjà vus dans la forêt. _Je lui réponds froidement._ Je te demande ce que tu fiches ici. Je continue sur le même ton.

Le pauvre ne sourit plus, il a l'air blessé. Je lui ai répondue sur un ton qui n'est d'ordinaire pas le mien. En d'autre circonstances, j'aurais sûrement été contente de le revoir, après tout il a l'air gentil. Mais actuellement, je n'aie plus la force de me réjouir de quoique ce soit, je ne trouve que la force d'être odieuse, même si cela ne m'enchante pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. _Me dit-il sérieusement._

Je baisse la tête lorsqu'il me dit ceci. Abruptement, je sens les larmes montées, mais je ne les laisserai pas couler, pas devant qui que ce soit. Je dois paraître forte. Je relève la tête vers lui lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

\- Je suis venu te dire que les Cullen t'invite chez eux cette après-midi. _Dit-il tendrement._ Ils pensent que les meurtres ont été commis par des vampires de passages, alors ils veulent en parler avec toi. _Poursuit-il._

J'acquiesce vaguement d'un signe de tête déplorablement faible, mais je me sens un peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est ce loup qui me fait cette effet là, même si je n'en comprends pas la raison.

Les Cullen veulent que je passe chez eux pour parler de qui a fait ça. Non, je ne peux pas accepter, je n'ai pas la force de tenir une discussion aussi douloureuse que celle sur le meurtrier de mes amis.

\- Non, je préfère passer plus tard. Peut être ce soir, si ça ne les déranges pas. _Je dis un peu gênée._

Ce Embry semble le voir et me fait un petit sourire qui se veut réconfortant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _me dit-il_ , tu iras quand tu te sentiras prête.

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois par un faible signe de tête, et je repose mon regard dans ses yeux. Une ambiance alors pesante s'installe, ce qui a pour effet de nous embarrasser tout les deux. Je finis par détourner mon regard et je lui fais remarquer qu'il devrait y aller, mais avec plus de délicatesse dans mes paroles cette fois. Il l'admet avec une pointe de contrainte non dissimulée, puis il commence à s'en aller. Puis il se retourne vers moi avant que je ne ferme la forte, et me demande mon prénom. Je le lui donne, puis je ferme la porte sans attendre plus longtemps. Quel intérêt peut-il avoir à connaître mon nom? Et puis comment sait-il ou j'habite? C'est alors que je me souviens que la fille du chérif de Forks n'est autre que Bella, il a sûrement appris ce qui est arrivé par le biais de Bella, enfin à supposer qu'ils soient en contacts; Sinon, je ne sais pas.

Rapidement, le silence assourdissant qui règne ici me replonge dans une léthargie totale. Je sens encore l'odeur qu'émane la veste de Laura, posée sur le canapé. Cela me redonne tout de suite les larmes aux yeux. Seigneur, ce que j'ai mal! C'est insupportable, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Tout les jours, je vais devoir vivre avec ce silence morbide et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'accompagne. Non, cela m'est impossible, cela va me tuer. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé, puis je serre la veste de Laura contre moi pour sentir son odeur, pour la garder près de moi à tout jamais. C'est alors que je craque une énième fois. Pleurer seule me fait du bien, même si je sais qu'à cette allure je n'aurai plus de larmes à verser demain. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et j'imagine Laura et tout les moments que j'ai passée avec elle...

Je me réveille, je suis dans le canapé, la veste de mon amie défunte posée sur moi. J'ai donc... dormis? C'est très bizarre étant donné que cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas dormis, depuis ma transformation en faite. Peu importe, après tout cela est peut être possible pour un vampire en peine. Je soupire longuement. Je me lève et m'étire, puis je me retour ne et jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon. Je m'aperçois qu'il fait nuit, j'ai du dormir longtemps... Je jette maintenant un œil à l'horloge du salon et cette dernière m'indique vingts-deux heures. Bah dis-donc! J'ai dormis plus de dix heures! Moi qui ne suis pas une grande dormeuse, me voilà trahie par mon inconscient. Soudain, une énorme vague de nostalgie et de tristesse m'envahit, mais je respire bruyamment pour éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois dans des pleurs insurmontable, je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas voulus que je me mette à pleurer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Décidément, cette sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien, elle m'a redonnée du courage.

Je décide d'aller dans la douche et de me rendre chez les Cullen, après tout, j'ai dit que je viendrai peut être. Je rentre dans la salle de bain, et me dévêtis. Je me glisse dans la baignoire, je ferme doucement le rideaux et j'allume l'eau froide, qui vient glisser sur ma peau et mon visage telle une cascade. A force de laisser couler, l'eau devient glacée. Je m'en satisfais, car c'est ce que je voulais : Une douche glacée pour me remettre les idées en place. Et cela marche, car j'arrive à penser sans être prise de pleures incessants ou de nostalgie incontrôlable. Après de fort longues minutes passées sous la douche, je me décide à en sortir. Je me sèche rapidement et me couvre d'un peignoir. Bien sûr, j'essaie de ne pas trop penser, car sinon je redeviendrais bien vite une femme sans goûts ni motivations. J'entre dans ma chambre et j'ouvre mon armoire. Je m'habille simplement puis je me coiffe tout aussi simplement. Je suis enfin parée à me rendre chez les Cullen. Je descends les escaliers, j'attrape les clés de la maison et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je tombe nez à nez en face du garçon de tout à l'heure, il s'apprêtait à toquer, visiblement. Embry, si ma mémoire est bonne. Il est revenu malgré la façon dont je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, ce Embry est vraiment courageux! Ceci dit, il n'a pas à s'en faire, je me suis un peu calmée. D'ailleurs, je compte bien m'excuser auprès de lui.

\- Ah, salut! _Me lance t-il souriant, mais tout de même surpris._

\- Salut _. Je lui réponds avec un petit sourire_. Embry, c'est ça? _Je continue pour engager la conversation._

\- Oui, c'est ça. _Me dit il en souriant, visiblement ravit._ Et toi c'est Mégane. _M'affirme t-il._

\- Oui, c'est ça? _Je lui réponds gentiment._ Que fais-tu là? _Je continue._

\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. _Me dit-il sans gêne._ Au point de passer pour un pot de colle! _Il renchérit en souriant de toutes ses dents._

Sans que je n'ai le temps de le contrôler, un rire sincère s'échappe de ma bouche. Cela lui fait plaisir apparemment. Je ne pensais pas rire aujourd'hui après ce qu'il s'est passé. Embry est vraiment très gentil. Je ne le connais pas mais je sens que je suis lié à lui, je ne saurais pas dire comment, mais je le sens.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je vais aussi bien qu'une personne dans ma situation peut l'être. _Je réponds en reprenant mon sérieux._

Il n'en est rien, je suis bouleversée et profondément détruite, mais je ne veux pas le laisser paraître, ni aux autres, ni à moi même.

\- Tu vas quelque part? _Me demande t-il soucieux._

\- Euh... En faite, je vais chez les Cullen. _Je lui réponds avec un petit sourire._

\- Ah, tu veux que je t'accompagne? _Me propose t-il gentiment._

 _-_ Oui, ça m'arrangerait, je ne sais pas ou c'est exactement, en faite. _Je lui dis un peu gênée._

J'accepte qu'il m'accompagne parce que je ne sais pas par ou passer, c'est vrai, mais aussi parce que je vois une occasion de parler un peu plus avec lui.

Il me sourit et je ferme la porte de la maison à clés avant de nous mettre en route. On commence à marcher dans le silence, mais je décide finalement d'engager la conversation.

\- Au faite, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, j'ai pas été très cool avec toi. Je suis désolée. _Je lui dis, très sérieuse._

Il me regarde et me fais un petit sourire qui veut dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà oublier ». Je lui rend son sourire, puis je reprends la conversation.

Décidément, Embry et le loup avec qui j'ai échangée un regard dans la forêt me trouble vraiment. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui, il arrive même à me changer les idées.

Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre nous, quelque chose qui nous lies l'un à l'autre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les mauvaises nouvelles font de mauvais hôtes...

Nous marchons alors qu'il fait nuit. Embry est finalement très agréable et j'apprécie sa compagnie plus que je ne le voudrais. Bon, il y a toujours sa façon de me fixer et de me sourire tout le temps, mais à part ça, tout va bien avec lui.

\- Je... _Commence t-il,_ tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Non, je ne préfère pas. _Je lui dis gentiment._

Il acquiesce d'un simple « Ok », puis il détourne son regard de moi. Je parle avec un loup-garou, si on me l'avait dit un jour, j'y aurais jamais crue. Un silence s'installe entre nous, mais pas un silence pesant et mortellement gênant, c'est plutôt un silence réconfortant. Cela tombe bien, je ne me vois pas répondre à une panoplie de question ennuyante sur mes origines, mon pays natale ou encore mon régime alimentaire, étant donné les circonstances... C'est impossible, je sais, mais on dirait qu'il sait ce dont j'ai besoin et quand j'en ai besoin.

Après quelques minutes de marches, nous arrivons enfin devant la demeure des Cullen. Nous arrivons sur le perron de leur maison, et Carlisle vient nous ouvrir, sans attendre que nous frappions. Je lui exprime un petit sourire à peine visible et nous le suivons rejoindre les autres en haut. Discrètement, je demande à Embry si les loups sont également présents en haut, puis il me répond qu'il n'y a que Jacob et Seth, en plus de lui-même. Je ne suis pas trop rassurée car je ne connais ni Seth, ni Jacob. Je sais simplement qu'ils sont les deux autres loups qui m'ont sauvés d'une boucherie certaine l'autre jour, dans la forêt.

Arrivée en haut, j'aperçois la peuplade ici présente. Il y a tout les Cullen, puis je vois un jeune garçon très mate que je devine être Seth. Il me lance un grand sourire chaleureux. A coté de lui se trouve certainement le prénommé Jacob Black. Celui-ci ne prête pas plus attention à moi qu'a un fétu de paille, pour mon plus grand bien. Il semble plutôt attiré par le jeune Renesmée.

Soudain, je vois Alice se diriger vers moi l'air compatissant, elle me prend dans ses bras et me donne ses plus sincères condoléances. Je lui rend un peu son étreinte, puis elle se retire près Jasper. Je tourne la tête vers Carlisle. Celui-ci me regarde et n'attend pas une minute de plus pour ouvrir la discussion.

\- Des vampires vagabonds sont arrivés en ville en même temps que toi, Mégane. _Dit-il paisible, comme à son habitude._ Je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler, mais ce sont probablement eux qui ont attaqués tes amis. _Continu t-il._

A ses mots, je sens que la discussion va être difficile. Puis, petit à petit, la tristesse et la désolation reprennent leur place dans mon cœur. Je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer, mais c'est tellement difficile, la douleur est tellement forte. Je décide de relever la tête vers eux comme si de rien était, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

\- Combien sont-ils? _Je leur demande, en leur faisant paraître une image de moi assez dur._

 _-_ Ils sont quatre _, intervient Alice_ , deux hommes et deux femmes.

\- Ce sont des vampires de passages, cela explique pourquoi ils ont tués tout les humains. _Lance Jacob froidement._

Ces mots me déchirent le cœur, je n'arrive pas à les ignorer. Cette discussion est de plus en plus difficile à tenir, ou plutôt à écouter. Les autres continuent de parler, mais je n'y prête même pas attention, je suis bien trop perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vivre comme ça le restant de mes jours, c'est à dire l'éternité. Je vais devoir vivre l'éternité avec ce sentiment destructeur de culpabilité et d'impuissance. Je me suis jurée de protéger mes amis quoi qu'il m'en coûte et je n'ai même pas pue les protéger. Je suis la honte elle-même, je me sens sale parce que je n'ai rien fait pour les aider. J'aurais du être avec eux, j'aurais du les accompagnée pour veiller sur eux, mais au lieu de cela, je n'ai penser qu'à ma personne, bien fait pour moi.

La voix de Carlisle me tire de mes pensées, brusquement.

\- Mégane? Sais-tu si toi ou tes amis avez une importance quelconque pour ces vampires? Peut être que vous les connaissez? _Me demande t-il aussi doucement que possible._

Je peux voir tout les regards de la pièces se braquer subitement sur moi, certains pour voir si je vais fondre en pleurs et craquer complètement, d'autres simplement pour attendre une réponse, Embry quant à lui me regarde avec une véritable inquiétude.

Je ne vais pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant des gens que je ne connais pas. Je décide donc d'expliquer à Carlisle que je ne crois pas que nous ayons une importance quelconque pour ces vampires, étant donné que je ne connais pas beaucoup de vampires. Mon expression faciale et ma voix ont pris sans que je ne le souhaite une tournure un peu gênée et confuse, mais j'ai répondue avec le plus de conviction que j'ai, ce qui est vraiment peu. Tout le monde sembla s'en contenter, sans doute ne voulant pas m'oppresser de questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas eu la force de répondre. Je suis très certainement la première concernée par ce qui est arrivée, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de faire une enquête tout de suite, la peine est encore trop récente. J'entends tout le monde parler. Tout le monde se démènent à émettre des hypothèses logiques sur ces vampires vagabonds, bien que chacun est une opinion différente. Leurs paroles me deviennent insupportable. Je décide alors de me rendre sur le grand balcon de la maison. Je referme la porte vitrée derrière moi et je m'appuie sur le rebord de la rambarde. Je respire une grande bouffée d'air frais, puis je tente de ne pas trop penser, sous peine de me voir submerger de tristesse, encore une fois.

J'entends la porte du balcon s'ouvrir puis se refermer. C'est Embry, je le sens à son parfum si doux et délicat. Il vient se placer à côté de moi, mais je ne dis rien. Sa présence est réconfortante. Nous restons dans le silence quelques instants, puis il finit par ouvrir la discussion.

\- Tu veux rester seule? _Me demande t-il soucieux._

 _-_ Non, j'apprécie ta présence. _Je lui avoue en souriant tristement._

Cette aveu semble lui réchauffer le cœur, puisqu'il me sourit tendrement. Je plonge quelques instants mon regard dans le sien, puis je décide de baisser la tête, sans doute pour éviter le même sentiment inconnu qui m'a envahit quand nous étions dans la forêt. Puis soudainement, c'est moi qui décide de briser le silence, dans le but de lui poser une question qui me taraude depuis déjà quelques temps. Il est sans doute l'un des mieux placés pour pouvoir y répondre.

\- Dans la forêt... _Je commence doucement._

Voyant mon hésitation, il m'incite à continuer d'un « Oui » aussi doux que rassurant.

\- Il y avait ces loups qui voulaient me tuer.. _. Je continue._ Pourquoi vous êtes-vous interposés, toi et les deux autres loups-garous?

Sans hésitation, il me répond que ce n'est que parce que les Cullen leur avaient demandés de me sauver. Je suis un peu surprise d'entendre cela. Les Cullen sont vraiment des vampires des plus bienfaisant, ils ne me connaissent même pas et ils pensent déjà à mon bien être.

\- Mais les autres loups qui voulaient me tuer ne risquent pas de revenir? _Je lui demande, un peu inquiète._

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. _Dit-il dans un premier temps pour me rassurer._ Je laisserai personne te faire de mal. _Reprend-il plus sérieusement._

Il dit cela en posant délicatement sa main sur la mienne. Ce qu'il vient me paraît étrange, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre, au fond de moi. Je ressens une chaleur brûlante me réchauffer la main. J'ai d'ailleurs un frisson qui me parcours le corps. Je remarque alors que sa température corporelle est anormalement au dessus de la moyenne. C'est agréable, mais il devient un peu trop entreprenant à mon goût. Il faut dire que je ne le connais pas, et puis les circonstances ne sont pas favorables à ce genre de comportement, tout du moins pour moi en tout cas. Puis soudain, l'image de mes amis me revient en mémoire. C'est alors que je réalise que c'est la phrase que je répétais sans cesse à Laura quand nous étions petite.

Je retire donc ma main rapidement, et lorsque je suis sur le point de m'en aller, je lui lance d'un air désespérément attristé :

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

Puis je pars, laissant sur place un Embry totalement perdu et confus. Lorsque je rentre dans le salon, tout le monde est encore présents, mais tout le monde est un peu dispersé.. J'ai bien réfléchie et de nombreuses idées de vengeance m'ont traversés l'esprit. Je dois en apprendre plus sur les assassins de Laura, Matt et Liam. Je me place alors en face de tout le monde, sans crainte alors d'être le centre d'intérêts. Je demande alors si quelqu'un connais leurs prénoms ou même leurs apparences, mais personne ne semble savoir quoique ce soit sur ces maudits visiteurs. Ce n'est pas grave, je finirai bien par les apprendre tôt ou tard.

Étrangement, je commence à être épuisée, alors sur le coup de l'émotion, je leur prétexte rentrer pour les laisser seuls. Embry, se propose de me raccompagné gentiment mais je lui en refuse le droit. J'ai besoin de marcher seule. Demain je vais aller à la morgue et après ça, je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus pour réclamer vengeance. Je retrouverai les maudits vampires qui ont fait ça et je jure que je n'en n'épargnerai aucun.

Je ne pensais pas devoir me battre en arrivant ici, mais décidément, cette nouvelle vie est en tout point similaire à la vie que j'avais en France...


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! :) Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement en ligne dés demain!

J'espère que vous aimez ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Doute?

J'ouvre difficilement les paupières, la fatigue gagne encore mon être et me lever de ce lit me paraît être un effort insoutenable. Je jette un œil endormit à mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, il m'indique dix heures. Mince! Je dois être... à la morgue à onze heures. Cette pensée me détruit de l'intérieur. Je lâche un soupire dénué de conviction, puis je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je dois dire que me rendre à la morgue ne m'enchante pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, je retiens difficilement les quelques larmes qui menacent de tomber. Je me glisse dans la douche, puis je laisse l'eau glacée couler sur mon corps, pendant ce qu'il me semble être une éternité. Je tente de mettre de côté mes émotions, j'ai toujours été forte à ce jeu là, même si cette fois cela n'a rien d'un jeu. Dés que je suis arrivée, j'ai su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point cela pourrait me prendre autant. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir engagée Laura et les autres dans ce marasme. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer.

Je me sèche rapidement et je m'habille simplement. Je descends les escaliers de la maison, je grimpe dans le monospace et je me rends à l'hôpital de Forks. Sur la route, je passe devant le Forks Motel. Lorsque je dévie mon regard de la route pour le poser sur le Motel, le temps semble se ralentir et me reviennent alors en mémoire les souvenirs de notre nuit à l'hôtel, particulièrement lorsque Laura était en train de se débattre avec toutes ses bagages. Un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie m'envahit brusquement. Un petit rictus se dessine involontairement sur mon visage, puis une douce larme vient s'écraser sur ma joue. Je me reconcentre sur la route, en prenant soin d'effacer la larme qui perle sur ma joue.

Après quelques instants, je me gare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Le voyage jusqu'ici m'a parut bien trop rapide, je redoute énormément ce qui va suivre. Je vais devoir observer les cadavres de Laura, Matt et Liam. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, c'est de très loin l'épreuve la plus difficile que j'ai eu à franchir de toute ma vie. Je ne m'imaginais pas une seule seconde devoir vivre sans eux à mes côtés.

Alors que je rentre dans le hall du bâtiment, je vois le Chérif Swan qui est à l'accueil, visiblement en train de m'attendre. Je vais d'un pas mal assuré et très angoissé le rejoindre. Nous nous disons bonjour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, puis il me conduit dans un silence étouffant à la morgue. Une fois dedans, un énorme frisson me parcours de la tête au pieds, et je commence à trembler. D'une par à cause du froid, ce qui est fort étrange, mais d'autre part à cause de l'appréhension. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas avoir à subir cela. Je regarde le Chérif Swan, comme pour lui demander ce que je dois faire, puis il glisse doucement sa main dans mon dos en me faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. C'est bien le père de Bella, il sourit de la même façon. Je vois un homme vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche se diriger vers nous. Il sert la main du Chérif et échange quelques formalités sur le travail du poste de police, puis il me tend sa main. Je mets un temps de réflexion avant de tendre une main tremblante et de lui serrer la main. Je n'arrive même pas à lui faire un sourire, mes muscles semblent se bloquer sans que je ne le veuille. Je suis ce dernier le long du mur ou sont entreposés les corps des gens décédés, accompagnée du Chérif. Il me devient de plus en plus difficile de faire face et de me mouvoir. L'homme s'arrête enfin et se place devant nous, avant de tiré brusquement un tiroir.

Je baisse lentement les yeux vers le contenu du tiroir. Il y a un corps, recouvert d'un immense drap blanc. Les larmes menacent de couler d'elles-mêmes, mais je ne cède pas, je tente de tenir bon. Le médecin légiste retire le haut du drap blanc, pour me laisser apparaître le corps de... Liam. Ce dernier est aussi pâle que moi, mais lui, il ne vit plus. Il est...mort. Mes sont s'embuent de larmes lorsque le médecin me demande sans aucune retenue si ce corps est bien celui de Liam Delacourt. Dans un hochement de tête peu distinctif, je le lui confirme. Il acquiesce et sans plus attendre, il recouvre le corps de Liam du drap blanc, puis referme le tiroir. Il avance de quelques pas, puis il ouvre un autre tiroir. Mes tremblement et mes émotions deviennent de plus en plus incontrôlables, mais je lutte tant bine que mal pour ne pas craquer et dieu seul sais à quel point c'est dur. Je regarde le drap blanc se lever et cette fois, je reconnais le visage de Laura, quelques hématomes apparaissant encore sur son doux visage. Le médecin légiste me demande si c'est bien le corps de Laura Silobelle. Je ne peux retenir les larmes de couler cette fois, c'est trop dur. J'arrive tout de même à acquiescer d'un « oui » presque inaudible. Il hoche la tête et referme rapidement le tiroir, comme pour le corps de Liam. Le médecin légiste cette fois prend la parole pour m'avertir d'un ton très solennel :

\- Le troisième corps a été très difficile à reconnaître, étant donné les multiples blessures qui lui ont été infligés. Nous supposons qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Matthew Guillère.

Il dit cela en levant le rideau blanc qui me sépare de Matt. Lorsque le corps m'apparaît, je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un hoquet de stupeur et de placer ma main devant ma bouche, par surprise. Le corps qui se tient en face de moi est méconnaissable, recouvert d'hématomes, de traces violettes et de blessure en tout genre. Quel genre de monstre peut faire ça? Quel genre de monstre peut infliger ce genre de torture à quelqu'un?

Les larmes perlaient silencieusement de mes yeux encore sous le choc, pendant que je confirme d'un signe de tête au médecin que c'est bien le corps de Matthew.

Une fois qu'il a refermé le tiroir, c'est tremblante que je récupère la paperasse que ce dernier me tend et que je quitte l'hôpital. Je dis à peine au revoir au Chérif Swan, que je m'engouffre dans mon véhicule, afin d'y pleurer librement. Cela me fait du bien, cependant je dois rentrer. Une fois que les pleurs cessent d'eux-mêmes, je rentre à la maison.

Une fois arrivée dans celle ci, je prends soin de refermer la porte et de ranger les papiers, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, je regarde mon reflet à travers le miroir, je suis une fois de plus dans un état catastrophique. Mes pupilles sont toujours dilatées et je suis rouge d'à peu près partout. J'allume l'eau froide du robinet, puis je plonge mes mains dedans afin de me rafraîchir le visage. Cela semble fonctionner car lorsque je relève la tête, mon reflet n'en est que plus beau à regarder. Je m'éponge le visage puis je reste à me fixer. Je crois que cette visite à la morgue m'a rendue plus forte. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer désormais, je n'ai plus envie de me lamenter comme une faible. Après ce que j'ai vue ce qu'ont fais ces vampires rôdeurs, je ne peux plus me permettre de pleurer. Bafouer ainsi le corps de mes amis ne saurait rester impuni.

Je ne désire plus qu'une seule chose : me venger.

Puis soudain, je repense à Embry. J'espère au fond de moi qu'il vienne me voir. Même si je ne le connais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il est seul à pouvoir me voler quelques sourires, même si je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. J'ai besoin de sa présence auprès de moi, je pense même que je me suis attachée à lui. Pourtant, je ne suis pas une personne qui s'attache et vous trouverez cela peut être ridicule, mais mon instinct me dit que je n'ai besoin que de lui.

J'entends frapper à la porte. Mes prières ont été exaucés puisque je sens d'ici l'odeur d'Embry me titiller les narines. Je descends vite aller ouvrir. J'ouvre la porte et il me sourit, d'un air compatissant. Je lui rend son sourire et je lui ouvre un passage pour qu'il rentre. Je referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Bon, normalement je ne devrais pas laisser un « inconnu » entrer chez moi, mais avec Embry, tout semble différent. Tout mes concepts sur l'inconnu et sur les lois de la méfiance semble ne plus avoir de sens face à lui. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance, il n'est pas comme les autres. Je crois que je...Non, laissez tomber!

\- Ça va aller? _Me demande t-il gentiment._

En disant cela, il pose sa main bouillante sur mon épaule. Un petit frisson me parcours le corps.

\- Je crois que oui. _Je lui souris franchement._

Oui, l'idée de vengeance me réconforte au plus haut point.

Nous allons nous installer sur le canapé, puis j'engage la conversation.

\- Tu n'as pas froid en short de ce temps la? _Je lui demande._

Il paraît d'abord un peu surpris de ma question, puis il finit par répondre simplement.

\- Non, je fais quarante degrés! _Me dit-il en souriant._

\- Ah, je vois.

Je me demande combien de temps cela fait-il qu'il est devenu loup-garous? Je lui demanderai, peut être plus tard. Un silence s'installe, mais il ne dure pas longtemps avant qu'Embry ne le balaye. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en essayant d'éviter mon regard. Visiblement, il veux me dire quelque chose, mais il semble trop gêné pour le faire. Il répète ce schéma plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot ne sors de sa bouche. Cette scène m'enlève un sourire.

\- C'est peut être pas le meilleur moment, mais... T'accepterais de venir déjeuner avec moi? _Lâche t-il d'une traite._

Je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment pour aller déjeuner, mais rester chez moi à me morfondre comme une dépressive n'est sûrement pas la meilleur chose à faire non plus. Je me rends seulement compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondue à son invitation, d'ailleurs, il me regarde avec appréhension.

\- Oui, c'est d'accord. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangée de nourriture humaine. _Je lui souris._

\- C'est vrai? _Dit-il un peu surpris, mais néanmoins souriant._

 _-_ Oui, et puis je préfère ne pas rester seule en ce moment.

Il acquiesce puis j'enfile mon manteau, et nous nous mettons en route. Nous devons aller en ville à pieds. Par chance, la route n'est pas très longue et il ne pleut plus. Sur la route, Embry tente d'engager la conversation pour briser le silence.

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît pas vraiment, mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, je suis là. _Me dit-il tendrement._

Je le regarde dans les yeux quelques instants, je n'y voie nulle malice ou mystère. Je n'y voie que la vérité, la compassion et la tristesse. Me voir dans une situation aussi déplorable semble l'attristé profondément. Je sais qu'il dit vrai, et je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Tout en lui me pousse à me confier sans crainte, sans peur de représailles ou de jugement trop hâtif. Dans un élan de lucidité, ou de pure naïveté, je décide de vider mon sac. La dernière fois ce n'était pas le moment, mais là, nous sommes seuls et j'ai plus que besoin de me sentir réconfortée, au fond de moi. Je me racle la gorge doucement, signe pour lui que je m'apprête à définir un long discoure.

\- Je voudrais être sûr que tu n'ailles pas raconter à tout le monde ce que je vais te dire.

Lorsqu'il entend cela, il s'arrête de marcher. Je l'imite, puis en me regardant dans les yeux avec un air des plus sérieux et en prenant délicatement mes mains entre les siennes, il dit :

\- Mégane, je ne pourrai jamais te trahir ou te faire souffrir. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur; Et je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit.

Je le regarde encore quelques instants, encore étonnée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Le mensonge peut se lire dans la plupart des regards, mais là je ne vois rien. Il dit vrai, je sens qu'il tient à moi. Je retire doucement mes mains des siennes, puis nous nous remettons en route. Après quelques instants dans le silence, je me décide enfin à me confier.

\- Je les connaissais depuis toute petite, j'ai grandie avec eux. _Je commence._ Venir vivre ici était notre rêve. Mais maintenant, je ne me vois pas vivre sans eux.

Il devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi de tenir la confession à voix haute. Embry fait tout son possible pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise en me fixant ou en m'interrompant, comme pour m'encourager. Mais le problème ne vient pas de lui, il vient de moi. Parler à voix haute ne fait que renforcer ma peine, mais je sens que si je ne me confie pas, je ne pourrai pas supporter tout ça plus longtemps.

\- Je ressens tellement de colère et de haine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils seraient encore en vie si j'avais fais plus attention à eux...

Malgré ma voix de plus en plus fragile et tremblante et les larmes qui commencent à monter, je décide de poursuivre.

\- Tout est de ma faute, _je dis alors que les larmes perlent_ , j'aurais du les accompagnés et les protégés...

Nous nous arrêtons de marcher puis il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne tente pas de repousser son étreinte, bien au contraire, j'en ai besoin. Je sens ses bras chauds m'encercler, puis je laisse mes bras glisser autour de lui, sans le serrer trop fort.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mégane. _Me dit-il doucement._ Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

Peu à peu, je me calme et les larmes cessent de couler. Malgré le fait que je ne pleurs plus, je reste collée à lui, comme pour garder sa chaleur réconfortante auprès de moi. Je respire son agréable parfum, jusqu'à ce qu' il me repousse doucement en me disant :

\- Je suis désolé.

J'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête en essuyant mes yeux, puis nous nous mettons à marcher une nouvelle fois. Je suis pathétique, je n'aurais pas du pleurer devant lui, mais en même temps, cela m'a fais du bien.

On continue de marcher quelques instants dans Forks, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant un petit restaurant.

\- Je meurs d'envie de manger un Hamburger, pas toi? _Me dit-il en souriant et en m'ouvrant la porte, dans un élan de galanterie._

Je lui sers un chaleureux sourire, puis nous allons nous asseoir à une table pour deux, l'un en face de l'autre. Il y avait du monde dans le restaurant, c'est pourquoi nous avons veillés à prendre une table près des grandes baie vitrées. Certains diraient que ce sont les couples romantiques qui prennent ces places, et dans un sens c'est vrai, mais actuellement nous étions juste des amis qui désiraient manger ensemble. Enfin, c'est comme cela que je nous vois pour l'instant. Cela va faire près d'un an que je n'ai pas mangée de nourriture humaine. La dernière fois que j'en avais mangée c'était chez une amie, par obligation, bien entendue! Ma tante m'a dit que les vampires trouvent la nourriture humaine très écœurante, d'ordinaire. Mais moi, je n'avais pas trouver le steak frites très écœurant, bien au contraire. J'ai même trouvée qu'il avait gardé son goût.

La serveuse vient noter notre commande. Embry commande un double burgers avec des frites et un grand soda, quand à moi, je commande simplement une salade. Je préfère rester sur quelque chose de facile à digérer. Curieusement, depuis que je suis entrée dans le restaurant, une implacable envie de manger de la nourriture m'a submergée. C'est bizarre, ou peut être est-ce dû au faite que je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis trois jours.

\- Még, _m'interrompt Embry_ , Ça fait combien de temps que t'as les pupilles dilatées? _Me demande ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, certainement inquiets par la couleur des mes yeux._

\- Hey, me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas mangée depuis trois jours!

\- Et tu prends qu'une salade? _Me dit-il en haussant un sourcil._

Je rie doucement. Encore une fois, il semble satisfait de m'avoir fait rire.

Une jeune serveuse revient avec nos commandes et les déposes sur notre table. Elle ne prête même pas attention à moi, bien que ce soit réciproque, mais elle ne perd pas Embry d'une miette. En s'en allant, elle caresse son épaule et lui souffle : « Bon appétit, mon lapin... », d'une voix sensuelle à souhait. Embry ne semble pas être habitué à ce genre de drague ou même à ce qu'une serveuse l'aborde de cette façon. Il devient rouge sur les bords et lance un sourire gêné à la serveuse, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il me regarde un peu gêné et tourne la tête. C'est mignon.

\- Eh bien! Tu dois faire des ravages parmi les jeunes demoiselles... _Je dis sur le ton de la moquerie._

Cela semble encore plus le décontenancé, pour mon plus grand amusement! Je me sens d'humeur taquine.

\- Oh tu sais, d'habitude j'attire pas vraiment.

Je hausse un sourcil en signe de non-croyance. Bon, je sais déjà d'avance qu'Embry est un très mauvais menteur. Je souris.

\- Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas une seconde.

Il me regarde puis sourit, signe que j'ai vue juste : Embry est très mauvais menteur.

Puis je continue sur cette voix, tentant de le mettre mal à l'aise, pour mon plus grand amusement machiavélique.

\- Je suis sûr que toutes les filles te courent après! _Dis-je en souriant._

Mais cela n'a pas l'effet escompté. Soudainement, Embry se transforme en dragueur et me lance son sourire que je devine séducteur.

\- Toutes les filles? _Répète t-il d'une voix douce._ Ça veut dire que je te fais de l'effet? _Me demande t-il d'un ton suave en souriant._

Ah, celle là je m'y attendais pas! Maintenant c'est moi qui commence à rougir. Néanmoins, j'arrive à reprendre mes esprits pour lui répondre : « Même pas en rêve, » en souriant. Cela le fait rire, puis l'espace d'un instant, je crois l'avoir entendu dire : « Toi par contre, tu peux pas savoir l'effet que tu me fais ».

Je lui demande alors ce qu'il vient de dire, mais la bouche pleine il me dit : « Rien du tout ». Je mets cela sur le compte de la fatigue, bien que je n'en sois pas réellement convaincue, je suis prête à jurée que je l'ai entendue parler...

Je pose mon regard sur le plateau qu'Embry tient en face de lui. Il est surchargé de frites et d'un burger, qui malgré la taille des mains d'Embry, ne tient pas dans celles-ci; Et je ne parle même pas de l'énorme soda à côté.

\- Tu vas pas explosé avec tout ça?! _Je lui lance levant les sourcils._

 _-_ Je suis un loup, ma belle! _Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._ Puis, d'habitude je prends deux menus.

Je pouffe, puis j'envisage de croquer dans une fourchette de ma salade, qui a l'air réellement appétissante. Je porte très lentement ma fourchette à ma cavité buccale, comme par crainte de ne pas digérer ou que la nourriture ne m'écoeur. Embry semble s'en soucier également puisqu'il s'arrête de manger et me regarde, pour voir si je vais bien. J'enfourne enfin avec un immense courage la fourchette dans ma bouche. Brusquement, tout les goûts des aliments viennent alors se mélanger à mon palais pour me laisser redécouvrir un délicieux parfums de nourriture. Cela m'a manquée, c'est tellement agréable. D'ailleurs, je crois que cela se voit sur mon visage car Embry sourit, visiblement rassuré.

\- Ça m'a manquée! _Je dis en m'extasiant de bonheur._

Embry rit en me voyant, puis il semble vouloir me demander quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'interrompe en me fixant dans les yeux.

\- Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le nez? _Dis-je._

 _-_ Mégane, tes yeux sont devenus bleus. _Me dit-il un peu stupéfait._

Je soupçonne que ce ne soit qu'une blague de sa part. Je ne le connais que très peu, mais je ne sais que trop bien qu'il en serait capable.

\- Hey, te moques pas de mes yeux! _Je lui dis gentiment._

 _-_ Mégane, _reprend-il sérieusement_ , tes yeux sont vraiment bleu.

Je fronce brutalement les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je me lève en m'essuyant la bouche de ma serviette, simple geste de politesse, puis je me dirige vers les toilettes pour dames. Je rentre prestement dans celle ci et je me dirige vers la glace. Lorsque je contemple mon reflet, je suis stupéfaite. C'est totalement impossible! Mes pupilles ont changées de couleur, elles ne sont plus noir et dilatées, mais bleus et retournées à la normale. Comme lorsque j'étais... humaine. Je reste là, à me regarder, ou plutôt à contempler mes yeux. Je suis heureuse d'un côté, car être un vampire a toujours provoqué en moi un sentiment de haine envers ce que je suis et de dégoût. Peut être que je n'ai pas entièrement perdue mon humanité? Je vois Embry entrer dans les toilettes, à travers le reflet de la glace. Je me tourne vers lui, mais je n'exprime qu'une incompréhension. Embry prend mes mains dans les siennes et me dit tendrement : « Tu es magnifique ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, mais je continue de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses si beaux yeux chocolat qui me tourmentent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas près de moi. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, nos visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sens sa chaleur corporelle m'envahir et la distance qui nous séparent se rétrécir. Au moment ou ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les miennes, une vieille femme sortit d'un des toilettes en disant : « Il y a des chambres pour cela, jeunes coquins ». J'en profite pour m'écarter de lui et reprendre mes esprits.

\- On... On devrait aller manger. _Je lui dis sans conviction._

Je pars devant, mais étrangement j'entends un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un avait tapé dans le mur. Je n'y prête guère attention puis je retourne m'asseoir, suivit peu après par Embry. Le reste du repas si fit dans le calme, même si nous continuons à parler et à rire, en évitant l'incident de tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à emballer le premier venu, mais avec lui c'est... différent. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. D'autre part, je dois reconnaître qu'il est beau, très beau. Il est gentil, attentionné, timide et drôle par dessus le marché! Avec lui, je n'aurai pas besoin de m'en faire. Il connaît déjà mon secret et je connais le sien. Tout en lui m'attire, tout serait tellement plus simple avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux amourettes, ces temps ci. Mais je dois reconnaître que ce loup me trouble au plus haut point.

Une fois le repas finit, nous décidons de rentrer chez moi. Il n'est que treize heure et je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée seule.

Mais le doute me gagne. Je repense à ce qu'il m'arrive et je ne comprends pas comment mes yeux puissent avoir cette couleur. Je n'ai parlé ni aux Cullen ni à Embry du faite que je puisse dormir, ou du faite que je ressente de nouveau la chaleur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser...

Et si j'étais comme cette jeune fille, Renesmée? Et si j'étais... humaine?


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 ! Bonne lecture les amis ! :)

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté demain ou après demain dans le pire des cas.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Vengeance et sauvetage.

Je marche, Embry à mes côtés. Nous rions des anecdotes qu'il me raconte, notamment celle ou Jacob et lui s'amusaient à bricoler maladroitement la voiture de sa mère pour l'embêter. Je passe du bon temps en sa compagnie. Puis le calme nous gagne, et je reprends la parole.

\- C'est drôle qu'on s'entendent bien tout les deux.

\- Pourquoi ça? _Me demande t-il._

\- Bah, toi tu es un loup-garou, et moi je suis une vampire. Je lui fais remarquer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... _Dit-il sans conviction_.

Nous arrivons sur le perron de ma maison. Je le remercie pour le restaurant et il me répond que c'est normale. Je lui demande si il veut rentrer, car il commence à pleuvoir, et puis parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule.

\- J'aurais bien aimé... Mais je dois rejoindre la meute, pour des trucs de loup. _Me dit-il à contrecœur, en esquissant un sourire._

Je baisse la tête un peu déçue, je pensais qu'on aurait passé l'après-midi ensemble, mais je me suis trompée. Je relève la tête fièrement et ne laisse rien paraître de ma déception. Je ne veux pas interférer dans sa relation avec sa meute. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il dérange ses plans pour ma petite personne, d'autant plus que le dénommé Jacob n'apprécierait pas que je lui prenne son ami.

\- Ok, on verra ça plus tard. _Je lui réponds en souriant._

Il me fait un petit sourire, puis il tourne les talons. Mais alors qu'il allait descendre, il revient vers moi, glisse sa main dans mon dos pour me coller à son corps et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact avec ses lèvres brûlantes est irrésistible, et je ne peux que me laisser aller à ce doux baiser. Cette échange est doux et plein de tendresse, encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai connue. C'est un baiser plein de passion et d'amour ardent, comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Je laisse mes mains se poser sur son torse musclé, puis à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons à contrecœur. Nos corps ne sont plus en contact, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai échangée mon premier baiser avec Embry et je dois dire que c'est plus que satisfaisant. Nous nous regardons, même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Un cri de loup se fait entendre, dans la forêt.

Brusquement, il dépose un furtif baiser au coin de mes lèvres et il s'en va à toute vitesse à travers la forêt, me laissant seule sur le pas de la porte, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela et le pire, c'est que j'ai répondue à son baiser. Je ne peux plus me mettre d'œillère : Je suis amoureuse du Loup.

Cette pensée me fait sourire, et je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Je fais un tour dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeter mon manteau sur le canapé. Je me contemple une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas comment mes yeux ont repris leur couleur. J'ai besoin de réponse, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse m'aider pour le moment : Ma tante. J'en profiterai pour lui annoncer la mort de mes amis... Si j'en ai le courage. Je monte dans ma chambre et je prends mon téléphone. Je pourrais très bien parler de cela avec les Cullen, eux aussi sont vampires, mais je préfère d'abord en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Je tape le numéro de Gloria sur mon téléphone, puis j'attends. Elle répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

Nous échangeons quelques banalités, puis je n'attends pas un instant supplémentaire pour lui faire part de mes inquiétudes.

\- Gloria, il faut que je te parle c'est très important. _Je lui annonce, très sérieusement._

Elle acquiesce, puis je me lance. J'espère, vraiment qu'elle pourra m'aider, ou au moins m'éclairer, parce qu'actuellement, je ne fais que me noyer dans l'obscurité de l'ignorance.

\- Depuis quelques temps, je me remets à dormir.

\- A dormir, vraiment? _Dit-elle, comme pour être certaine de ce que j'ai dis._

Étonnamment, elle ne semble même pas surprise. On dirait qu'elle est déjà au courant. Vraiment étrange...

\- Oui, je sais ce que je dis, Gloria. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je ressens aussi la chaleur, et... _Je marque un temps de pause._

\- Qu'y a t-il, ma chérie? _Me demande cette dernière._

Elle dit cela en se munissant d'un ton inquiet, comme si elle redoute ce que je vais dire.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai été au restaurant avec un garçon et j'ai mangée de la nourriture humaine. _Je lui dis avec appréhension._

\- Et alors? _Me dit Gloria, de plus en plus inquiète._

\- Mes yeux ont regagnés leur couleur naturelle.

Je peux l'entendre soupirer longuement à travers le téléphone, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et je lui demande ce qu'il se passe, d'un ton glacial. Je sens qu'elle sait des choses, mais elle semble récalcitrante quand à me les divulguer. Brusquement, j'entends du bruit dans le salon tandis que je repère une forte odeur de vampire. Je dis sans plus attendre à Gloria que je dois raccrocher, puis je m'exécute. Je me dirige lentement dans le salon avec une once de crainte. Je crains que ce ne soit pas un des Cullen. Lorsque je suis dans celui ci, quelle est ma surprise de voir une femme, que je ne connais pas le moins du monde. Elle est jeune, elle doit avoir mon âge à peu près. Elle est brune et est habillé d'une tunique unie grise et de bottes cuissardes noires à talons plats. Un style très aguicheur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder d'un air des plus méfiants.

\- Qui êtes-vous? _Je lui demande froidement._

Elle se retourne, et je découvre alors ses yeux rougeoyants. Elle me sourit, mais pas d'un sourire agréable à regarder, c'est plutôt un sourire sadique et fourbe.

\- Je crois que toi et moi, on ne va pas s'entendre. _Dit-elle avant de rire._

Elle croise les bras et commence à lentement se diriger vers moi, tandis que je n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans son petit jeu, mais mon petit doigt me dis qu'elle ne vient pas chez moi pour faire un brin de causette.

\- Quoi tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui je suis? _Me dit-elle, visiblement amusée de ce petit jeu._

Elle se poste devant moi, bien que je ne bouge pas, je reste quand même sur mes gardes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut ni de quoi elle est capable et je ne sais pas non plus de quoi veut parler cette femme.

\- Mais allons... Je vais te donner la réponse, petite Mégane. _Me dit-elle, en gardant son sourire emplis de malice que rien ne pourrais retirer de ses lèvres._ C'est moi qui ai tué tes amis.

A ces mots, je reste un bref instant sous le choc. Lorsque mon esprit revient à moi, une vague de haine et de colère incontrôlable se diffuse dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. C'est elle, la responsable. C'est elle qui à oser faire une telle boucherie. Ne me contrôlant plus, je serre le poing et le dirige en direction de sa figure. Malheureusement, elle est plus rapide et je me fais projetée dans l'armoire, quelques mètres derrière moi. Curieusement, elle n'a pas bougée un muscle. J'en déduis donc qu'elle à utilisée un don. Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix, je dois utiliser le miens, c'est ma seule chance de lui faire payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je me relève et je me concentre sur elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me battre, petite Mégane. _Me dit-elle, affreusement arrogante._

Elle me regarde un instant, sûrement pour utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui va s'écraser contre le mur du salon. En se relevant, elle affiche une mine ahuri et fort étonnée, puis elle marmonne : « C'est quoi ce bordel! ». Je lui affiche un sourire victorieux, ce qui l'énerve deux fois plus. Elle ne doit pas être habituée à affronter des vampires qui ont le don de retourner son pouvoir contre elle, comme moi.

Elle décide finalement de prendre la fuite, en passant par la porte d'entrée. Faute d'être assez rapide pour la coincée, je la poursuis dans la forêt. Je ne réfléchis plus, la rage et la vengeance sont maîtresses de mes actes. Je suis bien consciente que je ne devrais pas la pourchasser seule, mais de crainte qu'aucune autre occasion de venger mes amis ne se présente, je ne peux que céder à mes pulsions vengeresse.

Une pluie torrentiel s'abat petit à petit.

Soudain, alors que je suis à la limite de l'attraper, je sens une main glacée et dure me saisir par la gorge et me plaque contre un arbre, à quelques mètres du sol.

Je vois un homme, de grande taille, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un long manteau en cuir, c'est lui qui me retient. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de me tenir prisonnière de sa main.

\- Alors c'est toi, la vampire qui protégeait ces humains... _Dit-il._

Soudain, je me rends compte que deux autres vampires se sont dévoilés, un homme brun et une femme blonde. Je tente de me débattre mais il resserre sa prise autour de mon cou. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur et à paniquer. Je savais que je courais probablement dans une embuscade en poursuivant cette femme, mais ce vampire, je ne l'ai pas vue arrivé.

\- Pauvre petite... Je vais te présenter à ma famille, avant que tu ne meurs. _Dit-il, un sourire fourbe et plein de satisfaction pendu à ses lèvres._

Il les présentent les uns après les autres. La fille au pouvoir télékinétique se prénomme Gwen, quand à l'autre homme, il s'appelle Nathaniel. La femme blonde se fait appelée Celeste et lui-même se prénomme Dante. Il parle de façon calme et assuré, comme si rien ne pouvait venir le déranger.

Quelle belle brochette de sinistrés!

\- Tu vas mourir jeune fille, comme tes amis. _Me dit-il._ Mais j'espère que tu crieras un peu plus que cette mauviette... Comment s'appelait-il déjà? _Lâche t-il hésitant._

Je ne répondrai pas à sa question qui n'a de cela que le nom. Puis, il enchaîne en me disant des choses immondes. Il me dit que le garçon avec lequel il s'est amusé a couiné comme une chèvre, pendant qu'il le battait. Les autres rient. Je devine qu'il parle de feu mon ami, Matt. Puis il continu à parler, mais la rage grandit en moi. Soudain, il dit le mot de trop. La rage et la haine en moi étant à leurs paroxysme, je décide de ne pas mourir, pas sous leurs coups, pas avant de leur avoir arraché la tête à chacun d'entre eux.

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je donne un grand coup de coude dans son bras, lequel relâche sa prise sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans attendre, j'assène à Dante un coup qui l'envoie se heurter contre un arbre. Je tourne mon regard à temps vers la télékinétique, pour contrer son pouvoir et la projeter contre un arbre, elle aussi. Brusquement, je me dirige vers la femme blonde et l'autre homme, la colère parcourant chaque parcelle de mon être. J'échange quelques coups avec eux, bien que je sois en désavantage. Nathaniel finit par me saisir et me bloquer les bras. Je vois la femme blonde s'avancer vers moi malicieusement, mais je lui flanque un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, ce qui a pour conséquence de la faire tomber à terre. Ensuite, je me dégage de l'emprise de l'homme blond et je saisis sa tête dans le but de la lui arracher. Je tire de toutes mes force dessus, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa tête se détacher du reste du corps. Sa tête à présent dans ma main, je la jette au sol. Soudainement, j'entends Dante crier : « Tu vas me le payer »,et je reçois un coup qui me propulse à terre, un peu plus loin. Le combat est difficile, et je prie pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Je me relève puis je fais face à Dante. Il me sourit, puis il disparaît, littéralement. Je tourne ma tête à droite à gauche, et je devine alors que quelqu'un se tient derrière moi. Je me retourne, mais je discerne le poing de Dante s'abattre sur ma joue. Puis, je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre, un autre coup me frappe, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Je ne le vois même pas se déplacer. Je devine alors qu'il se déplace bien plus rapidement que n'en ai capable un simple vampire. Peut être son pouvoir réside t-il là?

Je me fais rouer de coup et je sens que du sang coule de mes lèvres et de mon arcade. Pour ne rien arranger, je sens la pluie glacée m'engourdir les membres, mais je ne faiblirai pas. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Mais à ma grande surprise, je vois Dante se poster en face de moi, à la vitesse de l'éclair. D'ailleurs, mes yeux prennent plusieurs instants à reconnaître sa personne, tant sa vitesse est fulgurante. Il semble attiré et obnubilé par mon sang plus que de raison. Je vois alors les autres vampires, Gwen et Celeste se mettre autour de moi, dans le but de m'encercler. La soif de sang semble prendre le dessus sur leur instinct. De manière brutale, la prénommé Gwen et son acolyte se jettent sur moi et me saisissent les bras, pour m'immobiliser. J'ai assez de force pour me dégager d'une seule emprise, mais pas des deux à la fois. Dante s'approche de moi et me murmure qu'il me videra lentement de mon sang. Je le vois écarter mes cheveux et se diriger lentement vers mon cou, désormais dénudé.

Je sais que c'est la fin, je tente de me débattre, la panique au ventre, mais je n'arrive pas à me dégager.

Dans un dernier espoir, je murmure la larme à l'œil : « Embry, sauve moi. »...

 **P.O.V Embry :**

Je parle déjà avec Sam depuis des heures, chez les Cullen. Ce dernier voit d'un très mauvais œil mon imprégnée, et par la même occasion, mon imprégnation. Il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, que c'est une buveuse de sang et qu'on ne la connaît pas suffisamment pour lui faire confiance.

\- Tu devrais te méfier d'elle, Embry, on ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec cette fille! _Dit Sam._

 _-_ Si, on sait à quoi s'en tenir! Je sais qu'elle ne fera de mal à personne. _Je dis._

\- Embry, veille à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien qu'elle pourrait regretter. _Me menace t-il avant de tourner les talons._

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? _Je lui lance, agressif._

Sam se retourne vers moi, avec un de ses regards qui se veulent menaçant.

\- Que si elle fait un seul pas de travers, on la tuera, imprégnée ou pas! _Répond-il avant de partir._

Je soupire longuement en serrant les dents. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'énerver facilement, je suis le plus calme des loups de la tribu, mais quand il s'agit de Mégane, j'ai le sang très chaud. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal, surtout pas cet abruti de Sam. Pour qui se prend-il? S'il ose la toucher, je lui arracherai les membres un par un! Je sens une main froide se poser sur mon épaule, celle de Renesmée. Elle me sourit pour me réconforter et tenter de me calmer, elle est adorable. Je quitte la maison, non sans avoir dit aux Cullen, à Seth, Jacob et Quil que je me rends chez Mégane, sur un ton froid. La voir va me faire du bien, c'est la seule chose qui me calmera. Je monte dans ma voiture, une Volvo V40 que j'ai refais toute neuve au garage ou je travaille, puis je me dirige vers la maison de Mégane. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres lorsque je repense au baiser que nous avons échangé plutôt dans l'après-midi. Je devine facilement qu'elle a adorée mon baiser, puisqu'elle y a répondu. Je soupire de bonheur. Je souhaitais ne jamais imprégné une fille, parce que je ne voulais pas être l'esclave de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais maintenant que je suis imprégné, je vois les choses différemment. J'ai trouvé ma moitié et je ferais tout pour elle, c'est tout.

J'arrive enfin devant chez Mégane, mais je sens une odeur désagréable, une odeur qui n'appartient pas à mon âme sœur. Un vampire. Je différencie facilement Mégane des autres vampires, j'arrive aisément à sentir son parfum agréable, dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer. Les autres sangs-froids dégagent une odeur nauséabonde.

Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je sens une odeur de vampire, mais je sens aussi celle de Mégane. Curieusement, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Je décide d'aller y jeter un œil, pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Je frappe à la porte, plusieurs fois, mais personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Je tourne la poignée, et c'est avec surprise que je découvre qu'elle s'ouvre. J'entre dans la maison, puis ma tête se tourne d'elle même sur la droite, comme si je savais qu'il y a quelque chose par la qui pourrait m'intéresser. Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque je découvre une armoire totalement brisé. Je tourne alors la tête sur la gauche et je vois une légère fissure dans le mur, j'aurais juré qu'elle n'était pas là ce matin même. Mon cœur bats de plus en plus vite, lorsque je réalise qu'il y a eu un affrontement ici. Un maudit vampire s'en est pris à Mégane! J'espère qu'elle n'a rien. Je monte à l'étage, par le biais de l'escalier qui se tient devant moi. J'ouvre les portes mais je n'y trouve personne. Soudain, un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale, un frisson d'effrois : Et si Mégane était partit à la poursuite du vampire?

Rapidement, les souvenirs de sa confession me reviennent en mémoire. Je la revois dire : « Je ressens tellement de haine et de colère... ». C'est sûr, le combat s'est fait très certainement dans la forêt. Sans attendre, je descends les escaliers quatre par quatre et cours dans la forêt. Une fois dans celle ci, je mute sous ma forme lupine et continu ma course effrénée. Après quelques instants, je sens enfin l'odeur de ma dulcinée, malheureusement accompagnée d'une très forte odeur de vampires. Je devine qu'ils sont plusieurs. Je lance alors un cri de ralliement, pour avertir Jacob et les autres que j'ai besoin d'aide. Ils ne tarderont sûrement pas à arriver...

 **P.O.V Mégane :**

Dante n'est qu'à quelques mètres de mon cou, et dans très peu de temps, je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas même pas espérer reposer en paix, ma condition de vampire a maudit mon âme à tout jamais.

Je me résigne petit à petit. Mais alors que je perds espoir, un énorme loup sort des fourrés à toute vitesse et se jette sur Dante. Les deux vampires qui me retiennent et moi même sommes sous le choc. Je reconnais à son pelage gris et parsemé de tâches noires, que le loup qui m'a sauvée est Embry. Il est venu me sauver, il a exaucer ma prière. Je me ressaisis abruptement et j'exécute un magnifique saut arrière pour tenter de me dégager, pendant qu'Embry tente de déchiqueter Dante. Une fois sur mes pieds, je tire férocement mon bras droit des mains de Celeste et je lui donne un coup de pieds que je veux puissant. Au moins, ça me permet de l'éloigner, le temps de frapper Gwen au visage, à l'aide de ma paume. Celle ci tombe à terre, mais se relève néanmoins rapidement, tout comme son acolyte. Elles me font face désormais toutes les deux. Je jette un regard furtif au combat que livre Embry, il peine à se battre contre Dante, il est bien trop rapide pour sa mâchoire, je dois l'aider. Je tente de courir vers eux mais je me sens projeter contre un arbre et je reste collée à celui ci, comme si une force invisible me retenait contre la surface de l'arbre. Je devine très vite qu'il s'agit encore de Gwen et de ses don que je devine psychiques. Je tourne avec rapidité mon regard vers elle puis, nos rôles sont inversés. La télékinétique se retrouve plaquée contre l'arbre non loin d'elle, tandis que je me retrouve désormais au sol. Il ne reste que Celeste sur mon chemin pour aller aider Embry. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'a pas l'air très douée au combat. Je l'esquive rapidement et la met à terre, par la même occasion. Je me précipite vers Embry, qui se retrouve à présent à la merci de Dante. Je me dirige vers eux avec d'avantage de vitesse et je projette Dante dans un arbre, d'un coup de pied magistral qu'il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de voir. Embry se remet sur ses pattes, puis nous échangeons mutuellement un regard plein de gratitude et de remerciement.

\- Bon, et bien je tuerai un loup et une vampire, aujourd'hui! _Affirme Dante d'un ton très solennel._

Nous nous retrouvons à présent encerclés, lorsque jaillissent de part et d'autre le reste de la meute à Jacob, et les Cullen. Dante et ses deux compagnonnes n'ont pas l'air très surpris de cette intervention, au contraire, ils semblent au courant de leurs existences. Désormais, Dante, Gwen et Celeste nous ont cernés Embry et moi, mais ils sont eux-mêmes encerclés par les renforts venus nous prêter main forte. Décidément, c'est un totale revirement de situation! Moi qui croyais que c'était la fin il y a quelques instants, je me suis bien trompée. J'ai jugée trop vite.

Soudainement, je vois Dante faire un signe de tête à la femme blonde, Celeste.

\- Ma tendre, c'est quand tu veux.

Je me retourne pour voir la blonde fermer les yeux quelques instants. Puis lorsqu'elle ouvre ses paupières, les loups semblent différents. Je regarde Embry, et je le vois se tourner vers moi en grognant et en arborant sa position d'attaque. Il montre ses crocs, il semble prêt à me bondir dessus d'un instant à l'autre. C'est alors que je remarque que les autres loups présents se comporte de la même manière, prêts à bondir sur les Cullen, qui tentent de les raisonnés. Je murmure Embry, pleine d'incompréhension, puis je réalise brusquement que le don de Celeste doit se référer au contrôle de l'esprit animale. Sans que je n'ai le temps de me mouvoir, Embry me saute dessus. Je tente de retenir sa gueule de me dévorer, mais je suis bien affaiblie. Sans doute le fait que je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis plusieurs jours. Je remarque que Seth, Léah, ainsi que Quil et Jacob sont en train de se battre contre les Cullen. Dante et ses deux acolytes en profitent pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Emett vient alors me sauver en repoussant brutalement Embry. Je me relève avec difficulté, mais Embry revient à la charge, il semble décidé à m'éliminer. Emett tente de l'intercepter dans sa course, mais Embry le fauche. Lorsqu'il est à ma hauteur, je sens sa gueule se refermer sur le côté droit de mon ventre. Je sens ses crocs perforer ma peau et s'enfoncer dans ma chaire, les uns après les autres. Je crie tellement la douleur est intense. La souffrance est si insoutenable, que je n'arrive même plus a respirer. Brutalement, je me sens m'écraser contre une surface épineuse, que je devine être un arbre. Embry m'a jetée contre un arbre comme une vieille chaussette. Je vois une grande flaque de sang, par terre, puis ma vision s'obscurcit.

La douleur est trop forte, et je me perds dans le noir le plus totale...


	10. Chapter 10

Le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture :) Le chapitre 11 sera probablement posté d'ici deux ou trois jours, pas plus ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ce n'est pas ta faute...

Je peine à ouvrir une paupière, la lumière au dessus de moi est bien trop forte. J'entends quelques voix. Après plusieurs minutes, j'ouvre enfin assez les yeux pour discerner une chambre et un lit, dans lequel je suis allongée. J'éprouve encore une fine douleur lancinante au niveau du côté droit de mon ventre, mais c'est plus que supportable, je sens que j'ai déjà guérie. Je me rappelle les événements qui m'ont conduite ici. Je pense tout de suite à Embry, j'espère qu'il ne s'en veut pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille, ce n'est pas sa faute. Après plusieurs minutes, encore, je réalise que je me trouve non pas dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais dans une chambre propre et très bien rangée. J'entends des bruits de pas et les voix de tout à l'heure se rapprocher. Désormais, j'ai récupérée assez de mes capacités optiques pour voir entrer dans la pièce, Alice toute joyeuse, Carlisle et Esmée, souriants. Je vois la voyante venir m'étreindre affectueusement, le sourire le lèvre et me demander comment je me sens. Je lui rends son étreinte et je lui dis que ça va aller, puis elle s'assoit au bord du lit. Je crois que nous nous apprécions beaucoup elle et moi, je m'entends très bien avec Alice. Carlisle me sourit et m'informe que j'ai dormis tout une journée, puisque nous sommes vendredi soir. Je me redresse sur le lit sans difficulté, puis je demande sans même que je réfléchisse, comment va Embry, inquiète.

\- Il attendait que tu te réveille. _Répond doucement Carlisle_. Il s'en veut beaucoup et tu es sans doute la seule chose qui pourra le calmer et le rassurer, Mégane.

Je fronce les sourcils à cette annonce. Je ne pense pas être aussi importante que ça pour lui.

\- Où est-il? _Je demande._

\- Je vais le chercher _. Me dit Esmée._

Je lui souris puis elle s'en va. Carlisle dit à Alice qu'il serait plus sage de nous laisser parlés seul à seul, avant de suivre sa femme. Je vois Alice me faire un immense sourire, puis me lancer : « Il va adorer ta robe », avant de s'en aller joyeusement, comme à son habitude. C'est alors que je me lève doucement. Une fois debout je remarque qu'il y a un miroir dans la chambre. Je me place devant celui ci, et je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Je dois dire qu'un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois la petite robe rouge que je porte, et la petite ceinture tressée. Elle est très jolie bien qu'elle soit mi-longue, et le décolleté est correcte, alors cela me va parfaitement. Je comprends mieux ou Alice voulait en venir, elle a sûrement du changer mes vêtements entre hier et aujourd'hui, mais elle en a profité pour me vêtir de cette robe. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle est une vrai fan de mode et de vêtements!

Soudain, l'odeur d'Embry que j'aime tant vient me sortir de ma contemplation et de mes pensées. Je le vois entrer dans la chambre, à travers la glace. D'un coup, les battements de mon cœur accélère, comme à chaque fois que je le vois. Je me retourne et je plante mon regard océan dans le sien chocolat. Je vois dans ses yeux une tristesse que je ne peux décrire, une tristesse qui me fais froid dans le dos. Il tremble un peu et je le vois baisser les yeux, comme si il avait honte. C'est indéniable, il s'en veut terriblement, à tel point qu'il a honte de lui. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute! C'est ma faute, tout est entièrement ma faute et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inflige ça à cause de mes erreurs. Si je n'en avais pas fais qu'à me tête en poursuivant cette vampire, je n'aurais probablement pas entraîné tout le monde dans un tel combat. Je meurs d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais en ai-je seulement le droit? Nous avons échangés un baiser, mais c'est tout. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains, et je vais à sa rencontre pour l'étreindre. Je l'enlace en glissant mes mains dans son dos. Il semble un peu surpris au début, puis il finit par me rendre mon étreinte avec hardeur. Je le sens inhaler dans le creux de mon cou pour respirer mon parfums. Nous restons comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, heureux de nous être retrouvés, sain et sauf. Je suis amoureuse de lui, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croit que je lui tient rancœur, car ce n'est pas le cas.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, ma puce. _Murmure t-il, la voix tremblante._

Je ne dis rien, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Nous décollons nos corps l'un de l'autre, puis je plonge une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il a pleurer, car ses paupières et le contour de ses yeux sont rougeoyants.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Mégane. _Dit-il avec peine._

Je vois bien qu'il souffre d'avantage que moi de ce que Celeste lui a fait faire. Il semble totalement détruit, ravagé de culpabilité pour ce qui est arrivé durant la bataille. Je décide de prendre sa main, et de la poser à l'endroit ou j'ai été blessée, puis je pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, Embry. Ce n'était pas ta faute, je t'interdis de t'infliger ça. _Je lui dis doucement._

Il me fait un petit sourire, comme pour acquiescer, même si je sais que cela ne change rien à son ressenti.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer. _Dit-il la voix tremblante._

 _-_ Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. _Je lui rétorque._

 _-_ Je comprendrai que tu ne veuille plus me voir après ça, ma puce. _Dit-il déçu, comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse._

Comment peut-il penser que je ne veuille plus de lui dans ma vie? Ça me fait grandement mal au cœur de le voir s'infliger une telle culpabilité et de le voir dans cet état. Je retire doucement ma main de sa joue.

\- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je détesterais après ça? _Je lui dis, un peu abasourdie._ J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, Embry. Je ne pourrai pas vivre si tu m'abandonne _. Je continue._

Il semble se décontracté, signe qu'il avait besoin que je le réconforte. Il se détend petit à petit, puis je m'avance vers ses lèvres, lentement. Je ne peux résister au désir qu'elles provoquent en moi, et puis, la seule façon de résister au plaisir n'est-elle pas d'y céder? Au moment ou nos lèvres allaient se toucher, il s'arrête pour me dire : « Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette forêt ». Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Un grand feu d'artifice de bonheur et de joie explose dans mon ventre. Il n'attend pas un instant de plus pour m'embrasser avec toute la délicatesse et la passion dont il est capable. Il passe ses mains brûlante autour de ma taille tandis que je colle un peu plus son visage au mien en passant ma main derrière sa nuque, dans ses doux cheveux. Ce baiser encore meilleur que celui que nous avons échangés la dernière fois. Sa douce langue demande l'accès à la mienne, et je ne tarde pas à céder. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons, puis nous nous sourions.

\- Tu devrais descendre, je vais me préparer. J'arrive dans une minute. _Je lui dis._

Il me regarde de la tête au pied avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Pourquoi? Tu es très belle comme ça.

Je ris. Évidemment! Ma robe m'arrive au dessus des genoux et je porte un décolleté, c'est tout bénéfique pour lui! Sacrée Alice! Il m'embrasse une dernière avant de me lancer : « Ta robe est magnifique » et de m'abandonner afin de descendre, non sans m'avoir fait son plus beau sourire. Alice et ses manigances... Quelque chose me dit que j'en ai pas finie avec ses petits jeu. Elle me fait beaucoup pensée à Laura. Je remarque qu'il y a une boite enveloppée d'un ruban bleu sur le lit, à côté de la ou je me trouvais. Il y également un petit mot. Je prends le papier et lis l'inscription.

« C'est cadeau, tu ne vas tout de même pas marcher nue pieds. »

Je devine aisément que celle qui à écrit ce message n'est autre que notre chère Alice. Je vois d'ici son sourire lorsque je vais me chausser du contenu de la boîte. Cette vampire est décidément une véritable styliste! J'ouvre le contenu de la boite, et j'y trouve une magnifique paire de bottes grises en daim. Elle a du payer ça une fortune, c'est terriblement gentil de sa part. Je les enfiles avec précaution, de peur de les abîmer. Je prends le peigne qui est à côté de la boîte et je me coiffe convenablement. Je jette un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. A cet instant, personne ne saurait dire que je suis vampire, tant mon apparence paraît humaine. Je décide de me rendre dans le salon, ou tout le monde doit certainement m'attendre. Je descends les escaliers, puis tout les regards se posent sur ma personne. Je me sens légèrement rougir, avoir une attention commune n'est pas coutume, pour moi. Je vois Alice me sourire de toutes ses dents. Je sens un regard de braise me fixer avec désir, celui d'Embry. Je lui fais un petit sourire.

\- Houa, j'ai bien choisie les bottes. Elles te vont à ravir. _Me dis Bella._

Je lui lance un magnifique sourire de gratitude, puis je me dirige vers elle et je la serre dans mes bras. Elle ne tarde pas à répondre à mon étreinte. Je m'entends très bien avec Bella. Aussi, pour le peux que j'ai parler avec elle, nous avons bien sympathisé.

\- Hey, attendez moi! _Nous lance Alice._

Nous nous étreignons désormais à trois, comme des adolescentes qui auraient réussis leurs examens. Je leur dis merci, puis nous nous séparons en riant, sous le regard amusé des autres, et je vais à côté d'Embry. Ce dernier me prend doucement la main, et je sens sa chaleur se nicher au creux de la mienne. Je remercie Carlisle et tout le monde de s'être occupés de moi, puis nous entrons dans un sujet qui ne saurait passer inaperçu. Moi. Mes yeux bleus n'ont échappés à personne, et tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est inhabituel. Au fil de la conversation, je leur apprend que je me suis remise à dormir il y a peu, et que je ressens la chaleur, désormais. Par ailleurs, le fait que je puisse saigner et que ma peau ne sois pas aussi dur que la leur n'a encore une fois échappé à personne. Nous sommes en train de parler lorsque je vois Nessie faire des confidences à Jacob.

\- Et si elle était comme Nessie? _Intervient Jacob._

\- Une... hybride? _Je propose avec étonnement_.

J'y avais moi même pensée, mais savoir que d'autre y pensent également me fais peur.

\- C'est possible, après tout tu adapte le même mode de vie que Renesmée. _Lance le télépathe._

Je tente de contrer cette hypothèse en disant que je suis née humaine et que j'ai été engendrer seulement deux années auparavant. Mais Jasper contre cet argument en disant qu'il est possible que quelqu'un soit intervenu dans mes souvenirs pour les falsifier, ajoutant qu'il a déjà vu cela. Je n'arrive pas à réprouver d'avantage cette hypothèse sur ma condition. Je songe soudainement à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Gloria. Elle n'avait nullement l'air surpris du fait que je dorme ou que mes yeux soient de couleur bleue, au contraire, elle semblait déjà être au courant. Je dis à tout le monde de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je contacterai ma tante, dés demain.

Je leur annonce que je suis épuisée, malgré le fait que je me suis reposée toute une journée dans son intégralité. Embry m'affirme qu'il me raccompagne. Au fond, j'espérais qu'il dise quelque chose comme cela, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, pour lui faire oublier sa culpabilité qui n'a nulle raison d'être. Esmée me propose de rester dormir chez eux, pour plus de sécurité, mais je décline avec le plus de délicatesse et de tacte dont je suis capable. Embry et moi-même leurs disons au revoir, puis nous nous engouffrons dans sa voiture.

\- J'adore ta voiture _. Je lui dis, sous le charme._

 _-_ Il me fait un sourire immense de prétentieux, puis je lui mets une petite tape dans le bras et nous rions. Il démarre, mais pendant le trajet, je sens bien qu'il est pensif. Je parierai tout ce que j'ai qu'il pense à hier. Lorsqu'il se gare devant chez moi, il me dit à demain, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seule, cette nuit.

\- Embry.. _. Je commence hésitante._

Il me lance un regard encourageant pour me pousser à continuer.

\- Tu restes dormir avec moi cette nuit? _Je lui demande gênée, en rougissant._

Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de partager de nombreuses relations amoureuses.

\- Je devais accompagné Seth et Léah pour patrouiller. _Me dit-il._

Je prends une mine un peu déçu, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir de loup.

\- Mais tu passes bien avant _. Me sourit-il._

Je relève la tête, un peu étonnée, puis je me penche pour l'embrasser. Nous sortons ensuite de la voiture, et nous montons dans ma chambre. Je le tiens par la main, puis je le laisse dans la chambre en lui disant que je vais me changer. Une fois revêtue de mon short de nuit et d'un débardeur, je rentre dans la chambre. J'ai le plaisir de voir Embry, allongé dans le lit en boxer, en train de regarder la télé. Ce qui est bien avec les gens comme Embry, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de gêne, ils savent se mettre à l'aise. Je rougis quelque peu en le voyant ainsi, je ne peux pas nier que mon esprit s'imagine des choses on ne peut plus osées. Je secoue la tête afin de me sortir ces idées de la tête, et je remarque qu'Embry me regarde avec envie, comme chez les Cullen. J'espère secrètement qu'il ne tente rien ce soir, non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je préfère prendre le temps de le connaître avant. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit une simple amourette avec Embry, je l'aime vraiment. Je vais m'installer à ses côtés, puis je me blottit contre lui. La chaleur bouillante de son corps me réchauffe et m'apaise.

\- Alors ma puce, on va jouer à un jeu tout les deux. _Me dit-il._

\- Ah oui? Et lequel? _Dis-je en me retournant, pour faire face à son adorable visage souriant_.

Ma tête est à présent posée sur son abdomen, me laissant ainsi contempler son visage terriblement parfait.

\- Le jeu des trois questions.

\- Je ne connais pas ce jeu là. _Je lui dis, tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux._

 _-_ C'est simple : Je te pose trois questions sur toi, et tu me poses trois questions sur moi. _Me dit-il._ Je jouais à ça avec les filles pour les draguer quand j'étais petit. _Continu t-il en se passant une main gêné dans les cheveux._

 _-_ En quel honneur je jouerais à ça? _Je lui demande en riant._

 _-_ J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi _. Me rétorque t-il._

J'accepte finalement de jouer. Après tout, c'est un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre sans se poser des question de façon ennuyante. Nous rions beaucoup tout les deux. Surtout qu'Embry n'arrête pas d'essayer de voler mon tour ou de m'entourlouper. De temps en temps, je tente de me remuer à ma guise, mais la douleur passagère que je ressens au ventre me rappelle bien vite de ne pas bouger outre mesure. A la vue de cela, Embry s'assombrit à chaque fois et s'arme involontairement de sa détresse et de sa culpabilité mal placée, en cette circonstance. Au fil de ce petit jeu qui se révèle être fort amusant, j'ai appris que la couleur préférée d'Embry est le bleu, que son film préféré est Bad Boys, que son plat préféré est la pizza, etc... Pour en venir à des choses plus intéressantes, j'ai appris qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère, Tiffany, qui tient une boutique de vêtement à la réserve de La Push, que son père a abandonné sa mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte de lui, qu'il tient un garage avec des amis à lui : Paul, Jared et Jacob, et que son nom est « Call ». J'ai également appris que son passé amoureux n'est pas brillant, heureusement pour moi, et que sa date d'anniversaire est le 18 novembre 1989.

Quant à moi, je lui ai dévoilé absolument tout ou presque de ma vie. Il a appris de moi que je m'appelle Mégane Elena Bridget Harmany, et tout un tas d'autres choses sur mes goûts en matière de cinéma, de livres, de cuisine ou encore de vêtement, etc.. Ensuite, je lui ai révélé la raison de mon départ en France, la date de mon anniversaire, et pratiquement tout de moi, en faite.

Nous avons continués comme cela une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme entre les bras de Morphée... Ou plutôt, entre les bras de mon loup préféré, Embry...


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le chapitre 11 ! ^^ Bonne lecture :)

Le chapitre 12 sera posté le 28/09 !

Encore merci de continuer à lire mon histoire et merci à ceux qui commence à la lire, ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Jour de camping !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la lumière encore peu agressive du soleil matinale filtre à travers les rideaux de la maison afin de venir caresser mon visage. Je sens doucement une main chaude me caresser les cheveux, je réalise alors que je suis dans les bras d'Embry, mes jambes entrelacées dans les siennes et ma tête calée contre son torse musclé. Cette position est tellement agréable, je voudrais ne jamais bouger. Je relève la tête vers Embry, qui me fait un grand sourire. Il semble réveillé depuis déjà un moment, je lui pose la question et en effet, il est réveillé depuis près d'une demi heure. Il semblait prendre plaisir à me voir dormir et à me caresser tendrement. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affiche le réveil : Il est dix heure et demi. Embry m'embrasse tendrement, puis nous nous levons. Malheureusement, il me dit qu'il doit aller patrouiller et qu'il est déjà en retard. Il m'explique que la meute à Jacob à convenu d'un commun accord avec la meute à Sam qu'il serait de rigueur de remettre en service les patrouilles, étant donné l'attaque d'hier. J'imagine qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je tenterais volontiers de lui dire que cela n'est pas nécessaire, mais je ne le fais pas car je sais pertinemment que mon avis ne changerais rien. J'acquiesce, contentant de me réjouir de la nuit que j'ai passée avec lui. Il enfile son short, son t-shirt puis ses chaussures et nous descendons. Il continu de m'expliquer plus en avant ce qu'il s'est passé à l'issu de la bataille. Il me dit avec tristesse que la seule chose qui à lever l'emprise de la vampire sur les loups est le pouvoir de Bella. Voilà qui est bon à savoir. Je prendrai le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Sur le pas de la porte, nous nous embrassons et comme à chaque baiser, des petits papillons de bonheur s'agitent dans mon ventre. Je le vois monter dans sa voiture, puis s'en aller au loin. Il me manque déjà, j'ai l'impression d'être incomplète quand il n'est pas au près de moi. Je referme la porte, puis je monte me préparer. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'aller quelque part, mais au moins si l'occasion se présente, je serais prête à sortir. Je prends mon temps pour me préparer et je prends un grand plaisir à me chausser une nouvelles fois des bottes que m'a offert Bella. Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare à manger. Non, je ne vais plus chasser à partir d'aujourd'hui, je peux me nourrir de nourriture humaine et c'est bien plus simple, pourquoi ne pas s'en contenter? Certes cela diminue mes forces, mais je ne crois pas avoir à me battre avant un petit bout de temps, Dante et ses disciples ne sont pas près de revenir. Je repense à Dante et Gwen. C'est véritablement étrange, il connaissait mon prénom et on aurait dit qu'ils savaient déjà qui je j'étais. Si il m'espionnait, ils se sont vraiment fait discret car je ne les ai jamais remarqués auparavant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne sont pas prêt de revenir ici, avec tout les loups et les vampires qui leurs sont tombés dessus l'autre jour, je pense que ça les a dissuadés de commettre une nouvelle erreur. Je tire au moins une satisfaction de cette rencontre avec ces vampires : J'ai tuée un de ceux qui s'en sont pris a mes amis, rien ne peux me procurer une telle joie, sauf peut être les tuer tous.

Je vide les placards et je décide de faire à manger avec ce qu'il y a. Il faudra que j'aille faire les courses, car pour le coup, il n'y a presque rien si ce n'est des paquets de pâtes et quelques accompagnement de mauvaise fortune. Une fois le repas prêt, je vais dans le salon et je m'installe dans le canapé pour manger avec ma vieille amie : La télévision.

Le repas terminé, je mets la vaisselle que j'ai utilisée dans le lave-vaisselle et je le mets en route, avant de me réinstaller devant la télé.

Le temps passe lentement. Je m'efforce de ne pas pleurer en voyant l'ordinateur portable de Laura sur la table ou en revoyant le verre préféré de Matt, rangé dans le bac à vaisselle. Je ne veux pas déranger quoique ce soit, de crainte que cela ne change ma mémoire. Mes pensées voltigent entre mes souvenirs et entre Embry, en passant par les événements épineux avec Dante, Gwen et Celeste. Bien sûr, je repense aussi beaucoup à moi même, ou plutôt au faite que je sois en train de changer, que je sois une vampire capable de dormir ou de vivre comme une humaine. Puis brusquement, je me mets à penser à hier. Cela me taraude. Si je n'avais pas été secourue, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater qu'Embry a un timing parfait! Il est arrivé au moment propice, je lui dois la vie. Toutes ces pensées se secouent dans ma tête, puis j'entends soudain frapper à la porte. Une nouvelle fois, je sens le parfum d'Embry venir me titiller les narines. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, même si je trouve très étrange qu'il revienne aussi tôt. Non pas que cela me déplaise mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'une patrouille durait plus longtemps, étant donné l'étendue du territoire à couvrir. J'ouvre la porte et m'apparaît alors son magnifique visage. Nous nous sourions, puis je me perds une fois de plus dans son doux regard. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et je lui demande ce qu'il vient faire ici. Non pas que le voir ne me déplaise, mais la curiosité prend le dessus. Il m'explique joyeusement que plutôt de faire une patrouille, Jacob et les autres ont trouvés quelque chose de mieux à faire. Il vient ensuite m'embrasser tendrement. Si il réside bien une chose certaine dans mon esprit et mon cœur, c'est que je ne me lasserai jamais de ses baisers plus que brûlant. Je devine rapidement qu'il a prit sa journée pour la passer avec moi, sinon j'imagine qu'il ne serait pas venue me voir. Je le fais entrer puis nous allons nous asseoir au petit bar de la cuisine.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire? _Je lui demande en souriant._

 _-_ Jacob emmène Renesmée camper dans la forêt avec Seth et Quil emmène Claire, aujourd'hui. _Me dit-il un peu nerveux._

Je le vois se passer une main embarrassé derrière la tête, je remarque qu'il fait cela uniquement lorsqu'il veut me demander quelque chose que je pourrais hypothétiquement refuser. Je trouve cela très mignon, cela me prouve bel et bien une fois de plus qu'il tient à moi. Si seulement il savait ce que j'éprouve pour lui, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je l'aime déjà tellement. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'on appelle un « Coup de foudre » pour Embry. Je suis tellement absorbée dans mes propres pensées, que je n'ai pas remarquée qu'il me parle. Je n'ai pas non plus remarquée que je le regardais comme lui me regarde si souvent, c'est à dire fixement et avec une débordante envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Ma puce? _Me dit-il._ Tu... Tu es d'accord?

\- Euh.. Pourquoi faire? _Je lui demande en me ressaisissant quelque peu._

 _-_ Eh bien... Pour venir avec nous camper? _Me demande t-il en rougissant un peu._

 _-_ Oui, ce serait géniale! _Je m'enquis, après tout j'ai toujours aimer camper et ce genre de chose_. Mais on dort dans la forêt? Dans des tentes? _Je lui demande._

Je n'ai jamais été en communion avec la nature, enfin j'ai déjà été dans la forêt mais de la à y dormir, cela fait deux. Non pas que l'idée de dormir dans des tentes après un jolie feu de camp me révulse, bien au contraire, mais partager une telle convivialité avec nos amis les abeilles, les moustiques ou encore les araignées ne m'enchante pas vraiment, pas du tout je dirais même. Je devine aisément qu'il s'agit là de l'idée saugrenue de « Jacob et des garçons » pour garder un œil sur moi et patrouiller en même temps. Cela ne me gêne pas, au contraire, j'ai besoin de me sentir protégée. Et puis, se pose vraisemblablement la question : Ou vais-je dormir? Je n'ai pas de tente ou de sac de couchage dans mes valises. Non pas que l'idée de dormir avec Embry ne me plaise pas, d'ailleurs ce ne serait pas la première fois mais... Non, oublions ce que je viens de dire, c'est une idée totalement acceptable!

\- Oui et tu dormiras avec moi! _M'affirme t-il souriant._

Je m'y attendais un peu et sans que je ne le décide de façon réfléchie, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je rejoins Embry sur son tabouret et je me loge dans ses bras si chauds et attractifs. Je lui souffle que c'est une excellente idée, puis je joins mes lèvres aux siennes pour entamer un baiser fougueux et passionné, comme à notre habitude. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons puis je lui demande quand nous devons partir. Je ne lui demande pas si les autres sont au courant de ma venue, cela va de soie, on n'invite pas quelqu'un après en avoir parlé à ses amis. Je commence à connaître Embry et je sais qu'il raisonne certainement de cette manière.

\- On part dans moins d'une heure. _Me dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre._

J'acquiesce puis il me dit tendrement que je lui ai beaucoup manquée lorsqu'il est partit tout à l'heure, puis il me prend dans ses bras. Je lui dis que lui aussi m'a manquée et je le sens sourire de satisfaction. Nous restons comme cela quelques instants puis il me dit qu'il meurt de faim, étant donné qu'il n'a rien mangé ce matin. Je ris à sa remarque puis je me dirige en direction des placards pour trouver de quoi satisfaire son estomac de loup. D'autant plus que si je dois préparer à manger, je dois prévoir pour Embry, mais aussi pour Jacob, Seth et Quil. Il serait mal venu de ma part de ne préparer à manger que pour Embry et de cette façon, faire paraître un égoïsme qui n'est pas le mien dans mes agissements. De plus, il n'est que midi et par conséquent, ils ne doivent pas avoir mangé ou si ils se sont sustenter, ils doivent avoir encore la faim au ventre. D'après ma courte expérience avec Embry, je devine aisément que ces loups-garous sont de véritables ventre sur pattes, ils sont toujours en quête de nourriture. A mon tour, je me mets en quête de préparer un repas copieux, savoureux et rapide avec le peu d'ingrédient que j'ai. J'opte pour des pâtes à la crème gratinées au four, ce plat est rapide, copieux et délicieux : Tout ce que je demande! Pendant que je fais à manger prestement, j'entends les remarques d'Embry dans le salon quand à la bonne odeur que dégage le plat. Je l'entends également râler quand aux peu de chaînes que j'ai sur la télé. Je finie par enfourner le plat dans le four. Je demande à Embry si il peut mettre la table. Il me rejoint dans la cuisine et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il s'exécute et met les couverts, les assiettes et tout ce qui accompagne cela à une table digne de ce nom. Je pense largement avoir la place de recevoir six personnes, la table

Il semble qu'il ai finit à temps car quelqu'un frappe à la porte, à cet instant. Embry va ouvrir, je l'entends parler et rire avec très certainement nos amis du camping. Je sors les pâtes du four et pose le plat sur la table de la cuisine. Je vais rejoindre les autres pour leur dire bonjour, même si j'appréhende un peu. J'appréhende surtout pour Jacob, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, il ne me calcul même pas et parfois cela en devient gênant. Lorsque je rentre dans le salon, Nessie se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rend avec hardeur son étreinte, ça me fait beaucoup de bien de la voir. Au moins, il y aura une fille d'à peu près mon age, au milieu de tout ces loup-garous. Nous nous décollons, puis je fais la bise à Quil, qui me salut chaleureusement. Je fais de même pour Seth qui me salut lui aussi très chaleureusement. Je crois que c'est avec Embry, Seth et Quil que je m'entends le mieux. Certes, je ne connais pas bien les autres, mais un sentiment m'en convainc. Je me dirige vers Jacob, je ne veux lui faire la bise de peur qu'il me rejette alors je décide de lui tendre une main hésitante. Après quelques instants qui me parurent des heures, il pouffe puis il lève les yeux au ciel en me prenant dans ses bras amicalement. Je ris, puis je leur dis que je vais chercher le repas. Je les vois tous sourirent à cette idée, c'est alors que je vois une petit fille cachée derrière Quil, ce doit être Claire. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi petite. C'est étrange, elle ne semble pas faire partie de la famille à Quil, elle n'est visiblement pas indienne.

\- Salut toi! _Je lui dis doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur._

Cette dernière s'avance vers moi en souriant, elle semble très gentille malgré sa timidité. Je m'accroupis et je regarde son doux visage, il me rappelle celui de Laura lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Je sens les larmes monter, alors je me relève et je m'enfuis dans la cuisine, en prétextant que le plat va refroidir si je ne vais pas le chercher. Une fois dans la cuisine, une larme perle sur ma joue. Je respire profondément pendant de longues secondes, puis j'essuie doucement mes yeux et j'apporte le plat dans le salon. Il est encore très chaud, et l'odeur n'en ai que plus palpable à mesure que je m'approche de la table. Lorsque je le dépose sur la table, tout le monde sourit de plaisir et d'envie, même Jacob n'arrive pas à se retenir. Je sers tout le monde jusqu'à en vider le plat, puis Embry me fait un bisous en me soufflant un « merci » des plus sensuel. Un petit frisson me traverse, puis je lui lance un petit sourire. Quelques minutes après, je vois les garçons qui ont déjà finit de manger, tels les ogres qu'ils sont. Je vois Jacob piquer un morceau par si, par là dans l'assiette de Renesmée. La pauvre victime des attaques de Jake ne semble pas apprécier de voir son assiette diminuer. Nous rions tous, puis les garçons se mettent à se charrier les uns les autres dans une convivialité exquise. Je sens que cette journée ne va pas être de tout repos. Le repas finit je débarrasse la table, non sans avoir l'aide de Nessie qui s'est proposée de m'aider. Nous faisons la vaisselle pendant que les garçons et Claire sont assis dans le canapé, devant la télévision en faisant un boucan pas possible.

\- Alors? _Commence Nessie en souriant_. La vie est belle avec ton loup?

Je pouffe quelque peu, il n'a pas tarder à dire à ses amis aux autres qu'on est ensemble à ce que je vois.

\- Oui plutôt bien! _Dis-je en pouffant._ Mais comment tu es au courant? _Je lui demande._

\- C'est Jake qui me l'a dit. _M'avoue t-elle_. Franchement, vous êtes trop mignon, tout les deux. _Dit-elle en pouffant._

Je commence un peu à rougir, m'afficher en publique avec un garçon, ça n'est pas vraiment mon style. Puis elle m'avoue que nos regards de braises et nos petits sourire ne passent pas inaperçus. Je pouffe un peu et je baisse la tête, je me sens démasquée à cet instant.

\- Alors, il t'a parlé de l'imprégnation? _Me demande t-elle._

Je fronce les sourcils et elle s'aperçoit rapidement qu'elle a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait. Je décide de lui dire que non et elle n'insiste pas. Je fais mine d'oublier cette imprégnation mais je garde cela bien au chaud dans un coin de ma tête. Nous finissons de faire la vaisselle, puis nous allons rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Jacob nous informe qu'on devrait y aller, le temps de trouver un endroit tranquille dans la forêt et de monter le campement. Nous montons alors dans le pick-up assez modernisé de Quil. Je jette un œil au véhicule et je peux voir que toutes les affaires nécessaire à notre petite excursion forestière se tiennent à l'arrière du véhicule. Je m'installe à côté de mon loup préféré, puis Seth s'installe à l'avant avec Quil et Jacob se met à côté de moi, avec Claire sur ses genoux. Bien sûr, en grand protecteur que Quil est, il ne roule pas vite, vraiment pas vite. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le nombre de remarque du genre « Appui sur le champignon, Mémé! » ou encore « Tu trouves pas l'accélérateur ou quoi?» qui manquent... Pour ma part, je préfère rester collée à Embry comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, cela ne manque pas de rappeler à Seth et Jacob de nous charrier. Le voyage se passe très bien, quoique très lentement et nous rions tous bien. Nous sommes enfin arrivés, enfin nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'orée de la forêt, sur le bord de la route. Les garçons déchargent sans difficulté les affaires stockés à l'arrière du pick-up, puis nous nous engouffrons dans la forêt. Cela me fait sourire car c'est dans cette même forêt que j'ai croisé pour la première fois le doux regard d'Embry. Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie, cette rencontre est à jamais gravée dans mon cœur et ma mémoire. Après ce qui me semble s'apparenter à une longue croisade dans la forêt, nous arrivons enfin a trouvé un endroit un peu dégager et assez spacieux pour y faire tenir quatre tentes et un feu au milieu. Les garçons posent les sacs à terre et en sortent les tentes, avant de s'affairer à les monter. Cela se révèle est un quart d'heure de rire abominable pour nous les filles. Seth et Quil ont perdus leurs manuelles d'utilisations et Jacob n'a pas toutes les pièces pour monter sa tente. Seul subsiste dans l'ingéniosité, Embry, qui a fait un choix très judicieux lors de l'achat de la tente : Il a opté pour une tente qui se déplie d'elle même lorsqu'on la jette. Bon, il n'y a rien de sexy ni de viril là dedans, mais au moins ça lui permet de ne pas passer pour un idiot devant ses dames. Il rit également en voyant Seth et les deux autres garçons empourprés dans leur marasme. Après deux bonnes heures, Seth, Jacob et Quil ont enfin réussis à monter leurs tente, tandis qu'Embry a déjà finit de mettre le sac de couchage dans la sienne. Je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Embry. Il est doué en presque tout! Je l'ai rejoins dans la tente il y a une bonne heure et à présent, nous sommes entrain parler pendant que je suis blottie dans ses bras protecteurs. Je profite de cet instant pour lui parler de cet « Imprégnation ». Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ayant une nature très curieuse, je veux absolument savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Embry? _Je lui dis_. C'est quoi cette histoire d'imprégnation?

Il semble très surprit par ma question. Je le sens se passer une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il est encore gêné.

\- Euh... C'est rien du tout. _Me dit-il, très peu sûr de lui._

Je sens que c'est un mensonge, je sais déjà qu'Embry est un menteur bien minable, mais ce doit être vraiment important pour qu'il tente quand même sa chance.

\- Dit moi la vérité Embry, je sais que tu ment très mal. _Je lui dis en me redressant pour m'asseoir._

Il finit par se redresser à son tour, puis je le vois s'armer de son air le plus doux, mais aussi le plus sérieux que je lui connaisse.

\- Ma puce, je veux attendre avant de te le dire parce que c'est très important. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

Il me dit la vérité, j'ai donc vu juste. Je ne veux pas le mettre au pieds du mur ou quoique ce soit. Je m'en veux même de lui avoir posé la question, maintenant qu'il me dit cela. Je lui dis qu'il n'a aucune obligation envers moi et qu'il doit me le dire quand il sera prêt. Je ponctue cette phrase en l'embrassant tendrement, comme à mon habitude, puis je me couche sur lui et je continue de l'embrasser. L'air devient de plus en plus chaud et l'oxygène commence à manquer, je sens clairement la température grimper. Je sens glisser ses mains brûlantes sous mon t-shirt, le long de mon dos.

\- Hey, les tourtereaux? Pas de scènes interdites au moins de dix-huit ans au camping! _Dit Seth en passant devant la tente._

Nous rions, puis je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres incandescentes, avant de sortir de la tente. Je vois Embry me suivre avec une tête dépité, sûrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin. Je ris en voyant sa mine affligé puis lui aussi se met à rire. Jacob réquisitionne mon loup pour l'emmener chercher du bois sec avec Quil et Seth. J'en profite pour me placer à côté de Nessie pour parler.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront plus doués pour chercher du bois que pour monter des tentes! _Lance Nessie._

Nous rions ensemble à sa remarque puis je vois la petite Claire en train de jouer avec des bouts de bois. Je la vois dessiner un petit bonhomme et une femme avec écrit au dessus d'eux le mot « Mariés ». Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle doucement, puis je la vois avoir un peu peur. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir fais peur tout à l'heure, cette pauvre fillette n'a pas du comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle reprend son dessin en souriant, comme pour me dire que je ne la gêne pas et qu'elle n'a pas peur. La curiosité me dévorant l'esprit, je lui demande qui sont ces deux personnes qui se tiennent la main et qui sont censés être mariés. Elle me regarde en riant, comme si la réponse paraissait évidente, puis voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle décide de me donner la réponse.

\- Là c'est Quil et là c'est moi! _M'indique t-elle avec sa voix de fillette._ Il s'est imprégné de moi _. Me dit-elle en écorchant le mot « Imprégné »._

Encore cette histoire d'imprégnation. Je ne peux pas croire vraiment ce que j'entends de la bouche de cette petite, cela n'a pas de sens. On ne peut s'imprégné de quelqu'un. C'est alors que je réalise que Quil ne se détache jamais de cette petite fille, sauf présentement pour aller chercher du bois. Je réalise également que Jacob n'est jamais séparé de Nessie et Embry n'est jamais séparé de moi. Peut être est-ce une chose que seul les loups sont capables de faire? Peut être est-ce en rapport avec les sentiments qu'éprouvent les loups-garous? Après tout, les loups ont un sens très aigus de l'amour, mais je ne parle là que de l'animal, non pas des Quileute. Je décide qu'il serait préférable de laisser cette histoire de côté, même si cela me paraît impossible à réaliser. Je vois les garçons revenir, avec de grands morceaux de bois chargés sur leurs épaules. Ils reviennent puis ils déposent les morceaux de bois au milieu des tentes. Il est déjà dix-huit heure et la nuit commence à tomber. On continue de parler encore un peu, puis je finis par chahuter avec Seth. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, comme tout le monde en faite. Je me chamaille avec Seth parce que je lui ai pris son téléphone. Ce dernier n'a pas beaucoup apprécié alors pour se venger, il a décidé de me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse. J'ai du cédée car comme nous le savons tous, les chatouilles sont une vraie torture. Après avoir regagner le calme, les garçons décide de sortir de quoi manger. Renesmée et moi-même se chargeons d'allumer le feu, puis nous allons tous nous asseoir autour du feu, sur les rondins de bois fort bien disposés par les soins des garçons. Je me place à côté d'Embry, puis nous commençons tous à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les blagues des garçons agrémentent beaucoup le repas en faisant rire tout le monde et les tentatives miséreuses d'Embry pour me subtiliser une bouchée de mon sandwich m'accompagnent également. Je finis par cédée, mais en récupérant mon sandwich dans un état lamentablement rétrécit, je m'aperçois bien vite qu'Embry n'a pas pris une petite bouchée dans mon sandwich. Lorsque je me retourne pour le regarder, je le vois se retenir de rire, la bouche pleine de mon pauvre sandwich. Je soupire en souriant, je suis désespérée!

Le reste du repas se déroule plutôt bien et je me prends à aimer ce genre de soirée bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Après avoir mangé, Embry propose d'aller se baigner dans la rivière non loin de notre position. Ils ont certainement du repérer la rivière lorsqu'ils ont été cherchés les morceaux de bois. Je ne vois qu'un seul inconvénient à cette petite baignade : Les vêtements. Je n'ai pas emportée de vêtements de rechange avec moi. Je me tourne vers Embry, mais ce dernier me fait un clin d'œil puis me tire par la main dans les bois en souriant. Je décide de ne pas opposer de résistance, de crainte de jouer les rabats-joies. J'entends les autres rires puis je les entends nous suivre. Je vois que Renesmée n'a pas l'air dans le même embarras que moi, elle a sûrement déjà anticipée le coup! Nous arrivons enfin devant la rivière. Elle est magnifique et elle me semble d'un bleu profondément étincelant, sûrement du au reflet de la lune désormais pleine. Je remarque que pour aller s'y baigner il faut plonger d'une petite hauteur de quelques mètres. Ce n'est pas très haut, mais sauter dans le vide ne me réjouis guère. Je remarque qu'il y a une pente un peu plus loin qui permet d'accéder à la rivière, j'entreprends de retirer mes bottes et de m'y rendre pour tenter une approche moins périeuse avec la rivière, mais je me sens décoller du sol. A cet instant, je me retrouve dans les bras d'Embry, qui se retrouve lui même au bord de cette minuscule falaise.

\- Tu croyais aller ou comme ça? _Me dit-il en souriant._

Je sais très bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête, et d'ailleurs je tente de lui ordonner de me poser par terre, mais cela n'a pas l'effet escompté. En effet, cela ne l'amuse que plus encore. Il me demande si je suis prête et je commence vraiment à paniquer. A entendre les rires des autres, je devine qu'ils se moquent de moi. Lorsque je m'apprête à atterrir dans le vide d'une minute à l'autre, je suis très surprise de voir qu'Embry s'apprête à sauter avec moi, dans ses bras. Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus et il saute. Je sens le vent me fouetter le visage quelques instants et je respire à grande bouffée le parfum d'Embry, avant de percuter l'eau glacée. Lorsque je suis dans l'eau, je ne sens plus le corps d'Embry, alors je me débrouille par mes propres moyens pour regagner la surface. Bon, je ne respire pas, certes, mais je crois qu'il me paraît utile de regagner la surface de la rivière. Lorsque je suis à la surface, je cherche Embry du regard mais je ne le vois pas. Après quelques instants, je sens mon cœur se crispé puis j'appelle son nom, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son visage émerger de l'eau. Je ne vois rien et n'entends rien, mon cœur se crispe alors d'avantage. Alors que je réitère mon appel avec un peu plus d'inquiétude, je sens quelque chose m'agripper durement la cheville. Je pousse un crie de terreur en me débattant, songeant à un énorme poisson qui me mord la jambe dans une lueur d'agressivité. Il n'en est rien, je me retourne pendant que j'entends les autres se rouler de rire et je vois Embry émerger bruyamment, visiblement assaillit de rire incessant. Je me mets alors à l'engueuler gentiment en lui frappant doucement le bras. Cet homme est un véritable enfant et à mon humble avis, je n'en ai pas finis avec ses enfantillage et ses blagues qui me paraissent de plus en plus saugrenues. Après s'être calmés, les autres viennent nous rejoindre puis nous nous amusons bien, même si les garçons ont une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir nous couler. Nous passons une bonne heure à nous amuser dans l'eau, puis nous décidons d'en sortir. J'avais oubliée à quel point il peut faire froid en sortant d'une étendue d'eau. Embry semble le voir et passe un bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer. Malgré le fait qu'il vienne de se baigné pendant plus d'une heure dans une rivière gelée, il est toujours aussi brûlant. Nous arrivons au campement et il semble évident que tout le monde est épuisé. Embry et moi-même disons au revoir à tout le monde, puis nous allons nous glissés dans la grande tente qui nous est réservée. Il retire ses vêtements pour ne se laisser vêtit que de son boxer. Il s'installe dans la couette tandis que je frissonne bruyamment à cause du froid. Embry me tend un long t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour moi, puis je retire soigneusement mes vêtements et mes bottes, non sans lui avoir demandé de se retourner, gentiment. Il s'exécute et je me change rapidement, puis je saute dans les couvertures dans le but de me coller à lui et lorsque cela est fait, il me lance : « Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, ma puce! » en souriant. Une nouvelle fois, je lui mets une petite tape sur le torse puis il pouffe, fière de lui. Ce qu'il vient de dire n'est pas totalement faux, ma survie commence réellement à dépendre de la sienne. Il dépose un tendre baiser sur mon front et me souhaite bonne nuit, en s'armant de son habituelle tendresse que je lui connais. Je n'ai même pas la force de lui répondre, et je sens déjà mon esprit voguer loin d'ici pour s'enfuir dans un rêve que j'espère des plus merveilleux...

Je me réveille en ouvrant les yeux dans un soubresaut incontrôlé. Je viens de faire un rêve des plus étrange. Je courais dans la forêt, apeurée, sans savoir quel était l'objet de mes angoisses. J'ai crue entendre une voix de femme me dire de prendre garde, de faire attention lorsqu'ils arriveront, mais malheureusement, ces quelques bribes d'images et de paroles sont tout ce dont je me souvienne. Je constate que je suis dans les bras d'Embry, d'ailleurs ce dernier dort toujours. Je dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et je le vois remuer puis afficher un petit sourire. Je décide de me lever et de sortir de la tente. Je me chausse de mes bottes et mes vêtements désormais secs, puis j'ouvre discrètement la fermeture éclaire de la tente. J'entends d'ici les rires gracieux de Seth et Renesmée raisonner dans tout le bois. Je les vois ensemble, entrain de rire aux éclats. J'exécute son ordre lorsque Seth me crie de les rejoindre. Je leur dis bonjour, puis nous parlons.

Tout le monde ne tarde pas à se réveiller puis nous chargeons les affaires dans le véhicule de Quil, avant de prendre la route.

La journée que j'ai passée hier avec Embry et les autres m'a parut forte agréable, et c'est du bonheur plein la tête que nous faisons route vers Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

Le chapitre 12! :) Merci de continuer à lire!

Le prochain chapitre d'ici trois jours! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Trahison ou protection?

Je suis sur le perron de mon logis, Embry à mes côtés. Il n'est que dix heure du matin et je sens déjà que cette journée s'annonce des plus magnifiques. Embry ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et Jacob a dit qu'il voulait laisser le devoir des loups de côté quelques instants. Par conséquent, je suis libre de passer la journée avec Embry. Je sors les clés de ma poche, en chahutant avec Embry par la même occasion, puis je les enclenches dans la serrure de ma maison. Étrangement, sans que je ne pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir, je la sens être tirée afin de nous laisser entrer, comme si quelqu'un a ouvert la porte. Je rentre dans la maison avec Embry, et mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque j'entends la porte claquée. Je sens bien vite que ce n'est ni moi, ni Embry qui avons provoqués cela. Je me retourne et mon cœur se met à battre deux fois plus vite, si il est encore possible qu'il batte à une vitesse supérieure. Je vois... ma tante Gloria, se tenir les bras croisés en arborant un grand sourire, visiblement contente de me voir. Je réalise qu'elle a toujours aimée me faire peur, quelle que soit les circonstances. Je lui saute littéralement dans les bras et elle faillit tomber à la renverse, avant d'avoir le réflexe de me rendre mon étreinte. Nous restons dans cette position un petit moment, à nous communiquer mutuellement notre joie de nous revoir. Embry, semble légèrement désemparé, j'imagine qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Je finis par me dégager de l'étreinte de Gloria et j'entame gaiement les présentations.

\- Embry, voici Gloria, ma tante. _Dis-je souriante_. Plus officiellement, Gloria, voici Embry, mon... _Dis-je hésitante._

A ce moment là, je sens la main d'Embry serrer chaleureusement la mienne, comme pour m'encourager.

\- Mon compagnon! _Je lance pleine d'assurance._

Je sais que ma tante n'a jamais beaucoup aimée que je fréquente des garçons de trop près, elle tolère les amourettes mais elle n'apprécie pas que cela aille plus loin. Elle me répète sans arrêt que c'est dangereux de se mêler aux humains de cette façon, car ils pourraient apprendre notre secret, un peu comme Bella. Je cherche le moindre signe de désapprobation immédiat chez ma tante, mais je ne vois rien. Elle semble plutôt préoccuper à ne pas respirer, j'oublie qu'elle n'est pas habituée à l'odeur des loups de la réserve. Après un long moment gênant, je sens la main d'Embry fuir la mienne puis il dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue, avant de s'enfuir de la maison, prétextant qu'il a autre chose à faire, finalement. Dés que je sens la porte, claquer, je sens aussitôt la voix de ma tante m'assaillir de ses sermons archaïques.

\- Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne devrais pas fréquenter les humains au delà du flirt! _Me dit-elle, sèchement._

Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune raison de craindre ma propre tante, mais lorsqu'elle m'aborde de cette voix si brillamment agressive et pleine de charisme, je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir devant elle. D'autant plus que ses jupes et ses hauts de grandes classes ne font que renforcer la puissance de ses mots. D'habitude, je ne proteste que vaguement et je la laisse s'emporter, puis je finis toujours par lui obéir car je déteste horriblement me brouiller d'une quelconque façon avec Gloria. Mais cette fois, il est hors de question que je la laisse me dicter ce que je dois faire, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mêle de ma relation avec Embry, puis je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. D'ailleurs, je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour lui faire connaître le fond de ma pensée.

\- Désolée Gloria, mais ça ne te regarde pas! _Je lui réponds, frustrée._

Je tente de m'enfuir dans la cuisine pour mettre fin à la discussion, mais comme je devrais m'y attendre, Gloria ne semble pas de cette avis.

\- Mégane, ce genre de situation est dangereuse pour un vampire et je m'inquiète pour toi. _Me dit-elle en se calmant._

Je me calme moi aussi et je m'installe au petit bar de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau. Gloria ne tarde pas à s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais je peux te jurer qu'Embry n'est pas qu'un simple humain. _Dis-je en soupirant._ Je lui fais confiance, et tu dois me faire confiance. _Je continue._

Elle me sourit et pose délicatement sa main glacée sur la mienne, comme pour me tenir en confiance.

\- Pardonne moi, ma chérie. _Me dit-elle, véritablement navrée._ Je t'ai élevée comme ma fille et je sais que j'ai élevée une Mégane forte et capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Curieusement, je ne suis pas étonnée de son changement d'avis très soudain, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il y ai la moindre dispute entre nous à propos d'une telle idiotie, ce serait trop infantile après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble. Je lui dis que ce n'est rien, puis elle me sourit d'avantage.

Les heures files si vite en sa compagnie. Durant la journée, nous n'avons fait que parler tout en restant dans la maison. Je lui ai dis qu'il est préférable qu'elle reste à la maison le temps qu'elle serait là. Nous avons parlés de bien des choses, mais nous avons longuement parlés du drame qui a eu lieu il y a peu. Elle m'a consolée et m'a rassurée une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et je dois dire que son réconfort m'a été des plus favorable. J'en avais grand besoin.

La nuit est tombée bien rapidement et je n'ai pas vue Embry de la journée. Malgré un pincement au cœur du faite de ne pas avoir pu côtoyer mon compagnon d'avantage, je tente de ne pas laisser paraître ma déception en présence de Gloria. Alors que je suis en train de touiller ma tasse de café, Gloria semble réfléchir en faisant mine de lire un bouquin. Je vois bien que quelque chose lui torture l'esprit, mais je ne peux savoir ce que c'est sans émettre une incertitude plus que justifiée. Je décide de jouer cartes sur table avec Gloria et d'aller droit au but, la question qui me brûle la langue depuis quelques jours va enfin pouvoir connaître une réponse, si le cœur lui en dit. Je vais enfin savoir par quel miracle malencontreux ma tante est au courant de mes capacités à vivre aussi humainement que possible.

\- Comment tu es au courant? _Je demande subitement_.

Elle ne détourne pas son regard de son maudit livre, mais je peux l'entendre soupirer, comme lorsque je lui ai demandée des réponses quand aux faits que mon humanité soit de retour. Elle me cache quelque chose, et savoir qu'elle est encore capable de jouer à ce jeu là avec moi me frustre avec insistance. Elle ne décrète pas me répondre, espérant sûrement que je laisse tomber, mais si elle se permet de penser ça de moi, c'est qu'elle ne me connaît pas aussi bien qu'elle le conçoit.

\- Vas-tu te décider à me répondre? Je croyais en avoir finis avec les cachotteries! _Je m'impatiente._

Je l'entends soupirer une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci me semble plus longue et plus bruyante que la précédente. Je la vois se lever en claquant avec violence les pages de son livre. Elle dépose l'objet de sa lecture évasive sur la table basse, puis elle se lève et me rejoint à la table du salon. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, je remarque que j'ai à présent arrêtée de tourner la cuillère dans mon café, devenu tiède. Je pose mon regard sur Gloria et je remarque depuis fort peu longtemps qu'elle me paraît... mal à l'aise. Je connais la moindre de ses mimiques et je serais prête à parier ma main que lorsqu'elle tapote sa main sur sa cuisse, comme présentement, elle est nerveuse, très nerveuse.

Mais angoissée de quoi? Je n'ose comprendre sa réaction.

Aurait-elle quelque chose à me dire? Oui, je crois bien qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire similaire. Je pense qu'elle s'est finalement décidée à me révéler la vérité sur mes interrogations sans réponses, mais elle ne semble pas sûr que cela ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je sais que je devrais lui en vouloir de me cacher un secret après tout ce temps, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas avant d'avoir connaissance des moindres faits. Je reconnais à présents dans ses yeux la même quiétude que lorsqu'elle est angoissée, il n'y a plus de doute possible : Elle compte me révéler quelque chose, mais ma réaction l'effraie. Est-ce si grave que ça? Je ne pense pas être en mesure de la haïr, peu importe si elle me dupe ou me ment.

\- Mégane, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, tu t'en doute certainement à présent _. Commence calmement Gloria à mon attention_. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais tu es désormais assez âgée pour comprendre.

Je redoute de plus en plus ses aveux, je sens qu'une grande duperie se cache sous ses airs de femme irréprochable et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Elle semble hésiter un très long moment, et à l'approche de l'annonciation inévitable de son lourd fardeau, elle devient de plus en plus effrayer à mesure que les secondes défilent.

\- Tu n'es pas simplement une vampire. _Finit-elle par claquer._

Je durcis mon regard et je ne prête même pas attention au langage désinvolte que je prends à cet instant, je suis trop impatiente pour me soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Ses hésitations m'agace plus que de raison.

\- Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher! Cesse de tourner autour du pot. _Je lui dis._

Elle semble comprendre mon état et ne relève pas mes paroles, elle doit penser que c'est normale, et pour sûr, ça l'est. Je sais que ce qu'elle va me dire ne va me plaire, je ne la connais que trop bien.

\- Mégane, je ne t'ai pas transformée il y a deux ans... _Elle marque une longue pause tandis que je me perds dans la confusion la plus totale_. Tu es née vampire.

\- Quoi? _Je lui demande abasourdie._

Je serre ma tasse de café dans les mains, mais je fais attention à ne pas la briser. Je ne peux pas croire un mot de ce que me raconte cette femme. La vérité est plutôt que je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas croire un tel boniment, comment cela pourrait-il être possible? J'ai des souvenirs de ma transformation, de ma vie avant ce douloureux événement, de mes amis et des moments que j'ai passée avec ma tante, tout cela est bien réel, alors je n'ose en comprendre d'avantage. Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas exister? Je suis complètement perdue, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. J'attends que Gloria continue son récit, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Son regard animé de peur et de désolation me confirme que je ne dois plus paraître gaie ou souriante présentement, je pense plutôt afficher une mine haineuse et confuse à la fois, bien que cela reste parfaitement involontaire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens, la surprise est si grande et la duperie si vaste. Elle décide de poursuivre, mais je retiens difficilement ma voix de lui hurler ma colère en l'interrompant.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres vampires, à ta naissance tu es née mortelle... mais tu es également née immortelle. _Me dit-elle de sa voix toujours sûr._

La tasse m'éclate d'entre les mains, mais je n'y prête pas attention bien que ce soit involontaire. Je me lève furibonde du siège d'où je suis assise _._ Ma tante fait de même en me voyant agir ainsi, puis je réalise alors : Si ce qu'elle me raconte est vrai, comment est-il possible que j'ai des souvenirs de ma transformation? Malgré la colère oppressante qui me submerge, je lui pose la question avec une pointe d'agacement que je ne puis réprimé.

\- Tu l'ignore Mégane, mais j'ai un don moi aussi. _M'annonce t-elle aussi calmement que possible_. Je peux manipuler la mémoire. Je t'ai fais croire que je t'avais transformée en vampire moi-même, mais il n'en est rien. J'ai utilisée mon pouvoir sur toi dans le but de te faire oublier ton immortalité jusqu'au plus profond de ta conscience. _Me dit-elle, cette fois ci d'une sensibilité certaine à l'accablement._ Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais attendre que tu sois assez forte pour pouvoir te protéger par toi-même.

\- Tu m'as manipuler à ta guise durant toute ma vie?! _Je lui dis en m'emportant._

J'inspire et ferme les yeux lentement pour me calmer, puis j'expire. Cela m'aide toujours à me calmer dans des situations égales à tant de frustration et de colère. Elle me dit qu'elle n'a fait cela que dans le but de me protéger des Volturi. Je ne prête même pas attention à sa remarque, qui n'est d'ailleurs qu'une vaine tentative pour me rassurer, puis je lui pose ma seconde question. Une question à laquelle je connais dors et déjà la réponse, mais à laquelle j'ai besoin de confirmation. Entendre cela me fait mal, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'est trahie de la sorte.

\- Et comment Laura et les autres ne sont pas rendus compte de ma « prodigieuse croissance »? J'ai grandit avec eux, que je sache?! _Je lui demande, la voix tremblante avec ironie mal jaugée._

Je sens que des larmes viennent embuées mes yeux, mais je ne faiblis pas pour autant, je veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. J'arrive tout de même à garder mes larmes pour moi. Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, je prends la parole une seconde fois, je vais le dire moi-même à haute voix si elle a trop honte de clamer ses actes devant moi.

\- C'est une autre de tes manigances? _Je lui demande, bien consciente de la réponse._

Gloria me répond d'un presque inaudible « Oui » en hochant de la tête, mais cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Ma transformation elle-même est factice.

Je connais la vérité, à présent. Mes doutes se sont confirmées par cette conversation. Je savais que ma tante me cachait des choses, mais de là à avoir jouer avec mon esprit et m'avoir manipulée de la sorte, je ne m'y attendais en aucun cas. Même dans mes rêves les plus fou, je n'aurais jamais imaginée une telle manipulation. Je n'oserai plus jamais la regarder comme ma tante, comme celle qui m'a élevée et qui a toujours pris soin de moi même dans les moments les plus durs. Désormais, je verrai Gloria comme une parfaite inconnue. Je ne la verrai plus que comme la femme qui m'a honteusement trahie et qui me demande de lui pardonnée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas maudire son nom avec une telle rapidité et une telle conviction, après tout elle a fait cela pour me protéger, je sais que c'est vrai. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre de côté le fait qu'elle est trahie ma confiance,il y avait forcément une autre solution. Elle me répète une nouvelle fois que si les Volturi l'avait apprit, ils tenteraient de me tuer et qu'elle n'a oser me faire cela que pour me protéger, me garder en vie. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je n'arrive pas à restreindre mes émotions. Je sens bien que son repentir est sincère, mais je n'arrive plus à garder la même image valorisante de Gloria, que je tiens depuis ma plus tendre enfance. En me voyant pleurer, je vois très bien que cela la bouleverse, mais lorsqu'elle tente de poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer un recule. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens à son égard, mais je suis certaine que je ne pourrai pas passer la nuit en sa compagnie. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me centrer sur tout ce qui vient d'arriver et tout ce que m'a appris ma tante. J'ai besoin de me confiée et de vider mon sac, qui soit dit en passant, est remplit jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contenir quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas seulement les révélations désastreuses de Gloria qui m'assaillent, ce sont tous les événement que j'ai vécue ce dernier mois. Tout le poids des responsabilités que je devrai endosser seule, ma véritable condition d'hybride, le fait de ne plus pouvoir parler à Laura comme je l'aurais fait dans cette situation si elle était encore en vie, tout cela vient frapper les parois de mon crâne pour prendre d'assaut mon esprit. Oui, j'ai indéniablement besoin de me confier et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'ai besoin : Embry. La nuit porte conseille et j'ai besoin de temps pour pardonner, car même si ce qu'elle a fait est terrible et malgré tout ce que je peux dire, elle l'a fait pour une bonne raison et elle reste ma seule famille. Je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos de cette façon. En ce qui concerne ma logique, les mauvais actes n'effacent pas les bons.

\- Je... Je dois réfléchir. _Dis-je, tremblante_. Reste ici cette nuit, s'il te plaît. _Je poursuis sur un ton des plus confus et mal assuré._

Elle acquiesce de la tête tristement, puis je prends mon manteau et sors de la maison précipitamment. Je sais ou habite Embry alors ma seule préoccupation à cet instant n'est pas le chemin de sa maison, il me l'a déjà décrit, mais est-ce que le dénommé Sam ne va pas encore tenté de m'ôter la vie pour avoir pénétrée sur ses terres? Je me mets en route vers la maison d'Embry, en pleine nuit et dans l'obscurité la plus implacable. Les larmes coulent toujours silencieusement. Je suis bel et bien une mortelle, doté de l'immortalité vampirique, quel paradoxe! Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à Laura. Je rêve tant de me confier une dernière fois à son écoute, d'entendre sa douce voix et de sentir son parfum doux et déraisonnablement dosé. Elle me manque tellement. J'ai besoin de mes amis, j'ai besoin de revoir le doux sourire de Matt pour me redonner courage et j'ai besoin des stupides blagues de Liam pour me faire rire. Il m'est tellement difficile d'affronter cette situation. Je tente de me montrer forte et de ne pas me perdre dans des sanglots interminable et emplis de douleurs oppressantes, mais jour après jour, minutes après minutes et secondes après secondes, je n'arrive plus à jouer le jeu. Je sais que je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie aux côtés d'Embry ou encore à faire du camping vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais dés que je ne fais rien, dés que mon esprit n'est plus en activation constante, je m'effondre. La douleur est trop forte et le manque est trop pénible, la disparition de Laura et des garçons m'a laissée un néant au plus profond de mon cœur et Dieu sait que je n'arrive à le combler qu'avec Embry. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il vient maintenant s'ajouter au tableau le fait que je sois hybride. Je tente de me persuader que Gloria m'a manipulée sans vergogne, mais je sais bien que cela est faux.

Je continue de marcher, empruntant des routes et des sentiers bien sombres mais appartenant cependant au trajet décrit par Embry. Heureusement, il n'habite pas loin de la limite de la Push, non pas que traverser une réserve indienne me dérange, mais je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à me remémorer le chemin à suivre. Je continue de marcher, et après ce qui me semble être de longues minutes à vagabonder dans l'ombre, je trouve enfin le nom de la rue que m'a donné Embry. J'aperçois une magnifique Volvo V40 garée devant une grande maison et je me rends compte que la voiture d'Embry doit probablement être garée devant sa maison, cela s'effondre sous le sens. Je ne prends pas la peine d'essuyer mes yeux car je sais pertinemment qu'il se rendra compte que j'ai pleurée. J'arrive sur le pas de la porte très chaleureux de la demeure d'Embry, et j'élance ma main vers la porte dans le but de frapper doucement. Lorsque je vois Embry en short affalé sur le canapé de son salon pour regarder la télé comme en ont l'habitude les hommes machos, je me prends à sourire. Je n'imaginais pas Embry prendre la position d'un mâle machiste pour regarder ce qui semble être un match de football américain. Je me dis que je devrais peut être faire demi tour, je n'ai aucune envie de l'embêter, mais lorsque je me retourne pour partir, cette idée ne me paraît plus aussi brillante. Je me replace donc une nouvelle fois devant la porte d'entrée, revigorer par un plein d'assurance qui tombe à pic, puis je frappe doucement deux fois sur la porte d'entrée. J'ignore quel réaction il va avoir, mais j'espère simplement que si je le dérange, il me le fera comprendre, après tout il est déjà vingts-deux heure. A l'entente du petit bruit qu'ont émis mes deux misérables coups sur la porte, il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle je peux le voir, puis lorsqu'il croise mon regard, un immense sourire s'affiche sur sa petite bouille d'ange que j'aime tant. Il se lève rapidement pour venir m'ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, il n'hésite même pas et m'ouvre un passage pour entrer. Je n'hésite guère non plus à mon tour et j'entre, avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Je lui fais un sourire gênée, mais lui ne semble prendre en compte que sa joie indescriptible de me voir débouler chez lui à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Je... _Je commence_. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins? _Je lui dis quelque peu embarrassée._

\- Absolument pas, ma puce. Puis de toute façon ma mère n'est pas là. _Me dit-il._

Il a à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il voit sûrement que j'ai pleurée il y a peu, d'où son actuelle inquiétude.

\- Ça va? Ça s'est pas bien passé avec ta tante? _Me demande t-il._

 _-_ Pas exactement non. _Je lui réponds en tournant les yeux._

Il me prend dans ses bras et sans chercher à me questionner ou obtenir des explications trop hâtives, il me demande si je veux parler. J'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête contre son torse nu et brûlant, puis nous allons nous asseoir dans le canapé. Je découvre pour la première fois sa maison et malgré les circonstances dans lesquels je me suis autorisée à y pénétrer, je dois avouer qu'elle est d'une beauté rarement égalée. Je pose mon regard sur mes mains puis je relève les yeux vers Embry. Je remarque qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude, il semble réellement se soucier de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Embry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. _Je lui dis, incertaine._

Il ne dit rien et décide de ne pas m'interrompre. Devoir lui avouer ma vraie nature de but en blanc n'est déjà pas facile, mais je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter, je ne suis pas encore sûr de réaliser moi-même ce que cela implique.

\- Je... Je suis une... _Dis-je hésitante._

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, je n'arrive pas à le dire à voix haute. Je n'arrive pas à m'avouer à moi-même ce que je suis en réalité. Embry ne dis rien, mais il prend ma main dans la sienne, comme pour m'encourager. Sa douce chaleur se répand dans ma main et je décide d'aller au bout de la chose.

\- Je suis comme Renesmée. _Je lâche subitement._

\- Attends... Quoi? _Me dit-il surpris._

 _-_ Je suis née vampire et humaine à la fois. Ma transformation et tout ça, c'est des conneries. _Dis-je abattue._

 _-_ Tu devrais pas être contente? _Me demande t-il, confus par mon comportement._

 _-_ Non, tu ne comprends pas! _Dis-je en me levant subitement._

Je ne suis pas en colère, ou tout du moins pas contre lui, mais j'ai besoin de parler ouvertement.

\- Toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui je croyais être une vampire transformée à ses dix-sept ans, mais du jour au lendemain, ma tante débarque et m'apprend qu'elle a un don caché et que pour me protéger des Volturi, elle m'a effacée de l'esprit la part de vampire qui est en moi. _Dis-je en m'emportant._ Elle m'a gravée un tissue de mensonge dans le crâne!

Embry m'explique alors qu'il est désolé et qu'il me comprend, mais que je ne devrais pas en vouloir à Gloria car elle n'a fait que me protéger. Je soupire bruyamment.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, Embry. _Je lui dis._ Je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre cela, en ce moment. L'enterrement de Laura, de Liam et de Matt est la semaine prochaine et il faut que je gère tout ça. Tout me tombe dessus en même temps, _dis-je en sanglotant_ , et je ne peux pas supporter ça toute seule, je n'y arrive plus.

Je finis en m'effondrant dans les bras chaud d'Embry. Il murmure qu'il sera toujours là pour moi et je reste blottis dans ses bras de longues minutes durant, puis il dépose un tendre baiser sur le front. Il me propose d'aller se coucher et j'accepte car je suis éreintée. Nous montons dans sa chambre, et je tente de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au néant. Il fouille dans son armoire et en sort un long t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour moi. Il me demande si ça va aller, puis il se retourne pour se changer, à ma demande. J'enfile le long t-shirt qu'il me prête, puis je m'enfouis sous les couvertures du grand lit à Embry. Ce dernier me rejoint une fois qu'il n'est plus vêtue que de son boxer, et je me blottis dans ses bras. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et je ne tarde pas fermer les yeux.

Je me sens glisser au loin pour rejoindre un doux sommeil, partagé avec ce qui me semble bien être mon « âme sœur »...


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoici avec le chapitre 13 les amis! ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté lundi !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Inquiétude.

Je me réveille doucement, je constate que la pièce est encore sombre. Les rideaux sont tirés et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Embry les fermer la veille au soir. Je peux apercevoir la douce lumière du soleil matinal à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre. Peut être est-ce sa mère qui à fermer les rideaux dans la nuit? Je me sens rougir à cette hypothèse, il serait malvenue de ma part de m'imposer chez elle de la sorte, surtout que si c'est le cas, elle n'a forcément pas pu me louper dans les bras d'Embry. Je suis peut-être la copine de son fils, mais rien de plus. Si cela se trouve, il n'avait même pas l'intention de me présenter à sa mère, si ça se trouve, il n'a même pas parler de moi à sa mère. Je secoue la tête et chasse cette idiotie de ma tête, si il ne me voyait uniquement que comme une vulgaire conquête, il ne m'aurait pas laisser entrer chez lui. Rassurée par cette idée, je tourne lentement la tête, et je m'aperçois rapidement que je suis encore une fois, allongée sur le torse de mon amour. Je peux maintenant admirer son visage angélique et je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Après cela, je le vois sourire dans son sommeil. Je glousse en voyant cela, puis je décide de partir. Je me sens déjà assez mal de m'être imposée comme cela à lui, mais même si il me fait comprendre que je ne le dérange pas, je ne peux réprimer un sentiment embarrassé vis à vis de sa mère. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer la petite amie casse pieds en le réveillant pour lui demander de me raccompagnée, je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule. J'espère juste ne pas croiser sa mère en m'éclipsant. De plus, je suis pressée de rejoindre Gloria. Je suis prête à me réconcilier avec elle, et je dois lui demander autre chose, cette fois ci concernant mes parents... Je réalise soudain que j'avais raison, la nuit m'a portée conseille et je dois dire que je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ait empêchée de faire une grande erreur. J'avais juste besoin de faire le point. Je me dégage donc précautionneusement de la confortable étreinte chaude d'Embry, puis je me vêtis de mes habits de la veille dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit et pour ne pas le réveiller. On peut entendre un léger bruit de talons frapper le sol avec retenu, mais de ce que je sais d'Embry, ce n'est pas ça qui risque de le réveiller. Je descends les escaliers de la maison, toujours à pas feutrés, je récupère mon manteau à l'entrée mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte, une voix m'interpelle joyeusement.

\- Dis donc, on ne me dit pas bonjour?

Je me retourne lentement en refermant la porte doucement. Apparaît alors à ma vision une femme, jeune et belle. Elle doit avoir la quarantaine, elle est brune et elle a une jolie peau rousse, comme celle de son fils. En observant son visage, je me rends vite compte qu'Embry lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle a prit un ton blagueur et elle arbore un magnifique sourire chaleureux. Je tente de lui sourire, mais je me sens rougir de timidité et de honte. Pourtant, son sourire et sa personne m'inspire la confiance. Je baisse la tête piteusement, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous. _Me dit-elle gentiment._

Je ne peux pas refuser cela. Que penserait-elle de moi si je déclinais son offre de la sorte? Je suis pressée de retrouver ma maison, mais tant pis, cela attendra. J'acquiesce finalement par un faible « Avec plaisir, madame » et je vois son sourire s'élargir d'avantage. Elle me fais signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, puis je m'exécute. Elle me dit qu'elle est contente que j'ai acceptée car elle a déjà préparée le petit déjeuner pour trois. Nous nous installons à la petite table, puis nous commençons à parler et à manger.

\- Tu dois être Mégane?

Je remarque qu'elle n'a pas relâchée son sourire et son air chaleureux. Je constate à ces paroles qu'Embry lui à déjà parlé de moi, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui a dit! Je suis heureuse en apprenant cela, et tous mes doutes s'envolent petit à petit.

\- Euh... Oui. _Je dis, un peu intimidée._

\- Embry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais. _Me dit-elle_. J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance!

\- Moi de même, madame. _Je lui réponds poliment._

 _-_ Oh, je t'en pris ma grande, appelle moi Tiffany. _Me reprend t-elle gentiment._

Je lui souris en hochant la tête pour acquiescer. Je commence à me sentir moins mal à l'aise, elle semble ne pas me tenir en basse estime, ce qui me réconforte et me rassure grandement.

\- As-tu de la famille ici? Embry m'a dit que tu étais nouvellement arrivée en ville? _Me demande t-elle._

Je lui réponds que non, mais que je suis venue avec des amis. Je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet et dieu merci, elle ne le fait pas non plus. Elle me pose quelques questions sur mes intentions envers Embry, puis sur mes sentiments envers lui. Je lui réponds la plus honnête des réponses.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre fils et je peux vous jurer que je ne veux que son bonheur.

Elle plonge ses yeux chocolats dans les miens, cherchant sûrement la moindre trace de mensonge. Lorsque je vois un grand sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, je devine qu'elle réalise que je ne suis pas néfaste pour son fils.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé une fille qui l'aime en retour. _Me sourit-elle._

Cette phrase me paraît émettre un sous entendue. La curiosité légendaire qui est la mienne reprend une nouvelle fois le dessus sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser la question qui me traîne dans la tête.

\- Embry a un passé amoureux difficile? _Je demande._

 _-_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, ma chérie. _Me rappelle t-elle_. Il t'en parlera quand il sera prêt.

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, en cachant au mieux ma déception. Mais elle a raison, je ne devrais pas lui demander de me dire ce qu'il appartient uniquement à Embry de me conter. Il me parlera de cela quand il sera prêt à le faire, point final.

\- Dis moi, as-tu déjà vu des photos d'Embry enfant? _Me demande t-elle malicieusement._

Je lui réponds que non, puis elle me dit d'attendre une seconde. Elle revient quelques instants plus tard avec un grand album photos. Je devine qu'elle et Embry sont très proches. Je les envies,un peu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connue la chaleur d'une mère, même si il y a toujours eu Gloria, ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ma mère. Elle me montre des photos d'eux, puis elle me raconte par la même occasion des anecdotes. Cela nous fait rire, et je remarque que j'apprécie énormément sa compagnie. Elle s'arrête sur une photo de Noël. Je me demande qui sont ces trois jeunes gens sur la photo. Tiffany m'explique alors que ce sont Jacob, Quil et Embry. Je suis littéralement sous le choc. Ils ont tellement changés. Je regarde la photo de plus près, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Ils ont tous les trois les cheveux longs et s'ajoute à cela le fait qu'ils soient maigre et de taille moyenne. Je songe rapidement que leurs mutations les a changés, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Embry les cheveux longs. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnu. En regardant de plus prés je finis par retrouver en son visage les mêmes traits qui le caractérisent et qui me font tomber sous son charme, un petit plus chaque jour.

Après avoir feuilleter l'album photo en entier, elle le met de côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens des mains brûlante se poser sur ma taille, doucement. Je sens alors la bouche bouillante et attractive d'Embry se poser au coin de mâchoire pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Je tourne légèrement la tête, puis il m'embrasse tendrement. Je ne l'ai même pas vu arrivé, son odeur enivrante est présente partout dans la maison. Il va ensuite embrasser sa mère sur la joue en la saluant, puis il s'installe et commence à manger.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà fais connaissance! _Dit-il gaiement._

 _-_ Oui mon chéri, et je dois dire que tu t'es trouvé la perle rare! _Dit-elle en riant._

Je rougis quelque peu à cette remarque.

\- Oui, elle est parfaite. _Dit Embry dans un souffle._

Je lui souris tendrement.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je dois être à la boutique dans moins d'une heure. _Informe sa mère._

Je la vois se lever, puis enfiler son manteau et son sac à main. Je regarde alors l'heure qu'affiche l'horloge murale de leur cuisine. Il est neuf heure. Je fais la bise à Tiffany, puis avant de partir, elle me dit gaiement : « Tu es ici comme chez toi, ma chérie.» puis elle passe la porte et j'entends alors le moteur de sa voiture s'en aller.

Je me rassois à table avec Embry, et ce dernier m'affiche un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Eh bien, je crois que ma mère t'adore! _Dit-il la bouche pleine._

\- Ouai, moi aussi! _Je lui réponds._

\- Je vais devoir y aller, il faut que je rentre pour m'excuser auprès de ma tante. Je lui dis un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

Je le vois acquiescer d'une mine dépitée. Soudain, son expression change.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé quand tu allais partir, tout à l'heure? _Me demande t-il curieux._

Je me surprend à rougir piteusement à sa remarque.

\- Eh bien, je... _Je commence hésitante_. Je ne voulais pas te réveillé, tu dormais si bien. _Je poursuis en baissant la tête, gênée._

Je remarque à cet instant que mon idée était stupide. Il me relève la tête en posant un doigt sous mon menton, puis il me sourit et me dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je lui souris. Pendant que j'attends patiemment qu'il finisse de manger pour me raccompagner, je pose mon regard sur son corps d'apollon. Je détaille sa musculature et chacun de ses membres sculptés, puis je rougis. C'est le seul homme qui me fait autant d'effet. C'est également le seul homme qui me fais rougir de la sorte, comme maintenant. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour faire baisser la température et cela semble fonctionner. Il monte dans sa chambre pour s'habiller tandis que je l'attend à la porte. Je le vois descendre, habillé d'uniquement d'un short et de chaussures. Nous montons dans sa voiture, puis durant le trajet il me tient amoureusement la main, ne la quittant que pour passer les vitesses, de temps à autres. Il se gare devant chez moi, puis il m'embrasse langoureusement, comme à son habitude. Je lui demande si il travaille aujourd'hui, puis il me dit qu'il préfère aller patrouiller avec Seth et quelques un de la meute à Sam. J'acquiesce puis je descends du véhicule. Lorsque je suis devant la porte d'entrée, je me retourne et lance un sourire à Embry, et ce dernier ne tarde pas à me le rendre, mais puissance dix cette fois. Je vois sa voiture s'en aller au loin et je me décide enfin à entrer quoiqu'avec un peu d'appréhension. Lorsque je referme la porte, je me dirige dans la cuisine et je vois ma tante se retourner en me voyant, elle préparait du café.

\- Oh, ma chérie. _Me dit-elle dans un murmure, rassurée par mon retour._

Je lui souris quelque peu, puis nous nous installons au petit bar de la cuisine, comme la veille.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagis comme je l'ai fais hier soir, _dis-je_ , et sache que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Elle me sourit de plus belle, et elle prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je la laisse faire car je ne ressens plus de colère à son égard, seulement une quelconque incertitude.

\- Ma chérie, je te promets que je ne te referai plus souffrir. C'est terminé. _Me dit-elle sérieusement._

J'acquiesce, puis je serre mes mains dans les siennes, comme pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux plus. En sentant cela, elle me sourit. Mais soudain, elle se raidit brutalement.

\- Mégane, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. _Reprend t-elle._

Je crois deviner de quoi elle s'apprête à me parler, et je suis très soucieuse de ce sujet là, bien plus que de toute autre chose.

\- Cela concerne tes parents. _Me dit-elle._

A l'entente de ces mots, mon corps se raidit de lui même et un frisson me parcours le dos. J'ai peur de ce je que vais entendre, mais je sais cette fois que cela n'aura rien à voir avec les manipulations de ma tante, je sais qu'il s'agit de la vérité et je veux la connaître.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. _Lâche t-elle_. Ta mère a perdue la vie en te mettant au monde.

Je sens les larmes montées jusqu'à mes yeux une fois de plus, mais je tente de ne pas céder pour ne pas interrompre ma tante.

\- Quant à ton père, il s'est enfuit en ne laissant aucune trace de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu reparaître, et j'en suis navrée. _Me dit-elle._

 _-_ Merci, _dis-je faiblement_ , au moins je connais la vérité, maintenant.

Gloria se lève et contourne la table pour venir m'enlacer et me tenir dans son étreinte affectueuse que j'apprécie tant. Je me laisse aller contre elle. Désormais, je sais que mon père et ma mère ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais bébé. Je me suis doutée que cela n'était pas vrai au moment même ou ma tante m'a avouée la vérité sur ma véritable nature. Ma mère n'est plus, mais mon père est en vie. Pour autant, je ne tenterai pas de le retrouver. Qu'il reste pourrir dans le trou ou il est partit se terrer, tel le misérable lâche qu'il est!

Deux jours ont passés depuis ma réconciliation avec Gloria. Je n'ai pas revu Embry depuis hier matin, et quand j'appelle sur son téléphone, il ne répond pas. J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Être loin de lui me rend faible et triste. Nous étions désormais à moins d'une semaine des funérailles de mes amis défunts et avec l'aide de Gloria, je viens de rédiger les lettres à envoyer aux familles et aux amis, pour les prévenir de la date des obsèques, etc... C'est dur mais j'ai cessée de pleurer, du moins pour le moment. Alice et Bella nous avaient rendu visite durant la journée d'hier et je leur avais présentée Gloria. Heureusement, elles s'entendaient à merveille, elle et Alice, étant toutes les deux des fans de mode inconditionnel. Je leur avais demandée si elle savaient ou était passé Embry, mais elle ne purent rien m'apprendre. J'ai été très sceptique quand à leur réponse, mais même avec une grande insistance de ma part, elles n'avaient rien dis.

Il est midi et je décide de me rendre chez Embry. Je suis la bienvenue chez sa mère et je dois avoir de ses nouvelles car je m'inquiète beaucoup, il n'est pas du genre à me laisser sans nouvelles d'habitude, au contraire, il passe toujours son temps à venir manger et vider mes placards! Je préviens Gloria et je me rends chez lui.

J'enfile mon manteau, mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je vois sur le perron de ma maison un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper.

\- Bonjour, t'es bien Mégane? _Me dit le garçon en souriant._

Je lui répond « oui » un peu confuse. Je ne connais pas cette personne. Rapidement, je devine qu'il s'agit d'un loup de la réserve, car je distingue qu'il ne porte pas de t-shirt et que c'est un habitant de La Push. Je réalise alors que les loups se ressemblent beaucoup.

\- Je m'appelle Jared, je suis un ami d'Embry. _Reprend t-il en souriant._

Je ne me préoccupe même pas de sa présentation.

\- Il y a un problème? _Je demande, inquiète._

 _-_ Eh bien, on a croisé des vampires en patrouillant, hier. _Me dit-il en gagnant un air sérieux._

Mon cœur cesse immédiatement de battre dans ma poitrine à l'entente de ces mots et brusquement, l'angoisse m'envahit.

\- Embry s'est fait blessé durant le combat... Et il te réclame. _Poursuit-il._ Sam m'a demandé de te faire venir, Embry ne murmure que ton prénom.

Sans demander mon reste, je lui demande de me conduire à lui. Il acquiesce et se dirige vers sa voiture tandis que je ferme la porte et le suis. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas! J'espère qu'il va bien! Nous montons dans le véhicule de Jared, puis il démarre et me conduit à travers La Push.

\- Ou sont Jacob et les autres? Ils sont avec lui? _Je lui demande d'une voix fragile_.

\- Non, la meute à Jacob sont partit s'assurer que les vampires ne sont plus ici. _Me dit-il._

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence étouffant et malgré les veines tentatives de Jared pour me rassurer, j'angoisse toujours. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Embry, c'est inimaginable et cela m'est inconcevable. Le trajet se fait relativement vite, quoiqu'un peu trop lent à mon goût, puis Jared se gare devant une jolie maison située en forêt. Je peux apercevoir le dénommé Sam posté sous le porche de la maison, et tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme au visage quelque peu défiguré, mais qui n'en reste pas moins très belle. Nous sortons du véhicule, et nous allons rejoindre ce Sam qui, au passage, est un de mes anciens assassin! Je sais que je devrais être inquiète de lui faire face seule, mais je n'ai que faire de telle banalité. Je serais prête à tout pour voir Embry. Je peux lire sur son visage ni haine ni colère, je ne peux que lire dans ses yeux un soulagement certain de me voir et j'en suis rassurée. Je suis un peu étonnée car je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que nous nous lancerions des regards et des paroles glancantes. Je devine rapidement qu'il tient beaucoup à ses compagnons de meutes, ce doit être un bon ami. Il me tend une main hésitante, que je serre avec conviction. La jeune femme me sourit mais je n'ai pas la force de lui sourire en retour, je suis trop obnubilée par Embry. « Comment va t-il? » est la seule question qui réussit à sortir de ma bouche.

\- Il va beaucoup mieux, il guérit vite et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. _M'informe Sam._ Mais il te demande et tu es la seule chose qui peut le calmer, alors je te remercie d'être venue.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que les gens disent que je suis la seule chose capable de le calmer ou de le rassurer : Aurait-ce un rapport quelconque avec cette histoire d'imprégnation? Je mets cette réflexion de côté et je suis rapidement la jeune femme balafrée à l'étage de la maison. Nous arrivons devant un homme qui se tient les bras croisés et qui me regarde d'un air qui se veut menaçant. Il semble veiller sur Embry et je dois reconnaître que le voir protéger de la sorte me rassure.

\- Paul, écarte toi, s'il te plaît. C'est Mégane. _Dit la jeune femme en me désignant._

 _-_ Certainement pas, Emily! Je vais pas laisser cette buveuse de sang lui faire du mal.

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à un quelconque jeu avec ce garçon, je dois voir Embry, je ne peux plus attendre dans l'ignorance.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça alors laisse moi entrer! _Je lui dis froidement en m'avançant dangereusement vers lui_.

Je vois que ce dénommé Paul s'avance également vers moi, avec un regard noir. Emily s'est alors écartée de nous.

\- Je l'aime plus que tout. _Je dis._ Tu ne crois pas que si je voulais lui faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fais? _Je lui fais remarquer froidement._

Cette remarque le fait réfléchir, je peux le voir dans ses yeux tandis qu'il me jette toujours son regard bestial, animé de haine. Il finit par se décaler et je passe devant lui et dans un accès de défi, je lui donne un coup d'épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne pourra pas se mettre entre moi et Embry. J'entends ce dernier grogner mais je n'y prête pas attention et suis Emily dans la chambre. Nous rentrons doucement, et lorsque je vois Embry allongé dans un lit et transpirant de sueur froide, mon cœur s'arrête pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il semble agiter et il murmure mon nom douloureusement et incessamment. Je suis sous le choc, je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état là. Je vois Emily passer un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules, puis je la sens s'en aller de la pièce actuellement peu éclairée, en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Je me rapproche doucement de lui, puis je m'assois au bord du lit. Je n'ose pas le toucher, de peur de l'effrayer. Il ne semble pas dans son état normal et je ne veux pas le brusquer. Il tremble de partout et il garde les yeux fermés. Le voir comme cela me déchire le cœur, à tel point que je maudis ceux de la race vampirique. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi et il ouvre doucement les yeux. Je lui souris et lorsqu'il réalise que c'est bien moi qui suis avec lui, il pose faiblement sa main sur la mienne et me dit de façon très peu audible qu'il est content de me voir. Je décide de m'allongée à ses côtés et lorsque cela est fait, il se blottit dans mes bras, difficilement et toujours accompagné de ses tremblements. Il cale sa tête contre ma poitrine et je lui caresse les cheveux avec le plus de tendresse dont je suis capable. Cela semble l'apaiser et petit à petit, je sens sa respiration saccadée se calmer et regagner un rythme normal. Je sens ses tremblements cessés, puis il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je songe que pour une fois, c'est lui qui s'endort contre moi et non l'inverse...

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il s'est endormit dans mes bras. Je décide de le laisser tranquille et je m'extirpe péniblement de la prise dont il me tient prisonnière. Une fois que je me tiens debout, je le vois s'agiter quelque peu, puis il finit par retrouver un sommeil calme et paisible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de très fort nous lies l'un à l'autre. J'ouvre doucement la porte et je sors sans faire de bruit. Je referme la porte précautionneusement et je me retourne. Je vois alors Paul, appuyé contre le mur. Il n'a rien perdu de son regard noir emplis de mépris, mais je peux voir qu'il s'est adouci malgré tout. Je me sens mal de l'avoir bousculer tout à l'heure et de lui avoir parlé brutalement. Je décide donc de m'excuser, peu importe ce qu'il en pense, je le fais pour moi et non pour lui.

\- Je suis désolée . _Je lui dis._

 _-_ C'est ok. _Me dit-il sèchement._

Je lui fais un signe de tête mais au moment ou je passe devant lui, il me retient le bras doucement, me faisant ainsi me retourner vers lui un peu surprise.

\- Embry est comme mon frère et je laisserai plus personne le faire souffrir. _Me dit-il d'un ton adoucit._

Je fais le lien entre ces paroles et celles de Tiffany ce matin. Je réalise brusquement qu'il parle du passé amoureux d'Embry. Mais qu'a t-il bien pu lui arrivé? Encore une fois, je mets cette histoire de côté et entreprends de répondre à mon interlocuteur.

\- Oui, je comprends. _Je lui dis en souriant timidement._

Il ne me rend pas mon sourire, cependant je n'attends pas une seule seconde qu'il le fasse. Il desserre sa fine emprise de mon bras et je descends dans le salon. Une fois en bas, je me retrouve devant Sam et Emily, mais aussi devant deux jeunes garçons qui me sont inconnus. Je ne les ai pas vue à mon arrivée ici, alors je suppose qu'ils sont rentrés i peine quelques instants.

\- Comment va t-il? _Demande Sam, inquiet._

\- Il dort, maintenant. _Je leur informe_. Que s'est-il passé? _Je demande, à mon tour inquiète._

Je ne sais pas si Sam allait prendre la peine de me répondre, mais je suis soulagée quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour le faire.

\- Nous avons patrouillé hier matin, mais nous sommes tombés sur des vampires. _Explique t-il_. Deux femmes et un homme.

Je n'ose croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Dante et ses acolytes sont encore ici? Ils nous surveillent, mais pourquoi font-ils cela? Je ne saisis pas le sens de leurs agissements.

\- Jacob m'a dit qu'ils sont là depuis un moment. Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils veulent? _Me demande Sam_.

\- Non, je suis désolée. Mais comment Embry s'est retrouvé dans cet état? _Je demande_. Ce ne sont pas ses blessures qui le faisaient autant souffrir. On aurait dit qu'il a vu quelque chose de... mortel. _Dis-je hésitante._

\- C'est cette femme, la blonde. _Dit Jared, énervé._

 _-_ Celeste... _Dis-je, pour m'assurée de retenir son prénom à jamais._

 _-_ Tu la connais? _Me demande Sam, curieusement._

Je lui réponds que non mais que j'ai déjà eu à faire à elle avec l'aide des Cullen et de Jacob, puis je m'assois dans le canapé. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et je reste ainsi, en me perdant dans mes réflexions. Pourquoi nous harcèlent-ils? Peut être sont-ils à la solde de quelqu'un? Je ne saurais trouver une réponse cohérente à cela, mais il faut les arrêter. Mes pensées convergent vers Embry. Je réalise que j'aurais pu le perdre et des larmes perlent à mes yeux. Je les effacent rapidement, de crainte de les dévoiler à quelqu'un. Je sens quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à la personne, puis je remarque qu'il s'agit du désagréable personnage de tout à l'heure, Paul si je me souviens bien. Je remarque qu'il n'arbore pas une mine dangereuse et agressive comme avant. Il semble plutôt calme.

\- Je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à lui... _Commence t-il hésitant_. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et je lui souris timidement. Il me répond en faisant de même.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en ces maudites sangsues alors je voulais te tester, pour voir si tu étais comme Jean- Prénom féminin-. _Me dit-il, cette fois en souriant._

Je ne dis rien à l'entente de ce prénom, mais je devine avec aisance que cela à un rapport direct avec le passé d'Embry. Cela me convient, j'en apprend d'avantage sur les réponses énigmatiques à mes questionnements les plus enfouis. Je décide cependant de garder ce nom dans un coin de ma mémoire et je fais comme si de rien n'était.

 _-_ Je ne bois plus de sang. _Je le corrige._ Je mange de la bonne malbouffe, comme toi! _Dis-je pour plaisanter._

Bon, je sais que le moment n'est peut être pas convenable pour faire des blagues idiotes, mais au moins, cela détend l'atmosphère. A cette annonce, il pousse un « Oh » de surprise et affiche une tête choqué. Il réalise certainement ce que je viens de lui dire et il doit probablement faire le lien.

\- Tu es comme Renesmée.. _Murmure t-il._

Je devine que cette phrase n'attend pas de réponse.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de boire du sang! _Dit-il en faisant semblant de se méfier._

Je glousse puis je lui réponds.

\- Eh bien, si Embry revient vous voir avec deux trous dans le cou, il sera toujours temps de se poser la question! _Puis nous rions._

Je me suis faite une opinion bien trop rapide et bien trop basse de ce loup. Il est plutôt sympathique en fin de compte. Il s'inquiétait juste beaucoup pour son ami, et d'ailleurs, je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde.

Cela fait maintenant plus de quatre heures que je suis chez Emily, Sam et elle-même m'ont gentiment proposés de rester ici le temps qu'Embry se réveille. Ils sont persuadés qu'il va se réveiller d'ici très peu de temps et qu'il me demandera. J'ai acceptée avec un grand plaisir. Bien sûr, j'ai appelée ma tante et je lui ai expliquée la situation pour éviter de l'inquiéter. Jacob et les autres loups qui l'accompagnaient sont rentrés il n'y a pas longtemps et ils nous ont annoncés avec colère et frustration qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à les croiser. Seth me passe un bras autour de l'épaule pour me réconforter, mais cela ne fonctionne malheureusement pas. J'attends dans l'inquiétude la plus oppressante le réveille de celui que j'aime, et le temps me semble se jouer de moi, il me paraît si long. Je ne m'inclus pas dans les discussions des loups, je me contente juste de répondre aux questions que les garçons me posent. Sam ordonne à ses loups de retourner exécuté une patrouille, de manière à redoubler de vigilance. Désormais, il ne reste plus dans la salle que Sam et Emily, Jacob, Seth, Quil et moi-même.

Brusquement, l'odeur enivrante de mon loup préféré vient anéantir celles des autres. Je me retourne vers l'encadrure de l'escalier, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, et mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine lorsque j'aperçois Embry, visiblement un peu fatigué. Je me précipite vers lui et tout en faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer, je le prends doucement dans mes bras. C'est lui qui resserre son étreinte sur moi, avec toute la hardeur dont il est capable, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'il voulait me garder dans ses bras à tout jamais.

\- Mégane... _Murmure t-il au creux de mon oreille._

 _-_ Embry... _Je murmure à mon tour, en réponse._

Nous restons comme cela quelques instant, à profiter l'un de l'autre. Je le sens nicher son nez dans mon cou pour respirer mon parfum. Nous nous dégageons, puis les garçons ne tardent pas à l'assaillir de questions, comme quoi il leur à fichu une peur bleue. Je reste là, à les regarder et je prends mon temps pour profiter de la joie que m'inspire le fait de retrouver Embry.

Les réjouissances faites, je profite encore quelques instants d'Embry, puis j'annonce à tout le monde que je devrais rentrer chez moi. La vérité, c'est que je préfère les laisser entre amis, je n'ai plus ma place ici, étant donné que je sais qu'Embry a retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa joie habituelle. Je fais la bise à tout le monde, mise à part Sam. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec lui, alors je tends une main hésitante dans l'espoir de le saluer poliment. Il me sourit et me serre la main.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fais. _Me dit-il._ Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Je lui souris. Je suis stupéfaite, mais je suis contente qu'il n'y ai pas de froid entre lui et moi. Je préfère m'entendre bien avec l'entourage d'Embry, je ne veux le mettre dans une position délicate. Embry lance à tout le monde qu'il me ramène, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela.

\- Non! _Je proteste_. Tu ne vas nulle part si ce n'est au lit pour te reposer.

\- Je vais dans un lit seulement avec toi! _Me dit-il en souriant_.

Mes joues rougissent à cause de la timidité tandis que je vois les autres glousser. Décidément, il me surprendra toujours! Il rit et dépose un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres, puis me prend la main et m'entraîne dehors.

\- Hey! Ne faites pas ça dans la rue! _Nous crie Quil._

Embry rit tandis que je rougis d'avantage, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qui me met à l'aise. Nous commençons à marcher sous un doux crépuscule dorée et le silence s'installe entre nous quelques instants, puis je décide de le briser.

\- Que t'as fait Celeste? _Je lui demande, inquiète_.

Il ne semble pas surprit de ma question et il me paraît hésiter à me répondre.

\- Elle m'a fait croire que tu étais... Morte. _Dit-il douloureusement._ J'y ai cru jusqu'à ce que je te vois, près de moi.

Il me dit cela avec souffrance et je peux discerner ses yeux s'embuer. Je lui prend la main, puis je décide de ne plus parler, une question aussi vite c'est déjà une de trop.

Nous arrivons enfin sur le perron de ma porte. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter une fois de plus et je devine à son visage que lui non plus. Nous échangeons un regard lourd de sens puis il me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse tendrement la tête, puis nous nous embrassons langoureusement et avec toute la passion et l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. Nous finissons par nous séparer, à bout de souffle.

\- Je viendrais te voir demain. _Je lui dis tandis qu'il pose son front contre le mien_.

Nous profitons de cette proximité quelques instants, puis il m'embrasse une dernière fois, certainement pour sauvegarder le goût de mes lèvres. Je le vois s'en aller et à l'orée de la forêt, je le vois muter en un loup gracieux et disparaître à travers les arbres.

Je soupire de bonheur du fait d'avoir retrouver mon Embry, et je réalise alors que cette journée à été la plus effrayante de ma vie.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^

Le chapitre 15 sera présent sûrement d'ici samedi.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Funérailles.

Nous sommes le jour « J », celui ou doit se dérouler les obsèques de Matt, de Laura et de Liam. La semaine est passé si vite, avec tout les préparatifs pour organiser la cérémonie et tout ce qui s'en suit. Bien entendu, il y a Gloria qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour les papiers et tout ce qui est administratif, et les familles des défunts tiennent absolument à contribuer aux frais, donc je suis alléger en ce qui concerne le budget fixé; Et sans compter le soutien permanent d'Embry et des Cullen, qui m'a beaucoup aidé à faire face comme il se doit. Embry est presque tout le temps chez moi, lorsqu'il ne fait pas de patrouille et qu'il ne travaille pas. Par chance, Gloria et lui s'entende plutôt bien, si on omet les grimaces horribles qu'ils font du à leurs senteurs respectives quand ils sont dans la même pièces. Il est déjà neuf heure lorsque je quitte mon lit et les bras d'Embry, dans le but de me préparer. Je suis rassurée que Gloria, Embry et les Cullen assiste aux funérailles. Je sais que mise à part Gloria, ils ne les connaissaient pas, il est donc gentil de leurs parts de venir. Alors que je suis dans la douche, je me repasse en boucle la journée qui s'annonce : Réception des conviés, cérémonie à l'église, petite réception à la maison pour que tout le monde se repose puis dire au revoir aux invités. Cela paraît si simple en repassant tout ça dans mon esprit, mais je sais que la réalité est toute autre. Je vais devoir faire face à une vague de personnes bouleversés, effondrés et totalement confuses, et m'incombe le devoir de leur expliquer de vive voix le drame selon la version officielle de la police, puis ensuite de les consoler. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir, j'ai moi même besoin de me sentir réconfortée. Je repense aux corps, plus précisément à celui de Matt. Quelle va être la réaction de ses parents et de leur petite fille face au travaille abominable qu'a accomplit Dante sur son corps. Je préfère ne pas y penser, je tenterai juste de me montrer forte, comme je l'ai toujours fais. Je reste encore quelques instants sous la douche à réfléchir, puis je me décide à sortir. Je m'habille simplement, puis je me dirige dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humides. Je remarque que mon lit est défait et qu'Embry n'est plus dans la chambre. Je descends à la cuisine et lorsque j'y entre, je vois celui qui fait battre mon cœur en train de se servir un grand bol de céréale. Vu l'état du paquet, je réalise que ce n'est pas son premier bol... Ce n'est pas non plus le dernier! Il me fait un immense sourire, comme à son habitude et comme à mon habitude, je lui rends, avant d'aller à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. J'ai repris l'habitude d'aller faire des courses, mais elles ne durent pas très longtemps lorsqu'Embry est dans le coin! Je me serre une tasse de café noir, dieu sait que je vais en avoir besoin, puis je vais m'asseoir en face d'Embry.

\- Comment tu te sens, ma puce? _Me dit-il, soucieux_.

\- Plutôt bien, mais j'ai peur. _Je lui avoue, sans honte._

 _-_ Je sais, _me dit doucement Embry_ , mais je suis là.

Je lui souris, puis il ne tarde pas à entamer gaiement son petit-déjeuner. Pour ma part, je ne peux rien avaler. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis je vois Gloria entrer dans la cuisine. Je me rappelle qu'elle devait aller vérifier chez le fleuriste ce matin si les fleurs que nous avons commandés sont belles et bien arrivées.

\- C'est bon, ma chérie, tout est en ordre! _Me dit-elle._

 _-_ Ok, merci. _Je lui dis._ Bon, on devrait aller se changer, les familles ne vont pas tarder à arrivées. _Je dis, sans conviction._

Embry et Gloria acquiesce, puis je monte dans ma chambre pour me préparer. J'ouvre mes armoires, puis j'en sors tout un tas de vêtements noirs. J'hésite de longues minutes sur la tenue à porter. Je ne veux pas mettre de vêtements trop classe, de peur de paraître indifférente. Je ne veux pas non plus porter de vêtements trop banals, car je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je n'ai cure des funérailles. Cela me paraît si compliqué, Gloria m'a conseillée de porter quelque chose de simple, mais de soutenu. Je pensais que cela serait plus facile, mais maintenant que j'y suis, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la tenue, elles me paraissent toutes inappropriées. Mon regard se pose finalement sur une petite robe noir, accompagnée d'une petite ceinture. Je la regarde quelques instants, puis je me souviens. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai perdue un paris. Laura et moi avions débattues sur notre capacité à draguer les garçons en robe de deuil, mais elle a gagnée le concours. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment malin, mais il faut dire que ce fût drôle. Je lui avais choisis une robe de deuil à porter, puis elle avait fait de même avec moi. C'est alors qu'elle m'avait promis de porter la robe, le jour de mon enterrement, et je lui avais promis de porter celle que j'avais le jour du sien. Je souris tristement en repensant à cela, je n'aurais jamais imaginée que cela arriverait si vite, si brutalement. En l'honneur de ma meilleur amie, je ne peux porter autre chose. Je range les autres affaires à leurs places, puis je me vêtis des atours que j'ai sélectionnée avec grand soin. J'enfile des escarpins noirs, puis je me maquille très peu et j'attache mes longs cheveux simplement. Lorsque je descends dans la cuisine, je remarque qu'Embry est déjà revenu, habillé d'une belle chemise bleue marine satinée, d'un jean noir et de chaussure noir. Il est très beau. Je réalise que j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne l'avais imaginée. Embry, assit dans la cuisine, me regarde avec émerveillement. Je tente de lui sourire, mais je n'arrive qu'à fendre mes lèvres avec peu d'insistance. Il me sourit pour me réconfortée, puis Gloria nous rejoins dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es prête, ma chérie? _Me demande t-elle_. Ils arrivent à l'aéroport de Seattle dans moins d'une heure.

J'acquiesce, puis je sens le stress s'intensifier à travers tout mon être à l'idée de leur faire face. Il est convenu que je dois aller chercher les parents de Matt et leur fille, ainsi que ceux de Liam à l'aéroport car ils n'ont pas de voiture. La famille de Laura et les autres amis qui tiennent à être présent arriveront directement ici, par transport. Embry s'est gentiment proposé de m'accompagner. Je regarde l'heure et il est déjà presque dix heure, si nous voulons arrivés à l'heure, il nous faut partir maintenant. Je dis à Gloria que nous nous mettons en route et j'attrape mon manteau, puis Embry et moi même nous engouffrons dans le grand habitacle qu'est mon monospace. Sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire, Embry vole habilement les clés de la voiture et monte, côté conducteur. Je suis un peu surprise de cette initiative, mais j'accepte sans broncher. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas la tête à conduire, aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, Embry tient amoureusement ma main et ne la quitte que pour passer les vitesses. Le trajet me paraît rapide, tant le silence et la présence apaisante d'Embry sont un soulagement. Je le vois qui me jette souvent des coups d'œil furtifs et inquiets. J'admire les arbres défiler, puis les montagnes et plaines silencieuses, dans une bulle pensive que je me construit au fil du trajet. Un long moment plus tard, Embry me fait doucement remarquer que nous arrivons à Seattle. Je secoue alors la tête pour me redonner courage, puis il se gare devant l'aéroport.

\- Au faite, tu devrais peut être penser à changer de voiture. _Me dit-il en souriant_. Un mono, c'est peut-être un peu grand pour toi!

Je ris à sa remarque.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. _Je lui réponds_. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire un tour au concessionnaire ces derniers temps, alors peut-être que tu pourrais transformer ma voiture en une belle voiture de sport! _Je lui lance._

C'est à son tour de rire, puis il me répond toujours en souriant.

\- Hey, je suis pas magicien! _Dit-il en se penchant vers moi._

A ce moment là, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à lui et ses lèvres irrésistibles. Je me penche vers lui, et dans un murmure, je lui dis : « Oh si, tu l'es». Il ne se fait pas prier puis il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et plein d'amour. A bout de souffle, on se sépare puis lorsque je pose mon regard sur le portique de l'aéroport, je vois en sortir deux femmes brunes, deux hommes bruns et une enfant blonde de sept ans, tous vêtus de noir. Je fais signe à Embry, puis nous sortons du véhicule et allons à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'ils me voient arrivés, je prends dans mes bras les mères de mes amis en leur présentant mes condoléances tandis qu'Embry serrent la main aux pères en faisant de même. Ensuite, c'est à mon tour de prendre dans mes bras les pères de familles, en répétant le même procédé, avec une bien belle tristesse. Je remarque que Julia, la mère de Matt et Alicia, la mère de Liam ont beaucoup pleurée durant le trajet car elles ont les yeux rouges et le nez rouge, et elles reniflent encore. Cela me peine de les voir dans cet état là, je n'ose imaginer la souffrance qu'elles endurent. Je fais les présentations entre Embry et les parents, mais lorsque je présente Embry à ces personnes en tant que mon petit ami, je peux le voir jubiler intérieurement. Lorsque je vois Lily, la petite sœur de Matt, l'océan de tristesse qui s'est alors emparé de moi devient alors insupportable. Elle est toute triste et elle n'ose même pas me regarder. Je m'abaisse à son niveau puis je lui donne l'étreinte la plus affectueuse qui m'aie été donner de faire à quelqu'un. Nous grimpons dans le véhicule et je me place à côté d'Embry. Sur le trajet, je tente tristement de prendre des nouvelles et de savoir comment se portent les familles de mes amis, mais les parents ne semblent pas très enclin à parler. Ils se contentent du stricte minimum dans des réponses maussades et qu'on qualifierait de méprisable, si on ne connaissait pas les circonstances.

\- Alors... Ils ont été agresser par un gang? Finit par d _emander douloureusement Julia._

La voix qu'arbore la mère de Matt me brise le cœur de mille façons et je donnerais tout pour ne pas la voir dans cet état, c'est une femme si gentille et chaleureuse d'ordinaire. J'acquiesce silencieusement pour lui répondre. Actuellement, elle semble avoir perdue toute sa joie de vivre et sa frivolité. Elle ne ressemble plus qu'à une femme qui à perdu son fils et qui ne peut plus vivre sans lui. Après un long trajet pesant, nous arrivons enfin chez moi. Embry se gare, puis nous descendons et entrons dans la maison. Lorsque Gloria entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle nous rejoins. Elle connaît bien les parents les familles de Matt, Laura et Liam. Lorsqu'elle voit les parents de Matt et Liam, elle leur présente toute ses condoléances puis ils se prennent dans les bras. Ils vont s'installer dans le salon, puis je décide qu'il serait judicieux de leur apporter une tasse de café. Embry me suit, pensant sûrement qu'il n'a pas sa place dans le salon sans ma présence.

\- Ils sont complètement anéantis... _Dis-je accablée_.

\- C'était leurs fils, c'est normale. _Me dit Embry_.

Je lui souris pour acquiescer, puis une fois le café prêt, nous retournons dans la salle avec tout le monde. Durant une bonne heure, nous avons beaucoup parlés et malgré les vaines tentatives des parents pour ne pas pleurer, ils ont craqués quelques fois. Gloria et moi nous sommes alors affairer à les consoler tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce que la crise de pleurs suivante ne fasse surface.

Quelques coups frappent à la porte. Je lance un regard lourd de sens à Gloria, puis je lui fais comprendre que je vais ouvrir. Lorsque je tourne la poignée de la porte, j'aperçois tout un attroupement de personne, dans le même état que Julia, Alicia et leurs maris. Je les saluent chaleureusement, Gloria fait de même, quoiqu'avec un peu plus d'amitié, puis je leur présente Embry. Je remarque que ce dernier commence à être gênée en rapport à la famille nombreuse de Laura et tout le monde présent dans la pièce, actuellement. Je reste alors à ses côtés et ne lui lâche pas la main d'une seconde. Jusqu'à midi, les amis qui voulaient venir à l'enterrement arrivent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et ma maison commence à se faire minuscule. Lorsque nous nous installons pour manger, beaucoup ont très peu faim. Une pointe de jalousie m'envahit lorsque je remarque qu'une amie à moi lorgne sur mon loup préféré pendant que nous sommes en train de parler et de manger tristement à la table de la cuisine. Je sais que ce n'est en aucun cas le moment de réagir aussi puérilement, pour elle comme pour moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors, pour lui clarifier la situation comme il se doit, je dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Embry, qui lui, semble content plus que de raison. Une fois le repas finit, je fais la vaisselle et lorsque je termine ma tâche, l'horloge murale de la cuisine affiche midi et demi, il est temps de partir. Tout le monde est arrivés et les Cullen viennent de se garer devant la maison, avec les voitures de Carlisle, Edward, une voiture appartenant à Alice et la Jeep à Emett. Lorsque j'avais soulevée le problème de transport, ils se sont gentiment proposés de conduire les conviés au lieu ou se déroule la cérémonie. Les Cullen font connaissances quelques instants avec tout le monde, puis nous montons dans les voitures. Je m'installe côté passager et Embry se remet au volant du monospace tandis que monte avec nous les parents de Matt et leur jeune fille, les parents de Liam et Gloria. Les parents de Laura se mettent dans la voiture à Carlisle et Esmée, puis les autres se répartissent dans les véhicules restant. Tout le monde étant installés comme il faut, nous prenons la route en direction de l'église de Forks. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, mise à part quelques fois ou les parents se chuchotent des mots que je ne veux pas prendre la peine d'écouter. Je préfère leur laisser leur minimum d'intimité. Nous arrivons rapidement devant la grande église, ancienne et bien bâtit. Nous descendons tous, puis après quelques instants, le pasteur vient nous chercher tout en nous présentant ses condoléances, puis il nous fait entrer dans l'église. Lorsque je rentre dans l'enceinte, je remarque qu'il trône devant les sièges réservés aux invités, les cercueils ouverts comprenant les corps de Matt, Liam et Laura. Je suis placée aux deuxième rang avec Embry et je peux aisément apercevoir le travail remarquable qu'ont accomplis les personnes chargés de rendre les corps présentables, particulièrement sur celui de Matt, qui semble paisible. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler avec le pasteur, sauf lorsqu'il m'a demandé de le renseigner sur les défunts pour faire son discours. Mais lorsque je le vois monter sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole, je vois dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse, car même si il ne connaît pas les défunts, faire un discours de la sorte doit s'avérer à chaque fois très difficile à soutenir.

Il parle pendant de longs instants, nous rappelant la jovialité de Laura, l'humour de Liam ou encore les péripéties comique de Matt. Beaucoup pleurs en silence et au prix d'un effort insoutenable, je dissimule mes larmes aux yeux de tous en les essuyant le plus discrètement possible. Cela n'échappe pas à Embry, qui me prend dans ses bras réconfortant pour me calmer. Le pasteur finit pas terminer son discours en bénissant les âmes des personnes disparues, puis la famille proche va regarder une dernière fois les corps, afin de sauvegarder cette image à jamais dans leur mémoire. Les personnes restantes telles que les amis, les Cullen ou encore moi même sortons de l'église et allons attendre dehors. Ayant sûrement vu que j'avais larmoyer quelque peu, Alice et Bella et Esmée me prennent dans leurs bras chaleureusement pour me soutenir, puis je suis étonnée que Rosalie face de même. Je ne lui ai jamais parlée, de peur de me faire rejeter mais je ne refuse pas son étreinte amicale, pour le moins surprenante. Peu de temps après, les familles proches nous rejoignent puis les corbillards sortent. Nous montons tous dans les véhicules, dans une ambiance sinistre et morose, puis nous suivons les corbillards jusqu'au cimetière. Nous ne tardons pas à arrivés au dit cimetière. Je vois des fossoyeurs sortir précautionneusement les cercueils des corbillards, puis nous les suivons jusqu'au lieu réservé à l'enterrement. La mise en terre est douloureuse pour tout le monde, mais je me contente de fixer mon regard vers les cercueils qui se recouvrent peu à peu de terre. Une fois tout ceci finit nous rentrons à la maison, pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer avant de partir. Les Cullen nous déposent, puis nous leurs disons au revoir, tout en les remerciant du très fier service qu'ils nous ont rendus aujourd'hui. Gloria et moi même parlons un peu avec les familles des proches, puis petit à petit, tout le monde s'en va, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une maison vide de monde et pleine de vide. Gloria s'est gentiment proposée de ramener les parents de Matt et Liam à l'aéroport alors je reste à la maison avec Embry. Il est dix-sept heure et je m'affaire à fixer ma tasse de caflé tandis que je parle avec Embry, dans la cuisine.

\- Ça va aller _? Me demande Embry, d'une voix douce et attentionnée._

 _-_ Oui, c'est difficile mais ça va mieux. Je lui réponds. Dis, tu veux bien passer la nuit ici? _Je lui demande_. J'ai peur de rester seule, ce soir.

Il acquiesce presque aussitôt d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire réconfortant dont il a le secret, en me prenant amoureusement la main.

Le reste de la journée se passe lentement, et le repas que je partage avec Embry me ferait presque oubliée cette journée douloureuse. Nous allons nous couchés assez tôt, et lorsque je retrouve la douce chaleur protectrice des bras et du corps d'Embry, je suis bien vite transportée dans un sommeil paisible et agréable.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis les obsèques. Gloria est malheureusement retourner vivre en France dans le courant de la semaine et même si je peux compter sur le soutien quotidien d'Embry, la présence de Gloria me manque. J'ai eu le temps dans la semaine de me rendre au concessionnaire pour vendre le monospace dont je n'ai plus l'utilité et m'acheter une Audi s5. Cela avait enchanté Embry au plus haut point, mais je ne l'ai pas fais pour cela. La vraie raison est que je n'arrive plus à rouler dedans sans ressentir une profonde tristesse, alors je préfère changer de voiture. Embry et les loups de La Push continu sans cesse les patrouille, guettant ainsi le retour de Dante, Gwen et Celeste, mais rien ne se profile à l'horizon. Nous ne pouvons que nous en contenter, mais la prochaine fois que je croise ces maudites vermines, je les tues à coup sûr!

Quelque chose d'autre trouble mes sommeils ces temps ci. La voix de femme qui a hantée mon rêve durant le camping de la dernière fois est revenue me souffler les même mots ces dernières nuits. Elle me dit de faire attention, qu'il me surveille mais je ne comprend pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle raconte. Je tente de rationaliser et de me dire que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, mais je sens bien que quelque chose d'autre se trame la dessous. Je ne veux pas en parler à Embry car je ne veux pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, il semble déjà beaucoup pensif et également inquiet pour ma sécurité en ce moment, alors je ne veux pas lui causer plus de soucis.

Il est tard et il fait nuit, deux excellentes conditions pour aller chasser dans la forêt! Je m'équipe donc de mon manteau puis je m'engouffre rapidement dans la forêt. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, me laissant porter par la frêle brise nocturne qui se dévoile dans l'ombre de la nuit. Je fais attention à ne pas pénétrer dans le territoire des loups, mais je sens que je retrouve alors mes instincts de chasseresse et cela me fait le plus grand bien...

Pendant ce temps, dans la même forêt ou cours éperdument une jeune hybride, se tient sur une roche surélevée une grande louve très gracieuse qui épie la jeune femme d'un œil observateur et haineux, au loin. Son magnifique pelage blanc et parsemé de quelques fine tâches rousses brille à la lumière argentée de la pleine lune, et ses yeux bleus reflètent la véracité et la colère dans la pénombre. A cet instant, cette louve se demande de quelle façon elle tuera plus tard la femme qu'elle espionne. D'une façon très lente et douloureuse et de cette manière, elle sera certaine que sa vengeance sur Embry sera complète...


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoici avec le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le retour des ennuis.

Je me réveille avec difficulté, ma petite excursion nocturne d'hier a été épuisante, et sans le confort d'Embry à mes côtés, je ne trouve pas le sommeil enchanteur dont je rêve. Il n'est pas resté avec moi cette nuit car il devait patrouiller, alors j'ai passée la nuit seule. Je m'extirpe de mon lit sans conviction, je me prépare et je m'installe dans le canapé du salon, sans le moindre bruit. Ce silence me déprime, alors je décide d'aller faire un tour en ville. J'irais volontiers chez Embry, mais il reprend le travaille aujourd'hui et il ne termine que ce soir. Les journées sont longues et maussades lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Je monte dans ma nouvelle voiture grise, flambant neuve, puis je roule en direction de Forks. Je passe par des recoins que je ne connais pas, qui me mènent à des rues que je ne connais pas non plus. Je découvre le peu d'espace que je ne connaissais pas de cette petite ville, sous une fine pluie gelée et un temps maussade. Après une bonne heure passée à rouler, je décide de retourner à la maison, je n'ai plus rien à faire dehors. Je me gare devant la maison qui est la mienne, puis me vient soudainement une odeur déployée de chien mouillé. L'idée qu'un loup de La Push soit dans le coin me traverse l'esprit, mais je change bien vite d'opinion lorsque je vois une jeune femme à la peau rousse, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise nouée, censée la rendre plus attirante, se tenir sur le perron de ma porte. C'est d'elle qu'émane cette odeur peu satisfaisante. Je devine qu'il ne s'agit pas de Leah Clearwater, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée mais de ce qu'on m'en a dit , elle a les cheveux courts, hors la femme que j'aperçois a de longs et beaux cheveux soyeux. Je descends de la voiture en pressant le pas sous les fines gouttes de pluie, je m'avance vers elle, puis lorsqu'elle se retourne, je ne lui souris pas et reste indifférente, par simple méfiance. Au cours des derniers événements qui ont bousculés ma vie, j'apprends à me méfier des gens surnaturels.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Mégane? _Dit-elle, en souriante_.

\- Qui es-tu? _Je lui demande, ne prenant pas garde au ton froid et amère que j'utilise._

\- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, tu dois quitter Embry et t'en aller. _Me dit-elle très sérieuse._

\- Quoi? _Je lance, un peu surprise_.

\- Crois moi, il est un être mauvais et il te fera souffrir si tu restes à ses côtés. _Me dit-elle._

Elle dit cela en m'attrapant fermement le poignet. Je suis un peu surprise par le comportement de cette fille. Je ne la connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et elle se permet de venir tenter de gâcher le peu de bonheur qu'il me reste. Je retire brutalement mon poignet de son emprise, puis je sens un grognement provenir de derrière moi. Je remarque que cette étrange fille semble adresser un petit sourire mesquin et vicieux à la personne qui se tient derrière moi. Je me retourne et je peux désormais admirer Embry, en short. Il devrait être au travail, il a du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, ici. Je pose alors mon regard sur son visage et je peux voir qu'il est tendu comme jamais et qu'il est en train de trembler, tant son énervement est conséquent.

\- Quand on parle du loup... _Dit la fille avec une pointe de sarcasme._

Mon regard vacille entre le visage tendu et énervé d'Embry, et celui détendue et amusé de la jeune fille. Une information resurgit brusquement d'un coin de mon cerveau. Et si cette fille était Jean? A cette idée, je m'écarte d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Jean? _Réussit à prononcer Embry dans un souffle colérique et bestial._

 _-_ Eh bien, je tentais de foutre ta vie en l'air, mais tu es arrivé au mauvais moment. _Dit-elle en riant_.

En découvrant la diabolique mascarade de cette vicieuse, je remercie mon cœur d'éprouver autant d'amour à l'égard d'Embry et de lui rester fidèle même au travers des gens odieux comme cette femme. Elle semble en vouloir à Embry, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Embry s'approche dangereusement de la fille à côté de moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état de colère aussi présent et je serais prête à éprouver un frisson de terreur, si je ne le connaissais pas.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne plus t'approcher d'elle et de quitter la ville, tout de suite. _Claque Embry d'une voix tremblante de colère._

La dénommée Jean plonge ses yeux amusés dans ceux d'Embry, comme à la recherche d'une réponse à une question cruciale. Je préfère ne pas intervenir dans cette échange, de peur de mettre Embry d'avantage en colère. Soudainement, elle se recul d'un pas, en affichant une mine ahurie. Il semble que la réponse qu'elle cherchait dans les yeux d'Embry ne lui a pas plus, au contraire, cela l'a enragée. Elle détourne les yeux vers moi et me regarde de la tête aux pieds avec dégoût et mépris. Au prix d'un effort surnaturel, je parviens à me retenir de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

\- Tu... _Commence t-elle._ Tu t'es imprégné d'elle?! _Crache t-elle amèrement en faisant balbutier son regard entre moi et Embry,_

A ces mots, je me souviens de cette histoire d'imprégnation dont Renesmée a fait l'erreur de me parler et tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Il est clair pour moi qu'il est temps de demander des explications à Embry sur cette histoire d'« imprégné », sur cette Jean et sur son passé amoureux, j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir. Je vais quand même attendre que cette fouteuse de trouble s'en aille.

 _-_ Ne reviens plus jamais ou je me ferais une joie de te tuer! _Dit Embry en haussant le ton, toujours accompagné de sa voix douloureusement mécontente._

Elle me jette un dernier regard, auquel je réponds avec le même mépris. Je remarque qu'elle a perdue son air amusé et sarcastique, pour céder a un aspect contrarier et excédé. Elle se détourne puis elle s'en va enfin, disparaissant au loin dans la forêt. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Paul et sa mère étaient méfiants, cette fille est un véritable poison, je n'ose imaginer qu'elle soit sortie avec Embry et qu'elle lui ai fait du mal, cela me dégoûte. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il lui est impossible de me séparer d'Embry, elle va sûrement tenter de se venger et si elle compte s'en prendre à moi, je serais ravie de l'accueillir le point fermer. Je détourne mon regard vers Embry et je réalise qu'il tremble toujours. Ses yeux croisent les miens et je peux lire une profonde confusion et colère au travers de ces derniers. Il me prends dans ses bras et je le sens petit à petit se calmer. Je me décolle de lui doucement, puis j'ouvre la porte de la maison. Il la referme en entrant dans la maison avant de me suivre dans la cuisine, tandis que j'ôte mon manteau. Une fois dans la cuisine, je me retourne vers lui, déterminée à connaître la vérité. Je lui ai tout dis de mes secrets, à lui d'en faire autant désormais.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec cette fille et cette histoire d'imprégnation? _Je lui demande_.

* * *

P.O.V Embry :

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est frustrée. Je voudrais avoir la force de tout lui raconté maintenant, mais j'attends la bon moment. J'ai peur de sa réaction lorsque je lui expliquerai que je me suis imprégné d'elle et lorsque je lui dirai ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jean. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, de peur de se retrouver coincée avec moi pour toujours. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense cela, je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse, je veux juste son bonheur. Mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si elle me rejette, je n'aurai plus la force de vivre. J'ai besoin de Mégane plus que de toute autre chose.

Je plonge mon regard et je vois qu'elle est décidée à obtenir des réponses et je comprends très bien, mais je ne veux pas lui dire maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps.

\- Mégane, je voudrais pouvoir tout te dire, _je commence_ , mais j'ai besoin de temps et...

\- Embry, je t'ai dévoilé toute ma vie parce que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance... _Me dit-elle._ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? _Me dit-elle douloureusement_.

A ces mots, je sens un frissons me parcourir le corps dangereusement. J'ai confiance en elle plus qu'en n'importe qui. Si elle savait déjà tout, ce serait tellement plus simple, mais c'est à moi de lui dire. Je m'approche d'elle dans l'espoir de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle recul d'un pas dans un geste de confusion. Cela me déchire le cœur et je décide de ne pas m'approcher d'elle d'avantage.

\- Ma puce, je t'aime plus que tout et j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en qui que ce soit, _je lui dis en laissant glisser mon doigt sur sa joue si douce dans un geste affectueux_ , je te demande juste de me laisser du temps, je te promets que je te dirai tout. _Je lui explique_.

\- Embry, j'ai déjà entendue ça! _Me dit-elle une peu frustrée_. Je sais que tu me caches des choses et nous deux, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner si tu continues comme ça. Je t'ai laisser du temps pour me faire confiance et si tu ne veux pas me parler de ton passé et de cette histoire d'imprégnation, on a un problème.

Je la vois baisser la tête et soupirer en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Je m'en veux de lui faire ça, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle me rejette ou qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jean. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, je peux sentir sa voix trembler et ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Écoute, _commence t-elle confuse et triste_ , je crois qu'on devrait prendre de la distance quelques temps, pour prendre du recul sur notre situation. _M'annonce t-elle._ Tant que tu ne me feras pas assez confiance pour me dire ce que je veux savoir, on devrait prendre du recul chacun de notre côté.

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, je sens mon cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire que sans elle je ne suis plus rien, que sans elle au près de moi je ne peux plus vivre, mais je ne peux pas, je préfère la laisser prendre ses décisions et je comprends qu'elle ai besoin de prendre du recul, même si je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter de me séparer d'elle durant quelques temps. Je baisse la tête, tellement la tristesse et la douleur que je ressens est intense. Je relève la tête vers elle, puis je m'approche doucement de son visage attristé et je dépose un doux et long baiser sur son front, pour lui laisser la marque de mon amour inconditionnel pour elle.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, ma puce. _Je lui dis tristement, la voix fragile_.

Elle acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête dépourvu de conviction, puis je sors de la maison, le cœur lourd et anéantie par la tristesse. Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, je mute sous ma forme lupine et je cours jusqu'à en perdre haleine tout en réfléchissant. Elle me manque déjà et l'horrible douleur que j'ai ressentis en me séparant d'elle pour la première fois dans la forêt me regagne petit à petit. C'est de ma faute, je devrais tout lui dire. Je devrais tout lui avouer, je suis bête. Ce n'est pas cela qui la ferait fuir, après tout, le faite que je sois un loup-garou et que je combatte les vampires ne la repousse pas. Mais il y a aussi le problème « Jean », je dois raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle à Mégane et elle doit savoir, même si replonger dans cette douloureuse partie de ma vie ne m'enchante pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, comment cette saleté de Jean a osée s'approcher de Mégane? Après tout ce temps, je ne pensais pas la voir revenir me pourrir la vie. Je ne sens plus sa présence dans la forêt, elle doit être partie à l'extérieur de la ville. Je mute puis m'habille peu avant de retrouver mon lieu de travaille, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour m'occuper l'esprit, même si je suis bien conscients que Mégane et le manque du à son absence sera presque la seule chose à laquelle mon esprit sera capable de penser durant les prochains jours. Je pars me changer sans conviction dans les vestiaires de notre garage, puis lorsque je me rends dans le garage, je remarque que Jared et Paul sont en train de bosser sur des motos usées.

\- Bah alors, t'en fais une tête! _Me dis Paul en plaisantant._

 _-_ C'est rien! _Je parviens à grogner plus agressivement que je ne le voudrais_.

\- T'as tout dis à Mégane et elle l'a mal prit? _Me demande curieusement Jared._

 _-_ J'ai pas eu besoin de tout lui dire pour qu'elle le prenne mal! _Je souffle rageusement et tristement à la fois. Je soupire longuement de frustration, puis je reprends._ Elle veut qu'on se sépare pendant quelques temps. _Je finis par dire douloureusement._

\- Ah oui c'est le coup vache! _Me dit Jared en grimaçant._

\- Je t'avais dis de lui dire, elle a le droit de savoir. _Me dit Paul_.

\- Je sais! _Dis-je en soupirant_.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais cela ne m'enlève pas la tristesse et la culpabilité d'avoir causé cette situation.

\- Tu sais, il est pas trop tard! _Me dit Jared_. Tu n'as qu'a prendre ton courage et tout lui dire!

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais si elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir? _Je lui lance._

 _-_ Tu sais, elle est ta moitié parfaite, _me dit Paul_ , vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Cela est censé me rassurer et me délivrer de mes craintes, mais il n'en est rien.

La journée se termine pour moi sans aucune joie ni raison de vivre. J'ai avertis Paul et Jared du retour momentanée de Jean, et ils m'ont dis qu'ils avertiraient tout les loups de La Push, de façon à ce que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes. Depuis ce début d'après-midi, je ne pense qu'à Mégane. Je rêve de me rendre chez elle et de retrouver ses doux bras réconfortant, de capturer ses magnifiques lèvres roses contre les miennes, de respirer son parfum envoûtant et de lui dire combien je l'aime et combien la vie m'est inutile sans elle. Paul et Jared m'ont gentiment invités à partager le repas de ce soir chez Sam et Emily. Depuis que j'ai rejoins la meute à Jacob, nous ne nous rendons plus trop chez Sam, même si nous entretenons un très bon contact. Je viens d'arriver chez Emily et la nuit commence à peine à tomber. Comme de nombreuses fois dans la journée, je me demande ce que peut bien faire mon amour, je me demande si elle va bien. J'entre dans le salon accueillant de la petite maison à Emily et celle ci vient me prendre dans mes bras, puis c'est au tour de Sam de me serrer la main. Je remarque que Jared et Paul sont déjà présents. Le repas commence dans la bonne humeur et il semble délicieux à voir les autres le déguster, mais je ne fais que tournée ma fourchette dans mon assiette en écoutant lividement les autres parler dans le brouhaha que provoquent leurs éclats de rires. Je n'ai pas la force de conduire cette fourchette jusqu'à ma bouche, je pense bien trop pour manger simplement.

\- Embry, tu ne manges pas? _Me demande gentiment Emily_.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui signifier que je n'ai pas très faim, et comme je m'y attends, cela surprend tout le monde, moi le premier. Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter un repas, mais le manque et la tristesse que Mégane provoque en moi prennent une place trop conséquente.

Curieusement, Sam ne me demande ce qui me met dans un pareil état et je lui en suis reconnaissant, même si je soupçonne avec insistance Paul et Jared d'avoir racontés à Sam et Emily la raison de mon malheur. Le repas se termine bien vite, puis je décide de sortir prendre l'air en m'asseyant sur un énorme rondin de bois, à quelques pas de la maison. Je me perds dans mes pensées, à tel point que je n'ai même pas remarqué Sam s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Alors, c'est Mégane qui te mets dans un tel état? _Me demande Sam_.

Je baisse la tête comme pour acquiescer.

\- J'ai peur de lui dire que je me suis imprégné d'elle. _Je lui avoue tristement_. Et j'ai aussi peur lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jean.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. _Me dit Sam_. Elle est la seule femme sur cette planète qui ne te rejetteras pas et qui t'accepteras tel que tu es. _Continu t-il_.

\- Tu semble parler par expérience. _Je lui fais remarquer._

Je le vois tourner la tête vers la maison d'Emily. Je remarque alors qu'il regarde fixement son imprégnée, d'un air amoureux et admiratif.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai quitté Leah pour Emily, _dit-il,_ elle refusait de me voir. Mais elle a finit par m'accepter et elle a comprit que nous étions des âmes sœurs, tout les deux. _Poursuit-il, toujours en regardant fixement sa dulcinée_. C'est la même chose pour Mégane, lorsqu'elle saura pour l'imprégnation et pour ton passé avec Jean, elle t'accepteras et elle n'en sera que plus heureuse.

Il me tape amicalement l'épaule, puis il part rejoindre sa moitié. Lorsque je le vois prendre Emily dans les bras et l'embrasser, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir tous le merveilleux moments que j'ai passés avec Mégane. Ce sont indéniablement les plus beaux de toute ma vie...

Durant toute la soirée et toute la nuit, je réfléchis aux sages paroles de mes confrères. J'ai été stupide de m'imaginer que Mégane pourrait m'en vouloir. Elle m'aime et elle me l'a prouvée plus d'une fois. C'est plutôt moi qui l'ai trahit et je m'en veux terriblement. Ma décision est finalement prise, je me rendrai demain chez Mégane pour tout lui dire, je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi et je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle est la seule personne à laquelle je ne pourrais faire du mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver tout de même une certaine appréhension, mais elle mérite de savoir.

La journée de demain s'annonce terriblement bouleversée...


	16. Chapter 16

Le chapitre 16 ! Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne certainement avant lundi ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Révélation et complications.

 **P.O.V Mégane :**

J'ai passée une nuit horrible et la journée que je viens de passée n'est guère mieux. Il est maintenant dix-sept heure et je suis assise au bar de la cuisine sans pouvoir faire autre chose que réfléchir et souffrir du manque d'Embry. Hier à été une journée horrible, sans nul doute à cause de ce que j'ai dis à Embry, mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, même si je n'ai pas réussis à contenir mes quelques larmes lorsqu'il est partit. Si il ne me fait pas confiance, il nous sera impossible de nous aimer comme deux personnes peuvent véritablement s'aimer. D'un autre côté, le manque que je ressens et la douleur m'est difficile à surmonter, je me sens vide et incomplète sans Embry. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas daigné venir aujourd'hui pour arranger les choses. Je lui en veux un peu, pour cela. Je pensais qu'il m'aimerait assez pour réfléchir rapidement et venir arranger les choses aujourd'hui, malgré ce que je lui ai demandée. Je suis déçue mais je ne perds pas espoir, peut-être changera t-il d'avis? Je n'ai pas eu la force de manger de la journée, bien que je n'ai avalée qu'une ridicule bouchée du plat que je me suis concoctée ce midi. La faim n'est pas présente, seule une profonde mélancolie et une profonde tristesse me tourmentent, et sans compter ce calme bruyant dans la maison qui me rappelle tant de souffrance et de tristesse. Embry me manque tellement, quand il est au près de moi, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse accomplir. Je me sens vivante, j'ai indéniablement besoin de lui pour vivre. Je soupire bruyamment, puis je plonge ma tête dans mes mains en murmurant : « Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? ». Je ne saurais dire à qui ce murmure est adressé, mais j'aimerais tant avoir une réponse. J'entends soudainement frappé à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils en relevant la tête, puis je réalise alors que ça ne peut être qu'Embry. Je traverse lentement le couloir et descends les escaliers avec une certaine appréhension, puis lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je ne vois rien ni personne. Je tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, mais je ne vois toujours rien à l'horizon. C'est alors qu'en baissant la tête dans un geste banal, je remarque qu'une lettre est disposée au bas de la porte. Je me baisse et la ramasse, puis la délicieuse odeur enivrante qui n'appartient qu'à Embry vient envahir mes sens, et c'est le début d'une joie interminable pour moi et mon cœur endolorit.

« Pour la plus belle des hybrides. »

Cette lettre m'est destinée. Embry m'a écrit cette lettre. Un immense sourire de satisfaction et de bonheur se dessine sur mon visage. Je referme la porte de la maison, puis je m'installe au bar de la cuisine pour lire la lettre.

« Je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heure, fais toi belle.

Je t'aime.

Embry. »

Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage en lisant ce petit mot, si tant est qu'il le puisse. Un rayon de bonheur vient enfin éclairer ma journée. Mais se pose alors rapidement une question : Compte t-il me dévoiler la vérité sur cette histoire d'imprégnation et sur Jean? Je décide de mettre cela de côté, je ne compte pas le harceler avec cette histoire, j'en souffre déjà trop. Et puis, je sens qu'il compte me parler ce soir. Il n'est que dix-sept heure et je réalise que j'ai plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour me préparer et me pomponner pour ce soir. J'ai hâte de revoir son doux visage qui me fait tant fondre. Je monte distraitement l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre et durant les deux heures qui suivent cet instant, je m'affaire à me coiffer et à choisir une tenue pas trop élaborée mais quand même suffisamment pour « Me faire belle », comme me l'indique Embry. Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'opte finalement pour une robe à bustier bleue, mi longue et une très jolie paire d'escarpins noire. Je me rends ensuite dans la salle de bain et je me maquille, sans faire de restrictions, mais sans me recouvrir d'un pot de peinture non plus. Je boucle mes longs cheveux, puis je les attaches en prenant le soin de laisser une mèche bouclées se balader devant mon visage. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et l'image qu'il me renvoie me paraît tout à fait acceptable, j'en souris de satisfaction. En revenant dans ma chambre, mon regard se pose fixement sur une petite boîte blanche. Je souris en me remémorant la façon dont Matt m'avait offert ce cadeau. Je me dirige vers le meuble ou se trouve la petite boite, puis je l'ouvre. Je redécouvre ce magnifique collier en or blanc et ce pendentif, un cœur d'une beauté incomparable ou est inscrit : « _M &M » _et « L&L » en dessous. J'ai cessée de le porter le jour ou Matt, Laura et Liam ont quittés ce monde. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de reporter ce bijou, en signe de notre éternelle amitié. Je l'enroule précautionneusement autour de mon cou, puis j'attache les embouts. J'entends la sonnette de la maison éclater dans le calme crépitant, ce doit être Embry. Je descends, puis je jette un œil à l'heure qu'indique l'horloge du salon : Il est parfaitement à l'heure. Je tourne la poignée de la porte et l'odeur envoûtante de mon loup vient se jouer de ma raison. Lorsque je le vois, mon cœur se met à battre bien plus vite, tandis que je souris de bonheur. Il se tient devant moi en souriant d'extase après m'avoir vue, habillé d'un jean et d'une belle chemise blanche et tenant dans sa main une magnifique rose rouge.

\- Tu es magnifique... _Me dit-il émerveillé en me tendant la rose_.

\- Toi aussi... _Je lui réponds amoureusement en me saisissant de la rose_.

Je le laisse entrer, le temps de mettre la rose dans un vase emplit d'eau. Je le vois qui me regarde de son air toujours émerveillé et qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Il est un parfait gentleman. Je suis tellement heureuse de repasser du temps avec lui. Une fois la rose disposée dans un vase, au beau milieu du bar de la cuisine de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien au centre de la pièce, nous sortons puis nous montons dans sa belle voiture, sans dire un mot. Il démarre et lorsque la voiture se met en mouvement, je décide de briser ce silence.

\- Alors, ou est-ce qu'on va? _Je lui demande, curieuse_.

\- C'est une surprise. _Me dit-il en souriant_.

Je lui souris en retour, puis alors qu'un petit silence se réinstalle dans la voiture, c'est lui qui brise une seconde fois le silence.

\- Écoute, _commence t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux comme il en a l'habitude_ , je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dis, je regrette beaucoup. Mais je suis prêt à tout te raconter et j'espère que tu ne me rejetteras pas. _Finit-il par avouer avec peu de détermination_.

Lorsqu'il me dit sa dernière phrase, je peux lire dans son regard chocolat une grande inquiétude. Je reste à le regarder quelques instants, tant la surprise pour moi de ses paroles est grande.

\- Embry, je suis désolée de t'avoir mis au pied du mur, je n'aurais pas du. _Je lui avoue_. Mais saches que quoiqu'il est put se passer, rien ne saurait changer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. _Je lui dis du ton le plus sérieux que je puis arborer_.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et il me sert ce sourire sincère et amoureux, pour lequel je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi. Il se gare enfin sur un petit parking, et comme en éternel gentleman qu'il est, il fait le tour du véhicule pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il me prend la main pour me faire descendre en fermant la porte, puis je le remercie d'un sourire gratifiant. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois alors un magnifique petit restaurant en bordure de forêt, fort bien éclairé de lumière dorée et joyeuse et chaleureuse à souhait. Je dois dire que l'endroit me paraît très romantique, je suis émerveillée devant tant d'attention. Tout en veillant à garder ma main dans la sienne, il me conduit à l'intérieur du restaurant. Il murmure quelque chose au serveur, puis nous nous installons à une petite table un peu en retrait des autres. Je remarque que celle-ci est mieux décorée que les autres, Embry a vraiment tout d'un homme d'exception. Je m'installe en face de lui, puis le serveur vient prendre nos commandes. Embry indique au serveur que sa commande répondra d'une entrée pleine, d'un plat très copieux de poulet, de frites et autres aliments. Moi je ne prends qu'une entrée simple et un plat pas trop riche.

\- Est-ce que Jean est revenue te voir? _Me demande t-il, inquiet_.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revue. Je lui réponds. Mais pourquoi cherchait-elle à te faire souffrir? _Je lui demande finalement_.

Il prend une longue inspiration, avant de souffler péniblement et de répondre.

\- Elle veut se venger de moi _. Me dit-il_.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, je l'ai rencontrée par hasard en revenant d'une patrouille il y a cinq ans, je venais de muter en loup à cette époque. _Dit-il amèrement_. C'est également la première fois que nous avons rencontrés quelqu'un d'une autre tribu capable de se changer en loup. Je suis... Tout de suite tomber amoureux d'elle, _lâche t-il péniblement_ , nous avons appris à nous connaître puis nous n'avons pas tardé à nous mettre ensemble. _Finit-il_.

Il tourne la tête honteusement après ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne peux le blâmer, l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Le serveur nous apporte l'entrée, puis je pose ma main en souriant sur celle d'Embry, pour lui signifier qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte. Il décide de reprendre son récit tandis que nous commençons à manger. J'apprends enfin ce que je voulais savoir, mais maintenant qu'on y est, je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Jean, mais je la hais déjà.

\- Au début tout allais bien, _poursuit-il_ , autant entre nous qu'entre nos meutes, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle m'isolait de tout le monde. _Continu t-il douloureusement_.

Je reste attentive à la moindre de ses paroles, mais je sens que parler de cela lui fait mal et je m'en veux de lui infliger cela.

\- Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux sur elle et que j'ai réalisé qui elle était vraiment, il était trop tard. _M'apprend-il_.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'a t-elle fait? _Je lui demande_.

Il attend que le serveur débarrasse nos assiettes et nous installes sous le nez notre plat pour continuer, toujours dans une certaine douleur.

\- Elle n'a pas supportée la rupture, sans doute parce qu'elle voulait s'amuser avec moi plus longtemps, _dit-il d'une voix amère_ , alors elle a essayée de tuer ma mère, puis mes amis. _Lâche t-il_.

Ma fourchette reste fixer dans ma main, devant ma bouche tandis que celle-ci reste grande ouverte et mes yeux arrondis, tant la stupeur et le choc est important. Comment cette folle dingue à osée s'en prendre à Embry?! Comment peut-elle être aussi ignoble?! Voilà une personne de plus ajoutée à mon tableau de chasse. Je finis par conduire difficilement la fourchette de nourriture que je tiens dans ma main jusqu'à ma bouche.

\- Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là, _reprend Embry_ , elle a essayée de me tuer moi aussi et elle s'en est même prit à mon poisson! _Tente de rire Embry_.

\- Tu avais un poisson? _Dis-je en gloussant_.

Il glousse à son tour puis il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. _Je m'enquis sincèrement_.

\- Au moins tu es au courant, dit-il en me souriant légèrement, j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais j'avais peur de ta réaction.

J'entrelace mes doigts dans les siens, puis je me penche précautionneusement sur la table. Il fait de même et lentement, lorsque nos lèvres se rejoignent, un feu d'artifice éclate dans tout mon être. Je peux le sentir frissonner de bonheur, lui aussi. Après ce doux baiser, nous nous affairons à manger, en reprenant sur des sujets plus joyeux pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me fait part des joyeux souvenirs qu'il a partagé avec Jacob et Quil à Noël, puis de la fois ou ils ont fais peur aux enfants à Halloween. Il me fait beaucoup rire et je passe avec lui l'un des meilleurs moment de ma vie. A la fin du repas, il paie l'addition puis toujours accompagné de sa galanterie légendaire, il me raccompagne chez moi. Le court trajet jusqu'à chez moi se fait dans un silence apaisant, et comme nous en avons souvent coutume, il ne quitte ma main que par nécessité. Il m'a révélé son lourd passé avec Jean et qu'il se soit ouvert à moi de cette façon me rend très fière, mais il ne m'a pas fait part de cette histoire d'imprégnation. Je refuse de lui demander de parler d'autre chose ce soir, une chose à la fois. Nous avons déjà fais un grand pas en avant alors je ne veux pas nous précipiter. Après quelques instants, il se gare devant ma maison.

\- Tu entres? _Je lui demande en souriant_.

Il semble légèrement surprit, mais il finit par me répondre.

\- Avec plaisir, ma puce. _Me répond-il en me faisant un magnifique sourire en coin dont lui seul à le secret_.

Nous entrons dans la maison, puis je nous dirige dans la cuisine en lui demandant si il veut boire quelque chose. Il me répond que non, puis je me retourne et m'appuie contre l'évier tandis qu'il m'interpelle, d'une voix anxieuse. .

\- Mégane... Je dois te parler d'autre chose. _M'annonce t-il_.

Je devine rapidement qu'il souhaite aborder le sujet « Imprégnation ». Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis très heureuse qu'il ait changé d'avis. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, puis je me mets à l'écouter d'une oreille captivée et attentive.

\- C'est à propos de l'imprégnation. _Me dit-il en se passant une main anxieuse dans les cheveux_.

J'attends la suite, mais rien ne vient. Je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise et anxieux à l'idée de m'expliquer quelque chose. Il semble même ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour m'annoncer cela. Je décide de m'approcher doucement de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation, Embry? _Je lui murmure d'une voix suave_.

Il semble prendre quelques instants pour se calmer et lorsqu'il reprend la parole, il paraît plus assuré.

\- Chaque loup à quelqu'un qui lui est destiné, son âme sœur. _Me dit-il à son tour d'une voix suave et captivante, tandis que nos visages se rapprochent lentement, mais sûrement_. Il suffit d'un regard, _continu t-il,_ d'une seconde et cette personne devient à jamais la seule chose que l'on désire.

Il glisse alors sa main brûlante dans la mienne et entrelace nos doigts. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il me dit, mais une question me taraude, malgré le fait que la proximité qui nous lis à l'instant me subtilise peu à peu les sens.

\- Tu... _Je commence dans un murmure égaré_. T'es-tu déjà imprégné? _Je lui demande_.

Il fixe ses yeux dans les miens avant de me répondre.

\- De toi, Mégane. _Me souffle t-il amoureusement_. Tu es mon imprégnée.

Cette déclaration me fait l'effet d'une bombe, mais pas dans le sens auquel on pourrait se l'imaginer. Cela me comble mille fois de bonheur. J'ai ressentis un lien entre nous depuis le début, et je découvre maintenant que j'ai trouvée mon âme sœur : Embry, le seul homme qui fera à jamais battre mon cœur pour l'éternité.

\- Mais ça ne t'oblige à rien, _reprend-il d'une voix triste_ , je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de rester avec moi à cause...

\- Chut, _je lui murmure en plaquant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire._ Embry, l'imprégnation n'a rien avoir avec mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. _Je lui dis dans un souffle langoureux._

Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je peux sentir son souffle me chatouiller les lèvres.

\- M'imprégner de toi est la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé.

Nous n'attendons pas une seconde de plus pour presser nos lèvres sauvagement mais langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, cédant ainsi à l'envie irrésistible de joindre nos corps. Ce baiser fougueux, plein de désir et de passion témoigne de l'amour éternel et inconditionnel que nous nous portons. Sa douce langue brûlante vient caresser mes lèvres, puis vient danser avec la mienne dans un bal au rythme effréné. Je sens la chaleur monter autour de nous petit à petit et je laisse glisser mes mains sous sa chemise, afin de caresser ses abdominaux. Je me sens de nouveau frissonner de plaisir et la délicieuse sensation d'attirance que j'ai ressentis dans la tente au camping refait surface et provoque en moi un tourbillon d'envie toujours plus présent. Il glisse ses mains sous ma robe et refermant ses mains chaudes en bas de mes fesses , il me dépose délicatement sur le bar de la cuisine. Il déplace ses baisers brûlant sur ma joue, puis dans mon cou en laissant un léger souffle me caresser l'oreille. Je passe une main sur sa nuque, comme pour le sentir plus près de moi, puis il me porte dans la chambre tout en continuant ses doux baisers sauvages.

Il me dépose sur le lit et je tire sur sa chemise de façon brutale, défaisant ainsi tout les boutons d'un seul coup. Je le retourne et me glisse sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de le parcourir de mes mains, puis il glisse ses mains dans mon dos afin de craquer ma robe à son tour...

Cette nuit fut de très loin la plus belle de toute ma vie...

* * *

 **P.O.V Externe :**

Dans une sombre forêt, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de La Push et de Forks, plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes bruns à la peau rousse se tiennent en rassemblement, attendant le retour d'une femme louve de leur tribu. Lorsque Jean rejoint enfin l'attroupement que forme les seize modificateurs réunis dans la forêt, elle arbore un immense sourire en se plaçant sur un rocher surélevé.

\- Mes amis, _dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire_ , il est temps de s'emparer du territoire des Quileute et d'affirmer notre supériorité sur cette tribu!

Les modificateurs l'acclament en exécutant des cris de guerre. Le temps pour la guerre est venu. La vengeance de Jean est arrivée, et elle compte bien tuer tous ceux qu'Embry à connu. Le visage insupportable de cette jeune vampire vient insulter son esprit. Jean se dit à cet instant qu'elle se chargera personnellement de cette misérable créature...


	17. Chapter 17

Je vous présente le chapitre 17 avec grand plaisir! J'espère une nouvelle fois qu'il vous plaira!

Le prochain chapitre sera certainement posté avant la fin de la semaine... Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Une journée mouvementée.

P.O.V Mégane :

J'ouvre doucement les paupières. Je me laisse bercer par l'agréable chaleur qui me réchauffe. Je finis par réaliser que je suis dans les bras d'Embry et lorsque je tourne la tête pour le regarder, je remarque qu'il dort paisiblement, je peux même sentir son doux souffle me caresser le visage. Je me laisse alors revenir en mémoire les agréables souvenirs des événements de la nuit passée, et je souris. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres brûlantes, et comme presque toujours, je le vois sourire dans son sommeil. Je glousse face à cela, puis je me dégage de son étreinte avant de me glisser discrètement dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je fais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps, je me détends un peu plus. Je finis de me rincer, puis j'enfile une belle robe rouge évasée à bretelle, relativement courte avec un leggins noir. Je sais que s'habiller comme cela par le temps qu'il fait ici d'ordinaire n'est pas conseillé, mais étonnement, le soleil à aujourd'hui décidé de montrer le bout de son nez. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis je remarque que les lumineux rayons du soleil ne reflètent pas le véritable aspect de ma peau. Je me souviens ne pas avoir eu de problème quand à cela lorsque je vivais en France. Je m'affaire à préparer le petit-déjeuner, car j'en connais un à qui cela fera plaisir! Je prépare une montagne de pancake et de gaufre et comme pour finaliser un timing parfait, Embry vient glisser discrètement ses mains autour de ma taille en déposant un doux baiser brûlant au creux de mon cou.

\- Salut, ma puce... _Me souffle t-il tendrement à l'oreille_.

\- Salut... _Je lui réponds en souriant_.

Il dépose plusieurs petit baisers sur la joue pour me taquiner et je finis par rire en lui disant d'arrêter. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il s'installe au bar de la cuisine pour manger. Je m'installe à mon tour en face de lui et je peux voir à son regard et à son immense sourire qu'il me remercie pour lui avoir préparer cela. Je me souviens soudainement que j'ai oubliée de lui demander des nouvelles des Cullen, mais il faut dire que les événements de la veille m'ont fort distraite...

\- Au faite, tu as des nouvelles des Cullen? _Je lui demande_. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis quelques jours.

\- Ils sont partis hier soir pour quelques jours, à cause du soleil. _M'informe t-il_.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis je le laisse terminer son déjeuner. Tandis que je fais la vaisselle et que je remets un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine, Embry fait sa douche. Nous n'avons pas encore aborder notre nuit palpitante, mais je n'appréhende pas sa réaction, vu le sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'a rejoint dans la cuisine. Lorsque je finis, je me retourne et je le vois dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, habillé de son jean ainsi que de ses chaussures uniquement et appuyer contre le mur en me regardant fixement avec un regard plein de désire. Il n'affiche pas le même regard que celui d'un homme prêt à tout pour découvrir les dessous de robe d'une de ses proies. Je sens bien que dans son regard, il n'y a qu'émerveillement, amour et passion. Je réalise alors que ce regard qu'il me lance tout les jours depuis notre rencontre s'est accentué d'avantage depuis la nuit de rêve que nous avons passés ensemble. Je lui souris en m'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, mais lorsque je me décolle de lui pour aller dans le salon, il ne semble pas de cet avis. D'une poigne douce et amoureuse, il me ramène contre lui en me glissant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ris et je le vois sourire puis bien vite, je ne peux résister à l'attraction que provoque ses lèvres et son visage en moi. Nos bouches se rejoignent pour ne former plus qu'une et tandis que nous approfondissons ce baiser du mieux que nous pouvons, il me soulève et me plaque lentement contre le mur. Les frissons de plaisir de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, et je me laisse aller à lui. Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes, sans pour autant détruire notre proximité.

\- Cette nuit à été la plus merveilleuse que j'ai passé de toute ma vie... _Me murmure t-il_.

Mon sourire atteint des dimensions exorbitantes à cette déclaration, à tel point que je ne prête même pas attention aux personnes qui frappent à la porte. Embry plaque une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes tandis que je tente finalement malgré moi de lui dire qu'il y a des gens à la porte. Il finit par décoller définitivement ses lèvres des miennes, et je vois à son expression que les personnes qui frappent à la porte auraient du passer plus tard. Je ris en voyant sa tête, puis je me glisse jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je peux voir une Renesmée souriante comme à son habitude, et un Jacob souriant également, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Renesmée me prend dans ses bras et nous nous disons bonjour, puis à son tour, Jacob me prend dans ses bras à travers une étreinte amicale et nous nous disons bonjour. Embry arrive derrière moi en jetant un regard meurtrier à son ami, sans doute se doute t-il de ce que son meilleur ami va dire.

\- Alors, on vous dérange? _Lance Jacob en riant_.

\- Non! _Je répondis précipitamment_.

Au même moment, Embry répond un oui aussi claquant que mon « Non ». Je souris alors un peu embarrassée, mais Embry ne lâche pas son regard de tueur. Jacob lui sourit, et Nessie me sourit en m'adressant jolie un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis venue passée la journée avec toi! _M'annonce joyeusement Nessie_. Le temps que les garçons règlent le problème, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas? _Me demande t-elle inquiète._

 _-_ Bien sûr que non! _Je lui réponds en souriant_. Mais quel problème? _Je demande à mon tour inquiète_.

Embry ne semble pas non plus au courant et il semble s'intéresser autant si ce n'est plus que moi à la réponse qu'attend ma question.

\- Sam et Paul ont repérés plusieurs odeurs de loups pas loin de notre territoire, _commence Jacob plus sérieux que jamais_ , alors on va aller voir si on peut patrouiller pour les aider.

Jacob dit cela en regardant Embry, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait opportun de faire cela. Embry acquiesce d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il sort de la maison. Jacob dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Renesmée, et mon esprit me crie qu'ils sont désormais bien plus que de simples amis. Comme Jacob, Embry dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, mais lorsqu'il me tourne le dos pour suivre Jacob, je lui retiens le bras. Il se retourne doucement.

\- Je t'en pris, fais bien attention à toi. _Je lui dis angoissée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose_.

Il me sourit en me faisant un signe de tête, mais je crois que cette intention le touche beaucoup. Depuis cette Jean, il a sûrement perdu l'habitude qu'une fille s'inquiète pour lui. Il finit par tourner les talons à contrecœur, puis je le vois lui et Jacob disparaître dans la forêt. Nous entrons dans la maison avec Nessie et nous nous installons dans le canapé, puis je remarque qu'elle n'attend que de me harceler de questions! Je m'entends particulièrement bien avec Nessie, sa mère et Alice, alors me confier à elles n'est pas une nouveauté.

\- Alors, comment il est revenu vers toi? _Me demande cette dernière_.

Je souris à cette question, j'ai oubliée à quel point les nouvelles vont vite par ici. S'ajoute à cela le fait que Nessie est une véritable fouine...

\- Eh bien, il a déposé une lettre devant ma porte dans laquelle il m'a demandé de me faire belle, _dis-je en me replongeant dans cette magnifique journée_ , puis il m'a emmenée dîner et il m'a tout raconté. _Je lui réponds_.

Au fur et à mesure que je parle, elle semble captivée et émerveillée devant tant d'attention.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est romantique! _Me dit Nessie_.

\- Oui, ça c'est sûr! _Dis-je en riant_.

\- Et toi alors? _Je lui demande_.

\- Quoi? _Me demande t-elle, surprise_.

\- Tu sais bien, avec Jacob... _Je lui fais remarquer_.

Elle sourit en baissant la tête, comme si c'était un sujet compliqué.

\- C'est compliqué _, lâche t-elle_ , avec mon père et ma mère qui veulent me garder et me surveiller... Ils ne savent pas encore qu'on s'embrasse en cachette, mais on ne pourra pas leur cacher longtemps. _Dit-elle plein de regret_.

Je comprends qu'elle n'aime pas cacher sa relation avec Jacob, mais quel autre choix a t-elle?

\- Ils veulent juste te protéger. Je lui dis. Mais laisse passer quelques millénaires, tes parents le prendront mieux d'ici là! _Dis-je en riant_.

Elle se met à rire aussi.

Soudain, une idée de shopping me traverse hâtivement l'esprit.

\- Hey, _dis-je en captant son attention_ , ça te dirait d'aller faire les magasins à Port Angeles?

\- Dieu merci, j'attendais que tu me le propose! _Me dit-elle_.

Nous rions puis j'enfile une paire de bottines noires à talons, une veste en cuir à manches courtes et nous prenons la route joyeusement. Le trajet ne dure qu'une petite heure, durant laquelle nous passons notre temps à rire. Mais une partie de nous ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, elle pour Jacob et moi pour Embry. Je tourne la tête vers elle lorsque je remarque que le silence prend place. Je vois dans son expression absente qu'elle pense sûrement à Jake. Pour la rassurer, je prends sa main dans la mienne un instant et je lui souffle : « Embry et Jacob vont bien, j'en suis sûr. ». Je ne suis même pas sûr moi même de ce que j'annonce, mais cela la fait sourire, alors c'est mieux comme ça.

Lorsque nous arrivons à Port Angeles, nous remarquons une jolie petite boutique de vêtements, alors je me gare devant et c'est joyeusement que je lui annonce que cette journée shopping commence! Nous entrons dans la boutique, puis rapidement, nous nous retrouvons plein de vêtements dans les bras. Enfin, surtout moi puisque Nessie ne semble pas accroc au shopping. Je pense qu'elle à acceptée juste pour profiter du temps qu'il fait, en l'absence de sa famille. Je rentre dans la cabine d'essayage, puis Nessie me sert de juge pour mes vêtements. J'enfile tout d'abord une tunique verte relativement jolie, puis Nessie me fais un signe de tête en souriant pour me dire que cela me va bien. Je retourne dans la cabine d'essayage puis j'enfile une autre tenue, une belle jupe noire et un haut blanc. Encore une fois, Nessie me fais savoir que ces vêtements me vont parfaitement. Je me vêtis d'une nouvelle tenue, puis d'une autre et d'encore une autre. Jusque là, Nessie me dit que tout me va très bien. On pourrait presque s'accompagner de la musique « Pretty woman », tant la séance est amusante! Je vois soudainement une tenue de policière sexy, alors dans un accès de folie, je l'enfile. Lorsque je ressors de la cabine, je prends une pose qui se veut sensuelle, même si je n'arrive qu'à m'appuyer maladroitement contre le mur. Je peux voir Nessie éclater de rire à travers mes lunettes. Je ris à mon tour et lorsqu'un petit groupe de garçons de notre âge passe devant la vitrine, ils me sifflent en riant. Je devine à leurs regards et à leurs sourires qu'ils n'y a rien d'obscènes là dedans, ils désirent juste plaisanter. Je leur souris en leur tirant la langue, tandis que Nessie se met à rire de plus belle.

\- Tu fais l'unanimité comme ça! _Lance t-elle entre deux rire_.

Je ris une nouvelle fois puis je pars me changer, et je continue d'enfiler des vêtements tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Lorsque j'ai finis, je réalise que Nessie n'a prit la peine d'essayer les vêtements qu'elle s'est prit, mais je ne m'en occupe pas d'avantage et nous partons payer nos achats, fiers de nous!

Finalement, je ne prends que quelques vêtements et quelques chaussures. Pendant que nous marchons dans la rue, je peux entendre Nessie râler quand au temps que j'ai pris pour choisir des vêtements et n'en prendre que quelques uns, jusqu'à ce qu'on passe devant une boutique spécialisée dans les robes. Elle s'arrête juste devant la vitrine, le regard éblouit par une robe en taffetas rouge. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur la robe, il s'éblouit aussi car elle me paraît divine. Elle est divinement bien brodée, et une touche blanche de dentelle vient enjolivée la robe en bas.

\- Elle est magnifique... _Souffle Nessie, perdue dans sa contemplation_.

Je la regarde, puis je remarque qu'elle semble beaucoup désirer cette robe digne d'un conte de fée. Je me rappelle soudain que son anniversaire est dans deux semaines... J'ai désormais une petite idée du cadeaux que je pourrai éventuellement lui offrir.

Nous continuons notre route, puis nous nous arrêtons à un petit restaurant. Nous nous installons dans le petit salon convivial que nous offre le restaurant et nous commençons à manger.

\- Au fait, Jacob s'est imprégné de toi? _Je lui demande curieuse_.

\- Oui. _Me dit-elle en souriant_.

Nous passons tout le repas à parler et à en apprendre plus l'une sur l'autre, et je dois reconnaître que je passe un très bon moment en sa compagnie. Nous finissons de manger dans la bonne humeur, puis d'un commun accord, nous décidons qu'il est temps de rentrer car les garçons doivent avoir finis leurs patrouilles. La petite heure de trajet qui nous séparent de nos âmes sœurs défile rapidement et comme à l'aller, nous rions dans une bonne ambiance au sein de la voiture. Je me gare devant chez moi, mais lorsque nous rentrons à l'intérieur de la maison, je peux sentir une odeur familière agressée mes narines. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite lorsque je reconnais cette odeur, elle n'appartient qu'à Jean. Je sens un frisson de dégôut me parcourir le corps rien qu'à penser à elle.

\- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas de là! _Je lance à Renesmée sur un ton amère_.

Je sors précipitamment et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve derrière la maison, à l'orée de la forêt. Je tourne ma tête à droite, puis à gauche mais je ne vois personne. Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas marteler les branches de bois sans prendre garde. Je vois alors cette Jean de malheur sortir de sa cachette et se placer devant moi, en restant tout de même à une bonne distance. La haine et la colère dont s'arme mon regard sont chacune d'une dimension infinie. Jean arbore toujours sa mine amusée et son sourire agaçant lorsqu'elle prend la parole.

\- C'est bien, _commence t-elle_ , je voulais que tu ai ce visage quand je t'arracherai la tête...

Je sens que cette fois-ci, cette immonde garce n'est pas venue uniquement pour m'empoisonner les oreilles de son immonde venin. Je souris intérieurement, car j'attendais le jour ou elle voudrait revenir s'en prendre à moi...

P.O.V Embry :

Je marche en direction de la maison à Emily avec Jacob et Quil. Nous rentrons enfin de patrouille. Même si aller patrouiller dans les bois est une activité que j'aime beaucoup pratiqué, je ne cesse de songer à ma Mégane. Je n'arrive pas à me séparer d'elle l'espace d'un instant sans ressentir un manque et une douleur profonde. Jacob n'arrête pas de penser à Nessie lui aussi, et Quil fait de même avec Claire alors nos pensées sont un vrai champ de bataille lorsque nous patrouillons ensemble. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous charrier mutuellement et je dois reconnaître qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas repenser à la nuit de rêve que j'ai passé avec Mégane, mais je ne tiens pas à partager cela avec Jake et Quil. Lorsque nous entrons dans la maison d'Emily en nous bousculant et en riant, je peux voir cette dernière ainsi que Collin et Brady se lever de leurs chaise respectives, alarmés.

\- Enfin vous êtes là! _Lance Brady._

 _-_ Que se passe t-il? _Demande Jake en commençant à s'impatienter_.

\- Sam à besoin de nous, on se fait attaquer par une autre meute. _Répond Collin_.

Lorsque cette information rejoint mon cerveau, il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que cette fameuse meute de loup n'est autre que celle de Jean.

\- Une autre meute? _Répète Jake, perdu_.

 _-_ Jean! _Je souffle amèrement_.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, nous courrons tout les cinq dans la forêt et avant d'entendre Emily nous crier de faire attention, nous mutons pour nous enfuir jusqu'à Sam.

Nous ne tardons pas à rejoindre Sam, Paul et Jared ainsi que Seth et Leah dans les bois. Ces derniers sont en alerte totale et je peux entendre Sam crier « Ils ne sont pas loin ».

\- Qu'ils viennent! _Pense Leah bruyamment_.

Nous entendons plusieurs cris de loups provenir non loin devant nous. Nous répondons alors à leurs appels de guerre pas des hurlements emplis de défis. Lorsque nous les voyons courir vers nous dans une course effrénée, gueules ouvertes et la rage au ventre, nous devinons tous que cette bataille sera difficile. D'une part, parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne semblent pas tous être de jeunes loups. Le sentiment d'insécurité et d'appréhension que nous avons tous ressentis lors du face à face contre les Volturi refait surface. Alors qu'ils continuent de courir vers nous, je ne parviens pas à repérer Jean. Pourvu qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à Mégane. Soudain, Sam et Jacob donne le signal et ils se mettent à courir. Nous les suivons immédiatement et je me sens développer une rage que je ne me connaissais guère. Le visage de Mégane frappe mon esprit d'une douce dose d'amour inébranlable et il m'apparaît clairement qu'elle est la source de ma force, désormais. Je combattrai pour la protéger et mourrai si il le faut. Brusquement, je saute à pleine vitesse sur un des deux loups qui courent dans ma direction. Je remarque que la bataille éclate réellement et que tout le monde se retrouve désormais en plein combat. J'entends des hurlements de loups qui souffrent, d'autres qui grognent et je peux légèrement remarquer que notre tribu domine le combat. Sans réfléchir, je referme mes crocs sur la gorge du loup brun que je retiens prisonnier et perfore sa gorge de mes crocs acérées, répandant ainsi dans le goût de sang dans ma gueule. L'autre loup me saute à son tour dessus, mais je parviens à le rejeter violemment contre un arbre avant de m'écraser au sol. Je me redresse vivement et l'autre loup fait de même. Nous nous tournons mutuellement autour avec les crocs dehors, comme pour attendre de voir qui frappera le premier. J'ai le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours et je peux voir que Jared, Paul et Jacob sont blessés, mais ils continuent vaillamment de se battre. Sam ne semble pas en difficulté, bien qu'il soit en train d'affronter deux loups blancs au moins aussi imposants que lui. Leah et Seth sont en bonne posture face au loup qu'ils tiennent en duel, puis soudain, un poids vient m'écraser, comme si quelqu'un aurait été projeté sur moi. Le choc me plaque contre un arbre et je réalise rapidement qu'il s'agit de Quil, qui gît désormais inconscient sur le sol parsemé de branche et de feuillage. Je me retrouve à présent entouré de trois loups, mais la rage s'intensifie d'avantage en moi en voyant un de mes meilleurs amis dans un tel état. Heureusement, je peux encore entendre les faibles battements de son cœur qui tambourinent contre sa poitrine et cela me rassure conséquemment. Collin et Brady surgissent subitement de nulle part et s'en prennent violemment à deux des loups qui m'encerclent. Je me retrouve alors en tête à tête avec le loup de tout à l'heure. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je bondis agressivement dans sa direction avec une seule idée en tête : Sa gorge. Mais brutalement, il réussit à éviter de justesse mes crocs acérés et je sens sa mâchoire se refermer sur ma patte gauche arrière. Je sens chacun de ses crocs déchirer ma chaire et je ne puis me retenir de hurler de douleur tant la douleur est insoutenable. Je réussis néanmoins à me retourner et à lui asséner un coups de crocs dans les côtes, dans un ultime effort. La parfaite image angélique de mon imprégnée vient me frapper de nouveau l'esprit. Alors que je vois l'autre loup bondir vers moi, je rassemble toutes les forces qu'il me reste et je bondis à mon tour vers lui. Je ne tomberai pas aujourd'hui, je ne laisserai personne faire s'en prendre à Mégane. Nous nous rentrons littéralement dedans avec force et après quelques coups de crocs ratés pour chacun d'entre nous, je réussis à refermer ma puissante mâchoire sur sa nuque et la lui briser dans un mouvement vif et impitoyable. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, et je peux voir les loups ennemis prendre la fuite face aux pertes qu'ils endurent. D'une vision affaiblit par la souffrance et la fatigue, je peux voir toute la meute revenir à leurs formes humaines, et je ne tarde pas à faire de même avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Seule l'envie de revoir Mégane m'empêche de tomber véritablement dans un sommeil comateux...

P.O.V Mégane :

\- C'est bien, _commence t-elle_ , je voulais que tu ai ce visage quand je t'arracherai la tête...

Je sens que cette fois-ci, cette immonde garce n'est pas venue uniquement d'empoisonner mes oreilles de son immonde venin. Je souris intérieurement, car j'attendais le jour ou elle voudrait revenir s'en prendre à moi...

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu y arrives. _Je lui réponds, à mon tour amusée_.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie. _Me dit-elle en souriant d'avantage_. Je vais massacrer ta caboche avant que tu n'ai le temps de dire « Ouf ».

Dés lors qu'elle finit sa phrase, j'entends des bruits de pas résonner derrière moi.

\- Mégane, qui est-ce? _Me demande Nessie apeurée_.

\- Nessie, rentres immédiatement! _Je lui ordonne en me retournant vers elle_.

\- Attention! _Me crie Renesmée_.

Perdre de vue cette lâche est une erreur monumentale. Lorsque je repose vivement mes yeux sur Jean, cette dernière a déjà mutée en une louve blanche et rousse. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement et cette dernière vient me plaquer au sol. Tandis qu'elle m'écrase de son poids, elle tente de refermer sa gueule sur mon visage, mais je parviens à la maintenir en échec grâce à la force que j'exerce avec mes mains pour la retenir. Je sens un immonde filait de bave puant me dégouliner sur la joue et sans m'en rendre compte, je grimace méchamment.

\- Fuis, Nessie! _Je parviens tout de même à hurler à travers les bruyants grognements de Jean_.

Elle finit par m'écouter et elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse. J'en suis heureuse, car il me paraît évident qu'elle n'est ni une combattante, ni une adepte de la violence. Je sais que je ne me suis pas nourris de sang animal depuis déjà une bonne semaine, mais je suis parfaitement consciente que je n'ai nullement besoin de cela pour faire de Jean de la pâté pour chat. A l'aide de mes deux jambes, je pousse sans retenue sur son ventre pour l'envoyer à l'encontre d'un arbre. J'en profite pour me redresser à toute vitesse et lorsqu'elle se tient de nouveau debout sur ses quatre pattes, elle n'hésite pas une seconde et se jette sur moi, tout crocs dehors en grognant de plus belle. Je peux lire dans son regard bleu avec aisance, et je n'arrive qu'à y discerner une haine sans limite. Je parviens à me glisser au dessus d'elle en sautant et en m'appuyant habilement sur son crâne à l'aide de ma main, sur laquelle je force plus que de raison afin de faire mordre les feuillages à Jean. Lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol, je la vois se retourner et me foncer dessus. Cette fois, je me déplace pour esquiver sa charge et en m'aidant de l'arbre, je propulse ma jambe dans un coup de pied magistrale. Incapable d'éviter ce coup, elle s'écrase violemment contre un arbre qui se fissure grandement à l'issue du choc. Elle se relève et reste appuyée contre l'arbre, complètement sonnée par le coup que je lui ai portée. Je profite de cette ouverture pour courir vers elle à vitesse surnaturelle et lui asséner un autre coup de pied dans les côtes. A cette impacte j'entends des os se briser et Jean propulser sa voix de louve dans un cris d'agonie, puis l'arbre s'effondre tant la violence du choc est immense. Je la vois alors regagner sa forme humaine, toute tremblante à cause de l'insupportable douleur que lui procure ses côtes brisées. Je saisis sa gorge entre mes doigts d'une main de fer, puis je la soulève sans la ménager aussi haut que la portée de mon bras me l'accorde, ne prêtant pas attention un instant à sa nudité.

\- Tu comptes... _Commence t-elle à murmurer faiblement_. Tu comptes me tuer?

\- J'avoue que l'envie est intarissable. _Je lui avoue, en resserrant un peu plus ma poigne sur sa gorge_.

\- Si tu veux mon avis... _Murmure t-elle, agonisante_. Tu devrais... Tu devrais rejoindre Embry... _Parvient t-elle à lâcher_. Quoi qu'il est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est...

Je fronce d'abord significativement les sourcils, puis mes yeux s'arrondissent lorsque je comprends son propos. Cette pourriture a sûrement du dire à ses amis loups de s'en prendre à Jacob, Sam et aux autres. Embry! Il est en danger, je dois impérativement lui porter secours! Mon visage et mon corps tout entier se raidit de lui même lorsque je remarque qu'elle arbore un fin sourire satisfait. Je la jette si fort dans un arbre à quelques mètres de nous que j'entends à nouveau des os se briser, pour mon plus grand bonheur, avant qu'elle n'hurle puis qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente au sol. L'arbre se fissure à l'impacte mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'occuper de Jean plus longtemps, je dois rejoindre Embry.

C'est une question de vie ou de mort...


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard lamentable que j'ai pris sur les postes, j'ai eue quelques problèmes de santé mais me revoici avec le chapitre 18! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres! N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Interventions imprévues.

Il fait jour et bien que le soleil frappe distraitement la forêt, je me retrouve dans l'obscurité de la peur. Envahis par l'angoisse et la terreur, je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Je ne pense qu'à Embry et à ce que m'a dit Jean.

Est-il en danger? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose?!

Je tente tant bien que mal de me délivrer de ces pensées et des ces inquiétudes, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je finis rapidement par sentir l'odeur des loups de La Push, mais je parviens également à sentir les odeurs d'autres loups, semblables à la senteur de Jean. Je m'arrête brutalement de courir et lorsque je tourne la tête afin de balader mon regard autour de moi, je découvre stupéfaite et ahuris des cadavres de loups jonchant le seul, accompagnés d'un décor ensanglanté. Instinctivement, je cherche à savoir si les corps des loups morts appartiennent à quelqu'un qui m'est familier, mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer qui que ce soit parmi ces loups. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine en fermant les yeux, tant le soulagement m'accable : Embry est au moins toujours en vie! A cette pensée, je recouvre la force d'ordonner à mes jambes de se remettre en mouvement en direction de chez Sam et Emily, ils ne peuvent être que par là-bas. Je cours encore, dans une dernière course salvatrice.

Je m'arrête devant la maison de Sam et Emily, et sans surprise, je vois Emily sortir de la maison à toute vitesse pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle en soupirant de soulagement. Je vois alors Sam et Seth sortir de la maison pour venir m'enlacer à leur tour.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien! _Lance Seth_.

\- Que s'est-il passé? _Je demande inquiète_. J'ai vue des loups morts dans la forêt.

\- Oui, nous avons été attaqués par la meute à Jean il n'y a pas longtemps. _Me réponds Sam d'un ton très solennel_.

\- Oh mon dieu! _Je murmure abasourdie_. Tout le monde va bien?

\- On a quelques blessés mais on les a bien battus! _Lance Seth_.

Je n'arrive pas à sourire à cette remarque, sans doute à cause de la question qui hante mon esprit.

\- Comment va Embry? _Je demande d'avantage inquiète_.

Je vois Emily soupirer légèrement, puis prendre la parole.

\- Il est blessé à la jambe, mais il va s'en remettre. _Lâche Emily dans un soupire de joie_. Il vient de se réveiller, alors tu devrais aller le voir. _Me propose t-elle en souriant_.

Je lui souris en retour chaleureusement, puis sans attendre un instant de plus, je me dirige vers l'entrée et entre dans le salon, suivis de près par Sam, Emily et Seth qui retourne rapidement prendre soin des garçons éparpiller dans la pièce et à l'étage. Je n'aie nul besoin de chercher Embry du regard, car comme si il attirait mes yeux tel un aimant, je plante immédiatement mon regard dans le sien. Il est assis au coin du canapé, la jambe lourdement bandé et posé sur le long du canapé. Je remarque que son regard était posé sur moi avant même que je n'entre dans la pièce. Je peux lire un petit sourire sur son visage, certainement du à la joie de me revoir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui rends ce sourire et précautionneusement, je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsque je m'installe à côté de lui, il ne semble pas vouloir interrompre notre échange visuel et comme pour profiter de quelques instants de plus, il parcourt d'avantage mes yeux de son magnifique regard. Après quelques instants, il se redresse difficilement.

\- J'ai crue que tu étais... _Je souffle les yeux embués de larmes_.

\- Ma puce, _me dit-il en me prenant les mains_ , je vais bien.

Il me sourit d'avantage pour nous rassurer lui comme moi, mais soudainement, je le vois perdre son sourire lorsqu'il pose son regard sur mon épaule gauche. Il fronce alors brutalement les sourcils et une mine dangereuse apparaît sur son visage. Délicatement, il dénude mon épaule à l'aide de sa douce main brûlante et lorsque je baisse les yeux en direction de celle-ci, je suis au moins toute aussi choquée qu'Embry. Je remarque qu'une tâche foncée imbibe légèrement ma veste et la bretelle de ma robe. Je soupire en voyant une griffure à trois coup, j'ai du me blesser sans m'en rendre compte durant le combat contre Jean.

\- Qui t'as fais ça? _Me demande amèrement Embry_.

Je peux lire dans son regard une grand colère et une grande inquiétude, alors pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage dans son état, je tente maladroitement de lui mentir.

\- C'est rien, je suis... _Je commence hésitante_.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se fait plus insistant en me coupant.

\- Mégane, c'est Jean qui t'as fait ça?! _Me demande t-il, cette fois ci véritablement en colère._

N'ayant d'autre choix que de lui dire désormais la vérité, j'acquiesce légèrement. Je le vois alors se raidir d'une façon inébranlable.

\- Elle m'attendait chez moi. _Je commence_. Je me suis battue avec elle et...

Je n'aie pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il tente de se mouvoir avec grande difficulté pour se relever, sans doute trop énervé par ce qu'il apprend. Je pose une main sur son épaule et une main sur son torse en lui soufflant de se calmer, ce qu'il finit par faire après quelques instants.

\- Je l'ai battue mais je ne crois pas l'avoir tuée, _je poursuis en remettant ma bretelle et ma veste_ , quand je suis partie elle était inconsciente mais son cœur battait encore. _Je lui explique_.

\- Collin et Brady iront voir si elle est toujours là, pendant leur patrouille tout à l'heure. _M'annonce t-il d'une voix énervée_.

\- Sam m'a dit que vous aviez été attaqués par la meute à Jean, _je dis_ , tu penses qu'ils vont revenir? _Je lui demande inquiète_.

\- Oui, _me répond-il_ , mais cette fois, nous serons prêts.

A cette annonce, je resserre doucement mes mains autour de celles d'Embry et un frisson d'horreur et d'angoisse me parcours littéralement. J'aurais espérée qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres affrontements, mais je me suis trompée. La seule idée qu'Embry puisse être en danger me paralyse de terreur, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je remarque que ses yeux se ferme d'eux même et que la fatigue le gagne, comme presque tout le monde dans la maison. Il se réinstalle pour se reposer, et tout en tenant fermement ma main, il s'endort doucement sous la fluidité de mes douces caresses. Je remarque qu'il ne reste que Sam, Emily et Paul qui veillent sur leurs amis. Je prends congé de mon loup et je décide de sortir dehors afin de m'asseoir tranquillement sur une souche d'arbre et de m'aérer l'esprit. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux en baissant la tête et en soupirant derechef. C'est alors que ma blessure me lance. J'ôte ma veste et je remarque que je recommence à saigner. Je tourne alors la tête vers la maison d'Emily. Je la vois écrouler elle aussi dans les bras de son loup sur le perron de la maison, certainement épuisée par la peur et l'angoisse. Je ne désire pas la déranger d'avantage pour lui demander de panser ma blessure, d'autant plus que je vais bientôt commencer à cicatriser. Je me contente alors d'exercer une simple pression sur mon épaule endoloris pour stopper le sang qui coule et je me perds une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées. Je repense à toute cette journée, à mon combat contre Jean, et surtout à Embry et aux autres de la meute. La meute à Jean va revenir à coup sûr et je ne sais pas comment aider les Quileutes. Savoir qu'Embry va devoir faire face une nouvelle fois à tant de danger me serre le cœur de la pire des manières. J'entends brusquement une voix appeler mon prénom et me sortir de mes pensées. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour me faire réaliser que je suis bien revenue à la réalité, puis je tourne la tête derrière moi et je découvre Jacob, avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? _Me demande celui-ci_.

\- Je suis venue voir si vous alliez tous bien. _Je lui réponds en me levant doucement_.

\- Et tu as laissée Nessie toute seule?! _S'exclame t-il en haussant le ton_.

C'est vraie, je n'ai plus trop pensée à Nessie, mais lorsqu'elle est partie il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours.

\- Quand elle est rentrée chez elle, je me suis chargée de Jean donc...

\- D'autres loups ont pu la suivre! Il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et elle ne sais pas se défendre! _Crie Jake, cette fois-ci_.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsqu'il se met à crier, ne m'attendant pas un tel comportement de sa part. Je comprends sa réaction, mais je suis persuadée de ne pas l'avoir laissée en danger.

\- C'est une habitude chez toi de laisser tes amis mourir! _Me crie t-il une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, sous sa forme lupine_.

Je ne crois pas encore réaliser ce qu'il vient de me dire, malgré le fait que j'ai bien compris ces mots.

« C'est une habitude chez toi de laisser mourir tes amis! »

Cette phrase résonne dans mon esprit comme une cloche dans une église. Je m'assois, comme pour m'assurer de ne pas perdre pieds. Chacun des ses mots qui frappent mon esprit avec une certaine intensité me rappelle cet événement douloureux. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux, je ne saurais dire si cela est du à l'immense déception que j'éprouve de la part de Jacob, ou si c'est le fait que cette phrase n'est que la pure vérité? Je tente de fermer les yeux, mais il m'est alors impossible de provoquer le néant au sein de mes pensées. De quel droit se permet-il de me juger de la sorte?! Je ne crois pas avoir méritée que l'on me traite comme cela. Je reste là, assise sur cette souche plus qu'inconfortable, à ressasser les paroles blessantes de Jake et à me rejouer la scène du jour ou j'ai appris que je ne reverrai jamais mes amis. Je ne peux me voir, mais je suis persuadée que l'image que me renverrais un miroir serait celui d'une jeune fille bouleversée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ici à me morfondre, mais je sens le crépuscule venir bouleversée les claires nuages et la douce lumière chancelant du soleil pourtant irrégulier, par ici. J'entends des bruits de chahut provenant de la maison d'Emily et Sam, mais je parviens toutefois à distinguer un bruit de pas boitant se diriger vers moi. Je réussis tout de même à sortir de ma torpeur lorsque je remarque Embry qui s'assoit à côté de moi, sur cette souche incommode.

\- Collin et Brady restent avec Jean jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. M'informe Embry. Apparemment, tu l'as mis dans un sale état. _Rajoute t-il en souriant_. Tu n'as pas vue Jake? _Me demande Embry_.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je plante mon regard dans le sien. Le nom de « Jake » sonne désormais dans ma tête comme une mauvaise blague à l'humour très salé. Je tourne rapidement la tête avant de finir par lui répondre amèrement.

\- Il est passé par ici tout à l'heure, mais il est repartit presque aussi vite chez Nessie.

Dans ma vision périphérique, je peux voir la tête d'Embry acquiescer.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui va pas? _Me demande Embry d'une voix douce et apaisante_.

\- Je... _Je commence un peu confuse_.

Je tourne la tête pour croiser son habituel regard chocolat admiratif. Je suis tentée de lui dire, de vider mon sac et de regagner son réconfort inconditionnel par la même occasion, mais je ne peux pas. Cela n'engrangerais qu'une scission entre Embry et Jacob et je ne veux surtout pas en être la cause. Ils sont trop liés l'un à l'autre pour que je me permette de bouleverser cet équilibre. Je continue de le fixer quelques instants sans trouver quoi dire, puis je me décide enfin à retrouver la parole en détournant maladroitement le regard.

\- Jacob a... _Commençais-je en me raclant la gorge_.Jacob s'inquiète pour Nessie alors ça me prend la tête, c'est tout.

Je tourne la tête vers Embry afin de voir si ce médiocre manège fonctionne, mais lorsque je le vois acquiescer en détournant le regard un peu déçu, je me rends bien vite compte qu'il se doute déjà que ce n'est pas la vérité. Il est un peu égoïste de lui mentir, étant donné que je n'ai pas apprécier qu'il me cache des choses, mais je me console du mieux que je peux en me disant que je le fais pour une bonne raison, même si cette consolation est bien mince face à la culpabilité que je ressens. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai rencontrée Embry, un silence pesant se dévoile et je sais pertinemment que j'en suis la cause. Pour ne pas le perdurer plus longtemps, je décide de le briser.

\- Ta jambe va mieux? _Je lui demande_.

\- Oui, d'ici demain ce sera complètement guérit! _Me répond-il enthousiasmé_. Et toi ton épaule? _Reprend-il soucieusement_.

\- Je vais plus que bien, c'est qu'une égratignure. _Je l'informe en souriant_.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandée à Emily de te soigner? _Me demande t-il en fronçant le sourcils_.

\- Elle est débordée avec vous tous. _Je lui réponds gentiment_. Puis, ou m'aurait-elle installée? Tu prenais tout le canapé! _Je reprends en souriant_.

Il rit à ma remarque, puis il me répond que ce n'est pas de sa faute et c'est à mon tour de rire! Embry me prend doucement la main et je peux sentir que ce seul contacte avec sa peau est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, en cet instant.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre? _Me propose Embry_.

\- Oui, _dis-je en me levant_ , et comme ça...

Abruptement, je suis frappée de flash. Je me sens vaciller de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, tandis que je perçois des images très flous. J'entends une voix féminine m'appeler au loin, elle ne cesse de prononcer « Mégane, fais attention », mais je ne parviens nullement à discerner le restant des mots qu'elle me confesse. Dans mon esprit, j'arrive également à percevoir un visage de femme aux yeux rouge et à la chevelure blonde. Il m'est très difficile de me rendre compte de ce visage car ses irruptions sont vagues et très flous, je ne parviens pas à reconnaître ce visage peu familier. A cet instant, je ne contrôle plus mon esprit et je me sens défaillir. J'entends la voix d'Embry crier mon nom tandis qu'un mal de tête insupportable martèle les os de mon crâne et qu'une douce chaleur enivrante me rattrape avant que je ne tombe à terre. Le néant obscurcit entièrement ma vision, et la seule chose que j'arrive désormais à discerner est la voix de cette femme qui me souffle : « Ils sont ici! ».

* * *

 **P.O.V Externe :**

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs vingtaines de kilomètres de la réserve de La Push, des loups se rassemblent à la frontière Canadienne. Ils ne sont plus que treize, ils sont affaiblis et ils sont bien conscients que leurs pertes les amenuises et que leur chef, Jean, est peut être morte à cette heure. Ils tentent de réfléchir, de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser des Quileute, mais ils n'arrivent pas trouver l'union qui ferait leur force. L'anarchie se joue d'eux, ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord et la fatigue commence à se faire très lourde. Alors qu'ils décident d'un commun accord de dormir pour reprendre des forces, ils sentent une inébranlable odeur de vampire. Les loups regagnent un à un leurs instincts de prédateur, puis ils se tiennent prêts à engager le combat à n'importe quel moment. Les loups se tiennent devant un grand et large rocher surélevé qui abrite un large espace, ils pensaient pouvoir s'y c acher pour se reposer et se dissimuler de la vue d'humains qui n'auraient rien à faire dans le coin. Ils forment un cercle impossible à briser, dévoilant à leurs ennemis cachés des crocs acérées et des grognements digne d'un dragon.

C'est alors qu'un homme se dévoile au dessus de cet immense rocher. Les loups ne parviennent qu'à entendre ses pas s'écraser avec insistance sur la matière rocheuse, sans craintes de marteler le silence de la forêt. Au fur et à mesure que les pas se font de plus en plus proches, les loups se retournent pour faire face à ce vampire qui s'apprête à se montrer. Il est désormais possible pour les loups d'apercevoir une longue, lisse et soyeuse chevelure blonde, ainsi qu'un grand manteau noir à col relevé, porté par un homme élancé. Les pas s'arrêtent et un visage dur aux yeux d'un rouge perçant fait désormais face aux loups. Les loups le fixent, guettant le moindre signe d'offensive de sa part, mais il n'en est rien. Bien au contraire, il semble impassible, comme si il n'était pas en danger. C'est alors que deux femmes, une brune puis l'autre blonde, et un homme apparaissent derrière lui, comme pour veiller à lui octroyer une garde rapprochée que rien ne pourrait percer. Deux femmes blondes aux cheveux longs bouclés et lisses sortent à leur tour de l'ombre pour se placer derrière la meute de loups désorientée. Elles semblent habillées elles aussi de longs manteaux noirs, et on pourrait croire qu'elles sont jumelles, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Certains loups se retournent d'un bond pour faire face à ces deux femmes, mais comme si ces quelques vampires ne suffisaient pas, quatre hommes et deux femmes surgissent à leur tour de nulle part, refermant ainsi un piège totale sur la meute de loups. Les loups se retrouvant désormais encerclés, parviennent à se mettre en cercle afin de faire face à leurs ennemis, mais ils sont inquiets. Les loups défient du regard les vampires mais ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas de simple vagabond sans importance, ils sont vieux, très vieux, et le charisme que dégage ce vampire à la longue chevelure leur murmure qu'ils font face à un danger bien plus grands que ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer.

\- Voici donc les créatures qui s'en sont prisent à ma fille... _Clame impassiblement le vampire en avant_.

\- Oui seigneur. _Prononce avec précaution l'homme qui se fait appeler Dante, derrière lui_.

\- Devons nous les éliminer? _Demande adroitement Celeste, la femme blonde derrière lui_.

\- Ah, _soupire le seigneur vampire_ , tout ceci est d'un ennuie mortel. _Il semble attendre quelques instants dans une hésitation épineuse, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus qu'autoritaire._ Tuez les tous, _ordonne t-il aux pions qui encerclent la meute de loups_ , et rapidement, si vous voulez bien.

La réaction d'obéissance unanime qu'ont arborer les vampires autour des loups ne laissent pas de place au doute : Il apparaît clairement que cette petite armée obéit à cet homme.

Les loups-garous se tiennent en position de combat sans grand espoir de vaincre, tandis que les vampires leurs sautent dessus. L'homme blond et sa garde ne semble pas se soucier de l'issue de l'affrontement et ils partent, sous les hurlements de douleurs des loups qui se propagent dans le silence nocturne de la forêt...

* * *

 **P.O.V Mégane :**

Je cours et traverse pas à pas l'obscurité de cette immense forêt. Je suis paniquée et sans instinct de survie pour me dicter quoi faire. Soudain, un homme resserre une poigne de fer sur ma gorge pour me plaquer violemment contre un arbre. Je tente de me débattre mais je n'y parviens pas. Dante. C'est lui et ses deux acolytes qui se tiennent devant moi. Je peux les entendre rire à l'idée de me tuer. C'est alors que m'apparaît une autre personne. Une personne que je n'ai encore jamais vue, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer pour démasquer cette personne. Je vois une main s'abattre brutalement sur mon visage...

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, tout les sens en alerte. Je suis en sueur, je peux le sentir malgré l'obscurité aveuglante de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je me revois dans ce rêve que je viens de faire et les images de ce dernier se repassent successivement dans ma tête tel un mauvais film de d'horreur. Étrange. Oui, c'est sans nul doute le mot qui convient le mieux à la situation. Je me redresse et lorsque ceci est fait, je tâtonne machinalement l'autre place que conserve le lit. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve que le vide. J'espérais trouver Embry à cette place et je ne peux m'accommoder de cette déception. Après plusieurs minutes qui me paraissent interminables, je parviens à voir petit à petit ce que l'obscurité me cachait jusqu'à maintenant. Le bureau. La fenêtre. Cette armoire en bois et ce parquet lisse. Ma chambre. C'est parfaitement claire désormais, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, dans ma maison. Embry à sûrement du me ramener. Je constate que les volets et les rideaux sont fermés. Je me lève avec le plus de précaution dont je dispose, et lorsque j'ouvre les volets, aucune lumière vient aveugler ma vision. Seul les ternes nuages et l'humidité remplace le doux soleil de la veille. Je jette un œil au réveil au dessus de mon lit et je constate qu'il est dix heures et demi. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dormir jusque si tard, d'ordinaire. Sauf peut être quand je suis avec Embry...

Je remarque à ma grande surprise que je suis habillée de mes vêtements de la veille. Embry n'a sans doute pas voulut déranger mon sommeil pour me dévêtir et je lui en suis reconnaissante, car je suis bien à plat. Une petite douleur vient frapper mon crâne, comme pour me dire de ne pas me réjouir trop vite. Je secoue vivement la tête, puis je descends. Lorsque je me retrouve dans le salon, la première chose qui marque ma vision est Embry, affalé dans le canapé et à moitié par terre. Je peux entendre un ronflement tout léger, signe qu'il dort vraiment profondément car d'habitude, il ne ronfle pas du tout. Je m'assois sur le canapé là ou j'ai de la place puis doucement, je lui caresse le bras et l'épaule. Je m'attarde plus que je ne le voudrais sur son corps, bien que la seule chose que je puisse observer est son dos et ses jambes magnifiquement sculptées.

\- Embry, _je lui souffle délicatement,_ réveille toi.

Il ne semble pas se réveiller et cela n'altère en rien son sommeil, alors je réitère l'opération, mais toujours rien. Bon, je tente une troisième fois de le réveiller mais sans succès. Je décide de le secouer un peu plus brutalement, mais rien n'y fait, il semble prisonnier du pays des fées! Ce genre de situation ne m'étais jamais arrivée avec Embry, alors je ne sais pas trop comment réagir en ce moment. Je décide de finalement le laisser dormir un peu plus et de préparer le petit déjeuner, dans l'espoir que l'odeur du pancake le réveille, comme la dernière fois. Je me lance dans la préparation du petit déjeuner et pendant plus d'une heure, je fais cuir des pancakes, mais toujours pas de Embry à l'horizon. Je retourne dans le salon et je constate avec surprise que ce dernier n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches, ne sachant plus trop quoi tenter. Je décide de lui pincer le nez et de lui bloquer la respiration. Avec ça, je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je découvre qu'il ouvre grand la bouche pour contrer ma tentative. Je devine bien qu'il dort profondément, Embry ne peut pas être si bon acteur, c'est impossible. Je lui tapote légèrement la joue en appelant son prénom haut et fort. Je commence sérieusement à désespérée lorsque je vois que cela n'a absolument aucun effet. Je lui mets une bonne claque sur la joue pour le réveiller, mais toujours rien! Je commence à me demander si il est toujours vivant. Je lui mets une deuxième claque un peu plus forte sur la joue, à tel point que celle ci devient rouge, mais cela ne fonctionne pas pour autant. Je m'en veux un peu, mais c'est nécessaire. Qu'est ce que ça doit être quand il prend une cuite! Je souffle si fort que cela pourrait souffler la maison avec. A bout de méthode, je décide de tout tenter, on verra bien. Je crie son prénom et son nom entier à plein poumons : Ça ne marche pas! Je lui tire doucement les cheveux : Ça ne marche pas! Je lui tire les joues : Ça ne marche pas! Non, là je commence à me dire que rien n'arriverait à le réveiller.

C'est alors que de nouveaux flash semblables à ceux d'hier m'assaillent. De nouveaux, je revois cette femme blonde me dire les même choses mots pour mots. Je monte difficilement les escaliers en m'aidant du mur dans l'espoir de rejoindre ma chambre, mais une fois ceci fait et assise sur mon lit, rien ne semble s'améliorer. C'est alors que petit à petit, les visions me paraissent claires, fluides. Les épisodes flous qui les masquaient partiellement ont disparus pour me laisser apparaître entièrement le visage de cette femme qui me hante. Elle est plutôt jeune et sa voix me paraît provenir d'une proximité certaine. Je distingue parfaitement ses mots désormais :

« Mégane, tu dois faire très attention, il n'est pas bon. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, il te détruira!»

J'entends la voix d'Embry m'appeler d'une voix alertée à travers la maison. Alors qu'il entre dans la chambre, complètement paniqué, je sens ces visions se brouiller complètement et la voix s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que je ne perçoive plus rien.

Mais de qui parlait cette femme? De quoi voulait-elle me mettre en garde? Ou plutôt de qui? Ces question me tournent la tête, à tel point que je ne me rends pas compte qu'Embry s'est accroupit en face de moi en me prenant soigneusement les mains.

\- Ma puce, tout va bien? _Je sens sa voix encore un peu endormit, mais tout ses sens sont en alertes, guettant le moindre signe de danger ou de nécessité_.

Je tente de lui sourire, mais je n'arrive qu'à étirer une piteuse grimace de mes lèvres. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je ne peux empêcher cette phrase de sortir de ma bouche, mais en étirant cette fois ci un sourire sincère et involontaire.

\- Dis-donc toi, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te réveiller par tout les moyens et là tu te pointe comme une fleur!

Il sourit et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est parce que je sens que tu as besoin de moi, ma puce. Et puis, j'ai presque pas dormis cette nuit. _Se défend-il_.

\- Pourquoi ça? _Je lui demande inquiète_.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêtée de t'agiter dans ton sommeil et tu n'arrêtais pas de crier, alors je suis resté debout, au cas ou tu aurais besoin de moi. _Me répond-il d'un ton des plus normale_.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée. _Je lui avoue piteusement_. Je... D'habitude, je fais pas ça... C'est juste que... _Je bafouille maladroitement_.

Sans attendre, il plaque sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes pour me faire taire, mais il se fait de plus en plus doux au fil du baiser. Je savoure ses lèvres tandis qu'il fait de même avec les miennes. Il finit par mettre fin à notre baiser à contrecœur, puis tout en veillant à garder une proximité excessive, il plante son regard si parfait dans le mien.

\- Mégane, je t'aime et sache que rien ne pourra changer ça. _Me dit-il d'une voix aimante et suave à la fois_. Même me virer du lit! _Rajoute t-il en gloussant_.

\- Je t'ai viré du lit?! _Je m'exclame doucement._

Il acquiesce en faisant une mine douloureuse et abattue, comme si il était vexé. Je pousse un « Oh » de surprise et involontairement je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour ce comportement mal avisé, bien qu'involontaire.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as? _Me demande t-il, inquiet_. Et qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivées hier? _Poursuit-il_.

J'avoue que je ne trouve aucune réponse à donner à sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas, _je lui avoue_ , j'ai comme des flash. Je vois une femme blonde, elle me dit... _Dis-je hésitante_. De faire attention. Je la vois aussi dans des rêves, certaine fois, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus clair quand tu n'es pas au près de moi.

\- Peut être que quelqu'un essaie de te parler. _Propose t-il_. La meute brouille les visions de la Cullen, alors peut être que c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver avec la personne qui te contacte.

\- Qui cela pourrait-il être? _Je demande, sans vraiment attendre de réponse_.

\- Qui que ce soit, je ne pense pas qu'elle te veuille du mal. _Dit-il_.

Il finit par me servir un beau sourire et après avoir un déposer un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres, il garde mes mains dans les siennes et m'emmène dans la cuisine. Il s'installe pour manger et j'en profite alors pour lui poser quelques questions au sujet de Jean et de sa meute.

\- Au fait, _je commence_ , ou est Jean?

Embry relève la tête vers moi avec une mine atterrée.

\- Quand on t'as ramenée, Collin et Brady étaient dans les pommes et Jean n'était plus là... _Lâche t-il amèrement_. Elle s'est enfuit et on n'a pas retrouvé sa trace.

\- Et pour la meute qui vous a attaqués? _Je demande inquiète_.

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus et ils ne sont plus sur notre territoire, d'après Sam. _Me répond-il_. Et au cas ou tu te poserais la question, _rajoute t-il_ , les Cullen reviennent aujourd'hui. Normalement, on va tous chez eux pour voir si ils peuvent nous aider à mettre la main sur Jean.

Je comprends bien à sa façon de parler que le « On » dont il vient de faire mention me concerne également. J'acquiesce à sa remarque, satisfaite d'avoir des nouvelles des Cullen et de savoir qu'ils pourront nous aider. J'ai hâte qu'ils rentrent, j'ai hâte de retrouver leur famille si chaleureuse et agréable. Embry ne tarde pas à engloutir le restant de son repas, puis nous nous installons dans le canapé devant la télé, tel des enfants. Il s'allonge sur mes genoux, puis après quelques instants à lui caresser les cheveux, il ne tarde pas à se rendormir. Il doit être vraiment épuisé. Je dépose un doux baiser sur se ses lèvres et je réfléchis immédiatement. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, ces jours-ci. Je me demande encore qui était cette femme et de quoi voulait-elle me mettre en garde. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit des hallucinations. Je pense qu'Embry à raison, après tout peut être qu'un vampire pourrait posséder ce pouvoir. Dans un instant fort bref, j'entends vivement toquer à la porte. Une odeur de vampire vient frapper mes narines. Embry ne semble pas se réveiller, alors je décide d'aller ouvrir. Ça ne peut être que les Cullen qui sont de retour et qui viennent voir si tout va bien, ou peut être Nessie. Je tourne la poignée et lorsque je tire la porte, mon cœur loupe plusieurs battements.

Un homme au long cheveux blond, habillé d'un long manteau noir me fait face, un léger sourire suspendu à ses lèvres. Son regard perçant me traverse littéralement, et je sens brusquement une série de frisson frapper tout mon être. Sa présence me paraît tellement imposante, face à moi. Je remarque qu'il y a d'autre vampire qui se portent derrière lui, dont deux femmes blondes, comme si ils veillaient sur la maison et sur cet homme. Je ne reconnais aucun vampire parmi ceux-ci. Je finis par reposer mon regard sur ce vampire qui me paraît millénaire, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, tant la peur et l'intimidation sont présentent en moi.

\- Ma chère enfant, _prononce gracieusement le vampire_ , je crois que tu as beaucoup à me conter...


	19. Chapter 19

Je vous présente le chapitre 19, encore une fois j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Réunion de famille.

Je reste là, les yeux fixer dans les siens, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. L'appellation qu'il m'a donné ne semble pas résonner comme quelque chose d'anodin. Je le pense lié à moi, mais de quelle façon? Est-il possible qu'il soit... mon père? Je ne saurais dire par quel phénomène ce sentiment est mien, mais je sens que l'hypothèse que j'émets à son égard ne me paraît pas totalement infondée. Quelque chose me pousse à porter intérêt a cela. C'est alors que lorsque je réalise ce que je suis en train de me dire, un air de surprise indescriptible me voile la face.

\- Pa... _Je bafouille maladroitement_. Papa?

Je sens que lorsque cette phrase sort de ma bouche, elle résonne comme une question et non une affirmation, comme si mon inconscient voulait être sûr que j'ai bien raison.

\- Oui, _affirme t-il d'un ton sarcastique_ , et les jeunes filles bien élevées invitent leurs parents à boire une bonne gorgée de sang bien chaud, par le temps qu'il fait. _Déclare t-il ironiquement_.

C'est impossible, comment ose t-il venir après tout ce temps?! Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore remise du choc, car malgré la volonté intarissable qui est la mienne, je ne parviens pas à me mouvoir ou à dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je me suis toujours demander ce que je ferais dans ce genre de situation, mais maintenant que j'y suis, tout les scénarios que j'avais écris dans mon esprit s'envolent en fumée. Je ne m'imaginais pas mon père comme ce à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui devant moi, je l'imaginais d'une autre façon, brun peut être. J'entends des pas lourds provenir du salon se diriger précipitamment ici. Tandis que je suis toujours sous le choc, Embry ouvre un peu plus la porte pour voir qui se trouve derrière celle-ci. Lorsqu'il découvre ce vampire qui se trouve être mon père, accompagné de sa petite troupe, il se raidit si fort que je peux entendre ses muscles se contractés.

\- Qui êtes-vous? _Demande t-il d'un ton glaçant_. Mégane, tu les connais?

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre, mais quand je vois le regard dédaigneux et arrogant que jette mon père à Embry et vice versa, je pense qu'il serait de bonne augure pour chacun d'entre nous qu'Embry s'en aille. Je me retourne alors vers Embry.

\- C'est mon père... _Je l'informe distraitement_. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, _je lui murmure_ , il ne me fera pas de mal.

Il acquiesce à contrecœur et je sais bien qu'il obéit à ma suggestion uniquement parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix pour l'instant. Embry passe lentement devant mon père, en le toisant méchamment, mais ce dernier ne le regarde même plus. Une fois dehors, il ira sûrement prévenir les Cullen et les Quileute de la situation, bien qu'il ne serait pas surprenant qu'Alice sache déjà tout sur ce qui se passe. Je sais très bien qu'Embry ne m'écoutera pas longtemps et qu'il reviendra avec des renforts, bien que je sois au moins persuadée de ne pas en avoir la nécessité. Je me décale et me dirige dans le salon sans prendre le soin d'accueillir mon père comme il se doit, ou je prends place à la grande table qui trône en son milieu. Mon père entre et vient s'installer en face de moi avec grâce et charisme tandis que les deux femmes qui l'accompagnent restent dehors, laissant la porte entrouverte au cas ou elles devraient intervenir.

\- Mégane. _Dit-il, comme pour s'assurer de bien connaître le prénom de sa fille_.

Je remarque qu'il reste à me parcourir le visage à l'aide de ses yeux perçants, comme si il venait de retrouver au sein de mes traits une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Je constate que tu vis dans la misère. _Dit-il en détournant subitement son regard sur le décor intérieur de ma maison, comme pour démontrer ses propos_. Et qu'en plus, les piteuses manies de Gloria pour la préservation des humains t'ont contaminée.

Il dit cela en reportant ses yeux dans les miens, une nouvelle fois pour démontrer ses dires. A cet instant, je réalise qu'il ne fait que des remarques blessantes et agaçantes. Je décide de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds et de me reprendre en main, je ne me suis jamais laisser faire et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va prendre ses habitudes. D'autant plus qu'il n'a aucun droit de porter de tels jugements.

\- Désolée d'avoir des « Piteuses manies » et de vivre dans « La misère », _dis-je en soulignant agressivement ses propos_ , mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un m'élève pendant que tu planquais tes fesses dans ton trou à rat! _Claquais-je d'un ton détaché et qui se voulait amère_.

Après avoir répondue d'une telle façon, je m'attends à ce qu'il me sermonne ou qu'il me reprenne, ou dans le pire des cas qu'il m'attaque pour l'avoir offenser d'une telle façon, mais rien. Il se contente de s'appuyer sur un coude contre l'accoudoir de la chaise et de plisser les yeux, comme si il voulait m'étudier d'avantage. Il finit par laissé échapper un doux rire qui me paraît étrangement jolie et terriblement captivant.

\- Tu es bien le portrait craché de ta mère, Mégane. _Constate t-il_.

J'ouvre des yeux globuleux de surprise lorsqu'il proclame cela et je sens des étoiles de bonheur éclater dans tout mon être. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, mais d'un autre côté, je suis heureuse de savoir que je ressemble à ma mère. C'est alors que mes pensées me regagnent et que je reviens à la réalité.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu ici aujourd'hui pour parler de cela, mon enfant. _Reprend-il d'un ton très solennel_. Depuis toujours, je te regarde. Les visions bien qu'endommagées que j'ai eu de toi m'ont permis d'apprendre ton évolution au fil du temps, _explique t-il sous mon air interloqué_ , et je suis venu ici aujourd'hui car j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

Je suis abasourdie par ce que me raconte cet homme. Ainsi donc d'après ses propres propos, il aurait le même dont qu'Alice? Et depuis tout ce temps il n'a jamais daigné venir me voir? Alors que ce genre de pensées fulminent d'elles mêmes dans ma tête, une information vient me frapper. Il doit beaucoup m'en vouloir pour la mort de ma mère. Il doit même me haïr, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le fait qu'il soit un jour venu me voir, privé de sa rancœur et de sa haine, est déjà un grand miracle, bien que je le soupçonne de venir pour une bonne raison.

\- Tu as un don particulièrement intéressant, Mégane, et je te veux dans ma garde. _M'annonce t-il d'un ton très clair et très inflexible_.

Chacun de ses mots cheminent une voix jusqu'à ma raison, et lorsque je réalise ce qu'exige mon père de ma personne, un frisson étrange me parcours...

* * *

 **P.O.V Bella :**

\- Alice, il y a un problème?

Jasper a demandé cela avec tant d'inquiétude qu'il en est presque complètement étranglé. Nous sommes à la maison, mais malgré la joie que nous avons éprouvés à revoir Nessie et Jacob, la vision actuel d'Alice et l'inquiétude lisible que le visage d'Edward exprime me pousse à resserrer ma main dans celle de ma fille, pour la protéger d'une menace invisible.

\- C'est Mégane, elle a des problèmes! _S'alarme Alice_.

Lorsque ses mots assaillent mes oreilles, un sentiment irrépressible d'angoisse me submerge. Il est clair pour nous tous que Mégane est une amie précieuse. Tandis que je demande alarmée ou se trouve Mégane, Edward semble avoir d'autre problèmes.

\- Attendez, _souffle bruyamment Edward_ , d'autres vampires arrivent ici.

Le calme presqu'apparent sur son visage ne parvient même pas à réprimer son appréhension. Alors que personne ne s'y attend, un vampire aux longs cheveux bruns sort de nulle part et à toute vitesse, vient s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Tout le monde recule brusquement de façon à s'éloigner un peu de lui et je fais glisser Nessie derrière Jacob, Edward et moi même pour la protéger. C'est alors que son visage me frappe et que son nom me revient en mémoire.

\- Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles et messieurs. _Annonce ce fameux Dante_.

Carlisle ne semble pas paniqué outre mesure, bien qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

\- Que nous vaux votre visite, cette fois-ci? _Demande poliment Carlisle_.

\- Nous ne faisons que passer. _Répond une voix juste derrière nous_.

Je me retourne en même temps qu'Edward et Jake et la même surprise nous envahis lorsque nous découvrons l'acolyte de ce Dante, Gwen si je me souviens bien des dires de Mégane. Instinctivement, je me projette devant Nessie et je fais face à cette vampire, en sachant pertinemment que quelque soit son don, elle ne pourra rien contre moi.

\- Ne t'approches pas de ma fille. _Je l'avertis méchamment_.

\- Drapeau blanc, cocotte! _Lâche cette Gwen à mon attention en levant les bras, signe de sa neutralité_. Hadrien est actuellement chez Mégane...

\- Alors, sur son ordre, nous venons simplement nous assurés que vous ne gâcherez pas les réjouissances. _Poursuit la familière voix de Celeste, désormais assise sur le piano_.

Il y a deux autres hommes dehors, mais je ne parviens pas à repérer d'autres vampires aux alentours, et à en voir la tête d'Edward, il n'y en a sûrement pas d'autres. Je fixe tour à tour chacun des vampires ennemies présents dans la pièces, afin de m'assurer que leurs intentions sont honorables.

\- Comment être sûr que cet Hadrien, _dit Carlisle_ , ne va pas s'en prendre à Mégane?

Je crois bien que Carlisle vient de poser la question que tout le monde se posait intérieurement.

\- Si Hadrien avait voulut votre mort ou celle de cette pauvre truite, _répond Gwen d'un ton amusé_ , on ne serait pas en train de parler.

J'avoue qu'elle marque un point, et étrangement, je sens que cet Hadrien n'est pas venu pour se battre. Il cherche peut être simplement à parler à Mégane. Mais quel est le lien qu'il l'unit à elle pour exiger une telle requête?

\- Et en plus, on aurait pas massacrer les pauvres louloups dans la forêt... _Ajoute Celeste en riant_.

Tout le monde semble choquer par ce que raconte cette femme, même si il paraît évident qu'elle ne parle pas des meutes de La Push. Je vois Jake arborer un visage très surprit. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il retourne, car Alice ne perçoit pas de visions en rapport avec l'avenir des loups, mais je sens que cette histoire ne va pas me plaire.

\- Qui est Hadrien et pourquoi veut-il parler à Mégane? _Demande Emmett_.

Les regards de Gwen se perdent soudainement sur Dante. Ce dernier prend une grande inspiration, bien qu'il n'en ai pas besoin, et prend la parole afin de répondre.

\- Hadrien est à l'origine de notre clan. _Déclare Dante_. Il est au moins aussi vieux qu'Aro, et d'ailleurs, on raconte qu'ils auraient été ennemis durant leurs existences humaines.

Soudain, tout le monde semble captivés par ce que raconte ce vampire. Nous prenons tous, malgré tout, le soin de rester sur nos gardes et je ne lâche pas les deux autres femmes des yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel vampire. _Intervient Edward_.

\- Tout comme tu n'as jamais entendu parler du clan « Velleck ». _Répond Gwen en souriant mesquinement_.

\- Grâce à son pouvoir, Hadrien a toujours su nous préserver de l'influence des vampires.

Edward semble se perdre dans le vague, avant de reprendre.

\- C'est un visionnaire, mais sa perception est plus grande que celle d'Alice. _Dit Edward_.

\- Les Volturi vous auraient éliminés si ils connaissaient votre existence. _Je reprends_.

\- Oui, mais seulement ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. _Rétorque Dante_. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de faire preuve d'une grande discrétion à notre égard. _Poursuit-il_. Les Volturi sont sans pitié, et je doute qu'Aro ne tente pas de s'en prendre de nouveaux à vous. Une nouvelle querelle serait regrettable.

\- N'ayez crainte, _intervient Carlisle_ , nous ne dirons rien à votre sujet.

\- Voilà qui me comble de bonheur! _Dit Gwen, avant de rire à gorge déployée_.

Je ne quitte pas la main de ma fille car je n'ai aucune confiance en ces vampires et lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de Jake, il n'en faut pas plus pour communiquer. Si les choses tournent mal : Il protégera Nessie, comme la dernière fois.

Il est devenue le rempart insurmontable pour les ennemies de ma fille, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

* * *

 **P.O.V Mégane :**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis à la fois atterrée d'entendre cela de sa bouche, et je suis bouleversée. Je ne comprends pas comment il ose venir ici uniquement pour se servir de moi.

\- Comment peux-tu te supporter? _Je lui demande, la voix tremblante d'émotions_. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de faire connaissance, de te présenter et tu m'annonce déjà que tu n'es venu jusqu'ici que pour te servir de moi?! J'aurais préférée ne jamais te rencontrer! _Je lâche en le toisant_.

Il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas et ne fais rien. Je ne sais même pas si ces paroles le touche, mais ce n'est pas leur but. Il se contente de me fixer de son regard profondément bouleversant et insistant.

\- Je voudrais que les choses soient claires entre nous, Mégane. _Me dit-il d'un ton très froid_. Je ne t'aime pas.

Il dit cela tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Cela me fait l'effet d'une bombe, même si une partie de moi s'y attendait. Je sens mes larmes se dévoiler, mais je les ravales du mieux que je peux, car je tente de rester forte.

\- Je ne supportes, ni ta présence, ni ton odeur, _Poursuit-il sur le même ton,_ et le seul fait que tu sois encore en vie témoigne de l'énormité de ma clémence.

Je ne baisse pas les yeux, je veux me souvenir de ce visage lorsque je repenserai à mon père et à ses odieuses paroles. Une partie de moi le haïssait, mais je vois aujourd'hui que ce que j'éprouve à son égard n'a rien à voir avec la haine. Cela dépasse l'entendement.

\- Cependant tu es ma fille, que je le veuille ou non, et tu as un don très puissant. J'ai besoin de toi. _Dit-il en se mouvant légèrement_. Maintenant, si tu souhaites connaître mon identité, mon nom est Hadrien. _Achève t-il._

A cet instant, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de laisser ma rage éclater pour retenir la satisfaction de pouvoir lui briser chacun des os, mais rien ne se passe. Au moins, la situation est claire et il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté : Il me tolère, juste. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, cherchant un échappatoire à cette situation. Après quelques instants, je décide finalement de me montrer plus entreprenante en regagnant un ton glacial.

\- Je veux que tu répondes à quelques questions. _Je lui annonce_.

\- Tes petits jeux ne m'amusent pas, j'ai vécu bien trop longtemps pour cela. _Répond-il_.

\- Alors la porte est grande ouverte. _Je rétorque, toujours sur le même ton_.

Il semble hésiter quelques instants en me fixant, mais il semble se rendre compte que mes propos sont avérés. Je dois dire qu'en ce moment, je serre les fesses car je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi est capable Hadrien.

\- Bien, _soupire t-il bruyamment_ , que souhaites tu savoir?

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes? _Je lui demande_.

\- Tu es l'engeance qui m'a privé de la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. _Répond-il avec mépris_. Cependant, le dernier vœux de ta mère était que je te protège. _Poursuit-il amèrement_. Comme je ne pouvais chérir la chose qui m'a pris ma raison d'être, je t'ai confiée à cette folle de créature qu'est Gloria, et je vois qu'elle a plutôt accomplit sa tâche avec échéance, vu le nombre de fois ou tu t'es retrouvée en danger.

Je fais abstraction de ses propos, mais si il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut lui enlever, c'est qu'il ne manque pas de répartit. J'obtiens les réponses que j'attends depuis longtemps et j'en suis forte aise.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prise avec toi lorsque j'étais plus jeune? _Je lui demande_. Cela t'aurais évité d'avoir cette longue conversation ennuyeuse pour me convaincre de te rejoindre.

\- Bien avant que tu naisse, _dit-il_ , j'ai vu ce que tu deviendrais. Tu ne maîtrise pas encore ton don, alors comme tu n'a eu conscience de ton pouvoir il y a peu, tu ne m'aurais été d'aucune utilité auparavant. _Explique t-il d'une voix sans faille_.

\- Comment était maman? _Dis-je sans distinction_.

Brusquement, je le vois hésiter à me répondre et ma « mère » semble être le seul sujet qui puisse le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Elle était, belle, intelligente, _Décrit-il,_ et en cela tu lui ressembles beaucoup. _Me dit-il_.

Je ne comprends plus! Cet homme est un parfait paradoxe entre la haine et l'amour! Je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je le vois secouer la tête imperceptiblement pour se redonner contenance, puis reprendre la parole.

\- Assez tergiverser! _S'impatiente t-il_. Je ne saurais te forcer à venir avec moi, alors que dis-tu de ma proposition?

Je suppose qu'il ne souhaite pas m'enrôler de force dans sa garde, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, pour lui. Je peux aisément lire dans son regard et dans le ton que prend sa voix que je ne tirerai rien de plus de lui. C'est dommage, j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, mais manque de chance, mon père reste un être très peu bavard, j'en conviens. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, et même si je suis toujours intimidée par la persistance de son regard et la grandeur que dégage sa présence, je ne défaille et lui réponds, confiante.

\- Non. Je ne viendrai pas avec toi, désolée de te décevoir.

Il ne semble pas très surpris, et bien qu'une pointe de dédain puisse se lire sur son visage, je devine qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à cette scène de par ses visions. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner tout ce que j'ai pour rejoindre Hadrien, un homme que je ne connais même pas et qui me déteste, par dessus le marché.

\- Je m'attendais à cela. _Dit-il, sans perdre son air de confiance absolue_. Mais saches que cette vie n'est pas la tienne, Mégane. Tu as un avenir meilleur qui n'attend que toi, chez moi.

\- Quoi? Pour devenir une meurtrière et livrer des combats contre tes ennemies dés que tu m'en donneras l'ordre? _Dis-je amèrement_. Je préfère encore croupir ici auprès de ceux que j'aime.

\- Oh, je vois. _Dit-il en soupirant presque de désolation_. Tu t'es éprises de cet animal qui était chez toi. Tu vis dans un monde qui ne t'appartiens pas, chère enfant, mais n'aie crainte, _poursuit-il_ , d'ici fort peu de temps tu penseras comme moi.

Je le vois se lever, toujours accompagné de son immense grâce et je le vois se diriger vers la porte. Au dernier moment, une dernière question me vient à l'esprit, alors je me lève brusquement pour prendre le temps de lui poser.

\- Pourquoi tu nous a sauvés des loups? _Je lui demande, mais cette fois-ci sur un ton bien plus doux_.

J'ai un peu peur de sa réponse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient tant à me garder en vie. Je voudrais croire qu'il fait cela uniquement dans le but de pouvoir se servir de moi, mais quelque chose me pousse à croire en un comportement moins méprisable. Hadrien ne prend pas la peine de se retourner et il reste dos à moi.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, _dit-il d'un ton sec_ , je n'ai fais cela que dans mon intérêt...

Il continue alors de marcher et lorsqu'il va pour passer la porte, il poursuit sa phrase.

\- Et te garder en vie, est pour l'instant, la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux.

Puis il s'en va, me laissant seule dans le salon, toute bouleversée et complètement déboussolée. Je cours instinctivement vers la porte, mais lorsque je l'ouvre, il n'y a plus personne à l'horizon, ils ont disparus. Je referme doucement la porte, et je vais m'asseoir tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, c'est pourquoi je reste raide et droite sans la moindre possibilité de relaxation. Aujourd'hui, mon père a débarqué chez moi à l'improviste et m'a brisé le cœur de mille façons. Néanmoins, je veux croire que la dernière phrase qu'il a prononcé avant de partir ne s'adresse pas à moi d'une manière désobligeante. J'ose espérer qu'il tient à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et que ses paroles ne sont que le fruit d'un masque de haine et de rancœur qu'il s'est construit au fil du temps. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer, sans doute parce que je ne m'attendais pas à des effusions de joies lorsque je l'ai vu, mais je dois dire que désormais, je me sens malgré tout apaisée, notamment pour avoir rencontré mon géniteur et pour le fait d'avoir éclaircis comme il se doit la situation entre nous.

J'entends soudainement frapper à la porte alors je vais ouvrir, sans conviction. Je découvre un Embry, inquiet et alarmé devant ma porte. Je constate que les autres loups ne sont pas là, pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir flairée leur présence il y a un instant. Ils sont sans doute partis, ne voyant aucun danger se profiler à l'horizon. Je pris simplement pour qu'ils ne se lancent pas à la poursuite de Hadrien.

\- Tout va bien? Ils sont partis?

Sa dernière phrase résonne inlassablement dans mon esprit. Oui, ils sont partis, et avec eux tout tout un océan de questions auxquels je voulais des réponses, mais peut-être devrais-je me contenter de ce que j'ai obtenue aujourd'hui.

\- Oui... _Dis-je hésitante_. Oui, ils ne sont plus ici.

Dés qu'il entend cela, il n'attend pas plus d'une seconde pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui d'une manière tendrement amoureuse et soulagée. Je resserre moi aussi mes bras autour de son corps musclé, afin d'approfondir le contact entre nous. Je respire doucement son odeur, et l'échange qu'il me donne en cet instant est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin. Nous restons comme cela, sans parler tandis qu'il pose finalement sa tête sur mon crâne, dans un geste protecteur. Nous ne parlons pas, comprenant que les mots n'ont pas leurs places ici et savourant cet instant comme à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il dépose un doux baiser sur mon crâne et il me dit que l'on devrait peut être se rendre à la réunion qui a lieu chez les Cullen. J'acquiesce à contre cœur, puis je l'informe que je monte me préparer, je ne peux pas décemment rester dans cette tenue qui commence a devenir insalubre. Je me douche rapidement et m'habille tout aussi rapidement. Lorsque je descends, il est là, appuyé contre le mur, son regard toujours aussi admiratif et désireux, projeté sur moi. Il me prend la main et c'est ainsi que nous nous rendons chez les Cullen, à pieds, afin de profiter un peu plus de chaque instant tout les deux. Même si l'histoire avec Hadrien me prend lourdement la tête, la seule présence d'Embry parvient à me débarrasser de ces inquiétudes et de ces tourments.

Je sais qu'il est peut être déplacé de dire une telle chose, mais dans le malheur qui m'a frappée, j'ai rencontrée un bonheur dont je ne pourrais certainement jamais définir les limites...


	20. Chapter 20

Le chapitre 20 ! ^^

Il reste une vingtaine de chapitre donc nous sommes déjà à la moitié de la fanfiction !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : L'erreur du loup.

\- On est arrivés. _Clame doucement Embry_.

Il ne desserre pas son étreinte de ma main, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je tourne la tête et jette un regard à Embry. Il me fait un petit sourire en coin afin de me rassurer, et c'est égayer par ce regain d'assurance que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de la maison des Cullen pour y frapper. D'habitude, c'est Carlisle qui prend le soin d'ouvrir à ses invités et de les accueillir dans sa demeure. Mais curieusement cette fois-ci, je vois Alice ouvrir la porte, une mine grave sur le visage.

\- Tu vas bien? _Me demande t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras_.

Je réponds à son étreinte, rompant ainsi le contact réconfortant avec mon loup, mais rétablissant un contact accueillant avec Alice. Je peux l'entendre soupirer de soulagement en soufflant qu'elle est contente de me revoir en un seul morceau. Elle finit par se détacher de moi, puis je la vois tourner le regard vers Embry. Celui-ci porte une mine froide, car il ne semble pas beaucoup apprécier les Cullen, même si ils ne les hais pas totalement.

\- Ravie... de te revoir. _Lance Alice légèrement hésitante_.

\- Euh... Moi aussi. _Répond-il sur le même ton_.

Mon regard vacille entre eux deux ainsi que leurs têtes qui me paraissent gênées et cela me fait bien rire. Alice décide finalement de couper court à toute gêne malvenue et dans sa jovialité presque habituelle, elle nous invite à la suivre dans le salon ou tout le monde est sûrement déjà arrivés. Effectivement, lorsque nous arrivons, les loups et les Cullen sont déjà réunis et je suis plus que surprise de voir qu'il est présent ici même, le mal alpha de la meute Quileute : Sam. Je pensais que les loups se méfiaient plus que de raison des Cullen. Je le vois lancer un regard à Embry et lui faire un signe de tête, par lequel Embry répond de la même façon. Sans doute ont-ils convenus d'une certaine chose dont je ne suis pas au courant. Je peux sentir que malgré le fait que Jacob ai monté sa propre meute, il subsiste toutefois une certaine hiérarchie entre les deux meutes, même si celle si n'est pas souvent présente. Je me place à côté d'Embry et comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, il prend une nouvelle fois ma main dans la sienne pour me garder en confiance. Rapidement, je réponds aux interrogations de tout le monde en leur expliquant que mon père et ses sous-fifres ne sont pas venus pour se battre, simplement pour nous protéger des loups qui nous ont attaqués. Jasper m'informe ensuite que les vampires qui les ont bloqués ici sont les mêmes que la dernière fois. Les mêmes qui ont massacrés mes amis. Je retiens difficilement la colère d'éclater et je me contente de dévier mon regard en serrant le poing de toute mes forces.

\- J'ai pu lire dans l'esprit de Celeste. _Entame Edward_. Ils n'ont pas fais cela sur ordre de Hadrien, c'est une décision personnelle.

Je reporte mon regard sur lui et j'acquiesce brièvement d'un hochement de tête. Je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu soulagée d'apprendre cela, de savoir que mon père n'est pour rien dans l'agissement de ses subordonnés. Je ressens néanmoins une fine colère égarée, du fait qu'il n'ait eu la bonté d'âme de se soucier de ma peine, car il a certainement du voir cela aussi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tout le monde semble se satisfaire de la discussion, sauf Emmett et Paul qui décide soudainement de changer de sujet en clament haut et fort leur mécontentement quand au fait de laisser des vampires et des loups ennemis traverser leurs territoires. Je peux entendre Sam réprimander Paul, et Carlisle leur expliquer qu'une guerre ouverte ne serait pas la bienvenue, d'autant plus que les Volturi n'hésiterais pas à s'en mêler.

C'est alors que je me dis que je fais bien de ne pas leur faire part de la véritable raison de la venue de Hadrien, cela ne pourrait qu'engendrer quelques désaccords; Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que le contenue de ma discussion ne se sache, aussi peut fructueux soit-il. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers Edward dans un geste très banal. Mon instinct me pousse à regarder vers lui, comme pour m'assurer qu'il lise ou pas mes pensées a ce moment précis. Je peux voir ses yeux ambres traverser les miens dans un instant de concentration et de captivation certain. Je reste à le fixer, attendant sa réponse dans un suspens intarissable. Il pourrait très bien le dire à tout le monde, une fois qu'il aurait lu la vérité dans mon esprit. D'autre part je pourrais très bien bloquer son don avec le mien pour pas qu'il ne lise dans mon esprit, mais une partie de moi veut que quelqu'un sache, qu'Edward sache, car il est l'une des seules personnes capables de me comprendre le mieux. En parler à Embry pourrait être une bonne idée, mais pas tout de suite. Ses amis pourrait entendre ses pensées et cela ne me réjouis pas vraiment. C'est alors qu'Edward me fait discrètement un mince signe de tête. Je sens brusquement mon corps se décontracter et je lui fais un petit sourire de gratitude. Nous décidons de nous reconcentrer sur la discussion, qui semble d'ailleurs avoir bien avancée en notre « absence ».

\- Alors c'est décidé. _Proclame Carlisle d'un ton grave mais solennel._ Nous irons tous patrouiller afin de trouver Jean.

Je peux lire sur le visage de chaque personnes présentent dans la pièce que nul ne s'oppose à cette décision, tout le monde semble d'accord sur le fait que pour avoir menacé la vie des loups et de Renesmée, il faut retrouvé Jean et la tuer si nécessaire. Je vois Emmett, Paul et Jared s'impatienter à l'idée de retrouver un peu d'action. D'après ce que je viens de comprendre de l'idée collective, tout le monde va aller patrouiller seul, en raison de l'immensité du terrain à couvrir. Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons réellement en danger en faisant cela, après tout elle est blessée et Hadrien est partit, donc le danger potentiel est réduit de moitié. Paul, Jared et les loups sortent en premier, impatient de mettre la main sur Jean. Je peux les voir muter et s'enfoncer dans la forêt, en grognant et en se précipitant. Je me retrouve désormais sur le perron de la maison. Je m'apprête à descendre les marches lorsque j'entends la voix d'Alice m'interpeller.

\- Mégane! _Dit-Alice en se postant devant moi, accompagné de son cher et tendre Jasper, toujours présents à ses côtés_. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller chercher Jean? Tu n'es peut être pas...

\- Je vais bien. _Je la coupe_. Je vais plus que bien même.

Je la vois acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, puis tourner le regard derrière moi. Je me retourne alors et je découvre Embry, en train de lancer un regard comprit de méfiance et d'indifférence à Jasper et Alice.

\- On se retrouve plus tard. _Dit_ _Alice en souriant_.

J'acquiesce, puis je la vois partir avec Jasper, main dans la main. Je sens les mains d'Embry prendre les miennes, diffusant ainsi une profonde chaleur réconfortante aux creux de mes mains. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et une douce sensation de bonheur m'envahis, comme à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles chercher Jean. _Me dit-il d'une voix suave et envoûtante_.

\- Embry, je vais bien. _Je tente de me défendre_. Et puis, il faut que je vous aide, sinon j'aurai l'impression d'être inutile.

Je le vois baisser la tête et jouer doucement avec mes mains, puis je peux l'entendre soupirer longuement de désespoir, car il se doute que rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis à cet instant.

\- Fais bien attention à toi. _Me dit-il, d'une voix toujours aussi suave et agréable_.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça. _Je lui souris_.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres, puis je le vois se pencher vers moi. Lorsque ses lèvres brûlantes et délicates se posent sur les miennes, je sens un feu d'artifice exploser en moi. Il se détache de moi dans un mouvement très lent, puis il me murmure une dernière fois de faire très attention, avant de s'en aller au cœur de la forêt, sous sa forme de loup. Je soupire longuement, et sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, je murmure : « Toi aussi ». Les derniers événements me rendent nerveuse, surtout lorsque je suis séparée d'Embry et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui arrivé quelque chose, malgré le nombre d'épreuve que nous avons déjà traversés. Je constate que tout le monde est presque partie, il ne reste plus que Jacob, Bella, Edward et Nessie à l'intérieur de la maison, je peux les entendre discuter. Je ne préfère pas rester ici à jouer les espionnes, c'est pourquoi je ne tarde pas à m'enfoncer dans la forêt à vitesse vampirique...

* * *

 **P.O.V Jacob :**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça ?! _S'exclame Nessie_.

\- J'en sais rien! _Je m'exclame à mon tour_. J'étais en colère.

Nessie soupire et me regarder d'une façon dont je n'avais encore jamais vu les foudres, et ce seul fait me fait souffrir, je donnerais tout pour regagner son approbation. Bella ainsi qu'Edward font de même, et à cet instant, je sens le regret m'envahir. Je viens de leur expliquer ce que j'avais dis à Mégane. C'est vraie, je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, surtout après qu'elle ait risquée sa vie pour sauver celle de Nessie, celle de ma raison de vivre.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. _Avoue-je enfin_.

\- T'as intérêt de lui faire tes excuses Jake! _S'emporte une dernière fois Nessie, avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre_.

Je tourne un regard dépité vers Bella, qui elle se laisse dessiner un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti. _Me dit-elle en souriant franchement_.

Je soupire derechef et je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids sur le canapé, bientôt rejoins par Bella.

\- Embry le sait? _Demande Bella_.

Je devine bien évidemment qu'elle parle là de l'altercation avec Mégane.

\- Non, ça m'étonnerais qu'il le sache. _Je dis, las_.

Je la vois hocher la tête, puis elle ne dit plus rien. Embry ne doit certainement rien savoir de ce qu'il s'est passé,sinon, il aurait déjà réagit. Depuis qu'il s'est imprégné, il est devenu très impulsif à ce sujet. Mais je remercie quand même Mégane pour n'avoir rien dit de mon comportement exécrable, une dispute avec mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas été ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, d'autant plus que tout est de ma faute.

Parfois, je suis vraiment trop bête...

* * *

 **P.O.V Embry :**

Je marche rapidement dans la forêt. J'ai repris ma forme humaine, car je ne désire pas entendre les pensées des autres, elles me prennent la tête. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Mégane. Je sens qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu perdre confiance en moi au point de me mentir. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolé. Je ferais tout pour elle. Je sens les souvenirs de notre nuit d'amour me revenir, et un sourire s'inscrit doucement sur mes lèvres.

Une branche craque subitement. Je tourne vivement la tête à droite, en direction du bruit mais je ne vois rien. J'entends d'autres craquements de branches mais je ne perçois aucune forme de présence vivante. Soudainement, une odeur plus que familière vient se mêler à la douce odeur de la forêt pourtant présente, bientôt suivie d'une silhouette toute aussi familière... Jean. Je me raidis complètement lorsque je la vois sortir de sa cachette. Je serres les poings autant que je le peux, à tel point que je me demande comment font mes os pour ne pas se briser. Je résiste tant bien que mal à l'idée de lui arracher la tête, mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Elle se déhanche vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres et son air séducteur toujours en avant. Je me retiens difficilement de muter, tant la colère que je ressens est importante. Je constate qu'elle n'est plus blessée, et qu'elle a réussit à se trouver des vêtements, bien que cela n'atténue pas les pensées que j'ai à son égard. Elle tourne lentement autour de moi, n'ayant nulle crainte de marteler les branches ouvertement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Embry. _Dit-elle d'une voix suave_.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous? _Je demande la voix dur et froide_.

Je sais que je devrais probablement la tuer pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais je veux comprendre, je veux comprendre comment elle a pu en arriver là.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix... _Avoue t-elle en prenant une mine tragique_. Et aussi parce que je voulais te faire souffrir. _Dit-elle en souriant_.

La colère se fait soudainement plus forte que la raison et dans un accès de rage, je l'attrape par le col et je la colle violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche.

\- On a toujours le choix!

Cette réponse pourrait sonner comme un réponse philosophique, mais je sais que ce que je dis est vrai.

\- Écoute, ma tribu rêvait depuis des années de vous attaquer, alors quand je suis passer à la tête, qu'aurais pu-je faire d'autre? _Dit-elle_. Mais pour Mégane, en la tuant je voulais aussi que tu souffres, comme moi quand je t'ai perdu.

Son discours me fais froid dans le dos. Si ce qu'elle dit est vraie, elle n'a pas eu le choix, même si elle est en partie responsable. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas le fait qu'elle s'en soit prise à Mégane.

Brusquement, je sens une étrange chaleur m'envahir. Pas celle que je connais bien lorsque je mute, mais une chaleur agréable et possessive. Mes yeux se plongent d'eux mêmes dans le regard de Jean et je peux voir qu'elle s'en amuse d'avantage, et d'autant plus lorsque je desserre mes mains de son vêtement.

\- Ton loup ne peut plus se passer du mien à ce que je vois. _Dit-elle en souriant._

J'ai beau serrer la mâchoire autant que je le veux pour me redonner une quelconque maîtrise sut mes gestes, je sens une irrésistible envie de... d'embrasser Jean. Cette pensée me dégoûte. Je suis totalement perdu entre le loup qui s'est imprégné de Mégane, et celui qui s'est lié à Jean.

Elle m'attrape rapidement et inverse la situation, me plaquant ainsi contre l'arbre. Je la vois rapprocher dangereusement son visage du mien, et glisser ses mains sous mon t-shirt. L'image de Mégane martèle mon esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à repousser Jean. Je crois qu'une partie de moi ne le veux pas. Je sens le souffle langoureux de Jean caresser mes lèvres et ses mains caresser mon corps. Étrangement, une sensation de désir m'envahit, mais pas comme avec Mégane. Quand je suis avec Mégane, plus rien d'autre ne compte et je ressens cette passion et cette amour pour lequel je ferais n'importe quoi. Avec Jean, ce n'est que bestial et purement charnel, outre ce fait, je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle. Fatalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Jean pose vigoureusement ses lèvres sur les miennes en parcourant avidement mon corps de ses mains. Pris d'une frénésie regrettable, je cède à mes pulsions et je glisse une main dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de moi et de rendre le baiser plus bestial. Je sens l'image de Mégane frapper mon esprit sans arrêt de sa beauté, mais je ne parviens pas à rassembler assez de volonté pour mettre un terme à cette folie. J'ai un geste de recul confus lorsque je repense au jour ou je me suis imprégné, mais Jean reprend bien vite ses positions sur moi, se faisant de plus en plus entreprenante.

J'entends alors une douce voix appeler mon prénom dans un murmure anéanti.

\- Embry?

Lorsque je reconnais instinctivement la personne à qui appartient cette voix attristée, je repousse Jean loin de moi et tourne la tête. Mégane est là, en train de retenir ses larmes de couler.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Information**_

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Je poste ce message pour vous informer que je vais me trouver dans l'incapacité provisoire d'écrire la suite de la Fiction et ce en raison d'un important problème. Je reprendrai certainement les publications des chapitres à Noël, ou avant si je le peux.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce léger contretemps. :(

A très bientôt pour la suite...

" Je reviendrai... " Hahaha !


	22. Chapter 22

_**Information**_

Bonjour à tous.

Pour commencer : BONNE ANNEE !

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais je suis bien de retour et j'espère que vous aussi ! hahaha


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous ! :) Enfin, le chapitre 21 est là. Il est un peu court, mais je pense que les autres seront plus long. Bonne lecture ! ^^

N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez des reviews, à donner votre avis et vos impressions sur les chapitres ou sur l'histoire, les personnages etc...

C'est vraiment très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fanfiction, alors surtout n'hésitez pas. :)

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Déchirement.

P.O.V Mégane :

J'ai mal. Mon cœur saigne abondamment. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête, aussi stupide, aussi naïve ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui semble pourtant être l'évidence : Embry... me trompe. Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? La douleur que je ressens est indescriptible. Je préférerais qu'on me brise les os un à un plutôt que de subir un tel affront et d'être bafouée de cette façon par l'homme que j'aime. Je croyais tout ses boniments, tout ses mensonges sans hésiter. Je croyais avoir trouvé mon âme sœur et vivre un amour éternellement passionnel, mais durant tout ce temps, je n'ai fais que me fourvoyer. L'imprégnation n'est qu'en faite un tissu de mensonge. L'amour n'existe pas, en fin de compte, et j'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de son regard confus. Ce n'est pas le choc qui me maintient immobile et me plonge dans son regard de traître, mais moi et moi seule. Je veux le regarder dans les yeux, afin de lire ses émotions, mais je ne suis pas sur de ce que je vois. Il me semble triste, confus, abasourdi et surtout ridicule. Mais en vérité, _j'ai_ été la plus idiote ! Je me suis laissée empourprer dans toute cette mascarade qu'Embry m'a désigné. Je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps afin de ne jamais souffrir ainsi, mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, et la vérité fait si mal. Je ne saurais dire si mon regard diffuse une haine profane, ou une tristesse intarissable. Je le croyais quand il disait qu'il m'aimait, et pire, je croyais qu'il m'aimait! J'étais prête à mourir pour lui et à me sacrifier à sa place. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu à ses côtés, il me trompe ? Simplement ? J'aurais dû voir son cirque plus tôt et mettre un terme à cette prodigieuse duperie.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir des centaines de coups de couteau dans la poitrine, et je puis affirmer que la douleur qui est la mienne me paraît insurmontable. Je voudrais rêver, me réveiller d'un cauchemar sans l'ombre d'une réalité, mais les gouttes de pluie qui tombent froidement sur ma peau me rappelle que je ne rêve pas et que tout ceci n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je suis bien dans cette maudite forêt, réalisant ce que je suis, ce qu'Embry n'est pas, et ce que réserve un amour qui n'en est pas un. Embry est parvenu à obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait et désormais, je ne compte plus. C'est la triste réalité. Il préfère celle qui a tentée de le tuer lui et ses amis à celle qui l'a protégé au péril de sa vie. Cette phrase pourtant vraie, résonne dans ma tête et ne fais qu'accentuer la douleur que j'éprouve. Cette douloureuse constatation se révèle être un coup de poignard dans le dos. Malgré la colère et le profond dégoût qui m'envahissent, tout les moments que nous avons passer ensemble viennent brusquement me hanter. Me faire endurer des tourments pire que la mort semblent désormais être le seul but de ces souvenirs.

Malgré la paralysie qui m'ébranle maintenant, je parviens à reculer d'un pas sec lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi. Il stoppe alors son avancé désespérée lorsqu'il voit qu'il est parfaitement inutile de vouloir m'approcher. Embry ne dit rien, il se contente simplement de rester fixe, en faisant vaciller son regard honteux entre le sol désormais humide, et moi.

\- Pourquoi?

Cette question sonne un ton anéanti, bien que malgré moi, je la voulais cinglante.

\- Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer! _S'enquit-il prestement, la gorge nouée_.

Ma colère se fait plus forte que ma raison.

\- Comment comptes-tu m'expliquer ça ?!

Pour appuyer d'avantage la phrase criée que je lance, je désigne du doigt la traînée qui se tient derrière lui, bien que ma vision ne soit quelque peu brouiller par les larmes menaçants de couler. Je ne prête même pas attention à Jean.

Il n'ose pas tourner la tête derrière lui, et se contente simplement de jeter un bref regard en coin. Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur moi une fraction de seconde plus tard, je peux voir ses yeux s'embuer comme les miens, et c'est la première fois que je vois Embry au bord des larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, _dit-il en se rapprochant de moi_ , tellement désolé.

Je ne prends ni le soin, ni la peine de mettre de la distance entre nous deux. Une fois son visage à proximité raisonnable, ma main prend de l'élan et se dirige d'elle même à toute vitesse sur sa joue. Le bruit qui se fait entendre après la violente collision raisonne dans l'entière forêt. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, alors j'ai desserrée mon poing compacte juste avant l'impact, même si cela n'a rien enlevé à la force de frappe, tant il a vacillé dangereusement.

Ce geste semble le choqué, puisqu'il reste à fixé le sol, la tête tournée sur le côté.

Seulement à cet instant, je remarque à peine qu'Alice est ici -évidemment- et regarde la scène, accompagnée de Paul, de Sam et d'à peu près tout le monde, en faite. Ils ne disent rien et ne bougent même pas ne serait-ce que leur petit doigt. Seul quelques membres manquent à l'appel. Embry relève lentement le visage vers moi, et je peux presque admirer les cinq doigts de ma main marqués sur sa joue clairement rouge. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, mais dorénavant, ils ne me font plus le même effet. Dire que je ne ressens instinctivement plus d'amour pour lui serait un mensonge, mais je m'y refuse pleinement.

\- Pardonne-moi. _Dit-il douloureusement_.

Je déglutis péniblement avant de trouver par miracle la force de lui répondre.

\- Embry, _Dis-je_ , jure moi que tu n'as pas fais ça de ton plein gré.

Ma voix, malgré sa continuelle fragilité, parut certaine et sûr d'elle.

Il me regarde dans les yeux pendant ce qui me paraît des heures. Je sais ce qu'il en est, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Pourtant, j'aimerais plus que tout entendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il n'était pas lui même, mais il est futile de se leurrer en de pareille circonstance. Je le vois finalement baisser la tête, honteux et ridiculement minable. Je ne dis rien, et bien que mon cœur excessivement meurtrit par le chagrin palpite douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je tourne la tête et m'approche lentement vers la dernière personne au monde que je voudrais voir en vie. Dés lors que je me poste en face de Jean, je peux voir la mine jouissive, et en même temps apeurée qu'elle porte.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais... _Lui avoue-je, vaincu_. Tu as gagnée.

Je ne peux plus empêcher les larmes de couler. Je me rabaisse, car en cet instant, je ne veux plus d'Embry. Je ne veux plus avoir à me battre pour quoique ce soit, je suis épuisée de combattre la douleur et le chagrin, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne prends pas le temps de jeter un regard aux autres, et je m'en vais, aussi vite que je le peux, afin d'éviter de subir des regards compatissants. Je crois bien que c'est encore pire que tout, dans ce genre de situation.

Quelques secondes me suffisent pour me rendre dans cette maison qui renferme tant de malheur, et que je hais plus que tout. Les larmes coulent, mes bras et mes jambes tremblent, et je me sens trahie, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Dans ma précipitation, je ne ferme pas la porte d'entrée et me glisse dans ma chambre.

Ma décision est prise. Je n'ai plus personne et j'ai tout perdu en venant ici. Je n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds dans ce trou pourrit! Je dois retourner en France. J'ai besoin plus que tout au monde de Gloria...

Je glisse ma main sous mon lit et en sors les valises et les sacs à bandoulières que j'avais en venant à Forks. J'ouvre rapidement le grand placard spacieux collé au mur de ma chambre, et en sors une partie de mes affaires que je commence à ranger dans mes sacs.

Soudainement, je m'arrête. Les larmes coulent de plus belle et cette fois, je plonge ma tête entre mes mains pour pleurer tranquillement. Loin de tout, loin de la douleur et du désespoir qu'est Embry. Ce délai de tranquillité n'est pas expansé bien longtemps. J'entends bientôt la voix de Bella m'appeler doucereusement. Je me retourne en la voyant sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre. Sans doute est-ce parce qu'elle souhaite me convaincre de rester? Edward à du lire mes pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. _Avoue Bella maladroitement_.

\- Écoutes Bella... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. _Dis-je en continuant de ranger le plus vite possible mes affaires_.

\- Embry à fait une erreur, mais il ne mérite pas que tu l'abandonnes! _Dit-elle en haussant le ton._

Je passe mes deux sacs à bandoulières autour de moi et me retourne vivement vers elle.

\- Il m'a trompé, Bella! _Je lance_. Que dirais-tu si Edward embrassait Jane Volturi sous tes yeux ?

Elle ne trouve rien à répondre, mais ne me lâche pas du regard. Elle peut peut-être s'imaginer ce que je ressens, maintenant. Je n'emmène pas la valise et le reste de mes affaires, je n'en ai plus la force. Je préfère quitter cette ville avant de ne plus avoir assez de force pour vivre. Je descends les escaliers, mais Bella ne semble pas vouloir arrêter la conversation.

\- Nous avons tous besoin de toi! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi!

Je glisse mes sacs sur les sièges arrières, et avant de me retourner vers Bella, je lui réponds.

\- Adieu, Bella.

Je peux lire une grande tristesse sur son visage pourtant si peu expressif, d'habitude. Je monte dans le véhicule qui m'appartient, puis je me mets en route pour l'aéroport de Seattle sans plus tarder.

Je passe le trajet à pleurer lamentablement, comme j'en ai si bien l'habitude. Je réussis difficilement à garder le contrôle de ma voiture à deux reprises, même si je sais qu'un accident de voiture ne me serait pas mortel, je ne veux pas me créer des problèmes supplémentaires. Je repense sans cesse à tout ces moments que je chérissais plus que tout, et qui ne sont maintenant plus qu'un tas de fumée.

J'arrive rapidement à l'aéroport, et bien que le ciel commence foncièrement à s'assombrir, je devine qu'il est peut-être encore temps de trouver un billet d'avion pour Paris dés ce soir. J'entre dans le hall spacieux et à moitié bondé de monde de l'aéroport et me dirige vers une des guichetières.

\- Un billet pour Paris, le plus tôt possible. _Je demande dans un souffle triste et frêle_.

La jeune femme me regarde d'un air compatissant. Je détourne le regard pour ne pas avoir à subir sa compassion. Elle pianote un temps sur son ordinateur, puis ouvre finalement la bouche.

\- Une place est encore disponible en seconde classe pour un vol vers Paris à vingt heure trente.

\- Je prends. _Lui dis-je prestement_.

Elle acquiesce, simplement. Dans une grande rapidité, je lui donne l'argent pour payer le billet, je me saisis de ma preuve légale de transport, puis je pars attendre sur un siège isolé. Je noie ma vision dans la foule qui s'agite autour de moi, puis je regarde les gens sans vraiment les regarder. Ils semblent tous si tranquille, que je pourrais croire que je suis la seule à subir tant d'injustice. Oui, c'est cela. La vie est injuste. Je n'ose comprendre pourquoi je dois souffrir autant. J'arrive néanmoins à ravaler mes larmes le temps d'un moment. Le temps me paraît alors interminable, non pas que la foule me gêne, mais je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'à _lui_. Je me déteste pour cela. Les minutes passent et je ne vois toujours pas le moment de l'embarcation arrivé, pourtant, cela ne me semble pas si loin.

\- Les passagers embarquant à bord du vol pour Paris sont priés de bien vouloir se diriger vers les portiques. _Annonce solennellement la voix robotisée_.

Sans réellement réfléchir, je prends mes affaires et me dirige à pas pressé vers les portiques, à tel point que je suis presque la première. Je passe mes bagages au scanner, et lorsque l'homme m'accorde le droit de passer, je me précipite afin de récupérer mes effets et monte à bord de l'avion. Une fois assise, je passe mon regard à travers le hublot. Pendant de longues minutes, je peux voir les gens se hâter vers leurs objectifs, à l'intérieur, dans le grand hall. Je les regarde sans vraiment réaliser ce que je vois, ou plutôt _qui_ je vois. _Il_ est là. _Il_ est venu. Il ne paraît pas chercher, et comme si il savait, il détourne rapidement son regard embué de larmes vers le hublot derrière lequel je me trouve. Dés lors qu'il me voit, son regard gagne en intensité. Il me fixe désespérément, me suppliant de descendre de cet avion sans vraiment me le dire. En nourrissant mon esprit une dernière fois de son visage, mon départ n'en est que plus dur. Je ne pourrai certainement jamais le haïr. Je voudrais trouver la force de lui pardonner, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il prétendait être, et il ne ressentait peut-être pas ce qu'il admettait ressentir à mon égard, mais je sais que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. En le laissant ici, je laisse avec lui une partie de moi qui jamais ne me reviendra. Pourquoi devrais-je m'expliquer avec Embry? A quoi bon ? Il m'a lâchement trahit et je ne tolérerai pas qu'il se serve de moi comme d'une roue de secours _._ Je reste accrochée à son regard une dernière fois, malgré l'incommensurable envie de m'en abstenir. Ses pupilles chocolat que j'aime tant transmettent aux miennes une profonde tristesse et un regret irréductible. Je sais qu'il regrette, que ce dont j'ai été témoin est fort semblable à une erreur, mais je ne peux l'accepter. Notre amour était si fort, si puissant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été bête, naïve. Avec lui, je me sentais capable de tout. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sais si je pourrai aimer un autre homme que lui.

Je sens lentement l'avion fermer ses portes, puis rouler sur la piste. Je profite de cet instant de déstabilisation générale pour fermer vivement le store. Les larmes commencent de nouveau à rouler sur mes joues glacées, dans quelques sanglots étouffés.

Oui, Forks est bien loin d'être ce que j'avais imaginé.

La nuit en avion fut un calvaire, et la journée de voyage en taxi fut bien pire. Le chauffeur m'a même demandé à plusieurs reprises si je souhaitais parler ou autre chose. Postée devant cette porte que je ne connais que trop bien, je ne bouge pas. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre. Il ne pleut pas encore, mais les fines gouttelettes transparentes qui coulent des toits des maisons au sein de la ville ainsi que les petite flaques d'eau dans les rues informent très clairement que des averses ont eu lieux plus tôt. Gloria n'habite pas vraiment dans la ville, sa maison se trouve en bordure de forêt. Bien qu'Orbey soit entourer par la forêt, nous avions préférées ne pas habiter au sein même de la ville, pour conserver notre distance avec les humains trop curieux. La maison que nous habitons avec Gloria est vaste mais sans l'être excessivement. Elle convient parfaitement pour cinq à six personnes, même si nous ne sommes que deux. Les autres chambres à l'étages nous servent en général à stocker des affaires ou des objets dont nous ne nous servons plus. Hors mis les deux salles de bain à l'étages et le grenier encore au dessus, toutes les autres pièces de la maison se trouve au premier étage.

Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe doucement à la porte, les mains et les jambes encore tremblantes. Je jette un œil fort discret aux grande baies vitrées au devant de la maison, et je peux voir que comme lorsque je suis partie, rien a changé et tout est en ordre. Quelques secondes s'écoulent à peine lorsque je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur Gloria. Son carré plongeant toujours parfaitement coiffé, portant une tenue élégante et soignée. Comme je m'y attendais quelque peu, il n'y a pas d'effusion de joie, pas de larmes ni de rire, juste la surprise. Ma tante n'a jamais été très forte lorsqu'il s'agit de dire « Bonjour » ou « Au revoir ». Néanmoins, elle connaît tout de même les principales singularités à respecter. Très souvent, elle se contente de dire « Bonjour » ou de serrer la main majestueusement lorsqu'elle salue quelqu'un. Quand elle prend congé de son interlocuteur, les mêmes cérémoniales procédures sont déployées. A mon égard et seulement au mien, est abstenu tant d'inconvenance relationnelle. Cette fois si, elle semble très interdite. J'aurais sans doute dû l'appeler et la prévenir plus tôt, mais je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais vraiment. Je n'avais pas l'esprit assez libre pour me permettre une telle attention.

Je regarde ses prunelles miel soutenues longuement, et elle fait de même, dans un état de stupeur avancé...


	24. Chapter 24

Hello ! La suite enfin postée ! Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Douleur.

P.O.V Mégane :

Je lâche finalement mes sacs au sol, sans y prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire. Les yeux de Gloria, pris au dépourvues, transpercent les miens dans quelques instant d'irréalités soudains. Elle finit par s'avancer vers moi sans même que je réagisse, et je sens ses bras glacials me serrer contre elle d'une façon à laquelle je n'avais encore jamais goûté. Elle devait penser ne jamais me revoir un jour, que je ne remettrai certainement jamais les pieds ici, et même si je n'en n'étais pas sûr, le destin nous offre toujours des surprises véritablement inattendues. D'habitude, nous n'adoptons que très rarement des attitudes prolixes l'une envers l'autre, mais cette fois c'est différent. Je resserre mes bras autour de son corps pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Sentir sa présence et son odeur me réconforte. Visiblement, elle ne souhaite pas me lâcher, et profiter de cette échange m'empêche temporairement de laisser la tristesse reprendre le dessus. Plusieurs minutes défilent durant lesquelles je ne pense à rien. Bien que cela me fasse beaucoup de bien, nous ne pouvons rester ainsi éternellement. Gloria semble elle aussi le réaliser. Elle rompt notre contact et ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, ma chérie. _Me dit-elle en souriant_.

Cette phrase me paraît tellement affectueuse et sincère. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, en ce moment. Je pense très clairement que Gloria s'est aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour mon plus grand bien, elle ne me questionne pas tout de suite et attend sans doute un autre moment pour le faire. Je ramasse mes sacs rapidement, entre tandis qu'elle referme la porte derrière moi, puis je me tourne vers elle en me raclant doucement la gorge, une question plutôt gênante sur le bout de la langue.

\- Est-ce que ma chambre est...

\- Ta chambre est toujours la tienne, ma chérie. _Me coupe Gloria_. Je n'ai rien touchée, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre.

Je lui adresse un sourire très discret, et bien que je ne puisse le lui dire, je la remercie intérieurement d'avoir tenue en état et préservée ma chambre. Je monte les escaliers, qui en y repensant, sont parfaitement différents de ceux que j'avais à Forks. Le bois craque lentement tandis que je monte les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre l'étage. Ma chambre se trouve tout de suite à droite de l'escalier, alors une fois les marches intégralement ascensionnées, je pose délicatement la main sur la poignée et entre dans ma chambre. Un imperceptible sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarque que ma chambre n'a en effet nullement été désordonnée, et que chaque chose est toujours à sa place, hormis le mobilier de bureau et les vêtements que j'avais emmener avec moi à Forks. Je pose mes sacs sur le lit correctement bordé, comme à la façon habituelle de Gloria. Je balade quelque peu mon regard sur à peu près chaque choses qui se trouve dans la pièce, et je ne peux empêcher un sourire peu visible de s'installer sur mes lèvres. Les murs sont toujours d'un violet pâle. Le lit deux places qui est toujours là, sa tête contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Tant de souvenirs sont inscrits dans cette petite pièce.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ici, ma chérie? _Tente la voix de Gloria, aussi délicatement que possible_.

Sa question me fait un peu froid dans le dos. Je sens que les larmes entasser au fond de moi vont bientôt refaire surface, si le flot de tristesse et de souvenir des événements passés continue de me revenir en mémoire. Les jambes et les bras plus ou moins fragiles dans leurs mouvements, je m'assoies précautionneusement sur le lit. Je peux la voir, les bras croisés, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je sens ma gorge se serrer d'avantage lorsque j'essaie de parler à nouveau malgré moi.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ici ?

Le sourire crispé que je dévoile sans vraiment le vouloir et le ton peu convaincant que je déploie sont tout deux miséreux. Je peux lire dans le regard de ma tante que ma tentative afin d'éviter lamentablement sa question est échouée. Je voulais au moins gagner quelques instants de plus, avant de lui avouer.

\- Tu sais très bien que non, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. _Me dit-elle_. Je veux dire, tu semblais plutôt heureuse avec ton loup, alors pourquoi être revenue ici ? _Me demande t-elle en venant s'installer à côté de moi_.

Je tourne le regard à gauche, je ne veux pas rencontrer son visage, car je sais qu'il n'est pas dispensé de compassion. Je sens peu à peu les larmes monter, et d'avantage encore lorsque je sens la main de Gloria me frotter le dos dans un élan d'encouragement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Continue t-elle_.

Je baisse la tête légèrement, mon regard rencontrant ainsi le bois clair du sol très salubre. Les larmes perlent encore et roulent sur mes joues.

\- Il m'a trompé. _Avoue-je amèrement_. Embry m'a trompé.

C'en est assez, et je ne peux supporter de m'entendre à haute voix avouer la naïveté et la stupidité dont j'ai fais preuve. Je fonds immuablement dans ses bras. Le sentiment de profonde tristesse que je ressens depuis que je l'ai vu avec Jean me submerge de nouveau. Peut être qu'il ne m'a pas trompé, mais que ce serait-il passé si je ne les avais pas interrompus ?! L'affliction paralysante, la détresse dont je suis la victime reviennent m'asservir, si bien que je ne suis pas sûr de m'en remettre un jour.

\- Oh, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée. _Me dit-elle_. J'aurais tellement voulus t'éviter ça...

Ses paroles me font du bien. Je parviens à l'entendre imperceptiblement bougonner quelques paroles injurieuses, fidèles à son caractère de protectrice. Elle trouve toujours les mots, même si cela n'apaise en rien ma peine. Comment vaincre une telle douleur lorsqu'on est incapable de se battre ?

La ville est désormais plongée dans l'ombre de l'orage grandissant, tandis que j'entends les millions de gouttes frapper la maison dans une mélodie apaisante. Blottis dans les bras de Gloria telle une enfant, je suis perdue.

P.O.V Embry :

Couché sous ma forme lupine au fin fond de la pénombre d'une grotte de la forêt, je ne suis plus rien. Cela fait trois jours que je suis amorphe, sans possibilité de me mouvoir ou de parler à ceux qui tentent de communiquer avec moi. Je n'ai pas repris forme humaine depuis qu' _elle_ est montée dans cette avion, et je ne reprendrai très certainement jamais forme humaine. La douleur est trop intense. J'ai tenté de _lui_ expliquer, mais rien n'y fait. _Elle_ ne veut plus me voir et c'est normale. Je l'ai trahit de la pire des manières. J'ai voulus la rattraper à l'aéroport de Seattle, mais il était trop tard. Elle est partie et rien ne la fera revenir auprès de moi. Pourtant, je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté de la rejoindre en France, mais il faut se faire à l'évidence : L'idée même de _moi_ la répugne au plus haut point, et j'en suis entièrement responsable. Par ma faute, la plus belle chose que j'ai connu sur cette Terre est désormais flétrie et malheureuse. Je n'arrive plus à vivre depuis qu'elle est partie, je ne mange presque pas et ne dors pas. Mégane me manque cruellement, et elle hante mes pensées le jour, comme la nuit. Seule elle pourrait me rendre de nouveau heureux, mais je n'ai pas le droit de la revoir, je lui ai déjà fais trop de mal. Je m'en veux tellement. Je me suis imprégné d'elle et malgré l'amour éternelle que j'éprouve pour elle, je l'ai abandonné. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Comment ai-je pu faire cela ? Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, je ne veux que son bonheur mais je l'ai blessé deux fois déjà. La première fois fut lorsque je l'ai attaqué, et la deuxième lorsque je l'ai trompé, ou tout du moins j'ai faillis. Je ne veux rien d'autre que la voir sourire. Mais par ma faute, elle souffre. Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière et je tuerai Jean sans hésiter, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai même plus la force de me préoccuper de cette pourriture. La Cullen lutin a raison lorsqu'elle dit que je ne la mérite pas, car je ne la mérite absolument pas. Jacob et les autres de la meute tentent de me consoler et de me soutenir, mais rien ne sera plus pareille sans _elle_. Je ne pleurs plus, car je n'en ai plus la force. La douleur est incommensurable. La tribu n'a jamais connue de loup infidèle envers son imprégnée, je suis le premier. Je revois son visage, son regard anéantit lorsque j'ai croisé ses prunelles si magnifiques. Avant de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie, j'avais toujours rêver d'imprégné une fille, belle et intelligente. Forte et combative. Je n'avais pas prévu d'imprégné une hybride, mais Mégane était tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans ma misérable existence. Ma vie avec elle était parfaite, mais j'ai tout perdu par ma faute. Je me hais profondément pour lui avoir fais du mal.

Je ne sens plus ni mes jambes, ni mes bras à force d'adopter la même position. Couché en boule, le regard vidé d'expressions. J'ai l'impression d'être seul dans cette grotte. Seul avec ma peine et ma punition de solitude pour avoir fais du mal à Mégane. Dans ce trou qui est ma pénitence, je suis seul avec ma douleur. C'est un destin parfaitement enviable pour ce que j'ai fais.

Un jour. Deux jours. Trois jours. Quatre jours, puis cinq. Une semaine, et encore une autre passent, durant lesquels je ne vis plus. Du moins, je ne sors que de temps en temps de cette caverne afin de me rendre à la lumière du jour pour me dégourdir les pattes. Je me nourris et bois de temps à autres, car l'espoir qu' _elle_ revienne un jour vers moi est toujours présent, aussi mince soit-il. Je parviens aussi à dormir un peu quelques fois. Jake et Quil tentent souvent de me parler, ou de communiquer avec moi dans le but de mes sortir de cette souffrance, bien qu'ils savent en tant que loups imprégnés qu'il est impossible de supporter la souffrance, mais ils ne tirent aucune pensée de moi. Seules quelques grognements leurs font signe que je suis léthargique, mais pas résolu. Je sais très bien qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais je ne peux pas leur donné ce que je suis incapable de leur accorder. Jake et Quil vont parfois entretenir ma mère de mon état de santé, et je les en remercierais, si je le pouvais. Quelques fois, ce sont Sam, Seth ou encore Paul qui viennent me voir, mais comme les autres, ils sont accueillis de la même façon. Seule l'image de Mégane frappe leurs esprits lorsqu'ils sont près de moi, tout comme le mien, en permanence. De ce que j'ai vaguement pu comprendre des pensées de Jake que j'ai pu lire malgré moi, les Cullen sont aussi affectés par le départ de... Mégane. La petite Cullen, Alice, m'en veut beaucoup, et elle n'a vraiment pas tord dans le fond. Renesmée est triste, Bella aussi, mais les parents Cullen diffuse l'idée que ce n'est pas de ma faute, qu' _elle_ a fait son choix.

J'ai pu lire aussi que Jean est toujours en vie, et est partie. Je n'ai pas eu la force de la tuer après _son_ départ, d'ailleurs, son sort m'indifférait fastueusement. Lorsque tout le monde semblait d'accord pour la tuer, les parents Cullen se sont interposés, prétextant ne pas vouloir versé plus de sang, qu'elle est inoffensive. Dans le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste, je sais que Jean reviendra une prochaine fois, mais ce sera la dernière. Cette fois, je la tuerai. Pour ce qu'elle nous a fait, à moi et à Mégane.

Je peux sentir la nuit se dissiper peu à peu à l'extérieur de ce refuge que représente cette tanière sombre. Je sens le jour se lever, le peu de puissance des rayons du soleil de cet endroit éclaires quand même l'entrée de la grotte. Tout du moins, assez pour que je puisse voir Jake du coin de l'œil, entrer sous sa forme de loup dans la Grotte, le pas peu disgracieux. Mon meilleur ami de toujours s'arrête à ma hauteur, mais je ne daigne pas sortir ma tête du refuge que forment mes pattes. Je peux l'entendre soupirer foncièrement et longuement.

\- Tu vas rester ici encore combien de temps ? _Pense très fort Jacob à mon égard_.

Je ne lui réponds pas et et referme l'œil que j'avais ouvert pour scruter le visiteur qui se rendait ici, dans _ma_ tanière. Quand, encore une fois, les images de Mégane qui sont les miennes traversent son esprit involontairement, je l'entends extérioriser son agacement en soufflant bruyamment. Tandis que qu'il se remet à penser haut et fort, je peux l'entendre grogner.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à la récupérer ?!

Je ne suis pas un lâche, mais affronter une nouvelle fois la tristesse que propage _son_ regard, et la haine qu' _elle_ me voue serait une épreuve de trop. Supporter une nouvelle fois la culpabilité de sa souffrance en sa présence me ferait sans doute faillir à la vie.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas te battre pour elle ? Pour ton âme sœur ? _Enchaîne t-il sur un ton abasourdi_. Tu ne comptes pas réparer tes erreurs ?

J'ouvre légèrement un œil pour le regarder, sans pour autant me mouvoir. Je sais très bien ou il veut en venir, mais je ne peux pas lui demander de me pardonner, c'est trop égoïste.

\- Le Embry que je connais n'aurait jamais fais fuir son imprégnée... Je commence réellement à douter de ton imprégnation ! _Lance t-il amèrement_.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand dans un grognement de protestation. Il me tourne le dos d'une façon dédaigneuse et commence à mettre une patte devant l'autre pour s'en aller. Je me relève brusquement en grognant d'avantage. Je ne sais si la colère que j'endure à cet instant est le résultat des vérités dites de Jacob ou de la tristesse qu'elles engendrent et qui fait surface; Ou bien encore si c'est un savant mélange de toutes les émotions que j'éprouve. Mais je ne le laisserai pas me traiter de lâche. Pas envers Mégane.

Je lui saute dessus sans hésiter, tout crocs dehors. Bien que je sois d'avantage maigre que d'ordinaire, la force que je déploie dans mes mouvements n'en est pas moins pénalisée. Jake tombe à la renverse, mais réussit néanmoins à nous faire rouler jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Je prends mes positions offensives en me plantant sur mes quatre pattes, et il fait pareille, sans pour autant nous arrêter de grogner et d'aboyer, parfois. Nous commençons à nous tourner l'un et l'autre autour, tels des vautours. Si quelqu'un arriverait sur le fait, il serait certain que c'est un véritable combat de loups, d'ailleurs, je ne saurais dire si ceci en est un ou non. Cependant, ma voix se fait plus forte que celle de Jake à mesure que je pense et grogne.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! _Je lui hurle aussi fort que je le peux_. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure ! Je _l_ 'aime plus que ma propre vie ! Mais maintenant je l'ai perdu, j'ai tout perdu!

Je crois que ça me fais du bien de vider mon sac, même si ce n'est que par la colère et la rage. Cette fois ci, ce n'est pas moi qui me jette sur lui à pleine vitesse, mais l'inverse. Je parviens tout de même à violemment le repousser au loin, mais nous ne tardons pas à nous attaquer mutuellement une troisième fois. Je le mords à l'épaule, tandis qu'il enfonce modestement ses crocs dans ma patte droite. Je finis par le lâcher par manque cruel de force, et il me jette à terre en prenant soin de se poster sur moi, afin de bloquer mes mouvements.

\- Alors reprends-toi et va _la_ chercher! Tu dois la ramener, Embry. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. _Me dit-il en me relâchant_.

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un électrochoc, comme si elles me ramenaient brusquement à la réalité. Il muta sous sa forme humaine, et ne tarda pas à enfiler le short qu'il avait laissé là, non très loin de lui. Une fois ceci fait, il reprit la parole tandis que je me relevais sur mes pattes avec difficulté.

\- Tu peux encore réparer tes erreurs, mec. _Dit-il d'une voix plus calme_.

Ses mots raisonnent dans ma tête comme une mélodie électrisante agréable à écouter, tandis qu'il tourne les talons et s'en va sans prendre la peine de me jeter un dernier regard.

Il a raison. Je le sais, maintenant. J'en suis convaincu, je crois simplement que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard ? Je peux encore la reconquérir. Je peux encore regagner mon bonheur, la seule qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Jacob à raison, en fin de compte. Je dois regagner l'amour de Mégane, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Elle me déteste pour ce que j'ai fais et moi aussi, mais je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, ça ne se reproduira jamais. C'est Mégane que j'aime, je le sais plus que n'importe qui depuis qu'elle est partie.

Je la retrouverai. J'irai en France, et je ne repartirai qu'avec celle qui m'est destiné. Peu importe le reste.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Alors, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews et de continuer à lire cette fiction.

 **Laurie** : Salut ! :) Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, ça gâcherais la surprise de la suite. Mai la réponse est dans les prochains chapitre que tu vas lire ! ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Faith.

P.O.V Jacob :

Je me retourne sans même jeter un regard derrière moi. Comment peut-il se laisser mourir ? Il n'a plus conscience des réalités, mais je crois avoir bien fait mon travail de « meilleur ami », en lui ouvrant les yeux. J'ai fais ce qui était juste, même si j'aurais dû aider Embry bien avant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le départ de Mégane puisse le résoudre tant au désespoir. Enfin, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Nessie venait à partir. Non je ne peux pas ne serait-ce que l'imaginer.

Le provoquer à ce point n'était peut-être pas correct, mais c'était la seule solution envisageable qui fonctionnerait; Et puis, les aider à se retrouver est aussi un peu une manière de m'excuser auprès de Mégane et de lui rendre la pareille, pour avoir protégée _ma_ Nessie. Malgré mon altercation avec elle, je ne la déteste pas. Au contraire. Certes, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime, mais je l'apprécie. Le remuer un peu n'était pas vraiment un choix de toute façon, je ne vais pas laisser Embry dépérir à petit feu parce qu'il a fait une erreur de jeunesse, il ne mérite pas cela. Aucun loup ne mérite de perdre sa moitié. Je suis bien certain qu'il a droit au bonheur, comme n'importe lequel des Quileute de notre tribu.

Je continu de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la maison des Cullen durant encore quelques minutes, plongé des mes réflexions, mais en même temps torturé par le besoin de voir Nessie. J'aperçois enfin la grande bâtisse dont profite la famille Cullen, et ne tarde pas à y entrer. Je monte presque instinctivement à l'étage, et je rejoins Renesmée sans prêter grande attention aux regards des Cullen. Mes yeux se posent d'eux même sur ma moitié, et je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimer un frisson face à tant de beauté. Ils semblent tous vraiment soucieux de savoir si il y a une chance de revoir Mégane, ou si l'espoir de la faire revenir à Forks est définitivement révolu. Tout le monde est bien conscient que ce choix ne repose entièrement que sur les épaules d'Embry... et de Mégane, bien sûr. Je dois dire qu'elle s'est faite beaucoup d'amis, même chez nous, les Quileute. En peu de temps, elle devenue quelqu'un de très cher à nos yeux, et personne ne pourra oublier ce qu'elle a fait aussi bien pour les meutes, que pour les Cullen. Edward s'est arrêté provisoirement de jouer du piano pour me laisser parler, ainsi que Jasper s'est arrêté de lire et Rosalie de chahuter avec Emmett. Leur grand respect de la politesse est cette fois-ci encore la bienvenue. Seuls Carlisle et Esmée sont déjà à mon écoute. Comme à mon habitude maintenant depuis quelques temps, je prends la main de Nessie dans la mienne, puis je finis par ouvrir la bouche, sous les regards particulièrement interrogateur des parents Cullen, de Nessie, ainsi que de Alice et Bella. Non pas que les autres soit insoucieux, mais ils le sont bien moins.

\- Embry va en France. _Je dis sans détour_.

\- Il faudra qu'elle l'écoute. _Lance Bella_.

Je ne dis rien, mais j'acquiesce intérieurement à sa réflexion. Si Mégane renie l'imprégnation, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourront être heureux. Je sens Nessie plonger sa tête dans mon cou, tandis que les Cullen reprennent leurs activités, ou en commence de nouvelles. Sans attendre, je l'encercle de mes bras afin d'approfondir notre échange. Respirer son odeur me fait du bien.

\- J'espère qu'elle reviendra. Elle est la seule amie que j'ai.

Sa voix sensiblement triste me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai horreur de la voir comme ça et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour la voir sourire de nouveau. C'est avant tout pour elle, que je veux que Mégane revienne.

* * *

Mégane :

Deux semaines, déjà. La douleur que je ressens semble certains jours moins présente, mais le manque et le trou béant que cause l'absence d'Embry dans ma poitrine sont inaltérables. Je parviens depuis peu à contrôler mes émotions devant Gloria, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, la pauvre est déjà tant angoissée. Toutefois, me divertir d'une quelconque façon m'est impossible. Je ne suis pas résolue à me donner la mort, je me raccroche encore à l'espoir qu'il vienne, malgré ce qu'il a fait. Le temps commence tant bien que mal à panser ma blessure. Les conseils de Gloria m'ont beaucoup aidée à revivre ces deux dernières semaines, car même si elle n'aime pas expressément Embry, elle sait qu'il est bien plus qu'un amour de jeunesse. Je ne parle presque pas, ou en cas d'extrême nécessité, d'ailleurs il est parfois difficile de communiquer correctement avec Gloria. Mais au moins, je me sustente et arrive à exécuter assez de singularité quotidienne pour ne pas sombrer dans le profond abysse qu'est la dépression.

 _Il_ est toujours présent, dans chaque mouvement que je fais, dans chaque parole que je prononce, dans chaque rêve, dans chaque pensée. Embry ne me quitte jamais, malgré la haine que je prétends lui vouer. Forcée de reconnaître que j'ai promptement abandonnée une partie de moi en décidant de quitter Embry. J'ai cessée de passer en boucle dans ma tête et dans mes songes la scène écœurante à laquelle j'ai assistée. Celle ou je le vois avec cette maudite louve, Jean. Je souffre encore beaucoup, je souffrirai peut-être même éternellement si cela continu, et bien que l'avouer à qui que ce soit me fais trop honte pour le reconnaître officieusement, Embry... me manque. Son odeur, sa voix, ses mains chaudes, ses tendres caresses. Tout me manque en lui, mais j'ai bien trop de fierté pour lui pardonner. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que mes pensées dérivent sombrement sur cette duperie dont j'ai été victime, la douleur s'accentue. Ma tante peine ardemment à me sortir de cette impasse émotionnelle, mais je crois bien que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, qu'il n'a fait qu'une erreur et que perdre un tel bonheur par fierté est rigoureusement stupide.

J'ai pris soin d'emporter avec moi une photo de lui lorsque je suis partie. Je l'avais prise lors de notre sortie au restaurant, peu après notre première rencontre. Sur celle ci, il sourit comme un enfant qui serait heureux de se rendre dans un parc d'attraction. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, la photo en main. Je détaille un peu plus ses traits, si bien définis et si parfaitement dessinés. Une larme roule sur ma joue, glisse sur ma peau et finit sa course sur la photo, humidifiant ainsi le doux visage du loup que j'aime. Je me relève et doucement, je dépose la photo qui m'est si chère sur mon bureau. Je souffle un inaudible « je t'aime » adressé à Embry avant de fermer les yeux, priant pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il m'ait trompé, et bien que je sois désireuse de savoir si cela cache un secret plus enfouit, je me refuse à le détester ou bien même à lui pardonner. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'avis sur le sujet. Je remets cette histoire d'imprégnation en cause, car je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire. Je devrais peut-être parler avec lui pour savoir de quoi retourne cette affaire qui nous concerne, mais lui faire face se révèle être une épreuve douloureuse bien que rassurante.

La nuit commence à tomber. J'applique le rituel que j'ai mis en place tout les soirs depuis maintenant deux semaines. Je prends mes affaires afin de me doucher et une fois ceci accomplit, je me glisse dans mon lit, en proie aux réflexions les plus approfondies quant à ma situation. Les longues heures qui me sont appropriées pour m'endormir me paraissent quelques fois interminables, et le sommeil léger dont j'ai le secret n'arrange rien à mon état, surtout lorsque mes rêves sont revisités par une étrange femme, qui se mêle à mes cauchemars ou Embry en est le centre. Ce soir encore, je prie pour trouver le sommeil rapidement, mais mes prières ne semble pas avoir été exaucées.

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement en me réveillant en sursaut. Désormais assise dans mon lit, le cœur palpitant et les sueurs froides se baladant sur mon visage et mon corps, je repense à ce rêve. Encore _cette_ femme. Elle se fait de plus en plus présente ces temps-ci. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, je peux remarquer que la nuit n'a toujours pas dissipée son autorité. Je soupire bruyamment, car cela m'arrive parfois. Sans Embry à mon réveil, j'ai l'impression que la nuit est toujours maussade et pleine de reproche. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle que cette nuit est la pleine lune, alors je jette un œil à celle-ci. En levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre, je croise sa douce lumière argentée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à _lui,_ et tout ce qui fait de moi une fille heureuse. Je décide après mur réflexion de descendre au salon afin de me rafraîchir un peu. Le lit n'en est pas trempé, mais les sueurs froides qui m'ont été retirés durant mon sommeil sont quelque peu désagréable. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je me sers un grand verre d'eau et le finis d'une traite rapide. Avant de remonter dans ma chambre en silence, je m'arrête à la table du salon. Y est écrit un petit mot à mon attention, certainement laissé ici par les soins de Gloria.

 _Je suis partie voir si il n'y a personne dans la forêt._

 _Je reviens bientôt._

Est-il possible qu'elle fasse allusion à des vampires vagabonds? Si c'est le cas, je suis bien sûr qu'elle s'en sortira sans dommage, comme toujours. Gloria ne rentrera pas cette nuit, la forêt est si étendue. Je remonte dans ma chambre après avoir fait un rapide détour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, mais une fois arrivée dans ma pièce de confort personnelle, un étrange spectacle s'offre à moi. Je peux voir cette femme, celle qui me hante depuis quelques temps, dos à moi en train de jeter un œil observateur par la fenêtre. Je mets un pas discret dans la chambre, puis un autre. Mais elle semble m'avoir remarquée.

Une douce voix cristalline retentit alors dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Mégane. _Lance t-elle_.

Elle dit cela en se retournant vers moi, les bras croisés. Mon regard croise le sien, et je peux voir ses yeux d'un rouge intense au milieu de son visage pâle me fixer avec ambiguïté. Je ne saurais dire si ses yeux arbore de la froideur, ou simplement un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance trop prononcés. Elle paraît si réelle que je jurerais qu'elle est présente. Sa chevelure d'un blond très foncé – elle me paraissait plus claire dans mes précédentes visions - et soyeuse, ses vêtements et même sa voix sont autant d'indicateur de sa réelle présence. Mais je ne sens pas son odeur, et la translucidité qui traverse parfois son être instaure le doute sur ce qu'elle est. Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence à nous regarder, je finis par prendre la parole pour mettre fin à mes interrogations devenues trop oppressantes.

\- Qui es-tu? _Je demande sur un ton méfiant_.

\- Je m'appelle Faith. Faith Logan. _Finit-elle par me répondre_.

Sans vraiment que je le désire, je m'approche d'elle doucement tout en restant sur mes gardes. L'envie de la toucher pour voir de quoi elle est faite se fait de plus en plus forte sur le respect que je devrais avoir envers cette... chose. Elle ne semble pas vouloir reculer lorsque je lève ma main pour toucher son visage. Quelle est ma surprise lorsque je vois doucement ma main traverser son visage. Je ne m'y attendais pas. La sensation que je ressens en faisant cela me paraît semblable à essayer de toucher la fumée d'un feu de camp. Tandis que je la vois se brouiller de plus en plus à mon contact, je retire vivement ma main et recule de deux pas afin de mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. Elle regagne peu à peu sa réalité.

\- Es-tu un... _Je tente, hésitante_.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme! _Tranche t-elle_. Ce que tu vois là n'est qu'une projection de moi. En réalité, je suis en Angleterre.

Cette annonce me bouleverse quelque peu. Embry avait raison, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui tentait de rentrer en contact avec moi. Cette femme au don de projection et que je prenais au début pour une hallucination est en faite quelqu'un de bien réelle. Une question me brûle soudain la langue.

\- Contre quoi tentais-tu de me mettre en garde?

Elle prend soudain un air sérieux, certainement bien plus qu'auparavant.

\- Contre ton père. _Lâche t-elle_. Tu dois absolument le rejoindre, et très vite.

A voir son manque de tact et la vitesse de ses principales annonce, je redoute qu'elle ne soit très pressée d'en finir avec cette discussion.

Ma réponse est aussitôt réfléchie, aussitôt dite.

\- C'est hors de question! Je ne le rejoindrai sous aucun prétexte. _Dis-je_.

\- Ton père est un grand visionnaire, Mégane. Ne sous estime pas ses moyens de persuasions. _Avoue t-elle_.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de cela? _Je lui demande, quelque peu étonnée_.

Brusquement, ses airs de jeune femme se dissipent pour laisser place à la surprise. Une hypothèse me frappe bientôt, tandis qu'elle prend la parole pour ne faire que confirmer ce que j'ai en tête.

\- Je fais partie des Velleck.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle fait partie du clan de Hadrien. Je ne peux donc pas lui faire confiance. C'est peut-être même Hadrien qui l'a envoyé pour me duper. Aucune possibilité n'est à écartée.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dans ce cas. _Je claque froidement_. Les larbins de mon père ne sont pas les bienvenues chez moi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie! _Répond-elle presque instantanément_. Mégane, tu dois me croire.

Son regard saurait indiquer à n'importe qui à quel point sa franchise n'est pas illusoire, mais bien réelle. Le doute s'installe alors en moi, mais je préfère tout de même rester sur mes positions.

\- Hadrien compte s'en prendre à quelqu'un que tu connais. Un certain Embry. _Dit-elle_.

Ses paroles me transpercent littéralement sur place. Non, il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à Embry. Qu'il me tue moi, mais pas _lui_. Comment Hadrien peut-il jouer de tels manipulations?! Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre, une créature avide de pouvoir. En fait, il me paraît plus semblable à Aro qu'à son tour. La seule pensée qu'on fasse du mal à Embry, surtout à cause de moi, me déchire de l'intérieur. Je ne peux imaginer qu'il souffre par ma faute. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort, et la peur resserre son emprise sur ma voix, plus que ma colère.

\- Je vous interdis de toucher à Embry. _Je menace_.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que Hadrien s'en prenne à lui, tu vas devoir venir avec nous en Angleterre aussi vite que possible. _M'annonce t-elle_. C'est ta seule chance de le sauver.

Cette annonce me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Alors, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois rejoindre les Velleck. Cette idée ne me réjouis pas, bien au contraire. Elle me dégoûte, surtout lorsque je pense à la seule idée de vivre parmi ceux qui ont tués mes meilleurs amis. Des frissons me parcourent le corps, quand je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Oui, mon père est un monstre, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Je tourne le regard en serrant le poing de colère. J'ai pue brièvement et très étonnamment lire de la compassion dans son regard, avant que je ne détourne les yeux.

\- Je suis profondément désolée, Mégane. Je n'approuve pas souvent les décisions de ton père, alors je tenais à te prévenir avant qu'il n'arrive malheur à ton loup. _M'adresse t-elle_.

J'acquiesce rageusement car je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire. Je sais que rien n'est de la faute de cette fille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une petite rancœur à son égard. Ainsi, je suis destinée à rejoindre Hadrien. Mais je le ferai, sans hésiter. Je refuse qu'il arrive quelque chose à Embry. J'ai la possibilité de sauver sa vie et je n'hésiterai pas, le choix est déjà fait. Même si je dois sacrifier ma liberté pour lui, je le ferai pour le sauver.

Malgré la rancœur que je lui voue, je ressens le besoin de remercier Faith. Elle vient tout de même de me rendre un fier service en venant me prévenir.

\- Merci. _Je souffle_. Merci pour ce que tu as fais.

Elle me gratifie d'un léger sourire, néanmoins jolie et sincère. Rapidement j'entends des bruits de pas et quelqu'un frapper à une porte en bois. Je devine rapidement qu'il ne s'agit pas de bruit provenant de ma maison, mais du lieu ou se trouve Faith. Il est d'ailleurs curieux que j'entende ce qu'il se passe chez elle, en Angleterre. Son pouvoir est vraiment fascinant.

\- Je dois y aller, Therese et Meredith me surveille. _dit-elle rapidement._ Rends toi aussi vite que possible au York Cottage, dans le Norfolk en Angleterre.

Puis elle disparut, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir de rejoindre des meurtriers. Ma vie est un véritable enfer. Même si je le lui ai déjà dis, je remercie cette femme de m'avoir prévenue, elle sera peut-être la seule personne qui m'aidera lorsque je serais là bas, seule. Je me vêtis et rassemble mes affaires dans mes sacs aussi vite qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Je n'imaginais pas mon père capable de tant de cruauté. Je ne daigne pas verser quelques larmes, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas. Cela ne servirait pas à grand chose, sauf à m'épuiser d'avantage. Mais je ne pars pas sans rien. Je sais qu'Embry est en vie et le restera, c'est pour moi le plus beau cadeau que puisse m'offrir la vie. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre, je préfère partir tout de suite. Je prends quand même la peine d'écrire une lettre d'adieu à ma tante, cela nous rassurera toute les deux.

 _Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais, Gloria._

 _Je ne peux pas rester, car je dois partir ailleurs. Là ou seul le désespoir m'appelle. J'aimerais te dire à quel point je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Ne me recherche pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit._

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais, maman. Adieu._

 _Mégane._

Je m'en veux de l'abandonnée comme je suis en train de le faire après m'avoir ramassée à la petite cuillère comme elle l'a si bien fait, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Cette lettre me brise le cœur et je voudrais tellement ne jamais avoir à lui donner. La vie est si injuste.

Quelques heures me suffisent pour me rendre à l'un des aéroports de Paris. Une fois mon billet acheté, je n'ai plus qu'a patienter, dans la peur et l'angoisse. Je remarque qu'il ne me reste que très peu d'argent. Tant pis, là ou je vais, l'argent ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité. Tout cela va si vite, que je ne suis pas sûr de réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire.

C'est encore une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi, mais cette fois-ci bien malheureuse. Après tout, je ne mérite peut-être que cela.

Je garde en main la photo que j'ai emporté avec moi de mon loup et je ne peux cesser de la fixer. _Son_ doux visage est la seule chose qui m'aide finalement à ne pas céder à la panique et aux larmes...


	26. Chapter 26

Le chapitre 24, différent des autres chapitres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Retrouver Mégane. Partie 1.

P.O.V Gloria :

Je dû m'asseoir pour trouver la force d'encaisser le choc. Je n'ai pas bougée depuis. Je n'aurais finalement jamais dû partir en forêt, quelle sotte j'ai été! Laisser seule Mégane est une grossière erreur. Cela fait peut-être plusieurs heures que je suis sur cette chaise. Je ne saurais me donner le temps exacte, je n'ai pas compté et je dois dire que l'envie m'en manque. Je garde la lettre de Mégane entre mes mains, comme un trésor de malheur qui me serait dédié. Je l'ai lue une centaine de fois, peut être plus, mais je refuse de réaliser. Je connais les moindres lettres de ce morceau de papier, et leurs sens sont désormais imprimés dans mon esprit et mon âme. Elle est partie, pourtant. Mégane m'a dit au revoir une fois de plus, mais cette fois, je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. J'ai perdue ma raison de vivre, ce pourquoi je me suis battue pendant tant d'année. J'ai toujours essayée de la protéger de l'influence du monde dans lequel nous vivons, mais j'ai échouée à cette tâche. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas à la hauteur, sinon pourquoi diable serait-elle partie? Ayant jouée un peu mieux mon rôle, Mégane n'aurait certainement jamais été la cible de tant d'injustice. Pauvre d'elle, Mégane ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée. Ni ses amis non plus, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas su la protéger comme j'aurais du le faire. La préserver de la cruauté et du malheur qu'offre la vie. En relisant sa lettre, j'ai bien sûr devinée qu'elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré. Je suis peut-être bouleversée, mais je n'ai pas encore dis adieu à ce qu'il me reste de raison. Quelqu'un l'a poussée à prendre cette décision, sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais pris la peine de revenir ici ou encore d'écrire une lettre. J'en suis intimement convaincue. Je doute que le désespoir de perdre son amour l'atteigne à ce point. Pas au point de quitter ce qu'elle a toujours chérie et de s'abandonner à quelque chose de mal, ou tout du moins de malsain. Je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque. Un ultimatum. Je dois trouver la personne qui est la source de son choix. Il est évident qu'une manipulation se cache derrière tout ça. Ma pauvre nièce, j'aurais dû veiller mieux sur toi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te garder hors du danger. Je vais te ramener, ma chérie. Je n'abandonnerai pas avant de te retrouver et que tu ne m'explique ce qui se conspire sous cette décision. Si tu croyais me convaincre avec une lettre! Je te connais et je sais que tu es en danger.

Mais par ou commencer? J'ai tant de piste à mener, et le seul indice que je possède est cette maudite lettre. Il y a autant de possibilité qu'il n'y a de malfaisance dans ce monde.

Son père? Non, il n'a rien fait pour la retrouver toute ces années, pourquoi maintenant? D'autant plus qu'à ma connaissance, il hait Mégane.

Un quelconque vagabond? Non plus, je ne pense pas qu'un vagabond se préoccupe de prendre des vampires avec lui, ils ne sont pas de ce genre là. Les vampires nomades sont d'ordinaire de petits penseurs, ils ne s'encombrent pas de vampire, et encore moins de monter des stratégies pour en attirer à eux. Ils tuent, c'est tout.

Quand aux Volturi? C'est possible, mais je dois en apprendre plus avant de les accuser à tord, les conséquences pourraient être très graves. Cependant, il me paraît inattendu que les Volturi s'en prenne à nous alors qu'ils ne sont même pas au courant de notre existence. J'aimerais autant éviter d'avoir à faire aux Volturi, mais je le ferai si je dois retrouver Mégane. D'autres possibilités ne sont pas encore à écarter, telles qu'un clan de vampire que je ne connais pas et qui en voudrais à Mégane, ou bien encore ces chiens enragés qu'elle fréquentait à Forks, ces loups. Même si tout cela me paraît indigent de cohérence et sans le moindre sens, rien n'est à exclure pour le moment. Tant de voix et si peux d'indicateurs. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas à son sort, pas ma fille. C'est la seule idée en laquelle je dois croire pour l'instant.

Perdue dans mes pensées bien que toujours consciente des réalités, mes sens attirent à moi une chose perturbante. Une odeur profondément agressive de chien mouillé vient torturer mon odorat, tandis que bientôt, quelqu'un ose frapper à la porte. Les faibles coups mais toutefois présents raisonnent dans la maison et balayent le doux bruit du vent caressant les vitres et le bois de la maison. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers la porte, un regard plein de mépris dessiné sur le visage. Je sais fort bien qui se trouve derrière cette porte. Embry. Ce loup que j'ai rencontrée à Forks, lors de ma visite chez Mégane. Celui qui a fait du mal à _ma_ fille. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer une once de colère et de répugnance à son égard. Il ne s'en tirera pas indemne, après tout, c'est à cause de lui si tout cela est arrivé. Je claque des talons en me dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la porte et une fois à hauteur de celle-ci, je l'ouvre en grand. Malheureusement pour lui, il servira de punching-ball. Il est absolument hors de questions que je le laisse sans dommage. Mes yeux ont à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage méprisable, et je sens mon poing atterrir au milieu de sa figure. Mon sang chaud et mon caractère impulsif refait surface sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire. J'ai du mettre plus de force qu'à mon tour dans mon coup car je n'avais pas prévue qu'il parte à la rencontre de l'arbre, plus loin derrière. Il semble très prit au dépourvu, il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à cela de ma part. Cela lui apprendra à faire du mal à ma fille. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe!

\- C'est de ta faute si Mégane est partie! _Je lui hurle en sortant dangereusement de ma demeure_.

Il se relève en secouant la tête et en se tenant le nez quelques instants. L'odeur du sang ne parvient pas jusqu'à mon odorat, j'en conclus donc qu'il ne saigne pas. Cette constatation ni ne me réjouis, ni ne me déplaît. Elle me laisse quelconque, au moins autant qu'elle le peut. Déverser ma rage sur lui me fait du bien, je crois. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se transforme en animal, mais non. Il ne semble même pas énervé, comme si il comprenait ma réaction. Comme si il vivait dans le même mal que moi. D'un bref coup d'œil, je puis remarquer qu'il flotte presque dans ses vêtements, et que son visage ainsi que son corps tout entier à perdu de sa carrure. Il s'est très clairement amaigri depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues. Émettre l'hypothèse que le manque de Mégane influe sur sa vie ne serait pas une idiotie en soit. Je m'étonne même encore que leur séparation est été possible, ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble.

\- Je suis désolé, _dit-il_ , mais je suis venu pour lui parler. Je ne repartirai pas sans avoir vu Mégane. _Assure t-il, un air de défi sur le visage_. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Il n'est pas au courant de la situation, c'est évident. Je grimace de colère en serrant les dents, puis l'idée de lui refaire le portrait me submerge de plus en plus. Je serre le poing rageusement et il semble le voir. Mais pour autant, il ne semble pas se mettre sur la défensive. Je sais mieux que n'importe qui que me défouler sur ce jeune homme n'est pas une réaction digne d'une « mère », mais j'en avais besoin. Aussi puéril soit cela.

\- Je sais que je l'ai fais souffrir, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je vous en prie. _Déclare t-il, presque suppliant_.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et alors, inopinément, je ressens de la compassion. Un sentiment qu'il ne me convient pas de ressentir pour une autre personne que Mégane, mais qui pourtant est bien présent. Je ferme les yeux un moment, prenant le temps de réaliser ce que je fais et ce que je dois faire. Ce n'est pas ce que Mégane voudrait. Elle ne voudrait pas que je m'en prenne à lui, ni qu'il subisse mes foudres. J'ai bien eue le temps de voir qu'elle ne le haïssait pas, même si elle ne disait pas grand chose ces derniers temps. Je finis par desserrer mes poings. Il est inutile de continuer à se battre pour des broutilles et à se jeter la pierre. Rien n'est de sa faute, en fin de compte, et rien n'est de la mienne non plus. Je me voile la face en accusant Embry du départ de Mégane. Toute la colère et la douleur que je gardais en moi jusqu'à cet instant semble se dissiper à mesure que le comportement sombre du ciel vient amener une douce brise sur mon visage. Il nous faut passer à autre chose, et je me prends à regretter mes actes. Quelle ironie!

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux, il n'a pas bougé d'un cil et la colère à fait place à la compassion, sans plus nul place pour la haine et le mépris. Je décide de lui avouer. Il a fait tout le voyage de Forks jusqu'à Orbey dans le seul but de retrouver celle qu'il aime, il a le droit de savoir, et si je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, je lui fais au moins signe de me suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Merci. _Me dit-il en acquiesçant_.

Je sais qu'il croit peut-être que je le mène à Mégane, et j'aimerais plus que tout accomplir cela, si seulement elle était ici. Une fois à l'intérieur, je saisis la lettre manuscrite de Mégane posée un peu plus loin sur une table et la lui tends. Il fronce d'abord les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis la prend entre ses mains. Il entame ensuite la difficile tâche de la lire. Ses yeux défilent sur les lignes de la lettre rédigée par Mégane. Je vais m'installer à la grande table du salon dans l'attente qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé, le laissant seul non loin de la porte d'entrée. Quelques instant plus tard, il vient me rejoindre. Complètement perdu, il s'installe en face de moi en posant délicatement la lettre sur la table. Il ne dit rien, je ne dis rien non plus. Ce silence convenant à nos deux personnes perdure plusieurs minutes tandis que je fixe l'expression qu'affiche son visage désormais renversé. Je sais ô combien il est difficile de se remettre d'une telle annonce, je le sais très bien. Il m'a fallut plusieurs heures pour réaliser ce que je venais de lire en boucle. Mais sur son visage, il est presque possible de lire une émotion dont on ne peut décrire les limites.

Comme leur amour peut être étrange à ces deux là.

* * *

P.O.V Embry :

Je lis la lettre que vient de me tendre la tante de Mégane. Bien que j'ai encore la douloureuse sensation de son poing en plein dans ma figure, je lis la lettre. Dés que mes yeux se posent sur le premier mot de cette écriture, je sais qui en est la rédactrice.

Mégane. Mon amour. Au fur et à mesure que mes yeux défilent sur les mots et que leurs sens atteignent ma compréhension, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Mes émotions jouent de plus en plus entre la colère de n'avoir rien pu faire et d'être arrivé trop tard, et celle de ne peut-être plus la revoir, définitivement cette fois. C'est une lettre d'adieu, et je sais que ma douce n'aurait jamais écrit une lettre semblable à celle-ci à Gloria si elle était sûr de revenir un jour. Je pars doucement dans le salon de la maison, réfléchissant à comment supporter la douleur de la perdre pour toujours. Le chemin m'est étranger, alors je ne fais que suivre l'odeur désagréable mais toutefois supportable de Gloria. Je m'arrête un instant et ferme les yeux doucement. Je peux également sentir la parfaite odeur attendrissante et envoûtante de Mégane. Ce mélange séduisant et attirant de vanille et de fruits exotiques que j'ai l'impression de connaître depuis toujours. Mégane me manque tellement, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour la revoir. Je reprends définitivement mon parcours pour rejoindre Gloria. J'entreprends de m'asseoir sur une chaise, à l'autre bout d'où s'est installée la tante de Mégane. Sentir son regard glacial sur moi ne me trouble pas. A vrai dire, je ne porte aucune attention à l'endroit ou je suis, ni à la place que j'occupe. Seule m'importe cette lettre, écrite par ma dulcinée. Je la pose aussi délicatement sur la table que je le peux. Cette lettre n'a aucune valeur, mais c'est presque la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle, hormis un gilet qu'elle a oubliée chez moi que je n'ai pas pensé à lui rendre, et les images de son magnifique visage et de _nos_ moments que j'ai sauvegardées dans mon esprit. Le silence règne à l'intérieur et autour de la maison. Si bien que je pourrais presque entendre les feuilles humides tomber sur le sol, au dehors. Je finis par sortir de mon état de perdition, soudainement. Je ne vais pas abandonner. Je me suis déjà résigné une fois à l'attendre et à me donner la peine de son absence. A cause de ça, elle est partie une nouvelle fois. Je serais venu plutôt, j'aurais peut-être pu la retenir et la ramener auprès de moi. Comme je peux être stupide! Mais hors de question que je la laisse filer une fois de plus. Peu m'importe le prix pour la revoir ou si je dois braver tous les dangers du monde. Je la retrouverai.

Ma voix se fait plus froide que je ne le voudrais, lorsque je prend la parole.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie?

Contrairement à ce que je pourrais croire, elle ne semble pas vouloir me désappointer en m'offusquant d'une esquive à la question. Elle a bien comprit que je ne veux que le bien de sa nièce, je crois, et j'en suis heureux.

\- Mégane est partit dans la nuit. _Dit Gloria d'une voix triste masquée par l'inimitié_. Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, j'étais en forêt.

Sa réponse me donne des frissons de peur et de tristesse. Non pas la réponse en elle même, mais personne ne sait ou elle est. Je n'ai que cette lettre pour indice, mais elle ne dit rien sur le lieu ou est partie Mégane. Toutefois, je ne céderai pas au désespoir, je dois la retrouver.

\- Vous n'avez pas une idée d'où elle peut être à l'heure qu'il est? _Je lui demande_.

\- Je suis autant dans le flou que toi. _Claque t-elle_.

Elle se lève et se place devant la grande fenêtre du salon, puis elle me tourne le dos en croisant les bras. La situation l'agace et moi aussi. Nous ne savons rien sur ce qui est arrivée à Mégane, si ce n'est qu'elle a quittée la ville. Ne rien savoir est d'autant plus enrageant que de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la retrouver. Je finis par entendre sa voix retentir plus calmement dans la maison.

\- Il faut la retrouver, Embry. _Me dit-elle, toujours dos à moi_. Non pas seulement parce que nous l'aimons, mais si les Volturi mettent la main sur elle, tout espoir de la revoir sera à jamais perdu.

Elle a raison. Malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas pleurer, je peux sentir la douleur et la détresse dans sa voix. Elle qui semble si forte et déterminée, elle ne semble plus être en état de combattre si elle perd Mégane. Je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre si Mégane venait à... mourir. Je ne pourrais plus subsister si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Mécaniquement, je pose mon regard sur la lettre et mon regard s'attarde de lui même sur la troisième phrase.

« Là ou le désespoir m'appelle.»

Une idée me traverse l'esprit sans crier gare! Plus qu'une idée, c'est une évidence. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour en faire part à Gloria. C'est peut-être la clé de nos maux.

\- Mégane a rejoint son père! _Je dis en me levant hâtivement_.

Je peux voir Gloria se retourner vers moi, une mine d'incompréhension inscrite sur le visage. Son air totalement perdu traduisait parfaitement la question qui s'extirpe de ses lèvres.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

\- A Forks, le clan de son père et lui même se sont interposés pour nous sauver d'une meute de loups. _Je lui explique_. Il a rendu visite à Mégane, ensuite. _J'assure_. Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'elle le rejoigne? Lorsqu'ils sont partis, Mégane était complètement perdue.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. _Affirme t-elle_. Hadrien est avide de pouvoir. Il n'hésiterais pas à faire du chantage si ça lui garantissait un pouvoir plus grand. Mais nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien, il faut qu'on en sache plus. _Déclare t-elle amèrement en appuyant ses mains sur la table._

Je vis à son expression qu'en vu des connaissances qu'elle a récemment acquise, cette possibilité est tout à fait plausible. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement aucune assurance propre que notre théorie est la juste. D'autres vampires pourraient tout aussi bien être la cause de la fuite de Mégane. Je dois en savoir plus.

Puis une autre théorie me frappe, néanmoins pas sur le même sujet. C'est de ma faute si elle a rejoint son père, ou si elle est partie ailleurs. Ceci ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais su garder le contrôle de mes pulsions animales. Me sentir coupable de se fuite est tout à fait justifier. Je baisse le regard au sol, comme pour m'infliger une honte pour punition. J'entends des bruits de talons raisonner dans la pièce. Je sens les deux mains de la tante à Mégane me saisir par les épaules. Non brusquement, mais elle exerce quand même une pression sur moi, sans doute pour me forcer à la regarder. Malheureusement, je garde la tête basse, honteux de mes erreurs et de leurs conséquences.

\- Écoute, _commence t-elle_ , ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Tout ceci est sans doute l'œuvre de son père, ou de quelqu'un de malfaisant. _M'assure t-elle_. Nous la retrouverons, ensemble, et cette fois tu auras toute l'éternité pour te faire pardonner.

Je relève les yeux vers elle, et je peux voir sur son visage pourtant très jeune – curieusement, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle n'est que la grande sœur de Mégane- un petit sourire. Elle finit par me lâcher et je lui rend à mon tour un petit sourire. Elle qui est d'habitude si froide et si semblable à la froideur, cela me surprend.

\- Par ou on commence? _Je lui demande_.

\- Tu devrais retourner à Forks, au cas ou elle reparaîtrait là-bas. _Me dit-elle_.

\- Pourquoi? _Je lui demande, curieux_. Qu'allez-vous faire?

\- Je vais rendre visite à quelques amis. _M'informe t-elle_. Je dois savoir si elle est encore en France ou non.

\- Je peux vous aider, je ne vais quand même pas rester sans rien faire! _Je lui dis d'un ton plus insistant._

La seule pensée de rester à Forks en ne faisant rien pour sauver Mégane m'insupporte foncièrement.

\- Non, _me dit-elle_ , tu dois absolument trouver tout ce que tu peux sur le clan Velleck et sur Hadrien. Il n'y a aucun ouvrage en Europe qui parle de lui, mais peut-être qu'il s'est déjà installé en Amérique. _Me signifie t-elle_. Hadrien est une vraie diva, il aime plus que tout le luxe et quelqu'un comme lui ne passerait pas inaperçu dans la culture de certaines populations d'antan.

J'acquiesce à ses conseils. Elle doit sûrement avoir des relations en France qui lui permettront de savoir si Mégane est toujours à l'intérieur du pays. Je l'en remercie. Bien que l'idée de ne rien faire hormis chercher dans des livres m'exècre au plus haut point, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour Gloria.

Je tourne alors les talons pour m'en aller le cœur tout de même lourd. La voix de Gloria m'interpelle une dernière fois.

\- Embry? Ne fais rien d'imprudent. _Me prévient-elle_. Je te contacterai quand j'en saurai plus, alors fais de même et ne plonge pas tête baisser. Garde tes amis sous le coude.

Je tourne simplement la tête sur la droite par dessus mon épaule pour apercevoir son visage en acquiesçant vivement d'un signe de tête. J'ouvre ensuite la porte, à regret de devoir quitter cette odeur enivrante qu'est celle de Mégane. Je claque la porte de la maison de Gloria et commence le voyage de retour. Je ne suis pas devin mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner que comme sur le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, je ne vais faire que songer péniblement.

\- Mégane, mais ou es-tu? _Je pense à forte raison._

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Retrouver Mégane. Partie 2

P.O.V Gloria :

Embry est partit. Je peux enfin me rendre chez Angelina et Florian. Ils sont des amis de longues dates et les sens de traqueur de Florian devraient m'aider à pister Mégane, au moins sur le territoire français. Angie et Florian sont de vieux vampires. Ils ont été mordus avant la Révolution Française. Pour protéger leur fille, ils ont dû la transformer pendant la Révolution, en 1789. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont appris d'eux.

Je devrais pouvoir compter sur ces deux vampires et leur fille, ils ont toujours été d'une grande aide pour moi et Mégane. Certes, ils ne se repaissent que de sang humain et n'ont pas les méritent qu'ont les « végétariens » de notre espèce à se préserver des meurtres, mais ils ne tuent que ce dont ils ont besoin pour survivre. Pas plus d'un ou deux humains par mois. D'ordinaire, je ne pactise pas avec les vampires qui ne se préoccupent pas de la vie humaine, mais ces gens là sont différents. Ils sont de très bons alliés, et d'excellents amis. Les solliciter n'est pas pour moi la première fois. J'espère très sincèrement qu'ils pourront m'aider à retrouver Mégane. J'ai l'espoir plus que tout de la sauver de la perdition et du désespoir dans lequel elle se retrouve. Pourvu qu'elle soit encore en France.

J'enfile mon long manteau en laine bordeaux, je me munis des clés de la maison et veille à verrouiller tous les accès de la maison à double tours. Soudainement, une idée survient. Je devrais certainement prendre avec moi la lettre de Mégane pour prouver mes dires, et peut-être aussi un objet lui appartenant. Cela devrait aider Florian à retrouver sa trace. Je mets rapidement en œuvre mon idée. Je monte dans la chambre à Mégane et me saisit du pendentif en or blanc, sertit de quelques émeraudes que son amie Laura lui avait offert il y a quelques années. Je cache le pendentif dans ma poche, tout comme la lettre que je place au même endroit avec soin. A la suite de quoi, je pars sans attendre en direction du lieu où demeure les Homaitre.

Le jour est couvert par les nuages devenus gris. Il ne pleut pas, mais le temps menace. A folle vitesse et en seulement deux heures, je parcours la distance qui me sépare de la grande ville de Besançon. Un humain saurait accomplir ce voyage en une journée entière de marche, sans pose et sans dormir. Il faut reconnaître qu'être vampire confère quelques avantages, surtout utiles dans ce genre d'urgence.

Angelina et Florian préfèrent vivre parmi les humains plutôt qu'à leur insu. Le choix leur revient au finale, mais ils pensent que vivre parmi eux lèvera tout soupçon sur leur vraie nature. Ils tâchent de se débarrasser des individus trop peu pudique et ainsi, ils ne sont pas déranger. Je n'approuve pas leur méthode afin de vivre dans la paix, mais je ne peux les répudier, je leur dois beaucoup. Si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, comme c'est si peu souvent le cas, ils devraient résider non loin du grand centre ville. Je m'arrête devant un large bâtiment sur quelques étages, trop peu haut pour craindre une chute mortel du sommet de la bâtisse. Ma grande capuche sur la tête et les lunettes de soleil englobantes sur le nez, je me dirige vers la porte relativement lourde du hall. Je pose vivement la main sur la poignée en métal de la porte et tire un coup sec dessus. Je peux entendre un bruit de béton se détacher, et je remarque en ouvrant la porte que j'ai anéantie l'aimant qui maintenait la porte fermée. Je rentre dans le hall à grand pas. Au même moment, je croise le regard d'un homme très âgé. Il me fixe sans bouger l'air ahurie et tout à fait choqué. Je devine clairement qu'il a assisté au spectacle qui a eu lieu plus tôt.

\- Grand dieu! _Murmure cet homme d'un certain âge sous l'effet de la surprise_.

\- Une poussée d'adrénaline, vieux jeton! _Je lui lance._

Je n'arrête pas ma course pour autant et prends l'escalier sans attendre qui s'offre à moi, sans prêter attention plus en avant de cet homme. Je peux certainement paraître parfois antipathique, mais c'est pour le bien de ma raison. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les gens en général. Je ne m'arrête qu'au quatrième étage, et une fois devant la porte tant convoitée du domicile Homaitre, je frappe sur la porte avec tout de même un peu de retenue, ne voulant pas attirer le regard d'autres voisins désireux de nous observer.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvre. Une femme aux très longs cheveux noirs et aux reflets parfois bleutés me sert un grand sourire éblouissant. Angelina n'a pas vraiment changée depuis la dernière fois, et la voir me procure toujours autant de joie. L'unique changement dans son style est sa couleur de cheveux. Dans ma mémoire, ils paraissaient bien plus claires. Ses formes parfaitement définies, ses traits distincts et ses yeux irrésistible font d'elle une beauté peu commune. Tout homme ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder, comme toute femme ne se lasserait jamais de la jalouser. Son pouvoir réside uniquement dans sa sublimité.

\- Gloria? _Susurre t-elle, émerveillée_.

Je lui sers également mon plus beau sourire. Je retire précautionneusement mes lunettes et ma capuche pour ainsi laisser paraître mon identité. Il n'en faut pas plus pour nous donner une étreinte des plus affectueuses.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir, Angie. _Je lui avoue_.

Nous ne tardons pas à mettre fin à notre étreinte, puis elle me fait entrer chez elle sans attendre d'avantage.

\- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, Gloria. _Me dit-elle en passant amicalement un bras autour de mes épaules_.

Nous commençons à marcher pour nous rendre dans la pièce réservée au salon devant nous.

\- J'adore tes cheveux. _Dis-je pour la complimenter_.

\- Merci! _Ajoute t-elle fière_. En changeant de look, les humains du coin sont moins regardant. On paraît plus humains, comme ça.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le salon. Je tente de mettre de côté la raison et l'urgence pour laquelle je suis venue ici. J'observe un peu leur habitat, et il me paraît fort bien décoré. Quelques katanas de collections sont accrochées sur un mur et suspendues au dessus d'un bureau, où est déposer plusieurs effets de décoration. Excepté ces détails-ci, l'appartement bien relativement spacieux, n'est pas encombré de choses futiles. Seul du matériel nécessaire trône dans les pièces.

Une voix me sort de mon observation.

\- Gloria, ça fait un baille! _M'adresse la voix de Florian_.

\- Salut. _Je lui dis en souriant_.

Lui en revanche n'a pas du tout changé, et tant mieux. Il est bien comme il est, il serait dommage de le voir autrement. Le crâne presque rasé, mais laissant néanmoins une légère épaisseur de cheveux sur sa tête. Des yeux profonds et un corps d'athlète, tel est le portrait de ce vampire. A de nombreuses reprises, ce couple de vampire me paraît s'être bien trouvé. Ils se complètent aussi bien caractéristiquement que physiquement.

La jeune fille souriante qui se trouve derrière Florian vient finalement m'enlacer elle aussi en m'exprimant sa joie de me revoir. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à deviner qu'il s'agit de leur chère et tendre fille, Iliana. Tendre, pas vraiment pour tout le monde. J'ai eue l'occasion de la voir combattre quelques fois, elle est toute aussi dangereuse que ses parents lorsqu'il faut se montrer méchante. Comme à chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus belle. Pourtant, sa croissance est bien achevée. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un sentiment, mais je le crois bien réelle. Elle ressemble fortement à sa mère.

\- Ta beauté fleurit de jour en jour, ma chérie. _Je lui dis, en resserrant un peu plus mon bras autour d'elle_.

\- Ça fait vraiment du bien de te revoir, Gloria. _Me déclare Angie plus sérieusement_.

Je me détache d'Iliana, et j'ai le droit à un sourire ravageur de sa part. Je voudrais pouvoir lui rendre un sourire aussi magnifique, bien que je m'y risque, mais je ne peux accéder à tant de joliesse, malheureusement. Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de les revoir, mais il est plus que temps de les mettre au courant. Mon égarement en politesse a assez duré. Je n'ai plus le temps de les ménager.

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, _dis-je_ , j'en suis désolée.

Ils comprennent à ma voix et à mon subite changement d'attitude que quelque chose de grave m'amène ici. Angie et Florian fronce les sourcils en se regardant, comme si ils cherchaient une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Quand à elle, Iliana ne bouge pas. Curieuse de savoir ce que cache mon manque de tact, certainement.

\- Que se passe t-il, Gloria? _Lance Angie, les yeux rivés sur moi_.

\- Mégane à été enlevée, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Une nouvelle fois, mon manque de tact les surprend, et l'expression inscrite sur leurs visages traduit à grande mesure l'ahurissement qui est le leur. Cependant, ils me semblent aussi abasourdi que possible le demeure.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé?! _Demande Angie_. Et quand?!

Je peux voir Florian serrer les poings de colère. Mais il arrive tout de même à serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Je sors la lettre de Mégane de ma poche et la tend à Angie. Elle la lit, et j'en profite pour leur exposer mon point de vue.

\- Mégane est partie sous contrainte _, avoue-je anxieusement_ , je pense que quelqu'un lui à imposer de le suivre.

\- Oui, c'est évident. _Acquiesce Angie_.

Angie passe ensuite la dite lettre à son mari pour qu'il puisse profiter de la lecture de cette missive.

\- Gloria, que veux-tu que nous fassions? _M'interroge Florian_.

\- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à retrouver sa trace.

Je sors le pendentif de Mégane et le tend à Florian. Celui-ci le porte à proximité de son nez et renifle l'odeur qui est imprégnée dessus.

\- Que vous me disiez au moins si elle est encore en France, je sais que vous pouvez m'aider. _Je leur confesse sans honte_.

\- Nous allons t'aider, Gloria. _Ajoute Florian_. C'est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire pour toi.

\- Avec plaisir. _Assure Angie_.

\- Merci, je vous fais confiance. Je reviendrai vous voir demain matin à la première heure.

\- Que vas-tu faire? _Me demande Florian_.

\- Vérifier les lieux où elle aimait se rendre. Peut-être y est-elle? _Je leur informe_.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit encore. _Déclare Angie_.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. _Je réponds_. On se revoit vite.

Sur ce, je leur offre un sourire en coin peu assuré, par lequel ils me répondent tous les trois de la même façon. Je mets ma capuche et mes grand lunettes sur le bout du nez afin de passer inaperçu aux yeux des humains. Je quitte leur maison sans me retourner. J'entends la porte de leur appartement claquer dans le calme du matin. Mes talons raisonnent dans les escaliers du bâtiment. J'espère qu'ils pourront m'aider, je dois la retrouver au plus vite.

La supposition d'Embry ne me paraît pas sans entendement. Hadrien voudrait très sans doute retrouver Mégane, si il savait quel était son pouvoir. D'ailleurs, il doit certainement être en connaissance de son don, puisqu'il a parler avec sa fille. Oui, c'est sans doute lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Il veut que Mégane le rejoigne, c'est certain. Son don l'intéresse et il sait qu'il pourrait être immuniser de l'influence des Volturi avec un tel pouvoir à ses côtés. Même si Mégane n'a pas encore la pleine maîtrise de son pouvoir. Là a toujours résider le but premier du père de Mégane, dénaturé l'influence de Aro et ses frères sur le monde des vampires. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il tenterait réellement de le faire au fil des années. Je n'avais pas connaissance de son clan à l'époque. S'il s'en prend à Mégane, c'est que Hadrien doit posséder un clan assez puissant. Mais qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire subir à sa fille si elle le rejoignait. Si Hadrien la force à tuer et à se nourrir de sang humain, il n'est pas dit qu'elle trouve la volonté pour surmonter sa soif de sang. Sous l'influence de la frénésie, elle pourrait fort bien préférer la compagnie des Velleck à la mienne ou à celle de ce Embry.

Il devient véritablement impératif de retrouver Mégane avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.


	27. Chapter 27

Salut à tous ! :)

Me re-revoilà après une assez longue période d'inactivité. Je m'excuse de ce retard inadmissible :'(

Je vous présente le chapitre 25 et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! ^^

Très bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Un nouvel espoir.

P.O.V Embry :

 _Son_ visage, sa voix, _son_ rire angélique, _ses_ yeux magnifiques. Tous les ingrédients nécessaire à ma survie réunis en une seule personne et sans elle au près de moi, je n'arrive que de justesse à me maintenir en vie.

Après trois mois de recherches intensives, après s'être évertués à poursuivre nos pistes jusqu'en Europe, dans les moindres recoins, après avoir suivis la moindre trace de sa présence n'importe où, nous n'avons finalement rien trouvés. Je ne désespère pas et Gloria non plus. Nous ne baisserons pas les bras, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Même si un long moment s'est écoulé depuis sa fuite et que le résultat de ces trois mois de traque est très décevant, je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte et que je la reverrais un jour, elle est juste quelque part ou nous n'avons pas encore été. Cette idée me permet de ne pas flancher et je refuse de penser autrement. J'ai déjà baisser les bras en me laissant mourir une fois et sans Jacob, je ne serais pas là, alors il m'est désormais décemment impossible d'abandonner une seconde fois l'élue de mon cœur. Mais je me demande si les amis dont se sert Gloria pour pister Mégane sont vraiment efficaces... Certes ils nous donnent des pistes, mais pour le moins erronées.

J'ai constamment l'odeur de mon imprégnée autour de moi, à tel point que je pourrais presque la palper. Cela me rassure, mais le fait que je puisse pas la suivre précisément et que je ne sache pas d'où elle vient me rend nerveux, a chaque instant. Comme si quelque chose bloquait sa provenance. Une autre odeur probablement, que je n'arrive pas à déceler. Mais cela ne rend que plus inquiets.

J'envoie de temps à autre des e-mails à ma mère et à la meute pour les tenir informés de mon état et leur donner des nouvelles. Je ne regarde pas ceux de Léa, ses courriels démotivants et arrogants me tapent sur le système plus qu'autre chose. Je lui ai déjà dis de ne pas dénigrer Mégane d'une quelconque façon, mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier, alors je ne peux que l'ignorer à défaut de quoique ce soit d'autre. Ceux de Nessie en revanche, et étrangement de Paul, sont très encourageants et les voir s'enquérir des nouvelles de Mégane me rassure et me réchauffe le cœur. Jacob aussi me demande de temps en temps des nouvelles, alors grand bien lui fasse et à moi également, je lui en donne.

Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Gloria, si bien veut dire se parler très peu et se mettre à trois wagon d'écart dans le train. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle doit très certainement me tenir toujours responsable d'une part de la détresse de Mégane et je ne peux qu'en porter le blâme. Si je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, comment Gloria le pourrait? D'ailleurs, je la soupçonne de m'avoir renvoyé à Forks parce qu'elle préfère être seule pour établir ses plans. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre que de revenir ici? Je ne lui suis d'aucune aide en France, et je ne fais sans doute que la ralentir ou la gêner plus qu'elle n'en a besoin.

Je suis à proximité de Forks, de retour d'Europe. Après avoir passés trois mois là-bas, je suis là, sans Mégane... Rien apaise la douleur, pas même le temps, et je devine avec aisance que Gloria partage la peine immense que je ressens. Étrangement, Gloria m'a abandonné aux alentours de paris non sans un sourire peu visible accompagné maigrement d'un « adieu » presque amère. Sans doute est-ce la seule marque d'affection qu'elle puisse me donner. Mais je devrais m'en contenter semble t-il, car je n'ai pas été capable de lui rendre le moindre sourire. Seul un adieu tout aussi amère à trouver la force de se frayer un chemin parmi l'innommable douleur constante et le désarroi que je porte.

Je marche lentement sur la bordure de route, entendant et observant de temps en temps des voitures passer dans la brise du matin. A force de marche, je finis par tomber sur _cette_ maison, devant laquelle je me sens obligé de m'arrêter. Celle dans laquelle j'ai passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie, avec la plus belle femme à mes yeux. Je te retrouverai, Mégane... Je le jure.

Je reprends ma marche lente, non sans baisser le regard et laisser les pensées les plus douloureuses faire surface. Je n'ai plus qu'un endroit ou aller, chez ma mère. Je refuse de retourner dans cette maudite grotte, lieu de ma punition. Je dois continuer à vivre, pour la retrouver, malgré la douleur et tout ce vide qu'elle à laisser en moi. Je n'ai jamais connu un combat plus difficile que celui de vivre sans _elle_. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou l'idée de m'ôter la vie à submerger le reste, mais tenir bon malgré tout pour elle était la bonne solution. Mais qu'arrivera t-il si je la retrouve et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir? Ou pire qu'elle ait bue du sang et qu'elle s'en prenne à moi?! Non, je refuse de croire que Mégane s'abaissera si bas, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Si elle ne souhaite plus me revoir, tant pis, je vivrai avec ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, bien que je ne sache pas si j'en détiens la volonté, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en laissant Mégane, la conscience ravagée par les meurtres d'innocents qu'elle aura commis. Je ne la laisserai pas se détruire à cause de moi. Je dois la sauver de son père et peut-être même d'elle même, peu importe le prix, même si c'est la vie. Je réparerai mes erreurs Mégane, je te le promets.

Je frappe à la porte de la maison. Il est six heure, soit ma mère est partit à la boutique, soit elle est réveillée. Mais elle ne dormirait pas si tard. En fait, peu importe. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit ou me coucher, j'ai tellement si peu dormis ces trois derniers mois. Je tente de tourner lentement la poignée à l'extérieur de la maison mais la porte est fermée à clés. Décidément, ma mère n'est pas là. J'espère tout de même qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas pour être partis si longtemps et sans avoir pris la peine de la prévenir. Question idiote! Elle s'est évidemment fait un sang d'encre et elle me sermonnera sûrement toute ma vie, mais c'est normal après tout.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, si ce n'est pas la porte qui est ouverte, la fenêtre de ma chambre l'est toujours. Je contourne donc la maison en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser les plantes burlesques de ma mère, et prends soin de grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre. A hauteur de celle-ci, je n'ai plus qu'à pousser les vitres pour entrer. Une fois le pied posé sur le sol de ma chambre, je prends un instant pour observer le tout. Mon regard se pose finalement sur un cadre, posé sur ma table de nuit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre entre mes mains afin de pouvoir mieux le contempler. C'est une photo que Renesmée à pris discrètement au camping. Comme toutes les autres photos d'ailleurs. On peut y voir Mégane et moi, assis dans l'herbe, entrain de rigoler aux éclats et de se taquiner. Je m'en rappelle, et un petit sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres à mesure que la mémoire me reviens. Je tentais de la faire rire en lui racontant des anecdotes risibles et en y ajoutant des sottises. A mon grand bonheur cela avait marché, et la voir rire comme ça était pour moi la plus belle chose au monde. Je repose délicatement le cadre sur la table, et toujours munis de mon sourire, je m'écroule lourdement sur mon lit et ne tarde pas à succomber au sommeil qui sera semblable à tous les autres depuis le départ de ma dulcinée: Cauchemardesque.

* * *

P.O.V Externe:

Mégane ne pensait pas devenir ce qu'elle est devenue. Il est clair pour elle qu'elle est devenue un monstre, toute aussi abominable que la manière dont elle considérait son père avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Aujourd'hui, aucun espoir de repentance ne lui saurait être offert, c'est tout du moins ce qu'elle pense fermement. Alors, elle apprend à vivre avec les Velleck, avec son père. Même si une part d'elle refuse de s'abandonner à eux, elle est de plus en plus certaine de faire le bon choix, et d'être seule.

Cependant, aujourd'hui allait être un jour différent, car malgré les belles paroles d'Hadrien sur la haine qu'il porte à sa fille, il s'est rapproché d'elle depuis son arrivé au York Cottage. Même si aujourd'hui elle lui adresse au moins la parole amèrement, Mégane se méfiait de lui au début et passait presque le plus clair de son temps seule dans ses appartement ou dehors, ou bien alors en compagnie de Faith, qu'il soupçonne ne pas être totalement convertie à sa cause. Néanmoins, il n'en a cure, car le principale est qu'elle ait rejoint son clan et qu'elle ne puisse plus le quitter. Hadrien est quelqu'un d'intelligent, alors forcer sa fille à s'abreuver de sang humain est pour lui un moyen de la plonger dans le désarroi le plus totale et de la manipuler comme bon lui semble. Bien qu'il apprécierait tout de même que Mégane lui témoigne plus d'importance, et moins de désagrément. Le sang humain à certes trompé ses codes et ses priorités, mais elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuse et intelligente. D'ailleurs, il a formellement interdit à quiconque de s'en prendre à sa progéniture sous peine de mort. Il a conscience des pouvoirs de sa fille, et même si elle ne les maîtrises pas entièrement, il n'a en aucun cas envie de voir sa fille se retourner contre lui maintenant. En équité peu parfaite avec les autres membres du clan, Hadrien traite sa fille avec plus de considération. Mais aujourd'hui allait bien être un jour différent, car Hadrien compte présenté une chose qui revient de droit à sa fille.

Néanmoins, alors que Mégane comptait sortir en ville, elle surprend discrètement une discussion entre son père et Calliste, un jeune vampire millénaire et émissaire de Hadrien en toutes circonstances. Elle s'arrête derrière la porte du grand hall d'entrée, car la discussion a lieu dans la grande salle à manger du château. Le jeune brun est considéré comme le messager des Velleck car son pouvoir de persuasion et de rhétorique s'avère souvent très utile en cas de négociation tendue. Il a aussi des vues sur Mégane, mais il n'a pour l'instant rien tenté envers elle, bien que Hadrien n'en ai que faire. Mégane peut entendre qu'on parle d'elle, et peut distinguer clairement son nom sortir de la bouche du jeune brun au visage d'ange.

\- Mégane ne devrait pas aller toute seule là-bas. _Dis le jeune brun visiblement en désaccord avec son interlocuteur_. Je ne devrais pas vous l'apprendre, mais Mégane est encore réticente. Et ce qu'elle a fait à...

La voix glacial du maître de clan claque subitement dans la salle.

\- Je sais ce que ma fille a fait à Norwich, Calliste. _Interrompt froidement Hadrien, en prenant la coupe de sang posée sur la grande table_. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas l'y envoyer seule. Tout est déjà prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est déjà prévu? _Claque la demoiselle concernée en entrant bruyamment_.

\- Rien qui ne puisse te préoccuper plus que de raison, jeune fille. _Répond finalement son père avant de boire une gorgée délicatement._

\- Bien. Je sors en ville. _Lâche froidement la fille du vieux vampire_.

Sans même prendre soin d'attendre la réaction de son père, elle se retourne et se dirige vers l'immense porte d'entrée. Mais la route lui est finalement bloquée par la belle et séduisante Gwen, toujours ce sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Maître Hadrien ne t'as pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, alors tu restes là. _S'enquit-elle_.

\- Tu veux peut-être essayer de m'en empêcher? _Répond la jeune fille en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune_. Cette fois tu as nulle part ou t'enfuir.

Se remémorant petit à petit leur combat passé, Gwen n'est plus sur de vouloir se battre contre Mégane. En effet, car ses traits et son expression alarmée prouvent bel et bien qu'elle commence à regretter son acte un peu trop précipité.

\- Chère Mégane, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, si tu permets? _Déclare Hadrien calmement_.

Le château tout entier pourrait entendre soupirer Mégane, tant son souffle est puissant. A la suite de quoi, Mégane semble céder à un effort insoutenable pour faire face à son géniteur.

\- Suis moi, je te pris. _Dit-il en se levant et en tournant le dos à la pièce pour se diriger dans la cave du château_.

Mégane le suis, non sans faire savoir son agacement au préalable. Bien sûr, elle reste très prudente, car la partie d'elle qui est encore méfiante de leur clan lui dicte de ne pas baisser sa garde. Elle le suit jusque dans le château, dans les escaliers puis jusqu'au fin fond de la cave pourtant géante, toujours dans le silence pesant et dérangeant qui règne entre eux. Comment pourrait-il y avoir de discussion? Mégane n'est ici que par chantage et lui, tient sa fille pour responsable de son plus grand malheur.

Hadrien appuie sa bague royale contre un symbole similaire inscrit sur une pierre taillée, et lentement, dans le vacarme des bruits de pierres remuantes, un passage s'ouvre à eux, leur laissant la voix libre et éclairé de torche enflammées sur un long couloir semblant interminable. Mégane se demande de plus en plus à quoi joue son père, et malgré la soif de sang tiraillante et brûlante, elle se demande si son père ne serait pas en train de jouer.

\- On fais quoi? La chasse aux œufs de Pâques dans un tombeau? _Lance ironiquement la jeune femme_.

\- Nous arrivons bientôt.

La voix de Hadrien semble détendue, calme mais pour une fois, une pointe de tristesse peut se ressentir dans le minuscule écho que le tombeau confère à sa phrase. La jeune fille derrière lui semble être choquée de cela, ne s'attendant pas à sentir une telle émotion chez son père. Il est vraie que le monde voit Hadrien comme un monstre, et le voir sensible choquerait plus d'une personne, se dit Mégane.

Ils continuent tout deux de marcher, Hadrien toujours dans un calme oppressant et fidèle à sa réputation. Ce n'est toutefois pas le cas de Mégane, elle qui ne supporte plus le silence et les longues marches ennuyeuses. Elle préfère sans doute aller étancher sa soif dans un village ou une petite ville non loin d'ici, mais elle résiste, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. Après d'interminables minutes de marche dans ces longs couloirs labyrinthiques, Hadrien et sa fille se plante désormais devant un cul-de-sac. Hadrien appuie une nouvelle fois sa bague royale contre une pierre taillée de la même façon que la précédente, et de la même manière qu'auparavant, un passage se délivre dans un fracas bruyant. Cette fois-ci, l'air rafraîchissant du matin vient caresser la peau des deux parentés. Un escalier se dévoile à leur vue et Hadrien ne tarde pas à l'emprunter. Il fait signe à sa fille de le suivre, ce que bien sûr, elle ne tarde pas à faire.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas se dépêcher un peu? _Finit par marmonner Mégane_.

\- Tu as vécu presque dix-neuf ans sans jamais te presser plus que nécessaire, pourquoi le faire aujourd'hui?

\- Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre de ne pas me « presser ». _Répond sa fille avec acidité_.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Encore, encore cette tristesse dans sa voix, celle qui effraie de nouveau Mégane.

« Mais où m'emmène t-il? » La seule question lui portant intérêt est cette dernière.

En effet, il sont enfin arrivés. Quel soulagement cela fut-il pour Mégane. Toutefois, ils se trouvaient désormais au beau milieu d'une bordure de grande rivière peu agitée, sous un arbre très grand. Un immense terrain verdoyant parsemé de quelques arbres fleuris sert de paysage. En ce lieu, seul règne le bruit des oiseaux qui chantent et le bruit de la rivière s'écoulant lentement dans son courant. Les branches des arbres s'agitant doucement au gré de la brise tranquille. En somme, un paysage digne des plus beaux contes de fée. Le plus troublant n'est pas toute cette magnificence, mais cette pierre tombale, installée confortablement au pied de cet arbre, avec juste ce qu'il faut de lumière pour éclairer les inscriptions. Je peux y lire l'écriture soigneusement inscrite :

 _Marjorie Anne Michelle Harmany ( 1970– 1995 )_

 _Hic situs est sit tibi terra levis._

 _Ici repose Marjorie, que la terre te soit légère._

 _Elle a sacrifiée sa vie, pour en donner une autre._

La jeune fille semble rester abasourdie par ce qu'elle lit. Ses yeux rouges perçants décryptent méticuleusement et précautionneusement le sens de chaque mot, et elle semble comprendre, mais elle refuse de réaliser. Cependant, après quelques instants de silence aiguë, elle réussit presque soudainement à ouvrir la bouche, d'une voix brève et frêle.

\- Marjorie... Harmany? _Demande la jeune fille peu certaine_.

Son père reste le regard posé sur la tombe présente sous l'arbre. Seulement après quelques instants, il ose enfin lui répondre. Sa voix est différente d'ordinaire. Présentement, elle paraît plus émotive, et il ne semble pas vouloir dissimuler sa sensibilité.

\- Marjorie était... une femme des plus extraordinaire.

Et comme si elle savait qu'il allait raconter une longue histoire, Mégane tente d'oublier sa faim pour prêter attention au récit de son père. Elle sait tout au fond d'elle même et dans ce qu'il lui reste de lucidité innocente, qu'elle veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, après que Gloria lui ait révélée qu'elle avait usée sa mémoire. Même si elle n'a jamais connue sa mère, Mégane mérite de savoir.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère en l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt sept, _dit-il d'une voix très apaisé_ , j'étais une autre personne. Bien différente de la personne que tu vois aujourd'hui devant toi. Je pouvais mettre un village à sac par simple colère, et mon pouvoir de vision était la seule chose qui nous permettait de fuir les Volturi, à mon clan et moi-même. Un jour, alors que je me rendais à l'opéra de Sydney, une jeune femme me bouscula. Le vent du soir était glacial et l'afflux de personne qui faisait rage dans les rues de Sydney était bouleversant. _Continu t-il d'une voix toujours semblable_. Avant d'avoir la chance d'apercevoir sa mine, j'eus le temps de fantasmer mille mort pour cette pauvre âme. Ce fût alors que je vis son visage, et dés cet instant bénit, j'ai ressenti ce que durant près de trois mille ans auparavant je n'avais jamais ressenti.

A cet instant précis, Mégane sait fort bien de quoi il parle, et comme si son cœur voulait lui rappeler, une image d'Embry lui frappa l'esprit. Elle se choqua quelques instants et fût très surprise de voir que ce loup pouvait encore avoir un tel effet sur elle. Mais rapidement, toutes les pensées furent balayer en même temps que le silence par la voix très distinguée de son père.

\- Je savais à cet instant, que Marjorie était la femme qui changerait ma vie. _Reprit-il_. Nous nous sommes revu quelques mois plus tard en France. Je ne puis dire qu'il s'agit du hasard car j'avais anticipé cette seconde rencontre le jour même ou nous nous sommes croisés pour la première fois. _Avoue t-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres_. Aucun de nous n'avait oublié l'autre, et dés lors qu'elle accepta mon invitation à dîner le soir même, je sus que notre destinée était liée. Pourtant, _admet-il sans gêne_ , je haïssait les humains bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre à cette époque. _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis il reprit doucement_. Durant les six années qui suivirent notre rencontre, nous vécûmes plus heureux que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Marjorie me changeait au fil des années, à tel point que j'avais cessé de me nourrir du sang des humains vivants, je ne m'abreuvais plus que de sang homologué. J'aurais été capable de mourir sans hésiter pour la préserver, et chaque jours qui passait ne rendait que plus fort notre amour et mon affection pour elle. Toutefois, Gloria se mêlait un peu trop de mes affaires et certains vampires cherchaient parfois à s'en prendre à Marjorie, mais tout cela n'était rien que je ne puisse gérer, comme tu dois t'en douter. Puis, vînt... toi.

Cette annonce provoque une certaine curiosité chez Mégane, et comme un murmure venu d'ailleurs, elle voulait désormais connaître la suite, et savoir réellement pourquoi son père lui portait rancœur.

\- Un jour, ta mère vînt me voir à la hâte. Elle avait traversée tout l'océan pacifique expressément pour venir me porter la « bonne nouvelle » de vive voix, à Montréal. Lorsqu'elle m'a annoncée qu'elle portait en elle le fruit de notre union, je ne puis me réjouir. La stupeur qui m'ébranlait était justifiée car cela relevait du miracle. Un vampire ayant un bébé avec une humaine, cela aurait même pu être risible. Certes, j'étais capable d'échapper aux Volturi, mais pour combien de temps? Et même le plus sage des hommes ne peut échapper à toute une espèce. Néanmoins, Marjorie avait réussit à communiquer sa joie de cette nouvelle à Gloria et à moi-même. Cependant, dés lors que je posa ma main sur son ventre convexe, je pus ressentir et voir ce que le destin avait tracé pour Marjorie. _Admet-il._ Je l'ai avertie de sa destinée et lorsque ceci eut été fait, elle disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans son enfant. Alors, je l'ai accepté. Je t'ai accepté. Je croyais que déjoué le destin serait chose facile et que je trouverai une autre solution pour préserver mon épouse de la mort, mais en cédant à ta vie, je l'ai condamnée à la destruction.

Une nouvelle fois, il marqua un temps de pause. Sans doute essaie t-il de camoufler au mieux sa tristesse, car il est évident que les émotions le submerge petit à petit.

\- Le temps passait, les jours défilaient, et à mesure que tu grandissais, elle faiblissait. Je ne trouvais rien a faire pour soulager sa souffrance ou l'aider, mais elle tenait bon. Je comptais la transformer le jour de l'accouchement, et ce fût la seule solution envisageable. Vînt enfin le jour de ta naissance, et bien que la grossesse de ta mère fût difficile, elle y était arrivée en vie. L'accouchement devait avoir lieu dans notre manoir et dans ce qui était devenue notre demeure, à Montréal, et comme prévu, l'accouchement eut lieu là-bas. Tout allait bien, je fus même des plus heureux lorsque je te pris dans mes bras pour te porter à elle. Voir le sourire qu'elle te portait et le bonheur transcendant qu'elle émanait était pour moi la plus belle chose que je puisse voir. Cependant, l'accouchement lui avait coûtée trop d'énergie et elle trépassait lentement. Je la mordis plusieurs fois, mais l'instant d'après...Elle n'était plus là. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, le venin n'a pas fonctionné. Je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas avoir pus la sauver, mais j'en veux encore plus à cet immonde créature qui s'est extraite de son ventre... Après, quoi je t'ai donnée à cette anodine Gloria, qui malgré toute mes attentes, à bien veiller sur toi.

Mégane ne prête pas plus attention aux dernières paroles de son père, et désormais qu'elle connaît la vérité, elle se sent plus tranquille. Comme si la part d'elle même qui se demandait la vérité sur la mort de sa mère avait cessé de s'agiter. Comme si désormais, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire de rien. Dans une dernière once d'acuité lucide, elle trouve la force de lui répondre.

\- Pourquoi... me l'as-tu dis maintenant? Tu n' as presque rien voulut me dire sur elle à Forks si ce n'est que je lui ressemble et que j'ai son caractère, _souffle t-elle_ , et là tu déballes tout?

\- Tu n'es qu'une misérable sotte. _Dit-il en se retournant et en brandissant une lettre bien fermée_. C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de te dévoiler la vérité, tout comme de te transmettre ceci, lorsque tu serais en âge de comprendre. A Forks, je ne t'ai simplement pas jugée digne de cette attention.

Mégane prend la lettre entre ses mains et reste le regard fixer sur cette dernière, ne sachant pas si elle doit la lire ou la jeter au loin.

\- Et, tu pourrais faire preuve de plus de respect envers celle qui t'as donnée la vie.

Mais soudainement, comme si un éclair avait frappée Mégane, elle lance son bras en avant et la missive de Marjorie finit en moins d'une seconde au bord du lac, trempée. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux vers son père, lui-même semble stupéfait du regard menaçant que lui jette sa fille, et d'autant plus de sa réponse.

\- Plus rien n'a d'importance, ni cette Marjorie que je ne connais pas, ni toi, ni les personnes qui ont pus un jour croire avoir de l'importance à mes yeux . _Claque t-elle d'un ton glacial_. Alors, « papa », dis-toi bien que toutes tes histoires et toutes tes belles paroles à propos de moi ou de la femme qui m'a mise au monde... Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Sur cela, elle lui tourne le dos brusquement et partie. Encore outré de la façon dont sa fille lui à répondu, il se penche pour ramasser gracieusement la lettre étendue près du courant d'eau. Jamais personne ne lui à fait de tels affronts.

« Elle devient de plus en plus incontrôlable...» _Souffle finalement Hadrien exaspéré_.

Oui, il n'imaginait pas que le sang pourrait la rendre aussi instable...

* * *

P.O.V Gloria:

J'ouvre la porte du bâtiment dans lequel loge Angie et sa famille, mais étrangement, la poignée de porte est brisée. Je renifle l'odeur qui me pique le nez depuis déjà quelques instants, et avec surprise je décèle une odeur que je ne connais pas. Quelqu'un est entrer ici de force. C'est alors que j'entends du remue ménage au quatrième étage. Je me dépêche de monter et de gravir les marches rapidement en bousculant au passage une jeune femme. Je frappe une fois à leur porte, puis une seconde fois, mais personne ne vient m'ouvrir la porte. Je continue de frapper en appelant le nom d'Angie et de Florian, mais rien à faire, personne ne semble disposer à accéder à ma requête. Brusquement, j'entends une voix alarmée s'élever dans les airs et pousser un cri de détresse. Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille, celle d'Iliana. Sans attendre un instant de plus, je défonce la porte sans état d'âme et pénètre violemment dans l'habitacle. Une scène des plus surprenante s'offre à moi: Un appartement saccagée dans un piteux état, un cadavre de vampire déchiqueté étendu sur le sol, et mes amis agressés par deux vampires plutôt baraqués, prenant un malin plaisir à étrangler cette petite famille de vampire. Je me jette au coup du vampire brun qui s'acharne contre Iliana sans attendre, et je parviens à lui arracher la tête sans trop de difficulté. Le second vampire décide alors de lâcher prise sur les parents d'Iliana et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, ayant certainement mesuré son poids face au notre.

Je tourne le regard vers la jeune Iliana qui à vraisemblablement besoin d'aide pour se relever. Je l'aide donc du mieux que je peux en demandant ce que ces gens faisaient ici, mais la réponse qui m'est donné par Angie est tout a faite inconvenante.

\- Ils étaient ici pour nous tuer, si ce n'est pas déjà assez claire comme ça! _Répond Angie sur un ton glacial._

Voyant certainement mon air outré, elle décide enfin de s'expliquer plus en avant.

\- Ces vampires sont à la solde de Cassandre et Marcelia. _Dit-elle plus calmement en aidant son mari_.

\- Les jumelles à la tête du petit groupe de vampire au nord? _Je demande._

 _-_ Oui, _s'enquit-elle_ , elle a entendu parler de tes petites recherches. Elle sait qu'on t'aide alors elle voulait se débarrasser de nous pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

A l'annonce de ceci, je ne sais pas trop quelle réaction je devrais adopter. C'est d'une part ma faute si ils se sont fais attaquer par les lèche-bottes des jumelles, mais j'ai cruellement besoin de leur aide pour continuer les recherches. Je dois retrouver Mégane.

\- Je suis désolée, _dis-je piteusement_ , mais...

\- Non, Gloria! Ma femme et ma fille ont faillis se faire tuer, aujourd'hui. Parce qu'on t'aide!Alors c'est finis. Laisse nous vivre notre vie tranquille! _Lâche t-il amèrement_.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'agressivité de leur part, mais en même temps, je ne peux leur en vouloir de se protéger eux-même. Tant pis, je trouverai une autre solution pour retrouver Mégane, et j'en trouverai une, pour sûr.

\- Très bien. _Dis-je simplement_. Je trouverai un autre moyen!

Et sur ce, je claque la porte de colère en dévalant les escaliers plus vite que n'importe quel athlète.

Je prend alors la route de la maison, usant de toutes mes capacités mentales pour trouver une solution. Je dois reconnaître que pour le moment, Florian et Angie étaient mon seul moyen de retrouver Mégane, mais je jure de trouver un autre moyen. Le trajet me paraît long, car je marche lentement sous le ciel grisâtre et morne de la fin de journée, essayant ainsi de faire mieux fonctionner ma cervelle, mais rien n'y fait, je ne vois pas de plan B. Cependant, Embry a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à propos d'une famille qui aurait racheté un domaine à la famille royale d'Angleterre il y a quelques années, dans le Norfolk. Au premier abord, je n'avais pas étudier cette information plus que nécessaire car Hadrien n'est pas une personne à s'étendre en public, du moins dans ma mémoire. Autant explorer toutes les pistes, toutefois.

De longs moments de marche à pied s'offrent à moi avant que je n'atteigne enfin ma maison. Je m'arrête devant la porte, les clés de la maison en mains. J'aimerais tant que ma si chérie Mégane soit derrière cette porte, à m'attendre près du feu de cheminée, comme lorsqu'elle avait encore seize ans. Après quelques instants de nostalgie, j'introduis précautionneusement la clé dans la serrure, et la tourne tout aussi doucement. Je referme la porte derrière moi, entendant de justesse les gouttes de pluie s'effondrer sur la porte de ma demeure, et bientôt sur le reste de la maison. Je défais mon manteau et le jette sans attention sur la table, puis je pars m'installer sur le fauteuil, devant la cheminée encore enflammée. Cela m'a toujours permis de réfléchir de manière tranquille, et c'est toujours de cette façon que j'arrive à trouver deux solutions à un même problème. Je ferme les yeux d'une lente allure, afin de m'aider à penser.

Rien ne vient, mince! Comme un vent brusque venant caresser ma chevelure, la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi vient soudainement me provoquer. Qui est-ce?

J'ouvre les yeux rapidement et il ne faut pas une seconde supplémentaire pour que je me retrouve debout, sur mes deux jambes, face à la personne qui se tenait quelques instants plutôt derrière moi. Quelle fût ma surprise lorsque je découvre qu'il s'agit de cette idiote de Faith! Feu ma sœur appréciait cette personne, mais elle en avait parfois usure. Je ne connais pas réellement cette blonde, mais elle fait partie du clan Velleck, alors elle mérite toutes les méfiances du monde. C'est pourquoi je ne tarde pas à me jeter sur elle. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévue de passer au travers de son corps. Me relevant indignée de ma chute contre mon armoire maintenant brisée, elle prend la parole à mon intention.

\- Attendez, je n'ai que très peu de temps! _S'écrie t-elle lorsqu'elle réalise que je retournais à l'assaut_. Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, je ne suis pas vraiment là!

\- Explique toi! _Je lui lance froidement_.

\- Je m'appelle Faith et je ne suis pas...

\- Je sais qui tu es. _Je la coupe_. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir ou vous avez emmener ma nièce toi et ton clan de dégénéré! Alors dis moi ou elle est?!

Cette Faith semble se crisper quelques instants. Toutefois, elle finit par relâcher sa tension et inspirer légèrement avant de prendre la parole, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Mon regard fixe le siens, et je reste méfiante.

Pauvre d'elle, je la mets dans le même sac que ces pourritures de Velleck.

* * *

P.O.V Embry:

La voix criarde de ma mère hurlant mon prénom me sort prodigieusement de mon sommeil, sans bien sûr faillir d'avoir marqué ma joue de ses cinq doigts! Je crois être en mesure de pouvoir dire que rien n'équivaudrait un tel réveille...

\- Embry! _Hurle ma mère_. Embry, tu t'en vas sans laisser la moindre trace et tu reviens trois mois plus tard comme si de rien n'était?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne!

\- Je t'ai laissé plein de message! _Je me défends, désormais bien réveillé_.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse! _Continue t-elle sur sa lancée_.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ni de ne rien faire, sauf de m'asseoir sur mon lit en la regardant avec une mine désolée, tandis qu'elle m'enlace férocement contre elle, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Embry Call, plus jamais tu ne m'abandonnes de cette façon!

\- Promis, maman! _Je lui souffle_.

Intérieurement, je sais que cette promesse est vaine, car je ne m'arrêterai jamais de chercher sur cette maudite Terre la moindre trace de Mégane. Cependant, je me contente de souffler et de ne rien dire. Elle se fait déjà suffisamment inquiète pour moi. Nous restons à nous étreindre quelques instants, affectueusement et sans même prendre la peine de bouger, puis nous décidons d'un commun accord de descendre à la cuisine, pour parler plus tranquillement.

Je m'installe sur une des chaises de la table de la cuisine, et le regard plus que bouleversé de ma mère vient se poser sur moi. Je peux lire sur son visage et à son air déconcerté qu'elle est dépité. Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas fière allure, avec au moins près de trente kilos manquants.

\- Mais tu n'as pas manger depuis combien de jour? _Me dit-elle, horripilée_.

La lumière du soleil aveuglant à moitié mon visage et luttant pour garder mes yeux à l'abri de son influence, au moins le temps que je m'y habitue, je ne pus répondre qu'à moitié à sa question.

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas manger beaucoup à vraie dire ces trois derniers mois.

Je la voix alors soudainement s'enquérir de faire à manger, mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Je jette un œil au dehors afin d'observer l'état du ciel. Le soleil est très haut et le ciel est plus beau que jamais. C'est vraiment rare, ici.

\- Quel heure est-il? _Je demande gentiment_.

\- Il doit être aux alentours de seize heure.

Seize heure, vraiment! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir dormis si longtemps. Toute la journée, en faite. Mais je suppose que cela m'a fait du bien. La douleur que cause l'absence de Mégane est légèrement atténuée par ma résolution ferme de la retrouver, mais cela n'empêche pas son visage et sa voix de me hanter tous les jours.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vis que trop tard l'énorme assiette surchargée de nourriture que ma mère vient de poser devant moi, sur la table.

\- Oh non, je pourrais pas manger tout ça! _Je m'exclame_.

\- Tu mangeras cette assiette même si pour ça je dois te l'enfoncer dans la gorge! _Dit-elle, en s'asseyant en face de moi_.

A contrecœur, je commence lentement à entamer ma première bouchée, puis ma seconde, et petit à petit, l'appétit me reviens et je n'en finis pas de m'en régaler. En très peu de temps, mon ventre finit remplit à ras-bord, et c'est sous le sourire radieux de ma mère que je ne tarde pas à déblayer mon assiette.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à la maison, mon chéri. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu m'a manquer. _Me dit-elle au bord des larmes_.

Je la prends tout de suite dans mes bras, la serrant assez fort pour qu'elle ressente qu'elle m'a beaucoup manquer aussi. Sans plus tarder, je vais dans la salle de bain et prend une longue douche bien froide. Seul en ce moment de réflexion, toutes mes pensées et mes rêveries convergent vers _elle_... Dés lors que je me retrouve seul, mon esprit n'arrive pas à se détacher d'elle. Je ne pense plus qu'à Mégane, et si c'était déjà vrai lorsque nous étions ensemble, ça l'est d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec moi.

C'est précisément à cette instant qu'une odeur familière vient me chatouiller le nez. J'entends sonner à la porte, alors je sors rapidement de la douche en m'habillant et je décide donc d'aller ouvrir.

\- Bouge pas, maman. _Je dis_. Je vais ouvrir.

Je vais d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Lorsque ma main s'enroule autour de la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, un visage très familier s'offre à moi, bien que ma surprise soit des plus grandes.

Une longue chevelure d'une couleur entre le roux et le brun, des habits très « chic » et un regard près a tuer la moindre personne... Oui, c'est bien Gloria.

\- Je sais où se trouve Mégane, tu m'accompagnes?


End file.
